Make Me Forget
by Jlatbh
Summary: With his enemies gone, Sasuke back in the village and a beautiful Fiancée, Naruto could say he had it all! However, Hyūga Hinata thought differently. Unable to handle the fact that the man she adored for years was to be wed to another woman, she pursues out a certain Uchiha to make her forget. Warning: Lots of crackships; lots of sex. Be warned: I am a mess.
1. Chapter I

Make Me Forget

Chapter I

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me and it never will. :(

 **Warning:** Crackships, crackships everywhere.

Her bedroom was dark, as it consistently was. Nothing new. The curtains were tugged shut as she was trying to block out the bright light coming from outside, though through the tiny crackers of the pasty curtains, light was trying to make it's way through.

Hinata had sat on her love seat that stayed adverse of her bed, a scroll in her hand. With pearly white, thick paper and a heavenly scent of sakura blossom, the scroll placed in her hands was nothing but the best the Hokage could get. It wasn't just the scroll itself that made Hinata sit in her room sorrowfully. Oh no, even though the scroll was simple, it was still charming. It was the fancy words on the scroll that made Hinata wanted to disappear in her own personally darkness.

 _ **"Please join us for the wedding of:**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **We invite you to celebrate**_

 _ **2015/March/31 at 6 in the Evening**_

 _ **Hokage Rock**_

 _ **Konohagakure"**_

Hinata remembered the first time she did skimed through the invitation a few weeks ago from today. She had remembered how time had seem to stop, as did her heart and her breathing. She had remembered what dropping to her knees in the middle of her room as she read the single word "wedding" multiple times. Yes, she was dramatic.

Hinata knew this day was going to come. The war had ended years ago and all was peaceful. Sakura had given up on persuing Sasuke and developed feelings for Naruto on the way. Sasuke Uchiha himself had came back to Konoha and now resided at the newly fixed Uchiha Compound - thanks to Naruto who had done nothing but harassed local Contractors into building it.

Still, Hinata never wanted to believe that her Naruto-Kun was to be wed. Yes, till this day her feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's recently youthful Hokage, had not alternated. After the war she could barely look him in the eye without blushing. Memories of her confession during Pain's assult fluttered through her mind whenever Naruto and her had locked eyes, even if he didn't give her a specific answer.

Hinata sighed. She questioned herself, _"Why Sakura-chan?"_ She would admit it, Hinata was always jealous of Sakura-chan and Ino-Chan for their beauty and independence . Hell, she was jealous of Ten-Ten's laid back yet threatening personality. There were time she studied them, especially Sakura-chan, to see what they had been doing so she could be just like that. Something Naruto-kun would admire.

"T-t-too late now." Hinata whispered to herself aloud. "The wedding's tomorrow."

 _"Tomorrow. And I'm still not accepting this."_

Hinata stood up, leaving the invitation on her bed. She did not want to think about Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun's wedding any longer. She would have to accept the fact that her Naruto-kun was in love with someone else. And even if her heart broke when she see's them holding hands and smiling lovingly at one another, she was happy for them.

"Where are you going?" said a soft yet stern voice behind her as she had been strolling down the cold halls of the Hyūga Mansion.

"Hanabi-imouto-chan." Hinata simpered. "I-I'm going to train."

"Alone?" Hanabi questioned, her brows furrowed.

Hanabi knew Hinata's situation. She knew how long Hinata admired Naruto from afar and she could say she never agreed with it. Hanabi loved Hinata-onee-chan, even if she did not show it thoroughly.

"Yes, alone. I-I want to clear my mind for a while."

Hanabi stood still, ghostly white eyes starring into an additon pair of the same ghostly white. She sighed mentally. "Stop putting yourself down. You're a Hyūga, onee-chan, act like one." She spoke before twisting her feet, sauntering down the hall.

"Hn."

Sasuke Uchiha was tired. No, he was not tired from all the training he had just been doing at the lake. He was tired of Konoha period. All was peaceful, _too_ peaceful. Citizen's of Konoha were bright and happy again, smiling and cheering once they saw a certain blond stroll down the street as if they weren't the one's to grunt and hiss when the blonde's younger self did the same.

Naruto.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, and he never would admit it aloud, but he was - dare he say - happy? For Naruto? Not only was he getting an annoying fan-girl off his back, but he was also marrying the girl he has been chasing after since their Academy days. He had fulfilled his dreams. Most of them anyways.

Sasuke clenched his chokutō when he sensed chakra not far from where he stood. Normally, Sasuke Uchiha would not care who it was, but this time was different. He didn't know why, he just did. Before he distinguished on what he was doing, he was bounding on tree's and to the unknown chakra.

And he regretted it.

There stood the Hyūga heiress, draining nothing but a sports bra that looked too small for her large breast and shorts that made her... bottom seem rounder. Sasuke could say it was new for him. Hinata was a shy individual who was consistently dressed in loose clothing from head to toe from a child up to when he had seen her running away a few days ago, tears streaming down her face because of the dobe.

Sasuke snickered _. "She's trying to get her mind off of the idiot."_ He didn't blame her. It was obvious that she admired the blond knucklehead. Everyone knew except for the one that needed to know - Naruto. He was ignorant to it all up until Hinata had confessed during the fight against Pain; or so he heard.

Sasuke had be torn out of his thoughts when he heard a _Splash_. His eyes searched for Hinata and stopped when he had seen her in the water, stroking her pale skin with the clear water. He felt his eyes widen and trail down her body as Hinata stood. He watched from the way the droplets of water trailed down her shoulders, to the large beast she called breast and onto her stomach.

"Hn."

Sasuke's pants began to feel tight. Hinata was a beautiful girl no doubt. It was not considering he had seen her naked. No, he had always thought she was appealing. Even when he had been a child inside the Academy with the goal of killing his older brother, he still looked at the girls around him. Ino and Sakura had caught his eye for a second. Then they opened thier mouths. But Hinata was always quiet, her eyes always on the blonde dobe with her two index fingers pointed together.

"I-It's not p-polite to stare, U-uchiha-san." came a soft voice, startling him. Sasuke hadn't expected her tp turn and gaze straight at his eyes, byakugan activated. _"Damn!"_ Inner Sasuke yelled at himself mentally. _"You let yourself be noticed and now she thinks you're pervert! No doubt Hiashi is going to find out and oh Kami- he'll have to hear the dobe's mouth-"_

Once again, Sasuke Uchiha has been stripped from his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps. His eyes widen once more as he seen Hinata stroll over to him. Naked. He stood still _,_ watching the way her breast bounced when she strutted herself to him. Her hips swayed with every step she took towards him _. "What is she doing."_

No, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a virgin. He had women before while training with Orochimaru. Orochimaru himself made sure Sasuke had been satisfied and often bring girls around to pleasure him. But Hinata was different than any other girl. Firstly, at no time did Hinata Hyūga look his way without Naruto being next to him. She was not like the fangirls that stalked him daily - and still do so today. She never seemed to acknowledge him at all. Secondly, this was _Hinata Hyūga_. She's a Heiress. She's one of the most loved out of the group of Rookie 9 and Konoha 11 (12 with Sasuke, but he never included himself to be on good term with either of them). If anyone would to find out he had looked at the Hyūga Heiress nude, he would be in deep shit. Not like he wasn't already.

"H-hello Uchiha-s-san."

 _"Ugh."_ Sasuke's pants were getting tighter by the second. _"She's not even doing anything!"_ It was Hinata's innocent stutter that made him harden. She now stood anterior of him, white eyes starring right into his Rinnegan and Sharingan - _"When did I activate that?"_ \- eyes.

"Hyūga." Sasuke nodded his head. "I'm leaving."

Hinata smiled a smile that seem to make Sasuke even harder if possible. "Don't leave."

Hinata had softly touched his chest, inching closer to him. "Please."

 _"Kami, help me."_ Sasuke exhaled the breathe he hadn't known he was holding. "What do you want?"

Sasuke didn't intend to sound so rude. But, his guard was already down, the Hyūga heiress was touching his chest while standing naked ahead of him and to make matters worst, he was vulnerable. Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor or the Uchiha Clan, a once S-Ranked Missing Ninja who murdered hundred was vulnerable to a woman, a Hyūga no doubt! His ancestors were rolling in their graves he bet.

"I want you to make me forget." Hinata's soft voice whispered so soft, that it was barely audible.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he gave her a questioning look. He didn't have to ask as to what she wanted to forget as for he already knew. Hinata wanted to forget it all. Naruto being wed to Sakura, the invitation that was so basic and cheesy, the wedding that was tomorrow -

 _"Shit!"_ The wedding was _tomorrow._ He had promised the dobe that he would come, even if it did not interests him that the annoying pink-haired girl and the stupid blonde were courting.

Sasuke gulped. He had opened his mouth several times but he wasn't able to pick up the right words. _"Is she asking if we could-Of course she is, how else would she 'forget about everything'."_

"I-I-I'm sorry U-u-chiha-san!" Hinata withdrew her hand from his chest and began to step away. "W-w-hat I a-asked was i-inappropriate of me."

Sasuke watched in hidden amusement as Hinata's body began to flush. Her arms tried to hide herself from him _. "Dare I say she's...cute?"_ She was. He began to wonder where her courage went.

The Uchiha Survivor captured Hinata's wrist as she began to tip toe away from him. He squeezed it tightly and yanked her to him. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell into his chest. Sasuke sniffed in her scent, she smelt like vanilla and sweat. He smirked.

"I'll make you forget them, Hinata- _sama_." He grunted out, feeling her pelvis on his already rock hard member. "Only if you'll let me."

Hinata's heart began to beat outside her chest. _"What did I get myself into?"_ her inner self scream at her.

Goosebumps trailed Hinata's skin as she felt warm lips spoor down her neck and nibble on her collarbone. She felt herself get hot as Sasuke's hand released her wrist and trail down her back so softly, it left her shivering, oddly, for more.

"U-Uchiha-san-"

"Call me Sasuke." Sasuke interrupted, then proceeded to bite at her collarbone.

Hinat yelped. What she did next had surprised both Sasuke and Hinata.

She slapped him.

Hinata's mouth formed an 'O' shape and quickly stood straighter to apologize.

Sasuke smirked, much to Hinata's shock, and buried his face back into her neck, moaning.

The Uchiha liked - no, he loved this. He loved the way Hinata hit him with such force he never knew she had. It turned him on, it made Sasuke crave her even more. "S-sasuke-kun-

Sasuke grunted. Kun. Sasuke- _kun_. Hinata only ever used it for three people. The dog, the bug and the dobe. Hearing Hinata say his name made him go crazy enough. Adding kun, made him insane.

"I'll do as you asked. I'll make you forget Naruto and Sakura, even if it is only for today." Sasuke grunted, pulling her close to his body. He wanted to feel her, all of her.

Sasuke's hand begin to trail up her sides and touch her breast, earning a soft moan from Hinata, and of course, driving Sasuke even more insanely craved than he already was.

"S-saskue-k-kun, p-please-"

"Forget about them." Sasuke grunted, pushing her on the grass and made sure he was onto.

Hinata's eyes widen, a moan escaping between her lips as she felt Sasuke's tongue on her collar bone, trailing down between her breasts. His eye's never left hers as he did.

"I-" Breathing began to become hard. Hinata was feeling, she blushed, _wet_. She had never experienced anything like this and did not know how to react to it.

"-a v-virgin!"

Hinata had expected Sasuke to stop, pull himself together and leave. No, she was not expect Sasuke to chuckle. She also wasn't expecting his tongue to swirl on her left nipple.

"I'm aware of that." Sasuke breathed. He now swirled his tongue over Hinata's right nipple, making sure they had equal amount of love. "You wanted the dobe to be your first, haven't you? You admired and loved him from a far and had respected him in ways Sakura never have. And what has he given to you?"

Sasuke was an asshole. He was. He knew it, too. In a way, he was manipulating Hinata into sex, but it was not entirely his fault. She had started it. Sasuke was just making sure that he finished it.

"I'm going to give you what Naruto has not. I'll give you the pleasure you deserve and what Sakura does not."

His tongue trailed from her right breast and down her stomach. His hand began to open her legs. Sasuke had never went down on any woman before. He never intended to. Hinata was different, however. She was so innocent and pure that he was craving to taste all of her.

Hinata moaned as she felt Sasuke's warm, wet tongue on her clit. Her breathing increased at the sensation she felt. She hadn't expected her thighs to lock Sasuke's head between her legs or for her fingers to get tangled in his hair, it just sort of happened. She hadn't even expect for her moans to get louder and soon turn to shouts as she was reacher her high.

It was like music to his ears. Having Hinata nearly scream for him, gripping his hair and keeping him in place. He was doing it all right. His tongue began to move faster on her clit while both his middle and ring finger slowly made their way inside her.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" Hinata had screamed, her back arching while her hands gripped his hair harder. She felt hot. She felt wet. Se felt hard. She felt it all she she reached her high.

Sasuke chuckled, licking up the white substance. His eyes looked straight up to Hinata's flushed face _. "How cute."_ Sasuke thought what he would not dare to say. The way her eyes fluttered open and looked at him. The way her skin flushed a darker shade of red - if possible - when she noticed Sasuke's intense gaze on her. It was all so...cute to him. He wondered why.

Hinata had un-gripped her fingers from Sasuke's dark mane. Sasuke's head rose from between her legs, a smirk knitted on his lips. Hinata looked away, embarrassed of herself.

"Hyūga!" Sasuke's hiss, snapping Hinata's gaze from the lake she had been staring at to avoid his. "Look at me."

And she did. She adverted her eyes from the lake and looked into Sasuke's Sharingan eye. Widening her own eyes, she felt her body relax while darkness then consumed her.


	2. Chapter II

Make Me Forget

Chapter II

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mines and it will never be :(

Warining: Crack, crack everywhere. Also, pretty fast story.

Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror, trailing her fingers down her neck and collarbone. She sighed. The love marks were slightly visible from the pound of foundation she had rest upon her skin. Sasuke had made sure to leave marks all across her body as if he had been marking his territory on her.

Hinata's cheeks began to redden, as did the tips of her ears. Memories of the day before had flooded through her thoughts. She could still feel the way Sasuke had gripped her thighs as his tongue dominated her clit. She recalled they way their eyes locked while he continue to dash inside her.

"I feel so dirty." Hinata breathed to herself.

In the Hyūga house, main or branch, the woman were educated to strong, intelligent and self-respected. The Hyūga did not believe in sexual relations before marriage - that was highly frowned on in her family. They were traditionally strict on all the members of the main and branch family, especially the females. Hinata had remembered being only 10 years of age when one of her third cousin's had been disowned for having sexual relations with an unknown individual. The elders were disgusted, as was her father. Hiashi Hyūga, head of the Hyūga Main Branch, had made it his priority to banish the female from the Hyūga Compound without a single regret. No, Hinata had to made sure no one in her family found out.

So why the hell did she allow Sasuke to dictate her so easily? She was ashamed of herself! She felt like a...like a whore!

 _"But it felt so good!"_ Hinata would not lie to herself. She loved the way Sasuke took her. She had loved the way Sasuke made her feel with only his tongue and fingers. It was a feeling she had never felt before in her 20 years of living.

Hinata's felt her legs tremble lightly as she began to think of the incident. _"No, you cannot think of this now! You have a wedding to go to!"_

Hinata did not have time to roam her closet and search for formal wear. Luckily one of the branch family servants had chosen to help her. Kimiko, one of her late cousins, had smiled lightly at the young heiress. Hinata thought Kimiko was beautiful, having traditional long, dark Hyuga hair and the ghostly white eyes to match. Her frame was small, like most Hyuga females. Much to Hinata's embarrassment, Kimiko, being over 10 years older than Hinata herself, did not share the same curves. Kimiko was petite next to the Hyūga heiress.

"Hinata-sama, this would look lovely on you."

Hinata cancelled her gaze on Kimiko to glance down at the kimono in her cousin's hands. The kimono Kimiko had chose was nothing but the best. The Hyūga woman only wore silk kimono's whenever they had went to a formal event such as dinners, business meetings, and of course, weddings. The kimono was a knee-high lavender colored color kimono. White lilies decorated the kimono lovingly. "It's b-beautiful." Hinata smiled at the older Hyūga. "Thank you, K-Kimiko-san."

Kimiko simpered slightly at the heiress. "You still have that stutter, Hinata-sama." Kimiko giggled at Hinata's flushed cheeks. "Sit at the vanity. You cannot leave for a wedding with just any type of hair, Hinata-sama."

Hinata grinned slightly, nodded, and did as she was told. She watched through the vanity mirror as Kimiko hummed softly while acting on her long, black tresses. "So, Hinata-sama, who is he?"

Hinata stared at Kimiko's reflecting smirk. Hinata felt her breathe hitch in her throat when she saw Kimiko's eyes dark to her neck for a sparse second. "E-E-Excuse me?"

"Well, Hinata-sama, you came home later than what you usually do when training. No, I did not see you enter myself, but that's exactly it. I always get a glimpse of you when you enter the main House. But I could not help but notice those marks on your neck and collarbone that you tried so hard to hide but failed."

Hinata's bottom lip quivered viciously. She felt like crying. She'd been caught! If Kimiko was able to notice the love bites then she knew her father would notice them , as well. Her heart thrashed through her chest in the silent room. Hinata wasn't ready for this! She didn't want her father to be disgusted with her. She didn't want to be disowned by her family because she couldn't control herself!

"K-Kim-m-iko-san-"

"You're a woman now, Hinata-sama." Kimiko interrupted. She had accomplished Hinata's hair, styling it in an simple, yet effective, updo. She now held the foundation in her hands, ready to open it. "Whatever you do with your body is none of our concern. Just be careful, ok? And have fun." Kimiko teased the last part, pouring more foundation on Hinata's neck.

"Thank y-you, Kimiko-s-san." Hinata sighed, relieved.

She did not need her father finding out, that was the last thing she needed.

Sasuke licked his lips, eyes wandering around. The dobe had insisted that his wedding had to be on _top_ of the Hokage Rock Monument. Only the dobe would do something so troublesome. He sounded like Shikamaru, but what he was thinking was true. Firstly, it was crowded. Everyone and anyone wanted to see their new Hokage be wed. Secondly, it was too warm. Not warm as in humid, warm as in, cheery. Citizen's of Konoha were just too bright and happy for his taste. All they did was smile and laugh at unnecessary duds. Sasuke despised it.

Out of the crowd of people, Sasuke had made out the familiar chakra that had not been so familiar before yesterday. Ah, Hyūga. He watched her from afar, his eyes not daring to move from her frame. The kimono she worn had looked beautiful on her body, showing the curves she possessed. Of course, Sasuke knew exactly what curves the shy girl possessed. He smirked, trailing his eyes down her body.

He had not forgotten what he had done to Hinata the day before. It was nothing big. All he did was eat out the Hyūga heiress, nothing extreme. They hadn't had sex, either. Hyūga was not ready for that yet. No, he would teach the Hyūga the ways of foreplay first before getting into that. Sasuke was satisfied with pleasing her. He didn't understand why, but satisfying her needs made Sasuke feel at ease.

Flashback's of yesterday's event began to come into his mind to what seem like the thousand time that day. _"You need to stop."_ his inner -self told him. _"Now is not the time to be thinking of this!"_

But Sasuke could not help himself. The memories of Hinata's soft voice shouting his name made him go insane. It was something about the way she shouted his name that made him want to take her right then and there in front of the crowd of people that came for their Hokage. It was something in the way she stared at him that contrived him into showing her what else he can do besides go down on her. it was something in the way she buried his head between her legs that made him want to ravish her.

Sasuke grunted _. "You want her..."_ His inner self taunted him _. "You want to taste her again, don't you?"_

"Kami, I do."

"You do what?"

Sasuke's eyes darted from Hinata to the new voice. He glared at the intruder. "Dobe." he hissed. "Don't you have anything better to do besides ruin my thoughts."

"Hm, Sasuke-teme, you seemed to be staring off! And you were talking to yourself, and you call me a dobe?!" Naruto shouted through the crowd of people at one of his bestest friend.

"Hn, go away. Aren't you to be wed. Hurry up so I can leave."

"Huh? Oh no you're are not!" Naruto shoved Sasuke's shoulder. "You're staying through it all, teme!"

"Don't start, dobe." Sasuke hissed, shoving Naruto equally hard. "This may be your matrimony but I swear on Madara's grave I'll beat-"

"N-Nauto-kun?"

 _"Kami help me."_

Sasuke stopped his shouting match to turn, as did Naruto, and look at the soft voice. Hinata stood before them, her eyes locked on Naruto and Naruto only. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she sense the Sasuke's intimidating eyes on her shy frame.

Hinata held up a small, rectangular box towards Naruto."C-c-congratulations." she managed to stutter out.

Naruto beamed brightly, jumping away from Sasuke and anterior to Hinata. "Wow, thanks Hinata! What is it? I'll open it later. You're gifts are always the best thanks so much!"

Hinata blushed a dark shade of red as Naruto rambled on. Sasuke's jaw clenched _. "How dare she ignore me!"_ He was pissed. One with mistake something like this with jealousy, but no Sasuke Uchiha was not jealous. He was just plain pissed! He had went down on this girl, putting her needs before his (and who cares if he enjoyed himself, too) and this was how he was going to be repaid? Not only did he deserve a "Hello, Sasuke-kun!" he deserved a "Thank you, Sasuke-kun, for making me forget about the dobe's wedding by eating me out!" Maybe he was dramatic, but still. It was what he deserved.

"Thanks again, Hinata, I'll go put this over on the gift table now!" Naruto rushed off, a wide chesire grin on his face.

Hinata did not dare to look at the Uchiha once Naruto left. She felt his pressuring gaze upon her and had been frightened to look him in the eye. She took a step away from the Uchiha, but much to her dismay, Sasuke grasped her wrist hard and yanked her forward.

"Do you ignore all the men that pleasure you the next day?" Sasuke hissed lowly, so low that his voice came out huskily deep. Hinata blushed at that.

"T-that was a f-first-"

"I do not care if it was your first or you fifth, Hyūga. It is not polite to ignore an individual."

Hinata stepped back, finally looking up into Sasuke's eyes. They stared at one another for what seemed like hours. "F-forgive me, S-Saskue-san-"

"I will not forgive you until you apologize correctly."

Hinata yelped at his sudden response. She titled her head and stared at Sasuke. He smirked. She looked like a innocent puppy. Too innocent.

"Let me taste you again." Sasuke breathed into her ear softly. The crowd around them seem to fade.

"N-No, not today, S-saskue-"

"You don't want to be here, Hyūga. Let's forget about it all once more."

It was tempting. Hinata had tried her hardest to pull away from the handsome Uchiha, but fate seemed to not be on her side. Sasuke Uchiha was too handsome for his own good. No, her own good. Sasuke Uchiha had been carved by Kami himself it seemed. No matter what he did or how he talked, he was perfect in every little way.

"We h-a-ave to be q-quick." Hinata muttered quietly.

Sasuke wasted no time. He stormed away from the crowd, Hinata following behind. Not too close for anyone to be aware, but close enough. Once they had been far away from the crowd and deep into the woods, Sasuke came to a halt, turning towards her.

"Why would you ignore me, Hyūga?" Sasuke taunted, wandering towards her.

It had happen so fast, Hinata, who possessed the Byakugan for Kami's sake, had not even seen Sasuke sprint towards her. She had been on the forest's ground beneath him. Sasuke chuckled at her shocked expression. He wasted no time in tearing open her kimono and diving for her breast. He sucked, bit twisted and groped them.

"You're going to regret that, _Hinata-hime_." Sasuke chuckles sent shivers down Hinata's back. Sasuke thrust her legs apart, not wasting anymore time then needed. He trailed a finger down the navy blue lace underwear Hinata had worn. His smirk widen. Sasuke liked to think she had worn black lace especially for him. She had to know that navy blue was one color Sasuke liked.

"You're very, wet, hime." Digging his nails into her thighs, Sasuke blew lightly on her covered part. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hooked is index finger under her lace underwear and began to pull down slowly. If only he had his other arm. Goosebumps began to rise up Hinata's legs and arms. Shivering, Hinata watched blurry eyed as Sasuke head lowered. His tongue flickered out to lick his lips before moving onto her now exposed clit.

Gasping, Hinata ached her back, ecstasy shot throughout her body. Sasuke's warm tongue was replaced with three of his fingers - his index, middle and ring finger. Sasuke massaged her clit, moving in circular motions rapidly. Never had Sasuke stroke his length as fast as he massage Hinata. It was a mission to him. He wanted, no needed Hinata to comprehend that only he, Sasuke Uchiha, could make her feel this way.

"Sasuke-k-kun please- faster..."

Sasuke began to feel himself go hard at Hinata's moans. Sasuke vigilantly gazed at Hinata. Back still arched, her eyes now close and mouth open in ecstasy, releasing moans and shouts. Kami, he loved it when she did that. He inserted his fingers inside her, thrusting slowly then rapidly once she had grown accustomed to his three fingers inside her.

"Does it feel good, Hime?" Sasuke asked. Ushering his head down, he flicked his tongue over her right nipple.

Hinata nodded hastly. "I-It does, Sasuke-kun."

"Do you like it?" _Thrust in. Thrust out. Thrust in. Thrust out._

"I l-l-love- Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata's sudden scream of his name. He thrust harder into her, pumping his fingers in fast and hard. Hinata's curled her toes, arched her back even more - if possible - gave more screams and moans of Sasuke's name - which he loved.

"Sasuke, I-I'm g-going-"

Within a second, the sensation was gone. Sasuke removed his fingers from inside Hinata, an evil grin plastered on his lips. Hinata's eyes snapped open. Her eyes questioned him. _"No!"_

Sasuke cackled loudly at Hinata's expression. He inserted his finger into his mouth, eyes watching Hinata's. He licked off the pre-cum from his fingers. "Did you expect me to let you have a release after the way you disrespected me today?" Sasuke questioned.

Maybe he was being overly-dramatic. But Sasuke was know to be that way. He wanted to torture Hinata in the only way he knew how at the moment. He wanted Hinata to plead for a release. He wanted her to plead with her eyes and her mouth. He would be satisfied even if she finished the job herself.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She spoke softly, her voice pleading for him to continue.

 _"She didn't stutter."_

"I do not think you deserve it, Hyūga." He teased. "Beg."

Hinata bit her lip. She stared at Sasuke's coal eyes to his rinnegan eye. He was serious. This had been her punisment for "disrespecting him". Gulping, Hinata opened her legs wider. She had been seconds away from her release. It had felt so amazing the way he pumped his fingers inside her. She needed that again no matter what.

"Please."

"Say it again." grunted Sasuke, placing a finger inside her slowly.

 _Gasp._

"Please, Sasuke-k-kun."

"No stuttering." Sasuke removed his finger from inside her.

 _Whimper._ "Put it back inside me, Sasuke-kun, please?" pleaded Hinata. Kami, she sounded so dirty. She had never expected she would be begging for someone to "put their fingers inside her".

"Hmmm. Do you think you deserve it?"

Sasuke was not ready. No, he was not. He had expect Hinata to say, _"Yes, I deserve it, Sasuke-kun!"_ She was a woman after all, and she also had needs. He knew all Hinata wanted was her release, and probably after he gave it to her - if he gave it to her - she would go back to her ignoring and disrespectful ways. No, Hinata was different, she always had been, always will be. So of course, her response surprised him.

"I don't deserve it, Sasuke-kun." She whispered breathed huskily, pearly white eyes glue to him. "I've disrespected you, I deserved to be... to be...punished?"

The last word came out more of a question. Though, Hinata still could not accept that she basically told Sasuke to have his way with her. Her body redden, she felt it. She heard Sasuke grunted. Before she had a chance to reply, his fingers were back inside her. His eyes had never left her face as he pumped inside of her harder than he had ever did before.

Sasuke has gone mad. He truly has. Never had he been so aroused by a female that wasn't pleasing him. No woman had made him feel like pleasure her all night long. Hinata was divergent. Abnormal. There she laid on the ground, sweat descending down her temples, shouting his name at the shy. She was begging his now, begging for a release. Kami,he was going to give it to her. He smirked. _"She deserves it."_

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shrieked one last time before releasing her juices on his hand.

Sasuke retrieved his fingers from inside her and like before, he lick her juices off, savoring the taste. He sat up, observing Hinata pant. They sat in silence for 5 minutes.

"We need to get back to the wedding. I'm positive that the dobe is looking for us." Sasuke broke the silence.

 _"Of course."_ Hinata frowned. _"Sasuke-kun did a great job I forgot all about the wedding."_

Tying her kimono, Hinata stood, pushed a few strands away from her hair and began to stroll back to the Hokage Rock Monument, Sasuke following behind her.

She then halted, smiled sweetly and innocently back at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" He did not bother to turn to the kunoichi for he knew with that response she will reply.

"Thank you."

With that, she turned on her heels and sprinted towards the matrimony.

Sasuke smirked. _"Anytime."_

He sprinted after her.


	3. Chapter III

Make Me Forget

Chapter III

Rated M

Hinata felt it again. She felt the remourse and the regret. She felt dirty. _Again_. She crossed her legs, sighing. She had not expected to give into him so easily. It sort of just happened. She didn't want to beg for a guy to pleasure her, either. It made her stomach churn knowing that she had _begged_ Sasuke to continue his pleasuring session.

 _"He does it so perfect."_

Hinata layed her hands on her lap, tapping her fingers against her crossed legs. _"Accept it. You like it."_

"I like it." She mumbled, hands on her head.

"Like what?" Startled, Hinata widened her eyes towards the person sitting next to her.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata smiled nervously. "H-how are you? W-when did-"

"I've been here for the last ten minutes talking to you about how happy I am for billboard brow and you haven't heard a thing, haven't you?" Ino hissed, shaking her head.

Blushing, Hinata shook her head. "F-Forg-give me Ino-chan. I have a lot of my -mind."

Ino's look softened. She nodded. Ino knew what this might have meant to Hinata. She loved Naruto for years now and watching the man you love wed someone other than you had to be painful. Ino remember how fuious she was when Sakura had stated she and Naruto were dating. She remembered calling Sakura selfish and told her all she did was think about herself. Of course, Ino felt guily afterwards and apologized. Sakura had asked Ino to come tell Hinata with her. She agreed. The look on Hinata's face when Sakura confessed was heartbreaking. Her lips quivered and her eyes watered. _"Th-hanks for t-t-telling me, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."_ Hinata's voice cracked. _"I-I-Is that a-all?"_

"Hinata..." Ino spoke softly.

"What's wrong, Ino-chan?"

Hinata alreay knew. It was pity that was taking over Ino now. "I-It's ok, Ino-chan." Hinata spoke.  
"I'm- I-I'm um hap-ppy. For Naruto-kun and Sak-kura-chan."

Hinata was happy for them. Well, for Naruto-kun anyways. _"As long as he is happy.."_ She would be happy and support Naruto-kun in any way he needed her to support them. It was mostly because she loved him.

 _"If you loved Naruto-kun, then why did you let Sasuke pleasure you?"_

Hinata's inner self had came to question her authoity again. Biting her lip, Hinata began to wonder why herself she had let her and Sasuke go that far, also.

Hinata did not know what had gone through her that day. She had sensed a presence near the lake where she had been washing off the trainings excretion. Initially, she had felt frightened and exposed. Though once she had seen who had been watching her, Hinata could say she was amazed. At no time did Sasuke seem to be, Kami forgive her for being stereotypical, interesteed in woman. He consistantly ignore his fangirls when he had been younger and even the little group he possessed today. Activating her byagukan, Hinata saw Sasuke's chakra and blood flow. She also seen his excitement in his lower regions.

So, Hinata had decided to loose all the self-respect that had been drilled into her mind ever since she had been a child. In a way, she liked the way Sasuke watched her so closely, even if it was in lust. It made her feel wanted. It made Hinata feel beautiful that a man had looked at her. Kiba and Shino, her use-to-be team mates of Team 8, had only been the ones too see her exposed when they had been teenagers, and that had been a complete accident. They had been on a mission to deliver a scroll. While returning, they camped out and Hinata had decided to wash up while her teammate stayed behind. Shino & Kiba had grown worried at Hinata's lack of presence and decided to go search for her. While Shino apologized when he saw a nude Hinata, and decided to leave her in her privacy, Kiba had not. He blushed, widen his eyes and soon smirked _. "Wow, Hinata! Your boobs are huge!"_ He had laughed. That was before Shino dragged him away from the lake by his neck.

Sasuke was dying. After the ceremony, Naruto made sure Sasuke did not leave the party. He made it his mission to sit the farthest table from the party with a bottle of sake to himself. His eyes had scanned the dancing, the laughing and the overall fun. He groaned and took another swig of Sake.

"Teme!"

 _"Just when I was about to enjoy myself."_

"C'mon! I don't know how weddings go but aren't you suppose to give me a toast or somethin'?"

 _"Idiot."_ Sauske sighed. _"This wedding is so dysfunctional."_

"Ask someone else." Sasuke dismissed Nauto with a wave of his hand and down another swing.

"Get your ass up, sit at that table with the rest of Konoha 11! Wait, you're here so I guess we should add you, too! Konoha 12! Wait, Sai should not be left out... Oh, whatever! Gimme a toast!" Naruto demanded. He snatch the bottle of sake. Some of the liquid slipped out the bottle and landed onto Sasuke's yukata. He growled.

"Watch what you are doing, idiot! This is highly expensive attire. Though, I would not expect you to comprehend that." Sasuke snapped. He ascented from his seat, banging his hand on the wooden table in the process. Making his way towards the table where indeed sat the once some of the Konoha 11, 12 or 13 if Sai and himself would had been added. Sasuke spoke to Naruto. "By the way, toast's at wedding is not something you eat. Just to let you know."

Naruto shouted backa t him. "Hey! I'm not stupid-"

"Hn. Loser."

Sasuke decided to ignore Narutos shout of insults. It would have escalated if Sakura would have not punched him to stop being so childish at their wedding. Arriving at the table with his former classmates, Sasuke could tell he was not liked by some. Kiba mostly. He snarled when Sasuke appeared. The once Team Asuma sat side by side with Ino talking off Shikamaru's ear and Choji munching on the appetizers that had been laid on the table. Team Guy, with the abscence of Neji, sat on the right of team Asuma, while Team Kurenai said on Team Asuma's left. Their former Sensei's sat on the far right of the table, talking amongs themselves. In the lap of Kurenai sat a young Mirai, the toddler daughter of Kurenai Yuhi-Sarutobi and Asuma Sarutobi. She had been clapping her hands while staring at Sai, who has been using his ink technique to paint butterflies for Mirai when Sasuke decided to take his seat.

Next to Hinata.

It had been the open seat available, besides the two open seats in the middle that will soon be occupied by the newly weds.

Sasuke sat, making sure to grab the bottle of Sake that was anterior of him on the table. He took a swing and glanced at Hinata, who this time decided not to "disrespect" him. He smirked. _"She knew better this time. She learns fast."_

"Hello, S-Saskue-kun." Hinata offered a soft smile to Sasuke. Of course, it was not as wide as the smile she often gave to Naruto, but to Sasuke, it was enough then he deserved. No one smile his way anymore, mostly because of his signature scowl that never left his face.

"Your stutter is annoying." He took another swing. "What did I say about your stuttering before, Hyūga?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She whipped her head around to check if anyone had been listening to what Sasuke had said. Luckily, no one had. They all had been busy chatting among themselves. Hinata lowered her head slightly. "F-forgive me, Sasuke-k-kun. I'll ty."

Sasuke smirked. Oh how he loved teasing the young heiress. She made it so easy for him. "Fix that, Hyūga. Or the next time we meet I'll have to fix it for you."

Hinata reddened. _"How can he talk about that at a time like this?!"_

Hinata lift the fancy glass of water of the table and brought it to her lips. She took a sip then proceeded to inhale and exhale. Sasuke was going to be the death of her.

"Attention everyone, I am here to make a toast. More like forced." Kakashi stood, clapping his hands. He smiled - or what seemed to be a smile from behind the mask that he never seemed to remove, even at an occasion like this.

At Kakashi's toast, Hinata began to zone out. She had not be in the mood for emotional toasts and some jokes everyone made around the table. She was tired. The ceremony seemed to last for an eternity. She was starting to think her fake smile was becoming noticable. She was irritate at the stares she had been receiving all throughout the ceremony. _"Everyone knew what I felt for Naruto-kun."_

It was embarrassing. Having everone pity her made Hinata feel weak. The pity smiles and stares were unbearable. It was obvious, she loved Naruto. But, she did not want to dwell on someone she could not have. Or, she did not wish to dwell. In all truth, Hinata knew she would love Naruto a while longer and even though Sasuke did a wonderful job making her forget about the blonde and his wife, she and Sasuke could not do that forever.

Hinata yelped when she felt a warm hand on her thigh. Clasping her hands on her mouth, she assured no one had heard her little commotion. No one had. She slapped the hand -Sasuke's hand - away from her. Now, Kiba had been telling jokes about Naruto, much to Naruto's embarrassment. The crowd had been laughing at a fuming Naruto. "I think you're done, Kiba, let someone else go." Shino interrupted Kiba's next joke.

"You're never no fun." Kiba sat down, throwing a smirk Naruto's way.

"Anyone else wish to say any words to the newly weds?" Kakashi spoke.

Ino rose, having a devilious smile on her face. "I have a few words to say to forhead girl and Naruto."

A few tables laughed while Sakura fumed.

Again, she felt the same hand on her thigh, trailing up slowly.

"P-please stop." She pleaded, trying to move Sasuke's hand away from her. _"Thank Kami for long table clothes."_

"Hm. No."

His hand began to trail up, pinching her inner thighs. Hinata bit her bottom lip hard. He then began to trace on Hinata's thigh.

Bored.

Sasuke had traced 'bored' on her thigh. However, Hinata knew that cannot be. He was not bored here, he just wanted to humiliate her.

"You look stress, Hyūga." Sasuke spoke. "This wedding is exhausting you."

The Hyūga nodded. Sasuke was right, the matrimony was quiet long, but was going to stay until the end for Naruto.

"I am always right. You are an open book." Sasuke breathed. He glanced around the table. Everyone was indulged in Ino's speech to worry about the two. "Open your legs." He demanded, his voice low so only the ears of the Hyūga could hear.

Hinata was a lost cause. She surrendered. It was necessary for her to not halt Sasuke. Whenever she tried she had failed. Sasuke's smooth with his words. He was persuasive as a persuasive man comes. He knew the right words to say to her to make her want him.

Hinata opened her legs. She did not dare to look at Sasuke's face, for she was positive he was smirking at her consent.

Sasuke's hand slide up her inner thighs. Soon he reach her underwear. His middle finger circled around the center of the lace garments. Hinata squirmed in her seat.

"Hyūga, look at me."

She did. _"She's learning fast."_

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's amusing how your stutter disappears whenever I touch you like this."

Hinata stayed quiet. Her eyes bore into his. Sasuke's eyes scream excitement. He was having fun taunting her with his words.

Sasuke's fingers creeped inside Hinata's laced garments. They reached her clit withint seconds. He caressed her clit with circular movements. A soft moan errupted from her throat. Hinata refused to be louder than she needed to be. She tilted her leg back and widen her legs for more pleasure.

Hinata took a glance at Sasuke _."He is so calm."_ She was a mess. She was sure her face was red as a tomato with sweat on her temples. She could feel her hair sticking to her forhead. Her breathing hitched. Yes, she was a mess.

Hinata's eyes fluttered, however, she refused to close her eyes. No, she needed to learn how to deal with this. Hinata had a feeling, as long as Sasuke was sitting next to her, this would be happening frequently.

Sasuke furrowed his brows when he had felt Hinata's hands on his own. _"Hn. She wants more."_ Her hand was just as his hand. Rough. Though Sasuke did not expect much from a Hyūga. The Hyūga Clan had been a clan that used their hands in almost all of their techniques. Yet, there was a hint of softness in them. Either way, Sasuke enjoyed the warmth radiated from them.

Sasuke had been toying with her. She knew it. He has been giving her clit slow,circular movements. No, she want more. Sasuke had been shoked when she gripped his hand that had been rubbing her clit slowly and began rubbing herself - still with his hand - rapidly.

However, he loved it. Sasuke did not love a lot of things. This had been an exception. He wanted her face, noticing the soft moans that errupted from her throat.

"Naruto had always be troublesome, following that woman around all the time." Shikamaru state, seeming bored.

Sasuke caught up with Hinata. He began arousing her clit with her, whispering lowly to her. The dent in his yukata had now been visible but he did not care. He was busy making Hinata "forget" the wedding while sitting in the middle of a toast. If anyone would have told him he and the Hyūga heiress would be pleasuring one another, he would have laughed and probably massacre the messenger.

"I'm coming." She whispered. At this, Sasuke began to move faster, receiving a gasp from Hinata.

"I know. Stay quiet."

She was was wet. Sasuke loved it. He loved the way he can make her feel. Hinata's nail drilled into the flesh on his wrist. She made sure his hand would not leave until she release her juices, and Sasuke had been perfectly fine with this. His finger rubbed harder on her clit while Hinata moved her hibs slowly.

"I knew Sakura and Naruto would be together in the end." Lee spoke. "I mean, it was soooo obvious Sakura loved herself some Naruto."

Sakura flushed, gritting her teeth. "Lee..."

"Aww, youthful love." Gai smile, clapping his hands together. "Aren't they cute, Kakashi?"

"Hm. They were _my_ students."

"Ah!" Hinata gasp loudly, earning looks of confusion and concern.

 _"Kami..."_ Hinata pushed Sasuke's hand away. Closing her legs, she sat straighter in her seat.

"Hinata?! Is everything ok?" Naruto asked, obvlious to the fact that at what she had been gasping at, as was everyone.

Hinata nodded, pushing her fingers together. "S-S-sorry, N-naruto-kun."

"HInata?" the concern voice of her former sensei came."What happened?"

 _"What happened? Oh nothing, the usual. I had to pleasure her."_ Sasuke chuckled at the though. " _Imagine their faces if I told them that. I just should..."_

Hinata began stutter massivly, not knowing exactly what she wanted to say. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted. Grabbing the bottle of Sake, he "accidently" poured it on her kimono stealthy, making sure no one seen.

Hinata's eyes widen at the liquid ruining her kimono. Her eyes darted to Sasuke who shrugged. "Wasn't my fault." He grasped the Sake bottle, took a swing, then shrugged again.

"What did you do, teme!" Naruto roared. "Hey, where the hell is my toast?!"

"Naruto!" Sakura dented Naruto's head with a punch.

"Sakura.." Naruto whined, pouting.

"Can we carry on? I want to leave." Sasuke interrupted.

"If you wanted to leave so much why the hell did you even show up?" Kiba hissed. He had enough of Sasuke's complaining.

Sasuke snorted at Kiba. "Naruto, why did you let the dog to sit at the table?"

"S-sasuke-k-kun, please do not-" Hinata tried to warn Sasuke, but of course, Kiba had heard, and was not happy.

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Kiba roared, eyes fuming with rage.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, looking up at the sky. "It's almost dark and I am still here."

"Well you and Sasuke can both leave." Kiba's eyes never left Sasuke's as he snapped at Shikamaru.

"Stop barking." Sasuke had rose from his seat, not bothering to push in his chair.

"Ugh- you think,"

Sasuke stopped Kiba by raising his hand. "The next time I am forced to come around you idiots, I'll make sure to bring you a leash, dog." Gasps and some giggles errupted throughout the Ceremony. "Since you want to be a bitch."

"Kiba!" A stern voice hissed from the tables. Kiba had closed his mouth and stood still. Tsume, his mother, had stomped towards him, eyes glaring at her son. "You're ruining everything!" She then proceeded to punch him across the head.

"Aww, ma!"

Sasuke sucked his teeth and turned to leave. This matrimony was a mess and he had enough of it. While all had been shouting, cheering, errupting with laughter, Hnata stood quiet with a grin plastered on her lips.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." She whispered once he had turned.

Sasuke nodded his head.

He himself needed a release from all of this. More ways than one.


	4. Chapter IV

Make Me Forget

Chapter IV

Rated M

 **Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warning: Crack ships everywhereeeee**

 **To the Guest in the reviews, you fly asf. Come back for more, bro!**

Spitting in the palm of his hand, Sasuke gripped the length of his..cock? Would he want to call it that? He didn't know, nor care at the moment. He began to stroke it slowly, closing his eyes in the process. Images of Hinata under him began to surface hs thoughts. Kami, how he missed her moaning already. Moans and grunts flared up his throat as he began to stroke harder, imagining Hinata beneath him, shouting his name like she had been doing.

"Ugh," Sasuke grunted, releasing himself. He frowned. _"Now I got to clean that up."_

It has been a while since the Naruto and Sakura's matrimony. It has also been a while since he had seen Hinata. Almost over two weeks, he would say. No, it wasn't long. But for Sasuke, it was longer than he wanted. Or maybe longer than he expected from her. He figured she will show up at his doorstep, pleading for more and who the hell was he to deny her? Though, that had not happened.

 _"She's disrespectful."_

Ignoring Sasuke was not something you should do, not after all he has done for her. Sasuke thought she was selfish, always dishonoring him after she got what she wanted - a release from reality. Sasuke had been amiable enough to give her a such pleasure he had never gave to any woman before. Sasuke Uchiha never pleasure a woman in a way that was not pleasuring himself in the process. No, he had been too kind the the Hyūga and she had been taking advantage.

 _"Stop crying."_ His inner self snickered at him. _"One would say you miss her."_

 _"Shut up."_ Sasuke began to strolled out of the washroom he had been spending a lot of time in because of the Hyūga's lack of presence. He never knew how she did it. She made him cum without feeling him. It was her eyes and moans that made him release himself in his pants. _"How pathetic."_ He clenched his jaw.

 _"Really pathetic. You should have took her when you had the chance, stupid."_

He probably should have. But no, she was not ready. Baby steps, he had to take baby steps with Hinata. If he gave her more than she could handle, it would involve her in being frightened and possibly never coming back. That, or her fainting. He desired neither.

Grabbing his kanata, Sasuke darted for the lake. He had to get the Hyūga out of his mind. The only way to do that was for him to train. Maybe he would seek out Naruto to spar with. He and Sakura should be coming back from their Honeymoon today. The village needed a Hokage, even if it was a blonde dobe.

Sasuke paced down the streets of Konoha, his hands at his side, and his eyes forward at his destination. The Hokage house had not been a far walk, for Sasuke at least. Though, he doubted if Naruto was in there. HE was not quite the Hokage yet, just in training to be one with Kakashi's help. Though if he was Hokage, he had to be sat at his office, filling out papers, Sasuke smirked, Hokage was not all that it seemed.

He walked through the doors of the Hokage office, not bothering to knock. Clearing his throat, Sasuke began to talk. "Naruto,"

Kakashi Hatake tilted his head at the Uchiha. "Yo."

Sasuke ignored his former Sensei's question. "Where is the dobe?"

"Ahh, Naruto. He is under training. If I want him to take the title of the Seventh Hokage, then he needs to learn the basic, at least."

Naruto was not offical Hokage, yet, but he was just about as much as an Hokage as Kakashi is Kakashi had Naruto sighing papers and attending meetings. "Hmm, I need someone to beat up."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _"They never change."_

"There's something on your mind." The masked man state bluntly, closing the book - that had been laid on his desk, though, Sasuke had not noticed it unti now - that he has been reading.

Sasuke froze. Was something on his mind? Well, yes, but no, it was not something. It was _someone_. The stupid Hyūga who had been disrespecting him long enough, and to avoid throwing such anger at her, he would throw it at the dobe. But, of course, he could not tell Kakashi this.

"No."

"Hmm. Are you positive? You always insist on Naruto and you to spar whenever something is on your mind."

"I am leaving. The dobe is not here so I will have to train alone."

"Or is it someone?" Kakashi seemed to like teasing the young Uchiha. "A woman maybe?"

The Uchiha survivor hault in his tracks, back facing his former sensei. He growled, how dare Kakashi make him out to be some love sick fool that was hell-bent over a woman? Sasuke Uchiha would never let a woman play with his mind. No,he was better than that! He knew better than that! Never will he ever let a woman, especially Hinata, get into his mind!

"What are you implying, Kakashi?" Sasuke finally managed to look at his sensei. Kakashi's eyes shined with amusement.

"Me? Oh, nothing." Kakashi stood, placed his hands inside his pockets and escorted himself around his desk. "It's just seem like you have a lot on your mind, Sasuke."

"I have nothing on my mind. I shall be leaving now."

"Are you sure? You had the same look you had at the Matrimony."

Sasuke gulped. His fist clenched _. "So there was someone watching us."_

"As a result to me sitting on my ass all day watching everyone be annoying." Sasuke snorted. He would not let Kakashi taunt him, oh no no no. He refused to let his former sensei win this.

"Have you been "sitting on your ass all day", Sasuke? I could have sworn you have been missing in action for about an hour."

Kakashi was no fool. He had seen the Uchiha leave the ceremony. He had been standing by a tree watching the crowd when he noticed the Uchiha conversation with the Hyūga. Though Kakashi could not make out what they were saying, he had seen the look in Sasuke's eyes and the blush on Hinata's skin. Soon, he seen Sasuke walk off, Hinata not far behind, but far enough for everyone to be suspicious. Everyone but him that was.

Sasuke stayed quiet. What could he say? Had Kakashi known what has been going on with him and Hinata. Damn it, he had been careful, he made sure no one was watching them. _"Not good enough."_

"E-e-excuse me, Hokage-s-s-sama."

Sasuke's pants began to feel tight for what felt like the tenth time today. Kakashi broke the intense eye contact from the Uchiha. He looked at the source of the voice and waved.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan. It has been a long time. I am glad you are back."

 _"Back? Back from where? Where had she gone without me knowing?"_

"Y-yes, H-hokag-ge-sama. The mission was a s-success." Her stutter was back, Sasuke noticed. She was nervous, probably because he had been present. He turnt to look at the fragile girl, a small smirk noticeable on his lips. But in a flash, it was gone. _"A mission, hmm. So she has not been disrespecting me after all. Good"_

"G-good aftern-n-oon, Sasuke-kun." Hinata bowed politely.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hyūga."

Sasuke refused to let his sensei see anything he did not need to see. Hinata rose her head, a grin on her lips. Sasuke mentally groaned. _"Look away before you get too excited."_

And he did, he swallowed hard, his eyes on the ground. "Hinata-chan, you stated your missions was a success. Though I am not angered, what took you so long?"

 _"Yes, what the hell took you so long, woman."_

Sasuke glanced at the reddened female. "O-Oh, I-Iwa had a l-lovely spa. F-Forgive me, Hokage-s-ama."

Kakashi chuckled. "It is quiet alright, Hinata-chan. Did you visit the hotsprings there?"

Hinata nodded, grinning brightly at the memories of the past two weeks. "It was v-very relaxing."

 _"Hn, while she was relaxing, I have been here irritated. That woman is going to get it."_

"Hmm, is that so. Maybe you should take Sasuke to those Hot Springs. Kami knows he needs to be relaxed. Konoha Hot Spring's do not seem to be working out for the grump."

Sasuke whipped his head towards Kakashi. Giving the Hokage a death glare, Sasuke spoke up. "Get a life, old man, and stay out of mines."

Kakashi chuckled. Hinata was confused. What had happened before she came?

She pressed her fingers together and began her stuttering mess. "O-O-Oh, I-I g-gu-uess, I can-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed at her, eyes widen. "He's just teasing you. Us." He mumbled.

Once again, Kakashi chuckled. "Thanks again, Hinata-chan. And Sasuke, Naruto should be done with his training by 6, if you are willing to wait."

Sasuke snorted, turned on his heel and began to walk out. He bumped into Hinata on his way out, receiving a gasp from the young heiress. Hinata bowed once more, then made her leave, as well. Kakashi shook his head. "Hmm. There's something with those two."

Sasuke hated Kakashi at the moment. How dare he tease him?! Him! Sasuke Uchiha! He deserved more respect than this. He growled. And how has he not know that Kakashi had been watching them. He could have sworn there was no one in site when he scanned the sea of people at the Matrimony.

"S-Saskue-"

"Spar with me." He demanded.

Hinata closed her mouth when Sasuke interrupted her. Spar with him? Was he insane? Hinata was a skill kunoichi, yes, but she was no where on Sasuke's level. It was as if Sasuke had been training since inside the womb. He was too advanced for someone like her.

"N-no."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "No?" he questioned. Maybe he did not hear her right. Obviously the woman would not say no to him, after all he has done for her.

"N-no, I d-d not wish to s-spar with you."

Sasuke stepped closer to her, his eyes flaring with rage. _"How dare she deny me?"_

"You go on a two week long vacation away from all of Konoha, however, you come back and decide that you're better than all of us?" Sasuke hissed.

He made no sense. Of course Hinata did not this she was better than anyone in Konoha. Though, Sasuke was Sasuke. He was angry that she had denied his sparring match. He needed something to guilt her on. He could not state how she had left _him_ here in Konoha for a vacation away from it all. He could not state how he had desired her screams of his name while she was away in a spa in Iwa. No, he refused. His pride would not allow him to sound so weak.

"I-I do not-"

"You do!" Sasuke stomped closer to her. "Why can we not spar, woman? You think I am only here for your pleasure?"

HInata's eyes widen. Activating her Byakugan, she searched around her. She had to make sure no one was around and had heard Sasuke. Deactivating it, she glared somewhat at Sasuke, making his chuckle lightly. "I do not t-think that!"

"Liar."

" _You sound so childish_." his inner self was at him again.

Hinata sighed. She lost this 'argument' before it even started. "O-Ok."

Sasuke smirked. He always got what he wanted. Always.

Hinata did not know what to expect anymore. She had learned that when she was with Sasuke, expect the unexpected. She needed to expect it all. Having come from Iwa, she had been slightly tired from the journey here. She wanted to bathe herself fist, before visiting Sasuke. Of course, she was going to visit Sasuke. He had been angry when she had not looked at him. He had called her "disrespectful". Hinata was not assume that she and Sasuke were going to do the dirty again. It was only a quick visit to let him see that she was not indeed "disrespecting him" as he would say. But, when she had seen him at the Hokage office, it made things easier and difficult.

Now, Hinata stood panting. Sparring with Sasuke was work. He was too skilled. He was too fast for her. Too strong. Everything she was, Sasuke was ten times better.

Sasuke dashed forward, throwing his kanata towards Hinata. Barely, but surely, she dodged his attack. She sent her own attack his way. Sasuke dodged it effortlessly. She groaned. _"How does he do it?!"_

Sasuke chuckled. "You are holding back on me, Hyūga."

Hinata had been holding a little bit of her strength back. But she could not use up all her power to attack the Uchiha when she knew she needed to get home in the end. There was no point in sparring with him when all in truth he was going to dodge it. Hinata was panting loudly and they only been sparring for ten minutes.

The Uchiha began to chuckle as he watched the Hyūga. She was panting and sweating. Her stance was wobbly while her arms were trembling. All he had been doing was dodging her attacks. Only now had be began to fight her back. Sasuke chuckled. She was a mess. _"Yet, she was my mess."_

Hinata had enough of his laughter. Activating her byagukan, she got into the Jūken stance. Her left leg positioned in front of her while her right bent slightly. Like her legs, her left arm was placed straight out anterior of her while her right had been bent besides her. She seen Sasuke's Keirakukei flow throughout his body.

It happened fast, first he had been chuckling at the heiress, then next he had felt a sharp pain on his neck. Sasuke gasp. His eyes widen at the small Hyūga heiress. The tip of her fingers of her finger that belong to her left hand hand jabbed his neck. Her right fingertips had jabbed his ribs.

 _"Well, well, well."_ Even through the pain, Sasuke still had time to be amazed. Hinata Hyūga had changed throughout the years. He had remembered when she had been shy around everyone. The thought of ever hurting someone felt like a sin to Hinata. He grinned slightly. "You got me."

Hinata deactivated her Byagukan. Removing her arms, she placed them besides her. "A-are you ok?"

Sasuke chuckled. "That was the Jūken, was it not?"

Hinata nodded. "I locked your chakra flow, too."

Sasuke nodded. "You seem impressed with yourself. That, and you did not stutter."

Hinata grinned slightly. She brought her hand up, jab Sasuke in the neck and rib, then proceeded the step away. "Better?"

The Uchiha nodded. That would be enough for today. He watched Hinata for a moment. She was wearing that ugly baggy jacket again. Sasuke never had a problem with that jacket at first. But after seeing her in that sports bra, even nude, he despised it. It covered the curves he loved to look - and fantasize- about. He stepped forward, grabbing a fist full of the jacket made from hell and yanked her forward.

Hinata yelped. "S-Sasuke?"

He pulled down the zipper, satisfied that she decided to wear _only_ the jacket on her torso. Not even one of the lace bras he knew she possessed. He smirked when he seen her breast. It has been a while since he had seen them up close. "Not wearing a bra, Hyūga?"

Hinata gulped when she felt Sasuke grope her breast. She missed his hands caressing them. "I-I was going t-to see you a-after I-I seen Hokage-s-same." Not a lie. She was coming to see him. And though she did not automatically assume her and Sasuke were going to continue their pleasuring games, she had a clue he was going to rip of her jacket and bra. She just wanted to make things easier for him.

Sasuke moved closer, pinching and twisting her nipples. Kami, he loved them. He smirked. _"She was coming to see me."_ He felt satisfied. It was a satisfactory that Hinata was coming to see him and decided to be ready. It meant he was doing something right. He was doing it all right. It made Sasuke insane when she told him that. A woman had never made him feel such longing.

Sasuke licked and bit at her neck. "You were coming to see me, _hime_?" Hime. At no time did Sasuke call a woman that, either. But, he accepted the fact that Hinata was not just any woman. Hinata was different then the other whores he met. Hinata was purely innocent. Hinata was _his_ hime to pleasure and touch. He knew his ancestors were rolling in their graves and have been ever since he got involved with the Hyūga, but he did not care at the moment. He already decided Hinata Hyūga was his to pleasure and devour. No one would to have her before him. No one.

Hinata nodded, moaning when Sasuke licked her sweet spot. Sasuke chuckled. "What did you want to do, hime?"

Hinata was crazy. Sasuke was driving her crazy. Why was it that every time they were together - especially alone - that she could not control herself. She longed for Sasuke to touch her. When she encountered him at the Hokage's office, flashbacks of the day at the lake fluttered to her mind. Even the time in the forest or even at the table while all of Konoha 12 had been giving their toast to the newly wed. She longed for his touch.

"I-I wanted you to t-t-touch me."

"What did I say about that stutter." Sasuke bit down on her sweet spot of her neck hard. Hinata gasp, Kami, she loved it all.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry-"

Sasuke interrupted her. His hands left her breast, instead the went into the saggy trousers she had worn today. "Hmmm, hime, it seems you are not wearing any underwear as well. How far did you want me to touch you?"

Hinata flushed. She had been a little too prepared. She was caught in the act. "I-I-I-"

Sasuke squeezed her ass hard. Hinata blared. "Do you need to be punished, hime? You keep disobeying my commands on your stuttering."

Sasuke ripped her pants off, as well with her jacket. He admired her body that flushed red for him. He smirked at Hinata's slightly frightened expression. He yanked her towards him. Sasuke had sat on a tree stump and brought Hinata down with him. Turning her around, he laid Hinata on hs knee, her ass in the air.

The heiress' eyes widen. _"Was he-"_

Hinata got her answer once she heard a loud _SMACK!_ She felt the impact of Sasuke's hand on her butt. She shouted.

Never has she ever been spanked before. Her father never believe in hitting them in a way like this. He was a man that would emotionally hurt someone. Though, she still loved her father for it.

 _SMACK!_ Another hit towards her ass. Hinata shouted once more. There was something about the way Sasuke spanked her. It felt _good_. This was new for her. She never knew pain could be so pleasurable. Moans made their way out her throat.

"Are you done, hime?" Sasuke taunted, rubbing her now red ass cheek. He admired the work he has done so far. It made him feel superior.

"Y-yes-"

 _SMACK!_

"You never learn."

 _SMACK!_

Sasuke Uchiha was a sadist. Hinata was sure of it. He loved watching her squirm on top of her knee. He loved to see the pain and pleasure in her eyes. He loved it all. Observing the shy Hyūga in a vulnerable was something he just loved.

Hinata arched her back. She lifted her ass higher. Sasuke smirked. "You like this, hime?"

Hinata nodded. What was the point in lying? It was obvious she loved the way Sasuke roughly handled her.

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

"Sasuke-k-kun!" Hinata shouted. She prayed that no one was near to hear their little act.

Sasuke nodded his head at her. "Hime."

Hinata licked her lips. It was time she played with Sasuke like he always seemed to play with her.

"I thought you had something to say, hime? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke began chuckling loudly.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Hinata flinched. At every slap tht Sasuke gave upon her ass, she moaned his name slowly.

Hinata decided it was her turn to tease Sasuke, even if she did not exactly have the upper hand.

"Is that all you got?" The quiet Hyūga scorned.

The Uchiha's once black eye had activate into his sharingan. His rinnegan eye glared at Hinata just as much _. "Is that all I got?!"_ Oh, Hinata did not want to see what he had. She dare taunt him?! Sasuke Uchiha?! He was going to make sure she regret saying that to him.

 **It seems like I made things go too far... Oh well.**

 **Your reviews make me update faster guys :)**

 **More to come soon**


	5. Chapter V

Make Me Forget

Chapter V

Rated M

 **Discalimer: Naruto is not mines, yet y'all knew that.**

 **Warning: Crack ships everywhere. Fast story. Sex. Babies? Who knows**

 **P.S. I have a little too much time on my hands...**

 _SMACK!_

 _"Is that all I got! Ha!"_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

Sasuke admire his work. Both of Hinata's cheeks now had Sasuke's hand marks. He smirked down at his art. It was lovely to see the way he controlled his hime with agony and delight.

Hinata trembled. Sasuke had did just as she desired. She fervor to be handled roughly. It was weird how she loved this. Maybe it was because Sasuke was doing this to her. Anyone else would have had her in complete discomfort.

SMACK!

"Do you think this is all I got, Hime?" Sasuke gibbed at Hinata. He rubbed her ass. Kami, how he loved it.

Hinata shook her head.

SMACK!

"Answer me, hime."

"No, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes for a second. This was ecstasy. This is what heaven on earth was. Hinata bent over his knee with her ass in the arm. It was perfect. Opening his eyes, he traced the handmark he left on her ass. He was satisfied with it. It was as if he was marking his territory. He was marking her. She was his and his only.

"Mine..." he growled, yanking her off his knee.

Sasuke flipped Hinata. Now, she sat, still completely naked, on his lap. Her legs on now wrapped around his waist. His length twitched inside his pants.

Sasuke smirked when Hinata has gasp. She felt the dent in his pants right on her clit. "Do you see what you do, Hyūga?"

The Uchiha brought his hands up to her hips. He dug his nails into her skin. Hinata gasp. She began to move, rubbing herself upon his length.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

Hinata stayed quiet, but moaned none-of-the-less. She began to rub herself on his clothed length faster. Sasuke moaned. Though his pants had still been on, the way Hinata has been rubbing herself against him so asperous and active made his length harden. " _Kami, she feels so good, and to think I'm not even touching her."_

Hinata brought her hands to Sasuke's shoulders. Both the Hyūga and the Uchiha had been silent. The only noise that could be heard was the abrade noise coming from the movement Sasuke and Hinata were making.

Sasuke felt so good. Hinata hadn't even been touching his actual length, but she still did not wish to stop. She gripped his shoulders and began to rub on him even harder if possible.

Sasuke moved his hand from her hip and brought it to her ass. With one more _SMACK,_ he gripped her ass roughly, elevating her quicker. Sasuke brought his head back and closed his eyes. _"How is she doing this? How does this feel so good?"_ Sasuke did not know and maybe he would never know how Hinata did the things she did to him. It was as if she knew how to please him without even trying. She did it effortlessly. She really was something else.

"Sasuke..." Hinata whispered into his ear.

 _"Kami, hime, you can't say my name like that!"_

Hinata did not know what she was doing to him. She did not know how wrapped around her finger Sasuke was when she was in this state moaning his name like that. She was going to be the death of him. _"It would be a good death_. _Being pleasured by a woman like her."_

"It feels good, Sasuke." Hinata had her arms around Sasuke's next now. "Sooo good."

Sasuke shook his head. Eyes still closed, her brought his hand that had been gripping his ass as if his life depended on it creep down to her opening. He thrusted three of his fingers inside her, still making sure she rubbed upon him. _"Lucky hime, getting double the pleasure."_

This was one of the things Sasuke adored. He just adored to make Hinata moan. It was what brought him to life. Making Hinata scream was even better, especially when she was screaming his name. Hinata deserved this, after being stress so long, she really did. They both did. Though, more Hinata than he. Pleasuring Hinata made him feel...whole in a way, if that made since. It was as if making her feel good had been his destiny.

"Ahhh-"

"Hime..."

Hinata should thank Sasuke more. Though she had never been touched by any man before, she knew that Sasuke was the only man could make her feel this way. Sasuke was the only man that she would allow to touch her in any way, as for now. Maybe if Sasuke and she decided that they did not want to be intimate anymore, then she would have to wait for her to be wed, then be intimate with her husband. _"That would be a long time from now."_

Sasuke began to move Hinata faster when he felt himself close to his release. He felt her too, seconds from her release. She clenched around his fingers. Her fingernails digged into his neck. If it would have been any other woman, Sasuke would have slapped her hand away. But this was his hime, and whatever pain she cast upon him felt painfully good. Ironic.

With a light pop, Sasuke came. So did Hinata, moaning longer than usual. She rubbed herself against him a couple more times before stopping all together. Sweat trailed down her forehead and onto her shoulder. She was exhausted. _"Imagine if we really had sex."_ Hinata imagined, especially with Sasuke's stamina, that if they ever had sex, she would be drained. She knew Sasuke would be just as rough with her as he was now. The thought of that made her excited and frightened.

"I should be getting home." Hinata stated after they sat there in silence for a moment.

Sasuke dreaded the thought of her leaving. He desired more pleasure. But, his pride would not let his lust and longing get into the way.

"You should."

Though both know they needed to get home, none of them moved. They wanted to savor the moment that had together. "You should really be getting home, Hyūga." Sasuke pushed her lightly to get her off. Though, Sasuke wished she would have slapped his hand away and stayed on his lap, she nodded and stood.

Sasuke stared, eyes shining in admiration as Hinata dressed. The curves that his hands had been touching were now covered by her bulky clothes. Sasuke groaned and glared a them. Still, at least they kept her covered. Sasuke would admit it, even if his pride did not want him to. Hinata was...beautiful. _"How weird coming from me."_ The men - and woman - around Konoha already admire Hinata for her beauty, imagine how they would be if they seen her curves. No, it was better if she stayed in her bulky clothing as long as her body had been for his eyes only.

Sasuke became possessive of Hinata. Having only done pleasuring a couple times, he had grown to want her in more ways than one. Though, he did not admit or acknowledge it yet. It might take a long time for him to. But he was. Hinata had been his as soon as he agreed to pleasure her.

That was it. Hinata Hyūga was his, and his only, in pleasuring.

Sasuke stood as Hinata turned, fully clothed and red faced. He chuckled. _"How can she be so embarrassed afterwards rather than while we're doing it?"_ That was just how special Hinata was.

"G-good-" Hinata bit her lip. Sighing, she continued. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke titled his head at the woman who stood before him. He snorted. "You could not handle another spanking, huh, Hyūga?"

Hinata beamed, but shook her head. "I like it when you spank me, Sasuke-kun."

 _"Leave. Just leave before you jump her."_

Hinata did not know how sexy she sounded to the Uchiha. Sasuke knew she did not mean to dirty talk him, it came out the wrong way. Hinata was too innocent and pure to understand how dirty she sound. And if she did, she was doing an excellent job to seem innocent.

The Uchiha came closer to Hinata. The Hyūga stared up at him innocently. "You are going back to the Hyūga Compound, I assume."

Hinata nodded. "I am sure Otō-san knows I have arrived."

Sasuke nodded back. "Don't want to keep him waiting."

Hinata bowed. _"Leaving is always so awkward. It's as if none of us wants to leave..."_

Sasuke brought his arm up. Hinata had figured that the Uchiha had done this to push her away. She was wrong. Sasuke had flicked her forhead, smirking slightly. Hinata flinched at the small infliction. "Ugh, Sasuke-kun, why'd you-"

Sasuke had left the trainging grounds, leaving her alone.

Hinata frowned _. "He did not have to leave like that..."_ Shrugging, she looked down at herself. She smelt of sex and sweat _. "My father would notice for sure. I should wash myself."_

Hinata touched her forehead while she made her way to the lake, confused as to what flicking her forehead had meant to Sasuke.

Narruto was exhausted. Being Hokage was not as his childish self had thought it out to be. Paperwork after paperwork was what he had been doing and he wasn't even Hokage yet. He cursed at Kakashi under his breath. He even spent less time with Sakura, someone who had been fighting for since he had been a child in the Academy! Now that he finally got her, he barely had time to see her.

"Damn Kakashi! That old man!" Naruto headed over to his favorite spot to get away from. He needed a break from his former sensei's training. Kakashi had stated that Naruto needed to take small steps at becoming Hokage, saying he was not ready full on. "Hmph. Bullshit!"

Naruto stopped at the lake. He breathed in the air the waterfall gave off. It felt so clean. So natrual. He kicked of his shinobi sandals. He then pushed down his pants and ripped off his jacket, placing them with his sandals. He ran towards the lake, jumping inside.

The sudden felt of the warm water made his body feel at ease. "Ahh. Now time to relax." Naruto stroked his hair back. He had recently cut it before his marriage. He liked his mair midlength, but Sakura nagged him about being clean and fresh on their wedding day. "I will not marry a man with hair longer than mines!" she had yelled at him.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped stroking his hair went he seen bubbles began to form next to him. "Huh, is someone already here..."

The blonde got his answer when a figured surfaced from underneath the water. "Nnnnnaahhh?" Naruto stepped back acouple feet from the emurging figure. He gasp at the pale figure. Extended, inky hair had been slit back and glued to the figures back, due to the amount of water on it.

Naruto's eyes skimmed down the figure's body. _"Ohhh."_ A woman. She was a woman. A woman with a lot of curves. Her eyes had been closed, but Naruto's hasn't. Her hips were wide, weird for a stomach that was so flat and tiny. Her breast... _"Kami... they're almost as big as Tsunade-bā-chan's..."_

Finally, Naruto looked at the womans face. _"No..."_

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" Naruto stuttered, eyes widening.

Hinata fluttered her eyes open. They widen when they seen the blonde she had admired for years now. "N-n-naruto-k-kun?" She stuttered, backing away from him.

She yelped when she remembered where she was, and _how_ she was. She covered her body. Naruto's eyes had a hard time not staring at her, but he never seen breast so big before. Tsunade's had always been covered - well, somewhat covered. And even though he seen Sakura's, her's did not compare to Hinata's.

"Hinata! Wow, um, I'm sooo sorry Hinata! I came here to get away from Kakishi's work and I did not know you were here! I'm sorry, Hinata! Do you think I was coming onto you? No, it's not true! Oh, please don't be mad! You can Jūken me if you want! Jūken hurts like hell, though, Hinata- Oh, I looked at your body again! Forgive me, Hinata. I'll close my eyes!" Naruto rambled on apologies. He closed his eyes, and to make sure Hinata believed him, he placed his hands over them. "You can Jūken me now, if you like Hinata. I should have closed my eyes when-"

"I-I-It's ok, Na-aruto-kun." Hinata whispered. _"Kami, I'm a mess now."_ Three- no four - men so far had seen her nude. Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and now Naruto! Oh, how can she be so stupid and not noticed when Naruto had dived in!

Naruto opened his eyes, looking at Hinata's eyes. He could see she was about to cry from embarrasment. "No. It's not ok, Hinata. I seen your body and I know you did not want me to. Forgive me." Naruto bowed his head, a blush on his cheek.

HInata nodded. "I-I-It's not y-y-ur f-fau-l-lt."

"So you forgive me, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto beamed. "Oh,wow, really? If you were Sakura or even Ino I would have been on my death bed! Hell, Ten-Ten would have succeeded in killing me!" Naruto cackled loudly. "You're different, Hinata! Nicer than the other girls. Oh don't tell them that!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "O-Ok. T-thank-ks."

Naruto brought his hand behind his head. "Well, I should be going now. I don't want to intrude any longer!"

"O-O-Oh, n-n-n-o. You c-came here t-t-o r-rela-x-x. I-I'm d-done."

Hinata, still covering her body, began to walk out of the lake. Naruto watched her bottom in amazment. _"It's bigger than Sakura's, too."_ Everything on Hinata had been bigger or curvier thn Sakura. It amazed him that someone was _that_ curvy. He couldn't keep his eyes away from Hinata's ass, no matter how hard he tried.

He stared at her until she was fully dressed. "Uh, see you then, Hinata?" Naruto waved, snapping out of his daze.

Hinata waved back, nodding. "I-I-I'll see you a-around-d."

Hinata took no time to run away from the scene. Her heart had been beating out of her chest. She felt ready to die.

 _"Father can never find out about anything..."_


	6. Chapter VI

Make Me Forget

Chapter VI

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Yo. Naruto not mines, yall know that.

 **Warning:** Crackships not everywhere in this chapter, but still all over this story.

 **P.S.** I'm trying to make chapters go slower, you know, and not so fast.

Hinata tip toed inside the Hyūga Main House. She kicked of her sandals and made sure to walk slowly down the hall to her bedroom. If she was quiet enough, she can make her way inside, close and lock her door and sleep. When she faced her father tomorrow, she would explain how dead tired she was to great him.

"Where have you been?" A chilling voice made her jump in her tracks.

Hinata turned and bowed. She already knew who it was. Her father had a way of masking his chakra and sneaking up upon her and her sister, Hanabi. He was so quiet at doing it, as well. Hinata wondered how he moved around the main house so stealthy.

"Otōs-san." Hinata greeted her father politely. "I have returned from the mission."

"I have been informed that you have retured from that mission over two hours ago, girl." Hiashi Hyūga was no idiot. He did not always believe in the words that the Hyūga Servants of the Branch house tells him. He has been taking a walk around the village himself for once when he had sense Hinata's chakra. He activated his byagukan, catching a glimpse of his daughter and the Uchiha conversing. They seemed to be in a heated argument, Hiashi had made out only a couple of words, however. "Spar" had been one of them.

"I-I-I-" What could Hinata say? She did not sense her fathers chakra. Now she was sure her father had known where she was this whole time. Her heart began to hitch. If he knew where she was did he also know what she was doing?

"You were sparring with the Uchiha." Hiashi interrupted here stutter session. "What made you want to spar with such a skill opponent?"

Hinata mentally sighed. Sparring with Sasuke. Yes, she was sparring with Sasuke. She was glad her father only understood that part.

"U-Um, he w-wanted to." She stuttered. "He d-desired to s-spar. S-Sharig-gan versus By-yaguk-kan." her index fingers found themselves like they always had when she was a nervous wreck.

"Hn." Hiashi watched her facial expressions, searching to see if there had been any aspersion in her eyes. "I understand."

Hinata sighed in relief. She felt guilty, lying to her father. _"Well, it was not really a lie."_ It wasn't the whole truth either.

"May I-I be e-excused, Otō-san?"

Hiashi nodded. He watched as his daughter made her way down the hall until she was just a blur.

Hinata closed her room door behind her. She sighed. _"What a day."_

She began to undress herself. A hot shower was what she needed. Turning on the hot water, she hopped in. Cleaning off the dirt and stench the lake could not. Flashbacks of todays event flooded her mind.

"Sasuke-kun...Naruto-kun..."

She reddened at the thought of both of them. Sasuke confused her greatly. His actions were so cold in public. He was distant and some would say rude. But in private, he had been gentle. Well, as gentle as he can get. Whenever they had been alone, Hinata had always ended up naked. Still, Sasuke was a whole different person. She liked that Sasuke - the private one. Primarily because he called her "Hime" and always put her nudes before his.

Hinata beamed at the flashback of her and Sasuke almost an hour ago. She cleaned herself, making sure all the sweat, dirt and inner juices.

Naruto unlocked the door to his and Sakura's apartment. Yawning, her closed the door behind him loudly. "Sakura? I'm home!" he yelled throughout the house.

Silence.

"Hmm. She's probably asleep."

Naruto shrugged. He tugged himself towards the kitchen, kicking off his sandals on the way. Instant ramen was what he needed. Peeling the top off and adding some water, he placed it inside the microwave to cook.

"Hmm. Ramen." He smiled to himself.

"Naruto?" a voice sound behind him.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura. I thought you were asleep? Did I wake you?"

Naruto turned to look at his wife. Sakura had been dressed in the lingerie she had worn on their honeymoon. One he had claimed was his favorite. He grinned slightly as he skimmed her body. He then sighed.

"I'm glad you're home." Sakura grinned at her husband. She missed him. Ever since they had been back from their honeymoon her and Naruto had a engaged in work. Her at the Medic and Naruto training to becoming Hokage. Though she loved her job, in addiion, she knew Naruto desired to become Hokage, she was proud of him. But, she missed him dearly.

Sakura began to kiss Naruto's neck.

Naruto sighed. Images of a certain Hyūga's body kept coming to mind. He glanced down at Sakura's body again. After seeing Hinata, Sakura was no longer attractive. _"You bastard! She is your wife..."_

He loved Sakura. However, his upcoming attraction to Hinata had began to kick in. Not at all did Naruto think HInata possessed a body like that. Of course, he knew Hinata had _something_ , but he had heard that from Kiba.

The boys of Konoha 12 - well, Konoha 13, with Sai - had been an A class mission to Suna. Kiba had been bragging how Hinata had the best body our of the female's of Rookie 9. Shikamaru was quick to disagree, saying Ino ad the best body. _"No way, Ino has nothing on Hinata!"_ Kiba said. He made a curve gestures with his hands, indicating how curvy Hinata was. _"Ten-Ten has a nice youthful look to her. Though, she will kill you if you stare."_ Lee sighed. _"Well, Sakura has a nice body, too!"_ Naruto tried to defend, but had ended up a laughing stock. _"If you like flat things, then I suppose."_ Shino spoke up, pushing his glasses on eyes. _"I agree, Hinata is quite curvy."_ Sai piped up. _"I seen her without her jacket. She's almost as big as Hokage-sama."_ Choji had stopped munching on his chips. _"Tsunade? Almost as big as Tsunade?! Impossible_!" Kiba shook his head. _"It's true. Hinata is -"_ He was interrupted with a smack to the head. _"Hinata-sama is what, dog?"_ Neji spoke, glaring at the crowd of boys.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Sakura interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah Sakura. I'm just tired. It's been a long day y'know?"

"Oh." Sakura looked disappointed. "Yeah, I know. You should eat then come to bed."

She turned on her heels, padding towards their bedroom.

"Sakura, it's not you-"

"I understand. You're tired. So am I. Goodnight, Naruto." Sakura made no attempt to listen to Naruto. She had been just as tired as him. Waiting up for the blonde had been hard enough for her after having a long day at medic, cleaning the mess Naruto seemed to make every time he left and cooking food Naruto never seemed to eat. _"I have needs too, dammit!"_ Frustrated was what she was. She hugged herself with the covers and closed her eyes.

Kakashi cruised down the vacant Konoha street, his hands in his pockets. The copy ninja was on his way to the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke had be M.I.A for hours and he had a theory why.

When Naruto had barged into his office yelling how he was tired of his training, Kakashi had shrugged, said if Naruto even had a dream of becoming the Seventh Hokage, he'll deal with it. Kakashi also stated that when Naruto was done complaining, Sasuke desired a sparring match. Naruto had barged right back out, slamming the Hokage's door only to come right back in 20 minutes later yelling how finding Sasuke was a waste of his time and he'll rather be training by himself anyways.

Kakashi sighed. Where have his cute former student be at that time? Kakashi had left the Hokage Office and went to the Uchiha Compound only to find it vacant and lifeless. He came back an hour later and found the same results. Now, he had to try one last time before returning to his own home.

Upon reaching the Uchiha Compound, Kakashi hummed at his surroundings. After Pain's assault, Konoha had been nothing but a giant rubble. Once the war had ended, and Konoha had been restored once more, Kakashi made it his duty to see that the Uchiha Compound had been restored as well, exactly how it once was. Sure, there were a few newer things here and maybe some flowers there that Ino suggested would "life the compound up", but besides that, it was the same as it was years ago.

Sasuke sat at the dinning table silently. Before returning to his home, he had bought himself onigiri at Yakiniku Kyū. He made sure to order his food as quick as possible as the gaspof some female costumers - or the look of disgust by some older woman & men and the look of fear by some children. Either way, he needed to get home.

He grasped an onigiri in his hand, brought it to his lips and munched on it. Onigiri wasn' his favorite dish to eat, but it was enough to satisfy him.

Sasuke halted his actions half way once he heard scrapping at his front door. He frowned. Who could be knocking at his door? Especially now? It could have been a prank. Many children around Konoha believed such patheic stories. Some had been if you step foot on the Compound at midnight you would get a glimpse of the ghost of former Uchiha residents. It ws ridiclious.

The knocking did not stop, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Grunting, he lifted himself from his seat and made his way towards his front door. Droplets of water ran down his side burns. _"Should have dried my hair after the shower.."_

"Hn." Sasuke grunted upon seeing the grey haired Hokage at his door step.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, closing his eyes for a mere second. "Yo." he waved his hand.

Sasuke stayed quiet, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Hmmm. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I did not intend to but since you came all this way." Sasuke left the door opened as he walked away from Kakashi and back towards the dinning table. He knew he would be followed by the copy ninja so he did not bother to stop and wait. Bringing the half eating onigiri back onto his lips,he took another bite. "What do you want?"

Kakashi was use to Sasuke's rude antics, so hearing his question did not faze me. "It was you that wanted to spar with Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, remember he had indeed want Naruto. That was until he encountered Hinata.

"Hmm," Kakashi took a seat across from Sasuke. "I seen him a while ago. I told him to seek you out and once her returned, he said he could not find you."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I was busy." It was not a lie, he had been busy sparring with Hinata. Hinata had not be as skilled as him or as fast, but she was a powerful kunoichi. Even when she snick him by striking him with her Jūken, Sasuke knew then she was powerful. "Plus, I did not have time to wait for him all day."

Kakashi nodded. "You've been training all this time? Alone?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened at Kakashi. He knew where Kakashi was getting at. "Why does it concern you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Oh, it does not, really. It's just seems that whenever you are gone, Hinata seems to be gone, as well."

Sasuke continued to glare at Kakashi. None of them spoke. _"It seems I might have been caught."_ It was no doubt Kakashi knew of him and Hinata now. Kakashi was not an idiot. He would not be Hokage if he was. Kakashi noticed the body language the young Uchiha and the Hyūga displayed earlier in his office. He noticed the way Hinata smiled and spoke to him. It was the same way Hinata spoke to the ones she trusted the most - Kiba and Shino, and Neji when he was alive.

"Come out and say what you want, Kakashi." Sasuke broke the silence. He knew Kakashi knew. Kakashi had to know, or at least have a theory. If he did not then he would not have dwell on the same topic.

"Have you been with Hinata?" Kakashi asked, leaning back in his seat. "She did not go straight home after she arrived, and I have been the last person to see her. Well, you and I."

"Hn." Sasuke dropped the onigiri that he had not realized he had been squeezing on the table. "I wanted a sparring partner. You act as if I harmed her in any way."

 _"Hm, quite the opposite. Hinata loves what I do to her body."_ The corner of his lips twitched when he recalled her screamed and moans when he spanked her earlier today. He had her moans memorized into his mind when she had rubbed up against him. Sasuke was getting hard just by thinking it.

"Sasuke, I am not saying you harmed her," Kakashi chuckled, eyeing his former student. "I know you would not harm Hinata, maybe the opposite."

 _"He does know.."_ Sasuke's heart began to pound. He did not know why anyone finding out him and Hinata were intimate was a problem, it just was. Maybe because she was just so damn innocent and pure, and the thought of anyone finding out meant he would be on Death's Row. The citizen's of Konoha would think he forced himself upon her, or cast her on a genjutsu. That was something Sasuke did not need in his life. "Kakashi-"

Kakashi interrupted the young Uchiha by placing his hand up. "You have to be brought to mind that Hinata is a Hyūga, Sasuke. The Hyūga Elders are strict on what the females do before marriage. If at anytime they would to find you and Hinata together, it would result in her being disowned."

Sasuke had not thought about that. The Uchiha and the Hyūga had been two completely different clan. While the Uchiha had been alive, they kept to themselves and did not care what the females or males did on their spare time. The Hyūga however, had been more traditional, thinking more about their image than anything else. The Uchiha clan had came up with new techniques and jutsu's while the Hyūga chose to use traditional justu's. It came to show Sasuke did not know all there was about the Uchiha's use to be rivals.

"I see." Sasuke spoke after a moment. "How did you know?" It was all Sasuke could ask. How could Kakashi possibly put together that he and Hinata were sneaking around? They had not being doing it for long for anyone to get suspicious.

"Know what?"

Sasuke banged his hands on the table. "Ugh, don't play games, Kakashi! How did you know about me and Hinata! I mean, we have been careful-"

Kakashi chuckled for a moment. His chuckling turned into a full out laughter. Sasuke growled at his former sensei.

As Kakashi calmed, he stared at the Uchiha. "I did not know about you and Hinata."

Sasuke gasped slightly, his eyes widening. _"You fool! You gave yourself away!"_

"I had a theory that you and Hinata were _something_ , though I did not know what. My theory was that you two were dating, and by the shocked expression on your face, you and her had been doing something more."

A slight blush dusted on Sasuke's cheeks. "You annoying-"

"Now, now, Sasuke. You cannot be angered at me what you told me about you and Hinata."

Kakashi was right. He could not be angered at him, but he decided being angry at someone else felt better than being angered at his stupidity for giving himself away.

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke sat back in his seat, arms folded. "Hn."

"Do not worry, Sasuke. What happens in this house stays in the house. Or, what happens in the forest stays there, too, right?" Kakashi snorted as Sasuke stood straighter, glaring harder at him. "I seen you two get away."

"Do you not have a life?!" Sasuke hissed. How long has Kakashi been watching them?

Kakashi snorted once more. "I do. But bugging yours is so entertaining." He crossed his legs. "Tell me, man to man, why Hinata?"

 _"Why Hinata?"_ Sasuke did not know why exactly he chose Hinata. The first time had been his hormones acting to him. Seeing a woman naked had never drove him as mad as seeing Hinata naked. The second time had been the flashbacks of the first and the anger he felt when Hinata had been ignoring him. Every time after that had been his doing. He had wanted to pleasure Hinata. It made his feel a type of way when she shouted his name. He did not plan to stop anytime just because his former sensei had caught him.

Sasuke shrugged. "She loved that dobe."

Kakashi tilted his head to the right side. "You and her decided to fuck-"

"We're not _fucking_." Sasuke grumbled.

Upon hearing this, Kakashi was confused. "You're not?"

Sasuke shook his head. He could not believe him and Kakashi out of all people were having this conversation. It was embarrassing, honestly. "No, we are not."

The copy ninja sat in his seat lost. Sasuke sucked his teeth. "It was the day before the dobe's wedding. I sense someone's chakra close to where I had been training and decided to seek it out. I do not know why so don't ask. I seen her training first, then she began to undress-"

Kakashi snorted, smirking behind his mask. "You watched her undress, Sasuke? I never knew you were such a pervert." Kakashi teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. "I zoned out, then all I knew she saw me, came closer and told me to "make her forget" about the dobe and Sakura's wedding."

Kakashi's eyes widen. "Hinata came onto you?" He did not want to believe it. Hinata Hyūga was the shiest person he knew, by hearing Sasuke say that she had came onto him was shocking.

Sasuke nodded. "I was just as shocked at you, Kakashi. Something in her snapped and she began stuttering and backing away from me." Sasuke had images of Hinata's blush as she stepped away from him. Oh how he missed that day. "She wanted to forget so I made her forget."

Kakashi hummed. "If you and her did not have sex..." Kakashi was having a field day with his former student.

"She was not ready. She's still a virgin. If we did have sex she would regret it."

Kakashi nodded. At least Sasuke had a brain. Somewhat. It still amazed him that the shy Hinata came off to Sasuke. It even amazed him that Sasuke followed through with it. He has seen Sasuke reject woman before, what made Hinata any different.

"You never explained to me _why_ Hinata?"

Sasuked exhaled. "She covered up a lot."

Kakashi was taken back. "A lot...?"

"Yes, Kakashi, _a lot_." Sasuke made gestures with his hands at how curvaceous Hinata's body was.

Kakashi widen his eyes slightly. "Hmm, I see. Even you could not say no."

"Tch." Sasuke stood, crossing his arms. "Make sure this stays between us, _sensei_."

Kakashi nodded, standing up himself. He made his way to Sasuke's front door. "An Uchiha and a Hyūga. Never thought I will be alive to see that."

Sasuke groaned. Kakashi loved to taunt him.

He opened the door, not turning back to bid Sasuke a farewell. Kakashi whistled. "Hm...image how powerful a child would be with an Uchiha father and a Hyūga mother. Imagine their eyes."

Sasuke froze. He opened his mouth the say that he and Hinata would never have children, but before he could say so himself, Kakashi had dashed away.

 **I'm going to make it my mission to at least post two chapters today because I'm not sure if I'll be able to tomorrow. I hope y'all like my story so far, btw**


	7. Chapter VII

Make Me Forget

Chapter VII

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** I know that you know that I know that you know that Naruto is not mines.

 **Warning:** Not so many crack here, but there will be soon.

 **P.S.** (Like before, trying to make this story slow for now, but in the next chapter I promise there will be some drama... or I'll try...)

Sasuke stared up at the half lit ceiling. His arms had laid behind his heads as he did so. _"...image how powerful a child would be..."_ Sasuke could not shake out the words Kakashi had said to him. An Uchiha and A Hyūga? Was that even possible? Sasuke could not remember a family member of his ever mating with a Hyūga. The Uchiha and the Hyūga were to wealthy, proud and egoistic clans, mixing them together would be a disaster in his eyes.

 _"...with an Uchiha father and a Hyūga mother... "_ All far as Sasuke knew, the Hyūga never married outside their clan. The Hyūga were traditional, and they liked the keep it that way. Mixing bloodlines outside the Hyūga Clan was highly forbidden. No one has done it, and if they have, he was sure they were not longer considered a "Hyūga".

 _"...Imagine their eyes..."_ Ah, the Byagukan and the Sharingan. If an Uchiha and a Hyūga ever mated and had a child, Sasuke did not know any of them. Would a child by him and Hinata have the Sharingan like him, or the Byakugan like her? Or would the child have both? Sasuke began to shiver with excitement at the thought of _his_ child being as powerful as having two - no three Great Dōjutsu! A child like that would be most honorable in his family. If having all three dōjutsu was possible.

 _"What would the child look like?"_ Sasuke began to wonder. The Hyūga genes were strong, but yet, so were the Uchiha's. All Hyūga's he encountered had pale skin, dark hair and lilac eyes. They also never seemed to age, either. Hiashi Hyūga had to be in his forties at least, but the man never seem to age since Sasuke had see him as a child until now. The Uchiha clan held members with dark hair, dark eyes and pale, some tanned, skin. Some things both clans had in common were their glares, silence and respect among others.

 _"A child like that would be perfect. Especially after the massacre. It would be starting a whole new clan."_

Sasuke strike his invisible opponent with his chokutō. He had started training bright and early and has been doing so for almost five hours. His stomach rumbled a couple times, but he refused to halt his training for some food that was not mandatory. At least not yet.

Dark rims formed around his eyes. He had been up quite late thinking about "what if's", and mostly where about the Hyūga and the Uchiha. His former sensei was at fault here. Kakashi should have not said no such think about him and the Hyūga! Hinata has been a form of pleasure in his eyes, and now when his mind drifted to her, not only was he fantasizing her naked body, but also how she would look carrying his child.

Sasuke snorted. Training was not helping him in no way. What ever he did, the Hyūga always made her way into his mind.

His stomach rumbled again. He decided that he should eat before his stomach decided to give up on him.

He ran out of the training grounds before walking on the streets of Konoha. He had not a care if the world that he had still been in his training clothing, and had not yet showered, but it was not as if he meeting anyone for a date. Sasuke had never been on a date; he did not desire to start now.

"Teme!" A voice shouted a few feet away. Sasuke knew who it was just by the word "teme".

 _"Just when my day was going well."_

Sasuke did not stop, but began to walk faster. Naruto was an annoyance to his soul. Sasuke would never admit that deep down, he loved Naruto like the best friend he was, and maybe even like a brother. But even brothers get annoyed with their siblings. _"Maybe this was how Itachi felt."_

"Teme!" Sasuke felt a punch on his arm.

He growled. "Fuck off!"

Sasuke's glare and harsh tone never made Naruto mad. Naruto was use to this now, and did not let it bother him. Instead, he growled right back. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Tch, I did no such thing." Sasuke pushed his best friend out the way. "Move, I am hungry."

Naruto's mood brightened. "Me, too! Let's go get some Rāmen!"

Sasuke grimaced. He disliked Rāmen. It was Narto's doing as to why he disliked eating it. The Uchiha never understood how the dobe could eat Rāmen all day, every day. "No."

"Huh?" Naruto chased after Sasuke as he walked away from him. "Aww, c'mon! I'll even pay for you, teme!"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto never got the hint that Sasuke wanted to be left alone. He never would. Sasuke made a 'hn' sound, which Naruto took as a sound of agreement. He cheered and they both made their way to Rāmen Ichiraku.

Upon arriving, Naruto had sat on the stool, Sasuke a sea away from him. (Being too close to Naruto while he ate Rāmen was a pain). He had order over three plates of Rāmen, Sasuke ordering only a small portion.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kakashi said you wanted to see me yesterday! What the hell happened? I tried to find you but you were missing! Where we you?"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto. He had been with Hinata, that he knew. Feeling herself rub against him was far better than sparring until he was half dead with Naruto.

"I was training alone. Do you think I have all day to wait? Tch, dobe."

Sasuke had been thinking of waiting for Naruto. But that had been before he seen Hinata. And once he see's Hinata, there was as if no one else in the world matter except her _. "And her body, of course."_ Sasuke began to smirk. Oh how he missed the way she felt on him.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

Sasuke groaned while Naruto grunted, noodles pocking out of his mouth. They both turned at the voice. "Of course. Ino."

Sasuke's mood changed, however, when he noticed that shy girl - that was not so shy when they were alone - stood herself behind Ino, poking both of her fingers together. "Hinata, look who are here!"

Hinata raised her eyes at the two men, blushing bright red. Naruto and Sasuke gulped for their own reasons. Naruto quickly swallowed his Rāmen and sat straighter, giving Hinata a nervous grin, hand behind his head. "Hey Hinata! Ino!"

Sasuke watched Naruto's cheeks turn red himself. _"Hn. What's his problem."_

"Hm. You're always here aren't you Naruto?" Ino laughed, taking a seat besides him. Hinata took a seat as well, besides the only set left. Between Naruto and Sasuke. As if her day was not already embarrassing.

"G-good m-morning, Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered, smiling his way. "G-g-good mo-morning-g, Naruto-k-kun."

Sasuke grunted a "hn" while Naruto chuckled, giving Hinata and 'good morning', as well.

Sasuke growled at the blush Hinata received just by getting a "good morning". She would have not done so such thing is Sasuke had, so why was the dobe different. Sasuke glared at Naruto. He was sure something was going on between them.

"Hey, where you girls shopping?" Naruto asked, noticing the bags they held in there hands.

At his question, Ino giggled while Hinata redden three shades darker. "Oh, yeah, we have!" Ino giggled. "But you can't see!"

Naruto pouted. "Why not? It's just clothes, am I right?"

Ino giggled once more. "Sure it is, Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head.

Sasuke watched Hinata again, analyzing her features.

His thoughts drifted back towards the Uchiha and Hyūga child theory. A child was what he needed now. He vowed to restore his clan with a warrior offspring, someone that would so day be stronger than him or any other Uchiha that ever live within the clan. He question himself a couple years back, that if he did live to restore his clan, who would he restore it with. Sasuke would not lie, he had thought about restoring his clan with Sakura. But Sakura was someone he did not stand the least. She was too needy and clingy, and worst, a former fangirl. The risk of having pink haired children was not in his agenda. Then there was Ino, her techniques bid useful to a future child like her, but like Sakura, she was loud and clingy, and lets not forget, a former fangirl of his. Besides, blonde Uchiha's is not what he wished for either. Even Ten-Ten had crossed his mind, but she did not stay for long. Ten-Ten did not seem to care the least bit for the Uchiha - as the same for Sasuke. So trying to get a child out of her was out.

 _"All there was left was Hinata. And Karin."_ Karin. She was powerful. She would do anything for Sasuke, and he took advantage of that. But, having a child with her did not cross his mind once. At the time, revenge was the only way of living, and while he had been with Karin, killing her was almost always on his agenda if it meant he could get his revenge on whoever he thought deserved it.

 _"Hinata is the only one left."_ Yes, indeed she was. She was not clingy or loud. She had not been a fangirl of his, either. Hinata did not possess colored hair that might be passed down to his offspring. She possessed one of the strongest Kekkei Genkai just like he had. and, just like him, she was from one of the most respected, wealthy and powerful clan's in all Konoha, and even maybe in the Great Five Nations of the Shinobi world. _"She's perfect."_

Sasuke shook himself from his thought when he noticed Hinata's soft voice. "U-U-Um, S-Sasuke-kun?" she pointed her index fingers together. "I-Is e-every-y-ything ok?"

Sasuke smirked, shook his head and adverted his gaze. He had been staring at her this whole time when he had been caught in his thoughts. She had been worried something had been on her face, so when she wiped her face several times and Sasuke had still been staring at her, she began to get nervous.

Sasuke stood, pushing his stool away from the table. "I am leaving."

"But, teme-"

"Can't you stay, Sasuke?" Ino pouted.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata before glancing back at the two blondes. "No. I have stuff to do."

He turned to leave, hands at his side as he strolled away.

"I-I-I s-s-hould be going, t-t-oo." Hinata stood, grabbing her backs.

"You, too, Hinata! I thought we were having a girls day!" Ino whined. She regretted bringing Hinata to Sasuke and Naruto when she seen them, for if she had't, maybe she and Hinata could have still shopped.

"No-no, it's ok, I-Ino-chan!" Hinata grinned. "M-My father is expecting m-me."

Naruto watched Ino nodded as Hinata explained. He grinned as Hinata bid bother Ino and him a goodbye. He watched her leave, his eyes trailing down her body. He remembered what he saw yesterday. He began to feel his pants tighten around him. He yearned to touch Hinata when he seen her at the lake yesterday. Even today the yearn to touch her, to feel if the curves she possessed were real was just as strong as the day before. Though, touching her would be the death of him. She was Hinata _Hyūga._ Not only any Hyūga at that but a heiress. Naruto was well respected in the village and even in high respected clans like the Hinata's. However having to deal with the main branch, the branch family and the rest of the many people that adored Hinata frightened him. He sighed. _"Hinata..."_

Hinata strolled down the path to her house, bags in hand. She sighed. _"Thank God I got out of there while I did..."_

Sitting between Naruto and Sasuke was bad. Both of them stared, especially Sasuke. Hinata felt like such a vixen. Both boys had seen her naked. And she allowed it!

"Missed me, _hime_?" She felt a hand on her lower back. She yelped when she had been forced onto the wooden gate. "You even left when I did."

Hinata stared up at Sasuke's eyes, her lips forming an 'o'. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. "Hyūga." He trailed his hand on her collarbone, then up her neck to her face. He traced her lips, humming mentally. _"Such good bone structure. Our child would be perfect."_

His eyes caught the sight of the purple bag she held in her hand. Knowing she would not willingly show him, he snatched the bag from her grasp. Hinata yelped, jumping up to catch the bag, but failed.

Sasuke dug his hand in, feeling soft fabric. As he began to take the soft fabric out, it was taken away from him. He frowned. "Difficult woman."

Hinata did her best scowl, but had failed deeply. Sasuke chuckled at her attempt. "Y-you can't see it!"

"Hmm? Why not?" The Uchiha began to think that she was keeping secrets.

"It's not yours to see!"

Sasuke frowned. He placed his hand on her breast, squeezing it.

Hinata yelped at Sasuke's sudden action.

The Uchiha survivor smirked. He then brought the same hand down and squeezed her ass. Hinata yelped once more. "Y-you shouldn't-"

"There's a lot of things we should not do, Hyūga." He brought himself closer to her, licking her earlobe. "But we do them anyways, don't we?"

Hinata gulped. He was right, in a way.

Sasuke backed away suddenly, releasing his grip on her ass. "Come over tonight."

Hinata furrowed her brows. "At you house?"

Sasuke snorted. "Where else? You think I live outside at the training grounds?"

Hinata felt herself blush. _"Of course he meant there, stupid."_ She stepped away from Sasuke, shaking her head. "I don't think I can."

"Find time." Sasuke stepped closer as she stepped away. "Come over tonight."

He began to nibble on her neck gently. _"He knows I cannot deny him."_

"O-ok."

Sasuke smirked, she felt it on her neck. One last kiss, he pulled away. "I'll see you tonight, then, Hyūga."

He brought his fingers up, flicking her forehead once more.

She hissed, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "Why do you do that, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke did not answer but shook his head, a smirk still on his lips. He turned and dashed away, leaving Hinata in her own questions.

Hanabi began to question as to where Hinata was. Not only today, but every other time. Her Nee-chan had been arriving late home almost every night. Now, Hanabi knew the first time she arrived late was because of the matrimony between Sakura and Naruto. She understood the love her Nee-chan possessed for the energetic blonde and understood why she came home so late, but did not agree with. Hinata was a Hyūga and should not let her feelings for a man that knew her love towards him and did not care.

The second time she came home late had been, what? Yesterday? After a mission. Hanabi had a lot of knowledge when it came to her Nee-chan. Hinata never stayed late on a mission, and if she did, she would report home straight after seeing the Hokage. This time had been different. She had overheard her father talking with the elders, stating that the heiress had been training with the Uchiha.

"Full of shit." Hanabi hissed out, sitting on her bed. "They never even acknowledge each other until now. But why?"

Hinata never took her eyes off Naruto Uzumaki for another man, so to say that Hanabi thought "training with the Uchiha" was a load of shit was something she had a right to think.

Hanabi stood suddenly when she sensed her Nee-chan's chakra. Activating her byakugan, she seen her sister walking down the hall to her room. Her eyes followed her. It was against the Hyūga to invade privacy while in the house, but Hanabi decided to break that little rule. She needed to comprehend what her Nee-chan was doing.

She gasped when she seen Hinata place that bag she had been holding on her bed. Hanabi did not gasp because Hinata had gone shopping - though she should have because Hinata _never_ went shopping - but instead gasped at what she had seen _inside_ the bag.

Byagukan still activated, she watched as Hinata took out what Ino had forced her to buy. Her eyes widen. "This is what Hinata was doing..." she said to herself a loud. "This is what "training with the Uchiha" was, huh?"

Hanabi giggled deviously. "Nee-chan, you whore."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at the ANBU surrounding him. _"I didn't even get a chance to do shit yet."_

He had been walking back to his home at the Uchiha Compound when he has been stopped by three ANBU members, all masked.

"What?"

"The Rokudaime wishes to speak with you." The ANBU with the dog mask spoke.

Sasuke snorted. "And he had to be so dramatic by sending you?"

The ANBU behind the boar masked growled. "We're just doing our job, Uchiha."

Sasuke shrugged him off by raising his hand. "Leave. I'll see Kakashi now."

The ANBU nodded and dashed out, each going in different location.

Sasuke turned on his heel. He barged onto roofs, making his way towards the Hokage's Office. He grimaced. _"What does Kakashi want now?"_

Arriving at the office, Sasuke did not bother knocking. He walked in, a scowl on his face. "What?"

"Yo, Sasuke." Kakashi stood. "You're both here."

 _"Both?"_ Sasuke turned to see the blond Hokage in training next to Kakashi. He groaned.

"Yes, both." Kakashi sighed. "You are to give this scroll to the Raikage."

Sasuke hissed, crossed his arms. "And why does this take two to deliver a scroll?!

Kakashi shrugged Sasuke off. "It comes to my attention that you had the longing to leave Konoha for a while, so this missions was indeed for you." Kakashi handed the scroll to Sasuke. "However, the Raikage holds grudges, and he remembers you quite well."

Ahh, Sasuke understood now. He could recall him and the Raikage going at it a few years ago. _"He really does hold grudges, I forgot about that."_

Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned, barging out of his calm demeanor. "So when are we heading out?"

"Hmm. Tonight should be good. You should have at least an hour to say goodbye to your wife, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled nervously, a blush dusted on his face. He nodded. "I guess so. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." He bowed before dashing out the office.

Sasuke did not bother to bow to the Rokudaime Hokage. Instead, he turned on his heels and began to head out.

"I am also giving you an hour with Hinata, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice boomed though his ears.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned towards Kakashi. He seen the amusement dancing in his eyes. He knew telling Kakashi was a mistake. He would never hear the end of Kakashi's teasing.

Sasuke smirked at the Hokage. "I am glad."

"It would be a waste if you did not court her."

Sasuke stood still. Courting Hinata was something he had not thought of. Mating with her and having her bare his child was one, but courting her was not. He had never had the conscience of courting - wedding - anyone, but instead mating with them and having a child in the end of it. It made it one step closer to restoring is clan.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked. He had actually been curious as to why Kakashi was so interested in him and Hinata being together more than just pleasuring.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Kakashi imitated Sasuke's younger self. "You told me, as well to Naruto and Sakura, that you wished to kill a certain someone, that being your brother. Though you succeeded, and regret it, you still have not restored your clan like you said you would "make it reality". I also know you cannot tolerate a lot of woman, but seeing how Hinata-sama is different, there is a chance she could be the one to help you with your 'dream that is not dream but reality'."

Sasuke stood astonished. Kakashi had memorized word from word at what Sasuke had said years ago. And not only memorize it, but comprehend what Sasuke had meant.

Composing himself, Sasuke had inclined and strolled out the office, not wanting to hear another truthful word coming from Kakashi. He had his hime to see.


	8. Chapter VIII

Make Me Forget

Chapter VIII

Rated M

Hanabi understood that voyeurism - especially in the Hyūga household - was amiss. However, the young Hyūga could not contain herself when she saw what Hinata had bought. Sure, Hinata had friends like Ino and Sakura that would often drag her Nee-chan around, gushing at clothing that would look "so cute" or "Sexy" on her, but Hinata never bought them. Hanabi knew her sister like an open book, Hinata was just too damn shy to wear clothing like Ino or be loud like Sakura.

 _"Come over tonight."_ Hinata had never been asked to a man's house. Shino and Kiba, being her comrades, did not count to her. They did not see Hinata in a way of sexual pleasure like Sasuke had.

 _"Find time...Come over tonight..."_ Hinata began to flush. It was only five sentences but it made her feel wanted, even if it was only for Sasuke's sexual pleasure. It made her feel like she was doing something right for once.

Hinata had just finished her shower, having washing off the days work. Hanabi knew she had been expecting on going somewhere, she had watched her Nee-chan wash her body and hair over three times. She watched how Hinata rubbed the lotion on her body until it felt soft and silky to her liking. _"Where is she planning on going?"_ Hanabi never seen her sister so persistent to look good, honestly, Hinata's beauty came naturally - even if Hanabi did not intend to tell her that - but it did. Kami, Hinata even sprayed herself Jasmine perfume.

Hanabi pouted, "Why does she have a good body and I don't?" Hinata's body began to sprout at the early age of 14, Hanabi noticed even when she constantly covered herself with the piles of clothing she had always - and still does - wear. Hinata had been like their mother while Hanabi had been more like her father - and the rest of the muscular yet lean Hyūga's in the branch family.

Hinata placed her hand inside the purple bag and took out the lace fabric, blushing at how revealing it was. Another thing she can put on her list of "Things I've Never Done To or For Any Other Man Besides Sasuke Uchiha". Ino had suggested she by lingerie for when she _did_ find a man and wanted to keep him. Ino had dragged the embarrassed Hyūga heiress all across town for lingerie, stating that Hinata should not be worried for she and Sakura has done this many times before.

Buying lingerie was not the only problem, but finding a size and trying them on. Most lingerie were too tight around her breast. They made them pop out and ache after a while. Trying them on had been a tassel, for she had never tried on lingerie before. Ino had barged in on the heiress when she noted that she had been taking too long only to see Hinata a mess. Ino laughed at her struggle and assisted her. _"Wow, Hinata, your breast are huge!"_ Ino had gawked, clapping her hands together. _"You look so cute blushing, now you're going to buy this one!"_ Hinata had begun to shake her head and stutter out how she had no one to show it off to. Ino did want to hear any of it and had bought it for the heiress anyways.

Hanabi watched her sister get into the revealing, laced lingerie. She smirked. _"I wonder who Nee-chan's wearing this for..."_ Though she had already a clue as to who she might be wearing the lingerie for, but Hanabi still liked to imagine her and Naruto having an affair. It was fun to imagine such nonsense. Hanabi should have spent her time training instead of spying on her nee-chan, but oh well, there was always time when Hinata left.

Hinata looked herself over in the mirror, pushing her index fingers together. _"Is this too much?"_ Was she dressed as a whore? Sasuke had invited her to his home, but had it been in a sexual way. For all she knew, it could have been in a training manner, or even just to talk. _"No, Sasuke-kun doesn't just talk..."_ She did not want Sasuke to see her as some "lady of the evening" as her grandfather would say, and only see her as someone who wants pleasure.

Hinata jounced, startled by the knocking on her door. Quickly, she covered herself with the silk bathrobe that wore the Hyūga family crest on its back, making sure it wrapped rightly around her body. She opened her door slightly, seeing who had been knocking. It would have been more reasonable to activate her dōjutsu and see who had been knocking, but with the All Seeing White Eyes, you tend to see more than you want.

Hinata had seen her imouto-chan standing behind the door, giving her sister a sweetly innocent smile while her eyes danced with mischief. Hinata smiled back nervously. "Hanabi, do you need anything?"

Hanabi walked passed her nee-chan, sitting on her bed. Hinata had closed the door and watched Hanabi stare at her. Hinata began to get nervous. Hanabi and her have been somewhat close. Hinata made sure Hinata she was the best onee-chan she could be, even if Hanabi did not need her most of the times. She sat besides Hanabi. "I-Is everything alright?"

Hanabi nodded. She then smirked. Hinata knew that smirk. Hanabi knew something she did not. "You smell good, Hinata-onee-chan." Hanabi spoke in a teasing matter. "Are you planning on going anywhere?"

Hinata was taken back by her sister. Hanabi never got into Hinata's business, or so she did not think she did. Hanabi never seemed interested in what Hinata was doing. Hinata looked away. "O-oh. I'm just g-going out tonight."

Hanabi titled her head. "Like on a date?"

Hinata shook her head. She knew Hanabi was teasing her now by the tone of her voice. Even so, this could not be a date. Dating did not only consist of pleasure one another when it was convenient.

"Then where are you going, Onee-chan?" Hanabi asked, fully facing her sister now. "You took a shower for over an hour and washed you hair! Kami, you ever sprayed yourself with perfume!"

Hinata's eyes widen _. "Had she been watching me?!"_ Hinata gasped. If she knew all of that, then she was sure to know what Hinata had under her robe. Hinata understood what all these questions had been about and why Hanabi decided to visit her. Hinata glared lightly at her little sister. Hanabi giggled. Seeing her sister glare at her was new. "W-Why were you spying on me, H-hanabi?!"

Hanabi shrugged. "I was curious." she admitted. "You were arriving home from "training" late."

"You could of just asked, Hanabi." Hinata stood.

"Fine," Hanabi stood with her. "Are you going to see the Uchiha?"

Hinata froze. Time seem to stop at Hanabi's question. Was she going to see the Uchiha? Yes, she was? But could she tell her imouto-chan that! Hanabi was still a child in a way, and besides, the Hyūga were strict when it came to the females. Could she trust her sister to keep her mouth shut? Hinata exhaled the breath she did not realize she was holding.

"Hinata," Hanabi's voice boomed through her ears softly. Hinata looked at her younger sister, seeing the concern in her eyes that Hanabi rarely showed to anyone other than her and their father. "why don't you trust me? You use to tell me everything when we were younger."

Hinata understood now. Hanabi was Hinata's first priority ever since her mother gave birth to the little Hyūga. She loved her sister and admired her strength and despite being put down by her father and clan when she had been a genin, she still stook by her. Now things had changed. If she was not on missions, she would be "training" with Sasuke or being dragged around with Ino. "Hanabi, i-it's not that easy."

"Why not? I seen what you're wearing under that robe, Nee-chan."

Hinata gulped. Her imouto had her in a piercing gaze. Hinata sighed. She was ashamed of herself. Hanabi probably thought she was a whore by what she was seeing. _"I'm suppose to be seeing an example_!" Instead, she was doing the opposite. "H-Hanabi. I'm sorry. I h-have set a bad example for you o f-follow-"

"I'm not mad." Hanabi giggled.

Hinata closed her mouth. She titled her head as she watched her imouto laugh at her. What the hell had just happened. She furrowed her brows. Was Hanabi not just glaring at her. Was there not just tense filled in her room? "Y-you're not?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I was just mad you did not tell me that you and the Uchiha were fuck-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata stopped her sister. "Sasuke-kun and I are not-"

"Kun? Sasuke- _kun_? You and Sasuke- _kun_ are doing something, Hinata, if you out of all people are adding kun at the end of his name!"

 _"Kami, she notices everything!"_ But Hanabi had been right. Hinata only added a Kun when she was comfortable around them enough to do so. Hinata was sure she was comfortable around Sasuke enough to add 'kun' at the end of his name.

"Hanabi-"

"Are you having sex with him?"

Hinata swore at herself mentally. Hanabi knew about her and Sasuke. Or at least, she had a theory, but still, she was close. _"If Hanabi knows then tou-san could possibly know, too!"_ She needed to be more careful about how she and Sasuke did this.

"No, we're not." Hinata spoke softly, a blush coming on. She liked to believe that her imouto did not know anything about this. But, Hanabi was not a child anymore nd was bound to find out about it sometime. It was awkward for her to be talking to her sister about her sex life. Or whatever she and Sasuke had been doing with their time.

"The way you are dressed to see him, nee-chan, say's differently." Hanabi teased, activating her dōjutsu to catch a glimpse at what she had been wearing again.

"Hanabi!" Hinata tried to hide herself, but to not avail. Hanabi deactivated her byakugan while giggling.

"I'll leave you alone, nee-chan." Hanabi then frowned. The atomosphere then began to tense. "Why do you and Sasuke get together?"

Hinata frowned. She did not know exactly. She liked the way Sasuke made her feel, but besides that, she and Sasuke did nothing else. They sparred once, sure, but only once. Telling her sister that she enjoyed the pleasure in it seemed wrong.

"I do not mean to offend you, nee-chan? But..." Hanabi cast her eyes down. "Why with the Uchiha? You never seem to like him."

She never liked Sasuke before, that was true. But, seeing as the reason Sasuke and she had got together was because of Naruto, and Naruto was now married, she and Sasuke had continued to do what they do. "I'm not sure, myself, imouto-chan." Hinata flushed. "I like the way he makes me feel, I-I guess."

Hanabi wondered what it felt like to pleasure someone or to be pleasured. Though, she would risk Hinata the embarrassment from asking her. "And you're going to see him now, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hm. Ok." Hanabi turned towards the door, opening it slightly. "Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Just, please don't get caught." Hanabi cursed at how soft her voice came out. "If tou-san would to figure out about you and Sasuke, he would be angry. I don't want to see you hurt, nee-chan."

Hinata nodded her head, unable to talk. Hanabi gave her sister a grin before turning to leave.

Sasuke had made it his priority to take a shower when he arrived home. That and to clean up what little mess he did have. If Hinata had decided to come then he needed to make sure everything was spotless. He did not want her to assume he was a slob by seeing some of his clothes that needed to be washed on the floor. He had a washing machine, he was just clueless on how he was suppose to use it.

Hinata was suppose to be coming any minute now. He was beginning to grow impatient. How long had he waited for the sun to fall and the stars to come up just so he can see her? His hime, as he would call her.

 _"I am also giving you an hour with Hinata, Sasuke."_ Oh, how Sasuke loved those words Kakashi said to him. An hour with Hinata was all he needed for his day to become better. Especially if he was to be on this mission to see the Raikage. Hinata was what he needed to get his mission started.

 _"It would be a waste if you did not court her."_ Kami, Sasuke began to feel fustrated with himself. He always went back to thinking about the littlest things that he did not need to be. Courting a female was the last thing he needed now. Especially a female like Hinata who he was sure did not want to be courted to anyone let alone him.

Still, having Hinata as a wife would be something else. He would see her more. She would be his and only his. She would be devoted to him and forget about the blonde dobe that ruined his chance with her to marry a hot head that wasted years loving and chasing after him. Sasuke was not angered or annoyed by Sakura's love for him. He was flattered. He was annoyed that she let it cloud her thoughts and ruin her.

Sasuke stood suddenly, sensing the chakra he had been waiting to sense for what seems like forever. He smirked _. "Finally."_ Before she had a chance to knock on his door, he opened it, having already been by it when she stepped foot on his porch.

Sasuke smirked down at her knuckled that was in mid air. Hinata put her hand at her side. "Sasuke-kun." She nodded her head.

"Hyūga." He opened the door wider. She walked in, her eyes all over the Uchiha's household.

Closing the door, the Uchiha took in her appearance. She wore only a long, black trench coat by what he could see. Her hands laid at her side when she walked into his home. She looked fascinated at the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke did not know why. He barely had any pictures up, only some of his mother and father, one of him and Itachi and a single of them all. More pictures had been cast away somewhere in his room and did not bother to hang it up.

Sasuke grasped her wrist, turning her to face him. She did, giving him a sweet grin. Sasuke grunted. "This is the main room." Sasuke spoke, gesturing around them. "It was somewhat like this when I was younger."

Hinata nodded. She liked the main room so far. Though, not a lot of pictures were up, and the house was awfully quiet, she could not judge nor complain. The Hyūga main and branch house were housing a lot of her family, and yet, even with the lot of them, they were as quiet as the Uchiha manor was with just Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled her a long, walking down the hall. Hinata looked around, seeing more pictures of his family members. Though, they seem like shrines of remembrance. Hinata frowned. She knew Sasuke missed his family. She knew he had not always been alone and the Uchiha compound had once been full of children and adults Sasuke called family.

"That's the dinning room...sitting room...bathroom...and here is where I sleep."

Hinata and Sasuke came to a stop. She looked inside Sasuke's room, biting her lip. The walls had be a dull color of white, yet freshly painted. The floors looked as though they have polished just an hour before she came. His bed had been a king sized, with navy blue comforter that sat on his bed untidy. White sheets laid under them.

Sasuke pulled her inside, walking backwards. He sat on his bed, Hinata in front of him. He smirked at her curious eyes wandering his room. "I don't spend a lot of time in here. Only when I need to."

"Your house is nice." She complimented, and she meant it.

Sasuke chuckled. He placed his hand on her waist, pushing her closer to him. "The house is quiet now. I have a feeling it won't be soon." he smirked. "Especially when my own Uchiha's are born."

Hinata yelped when she felt him flicked her forehead harder than he had the first two times. She groaned at him and had pouted when she saw his smirk. "W-what do you mean your own Uchiha's?" She asked.

 _"Was Sasuke planning on having kids?"_ Well of course, he was. He had been talking about restoring his clan ever since he wasa child at the academy. He wanted his clan to be strong and alive again. Hinata respected him for that. Hinata just wondered who Sasuke had in mind. She knew Sasuke did not tolerate a hand full of girls, but there was still some he did.

"I have to restore my clan, sometime, Hyūga. I cannot allow my clan to die out." Sasuke began to unbutton her coat. "I just need to find the perfect woman to be the mother of my children." His eyes seemed to bore into hers. Hinata gulped. Sasuke was intimidating when he did this. "She has to be powerful, Hyūga. Raising Uchiha's will not be easy. She needs to be loyal to me and me only. I'm very possessive. She must have good genes. I want nothing but the best for a heir."

"Did you find her?" Hinata asked as Sasuke unbuttoned her third button.

Sasuke titled his head. _"Have I?"_ He was not sure. "I believe I have."

Hinata did not get a chance to ask who he believed the mother of his offspring's would be, as Sasuke had ripped - literally - her coat.

Sasuke stared down at her body _. "She never fails to amaze me."_ She had been dressed in laced lingerie. The most revealing he has witness. It covered only half of her huge breast, however, he could still see her nipples through the revealing lace. He trailed his eyes down to see the revealing lace not only failed to cover her breast, but the rest of her body. "This what was inside the bag, huh, hime? Did you dress up for me?"

Hinata nodded her head. It would be a lie if she said "no". It was obvious she had. Sasuke had traced the lace on her hips. "I like it." he whispered huskily. "I even like the color."

Though Ino decided that lingerie, Hinata decided on the color. She would not say Sasuke had a favorite color. Though, she would say she knew what colors he preferred, and Navy blue or black was one of them. She decided on the navy blue color, it made her pale skin stand out within the rest of them. "I knew you would."

"You seem to know me well, Hime."

Hime. Hinata noticed when Sasuke called her that, he was ready to devour her. So what? It was not as if she was going to stop him.

Sasuke pinned her down on his bed while she had been in her thoughts. Is hand traced her breast, groping them and squeezing her nipples at times. Hinata moaned when she felt his tongue lick over them. He loved the way they felt. They were always so soft whenever he squeezed them.

"Hime?" Sasuke suddenly stopped.

Hinata opened her eyes. "Yes?"

 _"Kami, she sounds so innocent."_ Sasuke glanced down at her body. It was a moment he never wanted to give up. Having Hinata beneath him in this revealing lingerie was killing him. He needed to make sure that it never released from him memory. "I want a picture of you."

"M-Me?" Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke nodded. "Kakashi has assigned me to a mission. I should not be gone for long, maybe two or three days." He glanced down at her body again before up into her pupil-less eyes. His thumb traced her lips. "I'll miss you, however."

Hinata's heart began to beat _. "He'll miss me."_ The heiress did not understand why her heart began to pound so rapidly. Sasuke did not say he had missed her, though it sounded as if, he had meant he was going to miss her body. She knew how Sasuke worked. Still, it felt good hearing it.

"O-ok." Hinata bit her lip. Because of Sasuke, she has been doing things she had swore she would never do for or to anyone. However, it felt like the right thing to do for Sasuke. He was never the one to boast about what he had unlike Naruto did. And though Hinata admired Naruto for being so outgoing, she respected Sasuke for his privacy. "Y-you won't loose them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Only I am can see your body, Hyūga."

Hinata nodded again. She did not mind. She did not care anymore. Sasuke was Sasuke and what he wanted from her he would get from her. Hinata bit her lip when she seen the camera that sat on Sasuke's bed-side table that she had not noticed before. He'd been prepared.

"It's only for my eyes."

She nodded, still biting her lip. _"Let's hope these don't get into the wrong hands."_


	9. Chapter IX

Make Me Forget

Chapter IX

Rated M

Hinata sat nervously on the navy blue bed. Her index fingers pushed lightly together like that always had when she was nervous or embarrassed. She sat silently as Sasuke grabbed his camera off the bed-side table. "You're nervous." Sasuke sighed. "Just relax."

Hinata could not "just relax". She was a nervous wreck! Sure, she could have told Sasuke no about taking pictures of her, she was sure he would understand. But there was a side of her that did not want to make Sasuke disappointed in her. Still, there was a chance that he could loose these picture, and if they got into the wrong hands, she would be done for it.

"A-are you sure y-you will not loose them?"

Sasuke nodded his head. Hinata sighed, placing her hands down at her sides. She laid back onto Sasuke's pillows as Sasuke's eyes watched her. Hinata began to play with her lingerie, teasing Sasuke. He smirked, raising the camera to his eyes and snapping the picture. He snapped picture after picture, not wanting to miss any part of Hinata's show.

Hinata's hands pulled down her the brassier of her lingerie, exposing her breast. Sasuke grunted, snapping more pictures of the beautiful site before him. She began to play with her breast, twisting her nipples while her eyes stayed on Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled silently. How did Hinata recover so easily when she was with him? How could Hinata be so innocent yet know exactly what she was doing? It was incredible, honestly.

Sasuke placed the camera down. He watched her for a moment. "Hyūga. Have you ever touched yourself?" Sasuke was curious. Surely, Hinata had only yet Sasuke touch her in such way, but when Sasuke was not around, did she allow herself to be pleasured?

Hinata flushed. She shook her head. Sasuke widened his eyes slightly, but composed him. He climbed on the bed, stuck his fingers inside her laced underwear and pushed them down . He pushed her legs apart, exposing herself to him. Sasuke glanced up at Hinata to see her watching him. "Try." he commanded.

 _"Try?"_ She did not know how. She never thought of it until now. How was she suppose to pleasure herself? Was there a way for her to do it lie Sasuke had, or was there any other way? She was clueless.

Noticing her struggle, Sasuke grinned. "So pure." He grasped her right hand and brought it down on her clit. "Start there, circular motions. You can start slow and the continue fast. However works for you, hime. Do it as I would."

Hinata did as she was told, moving her fingers in circular motions on her clit. She moaned slightly at the pleasure she was giving _herself_ for once. Sasuke watched her intensely, already feeling the dent in his pants. He grasp the camera once more, snapping Hinata in all her grace.

Hinata began to rub herself faster, adoring the feeling it came with it. Sasuke snapped a picture of every moan the erupted through her throat. She did not care anymore, all she cared about at the moment was the pleasure - and of course, that Sasuke got his pictures. It was a win-win situation.

"Sas-sasuke..." she moaned loudly. Sasuke grunted out a response, making sure he had enough pictures to last him. He had a feeling he was going to need them. "Saskuee...!"

Sasuke loved the way his name came out in a moan. It was music to his ears. He loved how he had an impact in her pleasure. She had been moaning his name while she pleasured herself. Sasuke was flattered, it meant that she was thinking of him while she pleasure herself.

Hinata moaned his name loudly again, her eyes closing. She arched her back and opened her legs wider. She never knew the pleasure she could give herself. It felt incredible to Hinata. She never wanted to stop the pleasure that came from it. _"Did everyone do this?"_

Snapping a couple more pictures of Hinata, Sasuke placed the camera back on the bed side table and sat in front of her. He removed her hands and replaced it with his own. Watching Hinata pleasure herself had turned him on greatly, especially when the name she moaned had been his. But what turned him on even more was when he did it himself.

Hinata buckled her hips with the caress of Sasuke's hand. She bit her lip to suppress a moan that was surely seconds away from being released. Upon opening her eyes, she set her eyes on the Uchiha who eyes were already cast upon her. His head lowered between her legs, licking her thighs tenderly. He was teasing her by kissing them lightly.

"Sasuke-kun...please." Oh how Sasuke loved when she begged. It drove him insane, and Sasuke was sure she knew it did.

Sasuke wasted no time, they only had an hour and time seemed to be going back fast when he had somewhere to be. He dashed his head between her legs, his tongue already devouring her clit while his fingers had already began to pump inside her.

Hinata was vigilant. She did not want to take her eyes away from Sasuke as he pleasured her. There was something about Sasuke being amidst her legs that seemed to turn her. It made her crazed. Her mouthed opened to release the moan she could no longer constrain. _"Kami!"_ Hinata clenched Sasuke's bed sheets, shivering when Sasuke decided to tease her and lick her clit slowly.

"Does it feel good, hime?" Sasuke muttered. He had kept a close eye on Hinata's facial reactions whenever his tongue licked a certain spot.

Hinata nodded. She grasp a fistful of Sasuke's hair and cascaded his head between his legs once more. Hinata flushed out how she did it. It was as if she did not want him to talk, and it had not been in that way. She had been close to her release, and Sasuke was toying with her by talking.

 _"Hmm...so needy, hime."_ Sasuke's felt himself twitch. He was sure he would die if he did not release himself from his pants soon. _"Who needs to breathe? At least I'm doing something right."_

"S-Sasuke!" she shouted, squirming. She was so close to releasing now, and that was all she wanted. That was all that mattered now.

Sasuke chuckled. He beagn to lick hasty, his fingers pumping inside her. He wanted her to release herself all over him, she was the only one that was allowed. He had not cared if any other woman had got the satisfactory of having their own release, Sasuke only cared about himself. Now, Hinata came before his need. _"Ironic."_

Hinata's eyes rolled back, her mouth agape while her fingers gripped Sasuke's hair, making her priority that Sasuke stayed between her until she was done.

 _"Sasuke..."_ Hinata was at bliss. She could hear her soft moans with the flickering and sucking of Sasuke's tongue. She could also hear the pumping on Sasuke's fingers thrusting inside of her. She was completely out of it. The pleasure took her. Her mind seemed to be lost, and so was her words. "I'm yours, Sasuke...hmmm." No, Hinata did not comprehend what she was saying, she was too busy enjoying herself.

 _"Mines..."_ Sasuke managed to release himself from Hinata's death grip on his hair, his fingers still pumping inside of her. He pushed her legs apart as they began to close. Hinata always did that when she was close to cumming. That and squeeze her toes close. It was cute to Sasuke, to say the least.

Sasuke watched her for a moment before bringing his head down to her ears. Her nibbled on them before whispering to her. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke knew she was in complete bliss, and thus did not control what she was saying. It was in the heat of the moment. But Sasuke adored it. It made him feel powerful in a way that he could not fully explain if he was asked. However, she did belong to him. Body and all. It was his. All his.

"Say it again."

"I'm y-y-" She was cut off with a shout. Sasuke felt the liquid ooze out of her and onto his fingers and soon on his bed sheets. "I-I'm yours..." Hinata mumbled panting.

Sasuke smirked, released his hands and wiped the cum away on his pants. "You are." he muttered.

He hovered over Hinata, watching as she composed herself.

Hinata fluttered her eyes open, grinning softly at Sasuke. She bit her lip, titling her head as they gazed at one another _. "He always pleasures me and I don't return the favor. How selfish of me."_

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke questioned upon noticing the anxious look on her face.

Hinata pushed herself up, straddling Sasuke down. She had to make the first move, she was positive Sasuke would not. Though she did not know how to pleasure a man, she could learn from Sasuke how to. She can understand what he liked her to do and coach her through it.

Sasuke grunted. A naked Hinata was enough to make him crazed, but a naked Hinata touching him the slightest seemed to drive him insane - more than he already was. _"What is she planning?"_

He got his answer when Hinata's hand made there way to his pants _. "Oh.."_ He stopped her. He grasped her wrist, shaking his head.

Hinata pouted. "B-But why not?" Did Sasuke not want her to repay him in any way? Had she been so inexperienced that he did not even want to bother with her trying to pleasure him? Hinata hummed _. "That was it..."_ Sasuke was experienced in this while she was not. "N-nevermind, Sasuke-kun. I understand." Her soft voice lowered.

Sasuke sighed. He noticed her face fall. _"You hurt her feelings now. Great."_ She was not ready for this. Sasuke would not be able to control himself if she would to touch him there. He was never the one to take a woman slowly and gently, and the thought of taking a virgin Hinata was tempting - because _he_ took her and only _he_ had - but not what he needed now, especially before he left for a mission. "It's not that I do not wish for you to..." Sasuke trailed off, what was he suppose to say? He could not come out and say he wanted to fuck the life out of her. The last thing he needed was a scared Hinata.

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" She pleaded, coming closer to him. Her hand now laid against his hardened pants. Her eyes - eyes so innocent and pure - pleaded for him to accept her.

Sasuke shivered, having never been touched by Hinata in such way. Still, he could not let her, not now at least. "What do you want to do?" he was curious as to what she wanted. Either way, he had to reject her in the easiest way possible. Hinata was not ready for this, and honestly, neither was he.

Hinata was not sure herself. What did she want to do to Sasuke? Her main goal was to return the pleasure to Sasuke any way she could. "Can I- Can I suck it?" she mumbled, a blush coming to her pale cheeks.

Sasuke felt at loss of words. _"Can she suck it?"_ It was not as if he never received a blowjob or had been asked. However, hearing Hinata ask if she could "suck him" made him gulp. She knew what she was doing to him. She had to.

"Sasuke?" Hinata called for him. "Can I? I-I want you to feel good too."

 _"Hime..."_ She was too kind for her own good. She did not understand that just by Hinata's moans made Sasuke feel good. The sound of his name coming from her lips made him feel good; the look of pure lust and innocence while she watched him pleasure her made him feel good. Having Hinata here made him feel good - though he would never admit it aloud, he was not going to sound like a lovesick fool. He refused. "You do not need to do that." He gently grasped her hand - which was weird for Sasuke to do anything gently - and pulled her closer. "You do not need to pleasure me."

"But it's not fair." pouted Hinata. "You do it for me."

True. But Sasuke did not see it as something that could be repaid. He seen it as something he grown to adore doing for her and her only. Another thing he would not admit aloud.

"Please, Sasuke-kun? Something, anything!"

 _"Give me strength, Kami!"_ Listening to Hinata plead made him want to give up on life completely. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. "You can't suck it, Hinata."

 _"Hinata..."_ The Hyūga beamed when she heard Sasuke say her name. She was not sure if she ever heard Sasuke say her name. "Hyūga" or "Hime" even "Woman" when he felt like it. Hearing him say her name made her smile. "Ok, Sasuke-kun!"

 _"Kami, I've never seen a woman so happy to pleasure a man."_ However, this was Hinata he was addressing. She was no ordinary woman. She was too kind. Paying the price that was paid to her is what she believed in. His eyes looked down to her exposed breast. He smirked. "I know something easy for you. Are you sure you want to?"

Hinata nodded eagerly. Sasuke had told her to sit down, and when she had, he began to unbutton his pants, watching her eyes widen. They both realized, Hinata had never seen Sasuke's cock. Hinata often wondered how large it was _. "Kami, I do not think I ready..."_ However, she did not say her thoughts to Sasuke. _"I'll be fine."_ she assured herself.

Sasuke took out his hard member, chuckling mentally when Hinata's eyes widen and her mouth formed a small "o" shape.

"What are we doing, Sasuke-kun?" questioned Hinata.

Sasuke had instructed her to it. He had said that she did not need to touch it, however Hinata wanted to. She was aching to touch Sasuke's bare cock. Having never seeing one or touching one directly, she was just inching to.

Sasuke then told her to push up her breast. Confused she did as she was told, not expecting Sasuke's next step. _"Rub them against me."_ he had told her. Hinata had flushed, but succeeded to his command. She began to rub Sasuke's hard member between her breast, moaning at the soft caress she was receiving from it.

Sasuke grunted. His eyes stared at Hinata messaging his cock with her breast, arousing them on his hard member. _"She feels so perfect."_ Sasuke had been indecisive if he desired to go on this mission with Naruto of all people when he can stay with Hinata instead.

"D-Does it feel good, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, grinning up at him.

Sasuke nodded, licking his lips. He tilted his head back. "Go faster, hime." he commanded.

Doing as she was told, she began to message her breast on Sasuke's cock in a rapid pace. She moaned with Sasuke, pleased with herself that she can pleasure him for once, unaware how much she pleasure Sasuke just by looking his way. _"Sasuke-kun looks happy."_

Sasuke was more than happy. He was ecstatic, though he could not explain why. He been pleasured before by woman he never bothered to remember or even acknowledge their name. Hinata made things harder for him. Ever since they started this he was loosing his mind.

Sasuke felt his member twitch. "Faster, hime." he grunted _. "Kami, Hinata, I am so close!"_

Sasuke buckled his hips, thrusting himself to make his release come faster. He had been grunting and groaning, moaning Hinata's name lowly to himself - so low that Hinata did not hear, and that is what he wanted. He knew his pride would leave forever if he allowed her to hear him grunt her name.

Hinata heard Sasuke groan loudly - the loudest she ever heard him - and then felt warm liquid fall onto her breast. Hinata hummed, satisfied that Sasuke was getting the ecstasy he has given to her. She cleaned the liquid from her breast with one of Sasuke's shirts that had been given to her.

Sasuke was panting. Kami, he was sweating! He hadn't even lasted that long and he had been at a loss of breath as if he had recently returned from the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Sasuke removed himself from Hinata, embarrassed that he had actually came on her breast. The bed would have been better - though messier.

Hinata simpered. She was truly happy. Having never done that before, she was glad she did it to Sasuke. It was as a reward - a thank you to him.

"You seem happy." said Sasuke, who tackled her on the bed seconds after.

Hinata nodded, giggling to herself. "I am." she said. "I've finally did something for you."

Little did Hinata know she always did something to Sasuke whenever they were together. Sasuke nodded, it was his way of saying thanks.

He began to kiss her neck, his hand groping her ass in the process. Hinata had wrapped her legs around his waste.

Hinata began to think about everything that happened in the last two or three weeks. She had barely thought about Naruto and Sakura's wedding, barely remembering that she had been so upset about it and came onto Sasuke because of it. Hinata began to forget about Naruto, as well. Though, she did think of him and what it would be like if it was the other way around. She though of theories, as what if Sasuke had married Sakura and Naruto had came to her looking for something to forget. It was ridiculous, honestly, but it did not stop her from thinking it.

The Hyūga yelped when Sasuke bit her neck hard. His hand had a firm hold on her ass as if was to be taken from him at any given moment. Hinata's smaller hands touched his arms slightly, feeling the muscles and many scares he had.

Sasuke flipped the two of them, him now laying on his back while Hinata straddle them. His free hand traced her curves slowly, sending goosebumps up the Hyūga's body.

Hinata began to kiss Sasuke like he had done to her many times. She instead kissed the scars that had been around his neck and torso. Sasuke watched her, arms behind his neck as she did so. "Are you planning to kiss all of them?"

Hinata kissed a scar that had been on his collar bone. "If I need to."

She came up and kissed a long scar that covered his neck and throat. Sasuke brought his head back to give Hinata more space to kiss his throat. Secretly, he enjoyed it. He was not planning on telling her, however.

"You have a lot of scars, Sasuke-kun." said Hinata, pouting.

"I trained under Orochimaru for a time. A lot came from him. Plus, the war and all."

Ahh, Hinata remembered the war as if it was yesterday. Something like that was difficult to forget. She was just glad it was over and the world was at peace again.

Sasuke glanced at the clock that sat on the wall. _"Shit. I'm late... oh well."_ It had been over a hour and a half late to his mission, he was sure Naruto had left without him by now if he and Sakura were done with one another. It did not matter, he would have to meet him on the way. Being with Hinata was what he preferred than being with the dobe who wouldn't shut up and complete the mission in time.

"Do you get lonely in here?" Hinata had asked Sasuke softly.

Sasuke hummed, furrowing his brows. _"Of course he does, stupid question, Hinata."_ She was seconds from apologizing until Sasuke answered. "Sometimes. I've grown accustom to it over the , however. Though, it's quiet around here when I am alone."

Hinata hate for people to pity her, but here she was pitying Sasuke. She did not know what it felt to loose everyone in her clan, but she did know what it felt like to be lonely. The Hyūga Clan were to proud to admit that they were not as close as the say they to be. Though Hinata were close to some of her cousins from the branch family, she did not considered them someone she would go to when she had a problem. Maybe about two of them, Kimiko included.

"That is why I need to restore my clan." spoke Sasuke suddenly.

"I hope you find the perfect woman." Hinata beamed. When Sasuke did find her, Hinata knew she would have the stop this with him. However, not anytime soon she hoped.

 _"Hn. Foolish Hyūga."_ Sasuke smirked. He nodded his head to her. "I hope, as well."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata suddenly panicked. She removed herself from Sasuke's lap, much to his luck, or lack of it. "You have a mission! You're late! I am so sorry-"

"I am aware that I am late, Hyūga." Sasuke hushed her. "I leave on my own time."

Hinata frowned. "But what if Naruto-kun is waiting for you?"

 _"Tch. She still thinking about that fool?"_ Sasuke shrugged. "He can wait. I need to make my lunch before I do anything."

Hinata nodded, then her eyes glowed with a new satisfactory. "I can make you lunch for you, Saskue-kun!" she jumped off the bed, searching for her clothing. "It will be like another thank you!"

Sasuke watched her pick up the lingerie, frowning that it had ripped. She turned her eyes to Sasuke. He shrugged, getting up himself and pulled out two shirt from his dresser drawer. "Here." he threw one of his shirts to her.

Hinata caught it, a blush daring to come to her face. She was going to wear Sasuke's shirt! It had been a charcoal colored shirt with the Uchiha crest fan on the back like all of his shirts had. "T-thanks." She lifted it over her head and adjusted it to her licking. It covered her good enough, having reached to mid thighs. "I'll make you lunch for your mission now, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded, admiring the way she looked in his shirt. He watched her jump off, the Uchiha crest on her back catching his eye.

Sasuke began to get dress himself for his mission he wished he did not have to go on. However, he never turned down a mission.

He made his way inside the kitchen where he seen the Hyūga working herself fast and hard for him. Sasuke watched silently. It reminded him when he was a child watching his mother move around the kitchen to make lunches for his brother, father and him. She never seemed to get tired of it, either. She always smiled when she done stuff for them. _"I love my boys, that's why!"_ she would say when Sasuke asked why she did.

Sasuke once again admired the Uchiha crest on her back. _"It suits her."_ It did. The Uchiha crest did not suit anyone. As a child, he would imagine who would become his wife. His mother always told him that if he wanted heir's of his own he needed a wife first. He would look around the room of the Academy and imagine the Uchiha crest on their backs and be disgusted when it did not suit them. He never bothered to imagine Hinata for the fact that she was obsessed with the idiot. Now, however, did he noticed it fit her perfectly.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm nearly done!" she beamed at him. "I see you like tomatoes, you have a lot of them in here!"

Sasuke stayed silent and continue to watch her make his lunch. He was thankful. She did not need to do this, but she did however. Sasuke wanted to thank her, but that would just make his signature bad-guy look and personality disappear.

Hinata disappeared down the hall before returning with her lingerie and trench coat. She placed her lingerie, now ripped because of Sasuke, not as if he cared; he would get her another, inside the trash. She placed the trench coat over her body, buttoning it up. She then turned to Sasuke's lunch and placed the finishing touches on the tomato onigiri she rushed herself to do in time for Sasuke.

Finishing ten minutes prior, she turned and nodded her head to Sasuke. She had placed it in a bento box he decided to keep for situations just as this and handed it to him. "All done, Sasuke-kun. I hope you like it."

Sasuke nodded his thanks.

"Should I have made some for Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as she said Naruto's name. Sasuke growled slightly.

 _"How is it she always seems to think of that fool?! Naruto has his own wife he doesn't need to take mines!"_ Sasuke did not even know what he was thinking - of course Hinata was not his wife but Hinata was _his_ , even if she knew so or not. Sasuke shook his head. "The dobe has his own wife, Hyūga. Sakura is responsible for Naruto's hunger. Have you forgotten they are married."

Hinata frowned, lowering her head. _"Sasuke-kun's right."_ Sasuke knew he was being an asshole to the Hyūga by making her reminisce about the dobe and his matrimony to the annoying pink-haired medic when he was here to make her forget. However, it was required that Hinata know they were wedded. When she did, she would could running to him and he would have to make her forget about it all, resulting in pleasuring not only Hinata, but him, as well.

The Uchiha and Hyūga walked to the door. Hinata slipped on her sandals, as did Sasuke. They made there way out of the Uchiha house, now on the porch. Hinata turned to Sasuke. "Thank you for inviting me, Sasuke." she bowed.

Sasuke smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder, pushing her closer to him. He nodded. "I'll be seeing you, Hyūga."

Hinata nodded her head. Without thinking, she stood on the tip of her toes and leaned into Sasuke, kissing him full on the lips.

Realizing what she has done, she moved away, stuttering and apology that went unfinished. Unable to look at the Uchiha in the eye, she turned and left the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke watched her leave.

It was at that moment that Sasuke knew that her children would be Uchiha's.


	10. Chapter X

Make Me Forget

Chapter X

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mines, you guys know this.

 **Warning:** This chapter is a mess. A big one.

 **Btw, I'm just going to post all the chapters I have today, which are up to 13. (No it's not over yet)**

* * *

Naruto had made his way back to his home that he and Sakura shared. Kakashi had given him an hour alone with Sakura before he had to leave for his mission. Lately, he had not been in the mood to give the sexual pleasure that he knew Sakura craved. Though the mission was to be two days long - three days the longest - he still desired to give Sakura his time. He had been lusting after her all these years and now that he had her with him, it was as if the pleasure of chasing after her was long gone. It was gone. They were married, so there was no use in trailing her anymore.

"Naruto?" said Sakura, upon hearing footsteps come closer to the bedroom. She had been laying on the bed, skimming over scrolls when her husband arrived.

"Hehe, hey Sakura." Naruto chuckled nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head like it usually did.

"What did Kakashi-sensei need?" Sakura asked when Naruto sat himself next to her on their bed.

"He assigned Sasuke and me on a mission to the cloud!" Naruto had beamed, excited for the mission even if it was just to deliver a scroll. "Kakashi gave us an hour."

Sakura furrowed her brows at Naruto. "An hour? I guess you want me to cook for you then." She turned away, annoyed with Naruto's constant hunger.

She heard Naruto chuckled before being pinned down by her husband. She yelped, her eyes widen when she seen the lust-filled cerulean eyes. It had been a long time since she seen those eyes. Naruto and her had not been intimate after their honeymoon, in addition, Sakura had forgotten what Naruto was while horny.

Naruto felt it again. The pleasure it was to be with Sakura again. It was something he had not felt since their honeymoon. Soon after, he had to train to become Hokage and provide for Sakura - not as if she could not provide for herself, Sakura was just as capable as Naruto himself, however, to him providing everything needed for his wife had been precious in a way he could not explain.

Sakura moaned when Naruto began to open her legs, giving her goosebumps when his fingers tapped on her inner thighs. Naruto had been kissing her while his hands had reached her underwear. He began to rub between her legs.

Naruto was hard. No, he was beyond that, he was like a stone. Especially with Sakura moaning. He looked her over, sighing. He loved his wife, honestly. He was grateful to have Sakura by his side as his after all this time he had been hounding after her. However, Naruto's mind began to go to think about a certain onyx haired female of the Rookie Nine. Hinata had barely left his mind, and when she did, she had a way of coming right back into his mind. When he had seen Sakura smile a him, he would imagine Hinata doing it like she would whenever she would see him.

 _"Hinata..."_ Naruto began to imagine Hinata under him. His sexual attraction for Hinata had grown when he had seen her at the lake. He would admit that he thought she was attractively beautiful before, and after learning the rumor that her body was as curvy as Kiba said, the attraction increased greatly.

Upon imagining the Hyūga heiress under him, Naruto did not want to stop himself. He laced his fingers into her underwear, bringing them down hastily. He stroked her clit, her moans was music to his ears. He grunted towards her, his length twitching to get loose.

His eyes stared up to the woman beneath him. Upon realizing that the woman beneath him was not the pale skinned, onxy haired, silver eyed beauty, but instead the fair skinned, fuchsia haired and green eyes that he married. It was ashamed, really. Naruto was ashamed of himself that he had been contemplative of Hinata while being with Sakura, his wife. He was an asshole.

However, thinking of Sakura made his erection deflate. As sad as it sounded, it did. Sakura did not excite him anymore after his eyes had been on the nude Hinata. In his eyes, Sakura was beautiful but Hinata was erotic.

 _"You're an asshole."_ Naruto sighed, his eyes now seeing the Hyūga heiress beneath him again. _"Just pretend she's Hinata."_

Naruto kissed Sakura - or Hinata in his mind - adoring the way she moaned. Naruto pushed himself towards her exposed slit, grunting himself. Naruto grasped herself long onxy tresses, yanking them so he could attack her neck. Upon hearing Hinata yelp, he smirked.

"Naruto-" yelped Sakura. Naruto was rough in bed. She realized this on their wedding night. Naruto had pulled her hair whenever he had the chance to, he smacked her ass whenever he wanted, he constantly bit her while he thrust inside her roughly, and on some occasions on their Honeymoon, she had been tied up to fit Naruto's fantasies. No one would believe this side of Naruto if she told them, he was so silly and bright, however, during sex, he was dark and commanding, wanted everything his way.

 _"Hinata..."_ Naruto moaned mentally. He wanted her now, he could not wait. He roughly threw off his pants, throwing them to the side, then he thrust inside her. Naruto was not the one to wait, he always went in full on, another thing Sakura learned on their wedding night. At least he made sure to pleasure her and not only himself.

Naruto grunted out gasps and moans when he thrust inside Hinata. Hinata moaned under him, pleading for more. He loved it. Pleasuring Hinata was one thing he adored now. Naruto grabbed her neck, squeezing it when he pounded inside of her.

"Na-na-naruto!" Naruto heard Hinata yell, arching her back.

"Fuck!" Naruto grunted, pulling out of her, turning her over and thrusting back in. He pounded inside her from behind, yanking her dark tresses. _"Hinata's so beautiful."_ Naruto thought Hinata was stunning beneath him, yelling his name while he fucked her. It was pure bliss. Why didn't he think of Hinata in this way before? Why didn't he chase after Hinata rather than Sakura. It would have saved him the trouble in the need to always be better than Sasuke. Naruto knew Hinata's eyes never laid on the Uchiha more than a few seconds unlike Sakura's and the rest of the female population in Konoha when they were genin.

Naruto smacked her ass, still thrusting from behind her. He yanked her hair harder. "Kami, I love you, hmmm..." Naruto moaned in her ear.

"I love you, too." He heard Hinata say. He smiled.. _"She loves me, too."_ Yes, this was pure bliss to Naruto.

"Say it again." he commanded, smacking her ass like he has before. "Say you love me again."

"I love..I love you!" Hinata yelled. Kami, he loved her voice shrieking.

"Say my name!" the head board now banging against the wall. The loud banging of skin slapping against each other made Naruto never want to stop fucking her. Kami, she felt so good.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. "Harder..." she yelped.

Naruto did just that. Hinata, the shy Hinata, beneath him, yelling him to go harder was something he had never expect. However, he was not going to deny her. Hinata deserved to get what she wanted and Naruto was here to make sure she did.

 _SMACK!_

 _"Kami, I'm close."_ Naruto closed his eyes, the flashback of Hinata's nude body at the lake, her body flushed red. Now, she laid her with him. He was lucky. The flashbacks of the water droplets that trailed down her body made him want to release himself all over her, as sick as that sound.

"Hmmm," Hinata moaned. "I'm,"

Naruto clasped his hand around her mouth, he was close too. He only desired to hear the clapping of their skin against one another as they fucked. "Hi..." Naruto moaned aloud. "Hina.."

Hinata twitched under him, riding out her release. She laid slightly lip, enjoying the way Naruto pounded inside her.

"Nata..." grunted Naruto lowly. _"Kami, she feels so good."_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, only to close once more. His lips parted slightly as he moaned Hinata's name lowly, so low it was barely audible to him. Naruto grunted when he heard her groan loudly behind his clasp hand. "Kami," Naruto sighed. "Does it feel good?"

Hinata nodded her head rapidly, groaning behind Naruto's hand.

Naruto chuckled, his thrust coming more powerful. His hand released her mouth, earning a few gasp from Hinata. He kissed her neck to her ears. He whispered dirty phrases to her, chuckling when he heard her grunt in response, often nodding her head in agreement.

With a couple of more thrust, he came inside her, releasing the warm seed throughout her slit. "Hinata!" he yelled out, collapsing on top of her. Naruto kissed her neck a couple more times. "Hinata..." he said once more. He stroked her hair, grinning to himself. _"Hinata..."_

Sakura's eyes widened. _"Hinata?"_ She was hurt. She felt betrayed that her husband yelled another woman's name, especially Hinata's, who she considered a friend. She questioned herself and Naruto, too. Was she not good enough for Naruto? Did he have to fantasize about another female to make it feel good for him? Or was Naruto cheating on her with Hinata?

 _"No, Hinata's not like that..."_ Yet, she did not know Hinata like an open book like she claimed she did. Hinata loved Naruto for ages now, and what if Hinata slept with Naruto to him away from her?

Sakura shook her head, her heart aching at the thought. She shook her head roughly at Naruto's strokes.

"Hinata?" Sakura's hurt became anger. How dare he say another woman's name while with her?

Naruto's eyes opened. Realization dawned on him. His eyes widen when he seen his pink haired wife beneath him, her emerald orbs screaming murder at him.

He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He moved away from her, gathering his clothing. He had a mission he needed to leave for.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "H-how dare you!"

Naruto glanced at her, his heart breaking once her say _his_ wife, the one he promised he would love forever, sobbing on _their_ bed, in _their_ house.

What could he say? He fucked up everything. There was nothing to say to her. They haven't even been married for long and he was sure, positive, he fucked everything up with Sakura.

"I have to meet with Sasuke." said Naruto, zipping his jacket. He glanced at Sakura, she stood still on their bed as he walked towards her. He began to lower himself to kiss her forehead, as idiotic as it was.

Anger erupted throughout Sakura _. "This pig!"_ She slapped him. A slap was all she could muster out. She hated him. Sakura hated her husband so much right now.

Naruto stumbled away from her. "Sakura-"

Sakura began to dress herself, not wanting to hear Naruto's voice anymore. She was disgusted with him trying to talk to her after what he has done _. "Stupid fool."_

"Where are you going?" Naruto panicked. _"Is she leaving me? She can't leave me!"_

He watched Sakura dress and stomp outside of their bedroom. "Sakura!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" she yelled even louder than him. "I'm leaving."

"Sakura calm down-"

"You can't moan another woman's name and expect me to calm down, Naruto." Sakura had made her way to the front door, wanting nothing to do but leave this home.

Naruto grasped her wrist, turning her around to face him.

 _SLAP!_

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Sakura yelled.

The blonde jinchuriki froze when he saw her open the door and step out. His heart began beating once more when she stopped and turned, in hopes she would come inside and listen to what he had to say. No, he was not expecting for Sakura to take off the ring he had saved up for and threw it at his face, not giving him another glance.

"Sak-"

 _"She's gone."_ Naruto picked up the ring, his eyes scanning over it. _"She's gone for good now."_

He placed the ring in his pocket and walked out of their - no his house. He was positive Sakura hated him now and was never coming back. His hand scratched the back of his head, mentally cursing at himself.

* * *

 _"How can you be so stupid?!"_ Hinata yelled at herself mentally. _"How could you just kiss him?!"_

Hinata now laid on her bed, her thoughts about earlier tonight. She had a wonderful night with Sasuke tonight, yet she had ended it with her stupid actions yet again. She sighed and turned over.

She touched her lips. No, it was not her first kiss. Shino had been her first kiss. Yes, her teammate Shino Aburame. Kiba had been teasing them that they never kissed anyone. Her that she was waiting for Naruto and Shino that no one would want to kiss someone who would put bugs in there mouth. Shino had shut Kiba up quick with his remarks and threats. Later that night, it had been awkward for Shino and Hinata, both being quiet and reserved. Shino has suggested they kiss, honestly. Saying they could get it out the way. He seemed eager to get it out of the way himself. So she did it, she kissed him. But even then, she still felt stupid in the end.

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun is mad at me for kissing him." he spoke aloud. He had to be mad at her. Sasuke did not want her lips on his, she was sure. Sasuke only desire sex and pleasure, not someone to kiss from time to time. _"I might have messed everything up."_

She closed her eyes, sighing. Sasuke's eyes seemed to darkened whens she kissed him. _"He's mad."_ He didn't move when she did it, he just stayed still, staring at her. She doubt it was his first kiss that he didn't move. Hinata was positive that he didn't move because he was surprised that she kissed him and probably disgusted too. Hinata and him did not get together to _kiss_ , they get together for _pleasure_.

Hinata frowned. _"I'll have to apologize when he comes back."_ Yes, she'll apologize and leave. He wouldn't want her again. Sasuke probably thinks that she wants a relationship with him. No, Sasuke did not want her. He was still looking for a wife to become the mother of his children, she'll just get in the way.


	11. Chapter XI

Make Me Forget

Chapter XI

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto; not mines.

 **Warning:** I'm a mess.

"You both are late." Kakashi scolded his former students. Though, he was not to judge. He was to see them off to heir mission, but shown up 20 minutes late to find them not waiting for him. It came a tradition that the Rokudaime seen his former team off, so he knew they did not leave just yet.

"Hmm, you're one to talk when you come late to everything!" Naruto growled at the Rokudaime. He wasted no time to dash out of the Konoha gates. Kakashi furrowed a brow and titled his head while Sasuke gave him a side glance. Naruto never gave a tone so deadly before or has he ran away without a proper goodbye.

Kakashi shrugged it off. _"Maybe an hour with Sakura was too much."_ Naruto would be fine out there. The Rokudaime turned towards Sasuke. "You're late, too."

Sasuke smirked slightly, images of Hinata pleasuring him floated into his head. He chuckled deeply. "You gave me an hour."

Kakashi snorted. "You took about two." he stated. "You're welcome."

Sasuke nodded. He meant to thank Kakashi for having him spend an hour, or "two" as he put it, with Hinata. To Sasuke, this night had been their best pleasuring session. Not only considering that she had insisted on pleasuring him for a change, and actually done it, but because he had a chance to analyze her outside of their pleasuring period.

"You even made yourself lunch." Kakashi hummed. "That was why you took so long."

"Hinata made it." Sasuke corrected, saying her name as a whisper. Saying her name other than "Hyūga", "hime" or "woman" was weird coming from his tongue.

Kakashi smirked from beneath his mask. His could read his former pupil just like he could with one of his Icha Icha Paradise novels - it was so easy. For Kakashi Hatake it was at least. Hinata Hyūga had been the only woman Kakashi had seen for his own eye that could talk to Sasuke Uchiha and even smile at him as if he was not a monster and a traitor of Konoha, even Sakura or Ino could do that. She was also the only woman that Sasuke talked about and not purposely ignore.

"She made you lunch and set you off?" Kakashi asked teasingly. "I thought only wives did that."

Sasuke hummed. _"They do."_ Though he would probably not admit it to the Rokudaime now, but Hinata was wife material in his eyes. However, courting Hinata would prove a huge obstacle for him to follow through with the Hyūga's and he was sure that each Hyūga hated him and his surname. "She insisted it would be a 'thank you'."

"A thank you for what?" Kakashi knew for what, he just loved teasing the Uchiha.

Sasuke did not answer. He walked passed Kakashi, clenching the bag that held his lunch. Kakashi chuckled, seeing him off. He then shook his head at his previous - and only - team. The Rokudaime was sure that Naruto and Sakura had a disagreement which led to Naruto's behavior. Sasuke was being his usual in denial self when it came to the Hyūga heiress and his relationship. Sighing, the Rokudaime went on his way back to the Hokage office.

* * *

Ino had awoke the next day with Sakura at her side. Last night when she heard banging on her door and a sobbing Sakura, she knew something had happened with or to Naruto. Ino did not ask. Though she did not understand Sakura's pain by experience, she knew that if she was in Sakura's shoes, she would not want to explain what happen until she was ready. So Ino just comforted her. Her and Sakura would have their moments when they hated one another and then love each other. It was weird, but Ino would not change the way their friendship was formed.

"Ino?" she heard Sakura's voice crack. Ino turned to look at the mess that was Sakura. Bags formed under her emerald eyes. Her hair was disheveled as well. Ino had never seen Sakura look so broke _. "Sakura..."_

"Yes, Sakura?" Ino questioned.

"I'm..." Sakura lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

All in truth, Sakura was embarrassed that she woken up Ino and stayed with her for the night and had not even bothered to explain the situation. She had not wanted to go to her parents house and have them think Naruto had done something horrible to her - even though he did in a way. She did not want her parents help in every situation.

Ino grasped Sakura's shoulder and shook her lightly. Ino laughed to lightened up the mood. "What are friend's for, Sakura?" Ino asked. "You're always welcomed here, Sakura. Believe -"

Ino had caught herself. She shut her mouth before she had said "it". Being around the hyperactive blonde, she had grown saying "believe it" from time to time.

Sakura had noticed Ino's slip but grinned. "I guess I should be going, Ino. Thanks for having me stay."

Sakura had stood to leave, but was stopped by the Yamanaka. "You're not leaving, billboard brow! Not without eating!" Ino placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the pink-haired female.

Sakura frowned, but glared back at the blonde nevertheless. "Then get up and let's go, Ino-Pig!"

Ino beamed at Sakura and vice versa. Yes, their friendship consists of plenty of insults, arguments and admiration for the other. Yet, none of them would change it.

* * *

The Hyūga heiress held the now freshly washed and dried charcoal colored shirt that belonged to the Uchiha survivor. She had only worn it to sleep last night, enjoying the warmth and the slight smell of Sasuke it gave off, but still decided to wash it early in the morning, early enough for her not to be caught and air dried it in her room. She was not wish to return Sasuke's shirt to him after she had worn it without having it washed. It was unsanitary.

Hinata placed the shirt on her dresser gently as if it would be ruined if she placed it any other way. She always cherished other peoples goods as if it was her own.

Hinata had silently strolled out of her room and down the quiet halls of the Hyūga Main House. She decided that should would not waste her day inside the Hyūga Compound and would rather waste it training. However, she desired something - anything - sweet. The Hyūga branch family cooks would always cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for the Main house, and snacks whenever Hinata, Hanabi or her father desired. However, she condemned using her family members as if they were servants to the Main House - though the were - she did not believe they should be. That had been one of the reasons she taught herself to cook so the branch family did not have to waste their time cooking for them like the had.

Hinata had brought her fist up to knock on her father's office door. However, before she had the chance to, her father's static voice spoke up. "Enter."

Hiashi Hyūga was no fool to as what his daughters were doing with their lives. Though the Hyūga head had seem as if he was an individual that did not care for his daughters, he did. He loved Hinata and Hanabi, his tough love was just that - tough love. He wished nothing but the best for his daughters. He wished them to be strong, skilled and respected by others not only inside the Hyūga clan, but outside as well.

"Otō-san." Hinata's soft voice heard from across his desk where he sat. She had bowed upon seeing him. "I came to inform you that I-I am to be training for the day."

 _"Her stutter is decreasing."_ Hiashi noticed, and upon noticing, the side of his lips twitched.

The Hyūga head nodded at his daughter. "With the Uchiha?"

Hiashi did not fail to notice the blush that came to his daughters cheeks when he had mentioned the Uchiha. It had been the same shy blush that would come whenever he or anyone else would mention the Uzumaki boy. Hiashi began to wonder if his daughter's admiration for the blonde boy was slowly transitioning to the dark haired Uchiha. Hiashi shivered at the thought. The Uchiha was strong and skilled, he had been an equal to the Uzumaki, however, Hiashi had not forgotten what he has done to the village previously. Also, he was an _Uchiha_ , a rival clan - or use to be clan - of the Hyūga's.

Hinata shook her head. "No, Otō-san. Sasuke-kun is out on a mission with Naruto-kun. I will be training alone"

Hiashi furrowed his brow upon hearing his daughter call the Uchiha "Sasuke- _kun_ ". His daughter rarely called anyone "kun" besides her closest friends that consisted of the Rookie Nine and Rock Lee. It was a form of way Hinata would let them know that she trusted them and even felt comfortable around them. _"What is the Uchiha doing to my daughter that she feels comfortable around him?"_

"I see. When will he be returning?"

"In the n-next two to three days, Otō-san." Hinata stood uncomfortable as her father began to questioned about Sasuke.

"I noticed your stutter is slowly decreasing." Hiashi nodded his head. "That is satisfying, especially since you are not only a Hyūga but a heiress."

Hinata grinned at her father. Though it did not sound like a compliment, it was in Hiashi Hyūga's way. She bowed to her father in thanks. "Sasuke-kun does not like when I stutter when we are together-"

"You and the Uchiha devote an abundance amount of time together." Hiashi interrupted, staring his daughter down.

Hinata gulped. It was the second time she had called he Uchiha "Sasuke-kun" and it began to make Hiashi wonder just how close his daughter was to the Uchiha traitor.

"W-well w-we spar a-a lot." Hinata stated. That was all she was going to say. What else was she suppose to confirm? That her and Sasuke pleasure one another when it's convenient? No, she would die!

Hiashi continued to stare his daughter down before nodding his head. "I will be seeing you at dinner, Hinata." he dismissed her. "You and the Uchiha have been training for some time now and I am eager to see what he has taught you."

Hinata gulped _. "Oh no."_ Her and Sasuke had only sparred once, and that she could say had not even been an actual spar. Her and Sasuke were too busy in their sex life to spar anytime after that! How could she show her father what Sasuke had taught her? He has not taught her anything other than sex? Kami, she was a disgrace to the Hyūga clan! "I-I will be honored, O-Otō-san. However, I would like to continue training with Sasuke-kun before I show you what he has taught me. I-I would like to perfect it ahead of showing you."

Hinata knew she was becoming a good liar, and that frightened her. Never had she ever lied to her father to his face before she got herself involved with the Uchiha. However, it made it all seem like a rush in a way. She was not laying the blame on Sasuke for her doing, it was bound to happen with Sasuke or not. It just had happened way sooner when she tangled herself with Sasuke.

Hiashi nodded.

Hinata grinned, bowed to her father, and left his office and the Hyūga Main House all together.

Hiashi hummed. He would need to speak with the last Uchiha when he returned.

* * *

Sakura sat with Ino at the Dango shop. It was her favorite place to go whenever she wished to get away. Not far away from home, but far enough, as she would say. She had a sweet tooth, so the Dango shop was perfect. Though, her sweet tooth was not as big as Anko Mitarashi, it was still there.

Sakura sighed. Now here she sat with Ino, escaping her own mind. No matter what her and Ino talked about it would always lead to her mind going back to Naruto's moans of Hinata's name. She felt insecure. Hinata had exotic beauty. No, Hinata's hair was plain, yet it was longer than Sakura's. Hinata's skin was pale, yet it would shine whenever she walked in the sun or glistened when she ran through the night. Her eyes were ghostly white, yet it was one of the most desired and power kekkei genkai. Hinata came from a powerful, well-respected clan while Sakura had came from an ordinary lower class clan.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" Ino had cracked. Watching Sakura walk around and eat her Anmitsu sadly was making her become sad. Sakura never ate Anmitsu with a sad expression.

Sakura suppressed a sob. She shook her head. "I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're fine, Sakura! If you're fine then you would have not been on my doorstep!"

 _"Ino's right... I am a mess."_

"I think Naruto's cheating on me."

* * *

Hinata had made her way inside the Dango shop, a soft grin of her face. She had a sweet tooth, she'll admit it. She loved sweet things, all kinds of it.

Her eyes made their way onto a certain blonde and pink haired kunoichi's. Upon ordering what she desired - some dangos - she strolled towards the two.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata bowed slightly. "How are you two?"

Both of the kunoichi stayed quiet, staring at the Hyūga heiress. Hinata's lips cast downwards at the tension. She gulped. _"Are they angered with me?"_ Hinata did not understand what she had done to them. Sakura looked as if she had been sobbing by the tear stains on her cheeks and red eyes while Ino seemed as if she was ready to explode.

"Sakura is everything alright?" asked Hinata, her eyes filled with worried.

Ino stood up, facing Hinata. She grasped the Hyūga's shoulders and shook her. "Sakura's marriage is over!"

 _"Sakura's marriage?"_ What has happened to Sakura's marriage? Was there something wrong with Naruto that their marriage was over? Did he leave her? Hinata's throat began to clog up. _"Did I do something?"_

"I-Ino-chan, I-I-"

"Ino! You can't just assume things!" Sakura piped in, removing the Yamanaka's hands from the Hyūga's shoulder.

Ino frowned. "But you were the one who said-"

"Ino!" Sakura dismissed her.

Ino frowned, looking from Hinata to Sakura. Ino sighed. "Forgive me for going at you like this, Hinata. Sit down with us?"

Hinata, frightened, sat down with the Haruno and Yamanaka. "I-I something wrong?"

Sakura sighed as did Ino. _"Something is wrong, alright."_ Ino thought.

"It's...It's Naruto." Sakura's voice cracked.

Hinata's eyes stared at Sakura and then Ino, then back to Sakura. "Is he ok?" she asked concerned.

Ino furrowed one brow at Sakura. _"She does not seem to be aware of anything."_

 _"It cannot be Hinata's doing... how could I ever doubt her."_ Sakura thought.

"Oh, it is nothing like that, Hinata." Ino assured her, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, it's just..."

Hinata noticed the hesitation in Sakura's voice. "Sakura-chan, please tell me."

"Your stutter is going away." Sakura grinned slightly.

 _"Everyone seems to notice..."_

"Anyways, before Naruto left he...said something..." Sakura gulped. _"How am I going to tell Hinata that Naruto was thinking of her while sleeping with me? How embarrassing!"_

"W-What did he say?" Hinata began to flush. Had he said something about Naruto seeing her nude? Kami, she hoped not! She would never be able to show her face around them ever again.

"Um..." Sakura sighed. "Hinata I am just going to come and say this." Sakura waited until Hinata nodded until she continued. "We were.. um.. having sex..." Sakura blushed, as did Ino and Hinata. "...and he um... said your name. He continue to moan it, as well, Hinata."

Hinata had turned ten shades of red while she watched the reactions of the Yamanaka and the Haruno. _"Naruto-kun was thinking of me?"_ She was flattered, however, knowing that Sakura, one of her close friends, was married to Naruto, she felt like dying. "I-I'm s-so sorry, Sakura!" Hinata began to give apologies after apologies to the Haruno.

Sakura hushed Hinata. "It is not your fault, Hina."

 _"But it is... only if I had sensed his chakra I would have known he was there all a long!"_

Ino watched the conversation between the two. It was more Hinata apologizing and Sakura assuring that she was not at fault.

A waiter had came and passed Hinata's the dango she ordered, but Hinata was in no mood to eat. She felt sick with herself. She had ruined Sakura's and Naruto's wedding, and she had not even done anything.

"Don't blame yourself, Hinata!" said Ino, crashing her hands on the table. "Naruto is such a pervert!"

Hinata gulped.

Sakura groaned.

Ino fumed.

* * *

Naruto wanted to die. He could not believe himself. He did not want to believe himself, that he indeed moaned Hinata's name while his match with Sakura. However, it was as if Hinata had been there beneath him. She seemed so real - so absolute! In a genjutsu what it had seemed to him.

"What stupid element have you done now?" Sasuke asked Naruto. It took a day and a half to get to Kumogakure at normal speed, however, the speed they were going, the should be there within an hour. The Uchiha cherished this side of Naruto. The quiet, serious side of Naruto was the best side of him, to Sasuke, even if the seemed rude. Nonetheless, Naruto had been moody, as well, and a moody Naruto meant an annoyed Sasuke.

"I'm fine." Naruto growled. All in all, he was not.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to run through the trees, already noticing the cloud seeping deeper. "Did Sakura refuse to make you ramen?"

Sasuke began to chuckle. He was taunting Naruto, and it was something he always liked to do to the blonde boy, especially when he needed to get information out of him.

Naruto stayed silent.

"Let me guess, dobe, you wanted a ramen flavored condom-"

Sasuke had been cut off by Naruto's fist. "I don't put ramen before the people I love, teme!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke snorted, wiping his left cheek where Naruto's fist hit him. "Don't tell me, then, dobe. Not as if I actually cared about your marriage with Sakura."

Sasuke continued to run, now along the ground, Naruto behind him.

"I ruined my marriage." He heard Naruto confess lowly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Sasuke furrowed one brow. He had been interested as to how Naruto could ruin a marriage that has not been going on for long. "I see." Sasuke was never the one to comfort, however, he could lend Naruto an ear.

"Kakashi-sensei gave us an hour to... you know..." Sasuke snorted, he began to wonder if that was why Sakura was angry.

"You're horrible in bed, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"No! It's just..."

How could he explain to his friends that his attraction to his wife was decreasing and going to another woman? _"Sasuke was never the one to judge in a situation like this."_

"Hurry up and tell me, idiot!" Sasuke was growing impatient.

"ImoanedHinata'sname!

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "You what?" He was becoming impatient by the second.

"I...I. I moaned Hinata's name."

Sasuke stopped his running. Had he heard his correctly? No, Sasuke must have been hearing thing wrong. _"He was thinking about Hinata?_ _ **My**_ _Hinata?"_ No, that could not be. Naruto has never showed any signs of liking Hinata more than a comrade, or even an attraction towards her. So why now out of all times? Why wait until he was married to feel attracted to the heiress? Why wait until Sasuke had already set eyes upon her?

"Hinata?" Sasuke questioned, there was a possibility he said another name, possibly Hanabi, though that was slight.

Naruto nodded, sulking. "It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally moan another woman's name?" Sasuke spat. He had been trying his hardest not to sound too concern about the situation, but hearing this made him want to snap the blondes neck.

Naruto had explained it all. How he seen Hinata naked by the lake, and had not noticed her body was so beautiful until he actually saw it. He admitted her always felt an attraction for the heiress, but it had been one of those boyish attraction, stating he had one on Ino and Tenten, and maybe even Tsunade for a time. He told Sasuke that his attraction for Sakura did not compare to the one he had for Hinata and imagined her instead of Sakura, thus ruining his marriage.

"She even threw the ring at me." Naruto mumbled.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke growled. He had to make sure Hinata did not find out about this. If she did, he was sure she would never come back to him! She would replace him for Naruto and he would be forced to find another woman to have his children.

 _"No! I refuse!"_ Hinata was his, and he had to make sure the dobe did not get in his way.

"I know that, teme! Damn, you're not good at comforting!" grumbled Naruto.

Sasuke snorted. "You're a shinobi, you do not need comforting. You're an idiot for moaning Hyūga's name knowing you are married."

"You dont think I know that already!"

"Obviously not if you have." said Sasuke.

"Teme-"

Naruto had been discontinued from his argument with Sasuke when a Kunai shot out towards him. He dodged it effortlessly. "Someone's here." he said to Sasuke.

 _"No shit."_ Sasuke stayed silent, his sharingan already activated. His eyes scanned the area, not seeing anyone.

"Well, well, well, it's the Uchiha." a voice came from their right.

 _"Cloud ninjas no doubt."_ Sasuke grasp his chokutō tightly.

"Where is she?" one cloud ninja asked.

"Huh, where's who?" Naruto interfered.

Suddenly, five cloud ninjas surrounded the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. Naruto glared at them all.

"The Hyūga whore, Uchiha." The brown-haired cloud ninjas asked, smirking when he seen the glare he has gotten from the Uchiha.

 _"Huh, is he talking about Hinata?"_ Naruto growled. "What do you want with her?!"

The cloud ninja's chuckled, yet, still ignored Naruto's question. "We have been watching her."

Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment, then returned to their normal size. _"If they have been watching her then they must have seen us."_

"Who knew the Hyūga heiress had such a curvaceous body."

Sasuke sprung into action. It was bad enough Naruto had seen her body, and even visioned her beneath him, but these cloud nin's did not deserve to see her. He lung at on of the cackling cloud nin's and brought his sword down, slicing his arm as they scurried out of the way.

"We seen more than just her body, Uchiha." the one Sasuke sliced taunted. "Who knew a Uchiha and a Hyūga would dare to be intimate!"

 _"Intimate?"_ Naruto charged at one of the laughing cloud Nin's, kicking him full in the face, gasping when the cloud nin turned into a pile of wood.

Sasuke needed to defeat them - to kill them! They posed a threat to him and Hinata's relationship at the moment, and besides, talking bad to Hinata was something Hinata did not need to hear.

Sasuke brought his Katana down on another cloud nin, this time on his back. Sasuke would have expected their to be blood, however, there was none. The cloud nin collapsed in a pile of wooden parts. _"Puppets?"_

The enemies had been defeat, however, where they ever a threat. The Uzumaki began to wonder if they were ever a threat to them at all, and decided against it.

"He is coming." One pile of the use to be cloud nin said.

"Who?" Naruto grunted, glaring at the pile.

However, none of them responded, they laid limp on the ground.

Naruto began to shout, demanding that they say more while Sasuke stood still. Someone had to be coming for him, or even Hinata. If had to be one, he needed to know who. If it was not them, then the puppets would have not bothered to taunt him to begin with.


	12. Chapter XII

Make Me Forget

Chapter XIII

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto not mines, you know?

 **Warning:** I would say this chapter is a mess but this whole story is crack and a mess so enjoy *sighs*

 **Like I said before, I'm going to post one more chapter because why not?**

"How could we ever doubt Hinata? She's not that kind of girl." Ino said to Sakura, guilt taking over her. After Hinata's dango's arrived, the girls had stayed in an awkward silence until they were done, all going there own ways. Hinata had informed them that she was going to train awhile while Ino decided she and Sakura were going to spend their time together a little while longer.

"Yeah." Sakura adverted her eyes to the ground. "Deep down I knew Hinata would never do that with Naruto. I was just...It's just...Hinata's-"

"Beautiful." Ino finished Sakura's sentence, nodding her head. Both kunoichi's knew how beautiful Hinata truly was. She always had been, but when Hinata hit puberty, she seemed even more beautiful. It had happened while Naruto left with Jiraiya. With Naruto gone, she had a chance to find her voice - even if it was just for a bit. She had a chance to train without Naruto coming into her mind - at least not all the time.

Sakura bowed her head. "That's why I felt so insecure." Sakura confessed. "Hinata doesn't know how beautiful she is. She's so innocent. so pure. At first I was angry because I thought she and Naruto had got together behind my back. Then my anger went to Naruto because I thought he took advantage of her innocence."

"I'm sure Hinata would slap Naruto back into shape!" Ino cackled. Her smile faded, however. _"Naruto sure is stupid_." Ino seen the sad expression on Sakura's voice and her face saddened. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

 _"Huh?"_ Sakura stopped walking to look at Ino. Why was she apologizing? It was not her fault that she was in this situation with her husband. _"If anything, it's my fault that I could not please my husband."_ Sakura sighed, her thoughts taking over. "I'll be ok, Ino."

Ino grinned sadly at her friend. She clapped her hands together. "We should head to the hospital."

Sakura nodded. Both kunoichi's made their way to Konoha's Hospital.

* * *

Tenten placed two small scrolls on the ground forward of her. "Tora, Tatsu, Saru, U, Mi, Kurosuāmuzu!" Tenten mumbled to herself, performing the exact hand signs for the jutsu. Both scrolls released a uff of smoke while soaring into the sky, whirling around one anohter like two dragons. Tenten jumped between the two scrolls, summoning all type of weaponry to her target attach - a sack.

Upon finishing her attack, she panted. Training was different without Lee or Neji. Lee had supplied the life and "youth" as her sensei would say. While Neji provided the motivation for her to become more skilled. Tenten had looked up to Neji greatly when they were put into a team. And now, without him, it was difficult. It had been years since Neji's death in the war, yet Tenten did not want to believe her teammate was gone.

 _"Neji..."_

"Tenten-chan?"

Tenten snapped put of her thoughts upon hearing a soft voice. She had turned to see pearly eyes. "Oh, hey Hinata." Tenten smiled sadly, and waved towards the Hyūga.

Tenten thought Hinata was like Neji in a way. Every time she would see Hinata after Neji's death, she would see Neji, as well. It was not as if Hinata and Neji were a like. Hinata was more bright. She was not stating that Neji was a dark and mean person, he was just not as nice as Hinata. Only for the people he cared for would he show his true side.

When Tenten would see the Byakugan activated, she would remember Neji's activated dōjutsu. To Tenten, she loved it when Hinata was around. It made her feel warm inside. When Hinata was around, to Tenten, Neji was around. _"Maybe Neji's watching over her."_

"You're really good, Tenten-chan." complimented Hinata, softly grinning.

Tenten laughed nervously, a faint tint on her cheeks. "Thank's Hinata. I've been training hard." she admitted. "Though, the world seems so peaceful ever since the wars ended."

Hinata nodded. The act of crimes decreased - though, there were still rogues that survived. However, peace was not something that could last forever. "So it seems, Tenten-chan." Hinata strolled closer to the brown-haired kunoichi. "But there's always something that messes everything up, right?"

Tenten gasped, but nodded. "Right." She watched the Hyūga beam at her. It made Tenten blush at how cute Hinata was. "Your speech is getting better, Hinata."

Hinata reddened. _"I never knew I stuttered that much."_ The Hyūga cackled anxiously. "I-I'm working on it."

Tenten laughed at the shy Hinata. "Oh, are you here to train?"

Hinata nodded. "I was about to before I seen you." she explained. "I was wondering maybe you and I could train for a while..."

Tenten bounced excitedly. "Ok!"

Tenten usually did not show such a girl side of her. However, Hinata had made her show this side. It was as if a part of Neji has sprung into Hinata ever since his death and it made Tenten feel at ease.

* * *

"Naruto." The Raikage bowed to the young Uzumaki. "It is a pleasure to have you."

Naruto bowed back to the Yondaime Raikage. "It is a pleasure to be here!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke made no attempt to bow at the Raikage, most because the Raikage did not attempt to do the same. The Raikage has not even looked the Uchiha's way. _"Tch. Like I care."_

"What brings you here, Naruto?" asked the Raikage.

"Hehe, Kakashi-sensei set us here to give you a scroll." Naruto said, searching for the scroll in his pockets and even the kunai patch on his leg. "Uh, I lost it!"

Sasuke snorted at the blondes stupidity _. "No wonder he ruined his marriage."_ Sasuke brought out the scroll that has been hidden in his pouch and threw it at the blonde.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, teme!" He paced to the Raikage and held out the scroll. "Kakashi-sensei gave us this scroll to give to you!"

The Raikagae hummed, took the scroll, and nodded. "I am grateful you came this way to give this scroll to me, Naruto. Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head and snorted mentally. _"So he does realize I am here."_

"You two are welcomed to stay in our guest rooms to rest."

Naruto nodded, chortling. Sasuke did his signature "hn" while they were indeed escorted to their guest rooms. That was what he needed, some relaxation away from the dobe. He needed to be alone. Just himself.

And the pictures he took of Hinata.

He smirked to himself.

* * *

Both Kunoichi's, Tenten and Hinata, had decided that while they sparred, they would not hold back. Hinata had been hesitant towards this, afraid that she would hurt her friend. Tenten had insisted, however, stating that neither of them would be hurt.

Hinata had attempted to use her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist - which was a technique taught only in the Main House of the Hyūga Clan - however, her attempt varied. Tenten had blocked Hinata's attack with her Bashōsen - a large red and white, feathery fan. "Kaze no Maki!" Tenten grunted out, sending a gush of wind Hinata's way.

Upon feeling the wind on her face, the Hyūga squinted her eyes, her Twin Lion Fist ruined by the wind. She had been flung a couple of feet away from where she had standing. Hinata caught herself before she had the chance to fall on the ground, her byakugan now activated. Hinata has seen the chakra stream that had been flowing throughout Tenten.

Hinata had got into her gentle fist position, dōjutsu eyes set on her sparring partner. Tenten smirked at the determined Hinata, as she thought before, it reminded her so much of the now deceased Neji. Each Hyūga had such a determination in their eyes when they fought or sparred. It was a determination to be the best of it all. However, Hinata's determination had been different then the determination she had seen from Neji and the other Hyūga's she seen. It was a kind determination that only Hinata Hyūga would have. It was an assurance that she was brave and bold. An assurance that Hinata Hyūga was not weak. Tenten admired it.

"Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle!" Hinata charged at Tenten, delivring a two-finger strike to the brown-haired kunoichi's shoulder left blade, plugging the chakra that was being used by the kunoichi. Tenten yelped at the sudden impact Hinata had gave. _"Just like Neji..."_

Tenten felt numb on her left side of her body. It felt tingly, as well. Tenten smirked towards Hinata, who had deactivated her byakugan and was seconds from apologizing. "I'm fine, Hinata." Tenten assured her. "You've improved."

Hinata nodded, a soft smile on her lips at Tenten's compliment. "Thank you, Tenten-chan. You improved, as well."

Tenten stood, wobbling in her stance. "Oh." Hinata noticed and strike her shoulder blade again, as for she had forgot to do so before. "There, I'm sorry for not unplugging it before."

Tenten chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine, Hinata."

Both kunoichi's stood silent, beaming at one another. To both of them it felt good.

* * *

Naruto was lonely. He had been sitting on his guest bed for almost an hour and he had been lonely. Not having been married for Sakura for too long, he still missed her. They had been dating secretly since the war had ended, so it was not as if they went straight to marriage. Sakura had felt the pain and loneliness when Sasuke had left the first time to when he had left after the war. Though he had told them he would be back, the thought in the back of their heads was that he would never return. And though Sasuke had told the truth and returned, Sakura needed someone to lean on. Naruto was there for her.

Now, he betrayed Sakura. After all these years chasing after her and finally having her years back succeeding the war. He cannot believe he just let her slip away while thinking of Hinata. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ he hit his head with the palm of his hand. _"There has to be a way to get my wife back."_

However, she was angry. No, Sakura was pissed. There was no way Naruto could talk his way out of this one. "I have to try to get her back." Naruto said to himself aloud. "Even if it is the last thing I do!"

Sakura Uzumaki was his wife. He made a vow to love her until the day he died and the way he was showing it was terrible. But not Naruto Uzumaki made a vow to himself and Sakura. He was going to get his wife back.

Naruto bounced of of the guest bed and bolted out of the door. "A quick spar with Sasuke-teme should take my mind off of Sakura for a while! Dattebayo!"

* * *

Sasuke had took many shots of Hinata the night before. Seeing her in that lingerie she had bought especially for him had drove him mad. He had to show her off - though, show her off for only he could see because even if Hinata did not know it yet - she belonged to no one but him.

He admired the way the lace hugged her curvaceous body. Her pale skin had been reddened with her blush when he began to snap the pictures of her. He smirked, remembering the shy look in her eyes as she stared at him. It was as if she was asking _"Am I doing this right, Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke scrolled through the photographs until he found the ones he had been looking for. He had recalled when he had questioned the shy Hyūga if she had ever touched herself. The blush on her cheeks and the confusion emitted in her eyes told him she had not. Though, when Sasuke had convinced her to touch herself he made sure to snap photos of it. The style of her moaning made Sasuke's pants tighten, like it was tightening now just thinking of it.

 _"Beautiful..."_

Sasuke could not help himself anymore. He needed to relieve himself. He had pulled down his pants, far enough to reveal the tent in his underwear. Masturbation had always made Sasuke seem weak in a way. Here he was, Sasuke Uchiha, masturbating to a female miles away in Konoha when he could easily find a female to fulfill his needs. Yet, this is what he would have to do now, and any other time he had to leave Hinata for a mission or vice versa. Hinata Hyūga was what he desired, not any other whore that was willing to sleep with him _. "You whipped bastard."_

Sasuke stroked his length, a moan making its way from his throat. He stared at the photographs of Hinata that laid around him. Many of her with the revealing, navy colored, lacy lingerie that Sasuke had ruined when he ripped it off of her. Others were of her naked, her breast falling natural up on her and her legs wide open.

Sasuke stroked harder, his eyes now closed imagining the Hyūga as she was a night ago. He imagined her moans of his name while she pleasured herself, and imagined the way she stared at him while she did. Sasuke was already close to his release and he had barely been stroking for two minutes! The things Hinata Hyūga did to him were terrible - yet Sasuke was not complaining.

 _"Sas-sasuke..."_ Sasuke memorized Hinata's moaned from that night as she pleasured herself.

"Hime..."Sasuke grunted out a response to the Hinata in his mind.

 _"Saskuee...!"_ The memorized voice of Hinata came again, driving Sasuke more into insanity that he had to stroke his length faster and harder.

"Kami...hime...mhmmm..."

Sasuke kept stroking, flashbacks of the shy Hyūga moaning his name with her eyes closed like his, her back arched and legs wide open. He was a mess. A big mess.

"Ugh-" Sasuke felt his release take over him. He had released all over his hand to make to clean up easier for him. Panting and laying in the same spot for a moment, Sasuke frowned. "This is not me." he said to himself.

He got up from the bed and wiped off his cum with tissues that had been sitting on his bedside. Sasuke snorted. "If only they had lotion to go with it."

Pushing up his pants, he decided that what he needed was a shower. The Raikage provided them with necessities that could provide for them for at least a day (which was all they needed anyways). Sasuke left the room and into the washroom that was down the hall.

* * *

Naruto had dashed down the hall, almost colliding with some bystanders, luckily, he had not. He laughed, stuttered out an apology and kept on running to his friends guest room that seemed to be far away from his - though only down the hall, not far at all.

Naruto did not even knock on the door before dashing in. What would Sasuke be doing anyways? Sasuke Uchiha was just that, Sauske Uchiha. All Sasuke did was train, complain and brood throughout his life. He was bound to catch Sasuke doing just that.

However, he did not catch Sasuke "doing just that". He did not catch Sasuke doing anything. "Where'd he go?" Naruto asked aloud, eyes searching for the Uchiha. "He just left?"

Naruto hummed. Looking around the vacant room some more. "He's probably out training alone, again. Hm. No life bastard." Naruto chuckled at his joke, but came to a halt when he seem what seemed to be photographs on Sasuke's bed.

"I was never the one to snoop..." But he was. Naruto let his curiosity get the best of him and he went to see what they were.

And no, he did not regret it in a way. He had been embarrassed seeing a naked Hinata again, but more embarrassed that it was Sasuke who had these pictures. Sasuke Uchiha who seemed not to be interested in girls at all, had these photos of Hinata Hyūga, the shy, innocent Hinata Hyūga.

Naruto gathered them in his hands, his eyes not able to break away from her the heiress' body. He gulped. He could feel his pants tighten as he continued to look at the photographs. _"How did teme get these?!"_ There was no way Hinata would let Sasuke take them himself! They weren't close friends. And even if they were, Naruto knew Hinata was too shy to pose for these judging by her reaction when he had seen her naked by the lake.

"But...these look like she had been posing for them..." said Naruto aloud. "Hinata sure is beautiful..."

It was becoming hard to save his marriage when he kept seeing Hinata naked.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke's not here...so it should be ok."

The blonde sat on Sasuke's guest bed, his eyes scanning the photographs of Hinata. His left hand came down on the bulge in pants. _"Kami, where's that teme?!"_

Naruto began to rub his bulge threw his pants, panting. He imagined his hands replaced with Hinata's hands. He imagined her forward him while on her knees, licking her lips while she rubbed him. Naruto began to feel guilty. He had been visualizing Hinata again when he vowed that he would not do so. He could simply see Sakura in his mind and not Hinata. However, Sakura did not have Hinata's curves and it was making it quite hard to do so.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto leaped from the edge of the guest bed, throwing the photographs around him upon hearing the booming voice. His heard was beating out his chest at the sudden yell of voice. His eyes searched for the person behind it and once it had he knew he was moments from death.

Sasuke stood, sharingan eye activated, fist clenched and ready to strike. His eyes looked at the photographs he took of Hinata scattered on the floor forward to him. _"Shit! I vowed no one would see these_!" He dropped the wet towel besides him on the floor and began gathering the photographs, rage flowing through him. "What the hell are you doing going through other peoples supplies?!" he roared at the blonde.

Sasuke was pissed. There was not doubt about it. He did not want anyone to see Hinata in that state but him. He had betrayed her. He should have hidden those pictures when he had the chance to.

"Well it was not as if you were hiding them, teme!" Naruto defended himself. "Why do you even have them? Did you spy on Hinata, you pervert?!"

Sasuke snorted. "You're calling me a pervert?" He slammed the open door shut. He did not need everyone in Kumogakure to hear them. "It is none of your concern how I got them. Why are you even in my room when you have your own?!"

"I wanted to come spar with you to get my mind off Sakura but you were not here and those...pictures were. Hehe." Naruto chuckled nervously, his hand behind his head.

 _"The dobe is laughing?!"_ Sasuke wanted to kill him where he stood! This was not a laughing matter!

"Stop laughing!" Sasuke shouted. "You should have not been snooping, you idiot! You should have left when you seen I was not here!"

"Woah, teme!" Naruto pulled his arms up defensively. "It's ok."

"It's _ok_?"Sasuke questioned. " _It's ok_?" he repeated, feeling his blood boil. "How is it ok for you to see my woman naked when you have your own."

Sasuke did not mean to call Hinata "his woman", however, even though she was his woman secretly, and not even Hinata knew, he did not expect for himself to say it aloud.

Naruto gasped, furrowed his brows, tilted his head and stared curiously at his teammate. "Your woman?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, deactivating his sharingan.

"Hinata is not-"

"Shut up! She _is_ my woman and I do not need you or anyone to _believe it_!" Sasuke roared at the blonde again, making sure to put emphasis on 'believe it', then froze. _"I need to stop this. I need to stop selling myself out in front of the dobe."_

Naruto stared wide eyed at the Uchiha before smirking. "Hmmm. That's why you seemed angered when I told you I seen her naked." Naruto began to chuckle. "Who would have known."

Sasuke was shaking with rage. It took everything in him to not start another war.

"You're going to hate me, teme." Naruto sighed, his chuckling coming to a halt. The tension in the air seemed to be brought up unknowingly. "But I want Hinata."

Sasuke stared into the blonde boys azure eyes, as if he had been trying to find a hint of amusement in them. He hadn't. Instead, he found seriousness in them.

"You want her?" Sasuke questioned. Sasuke was not use to someone else wanting something that was his. He never liked to share with anyone besides his brother, and now that he was gone he had no reason to share what was his.

Naruto nodded.

"You have a wife." Sasuke spat at him. "You do not deserve Hinata, you fool!"

Sasuke was spatting insults after the next at his blond friend, but he did not care. Naruto was a fool to want Hinata after she was already his. Maybe if he decided he wanted Hinata earlier, Sasuke would have backed away. But no, not now. He was becoming protective over Hinata - yet he will still not admit it - and seeing the seriousness in the Uzumaki's eyes made him want to charge.

"You're thinking way too into this, teme! I know I have Sakura. I love Sakura but-"

"Oh shut your mouth, fool!" Sasuke spat at him, striking the blonde boy in the gut. "You do not think at all because you are an idiot!"

Naruto growled, but he was not about to fight his friend for a woman he had just realized he felt attracted to. "I know I am an idiot about everything but just hear me out!" Naruto shoved his friend away from him. "I am attracted to Hinata, ok?! I want her in every way possible and I do not think this feeling is going to go away until I have her!"

Sasuke glared at the yelling Uzumaki. _"Until he has her?"_ Sasuke growled. "What are you implying?"

Naruto hummed. He cast his eyes to the ground. "I want to be with Hinata."

"Be with Hinata?" asked Sasuke, crossing his arms. "You said you loved Sakura and now you're saying you want to be with Hinata? You really are an idiot that makes no sense."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, no. I still want to be married to Sakura and love her as my own! It's...it's just...I want to _be_ with Hinata." Naruto was now flushing red.

 _"Oh."_ Sasuke stared at Naruto. _"All these years he decides he wants Hinata when she is mine?"_

"I also don't want this to ruin our friendship." confessed Naruto, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

The Uchiha survivor sighed. He knew that his friend was determined to have Hinata, and one day, he was going to have her with or without Sasuke's help. Sasuke was not going to let that happen.

"You want her?" Sasuke asked.

Nodding, Naruto stood. "I do." he admitted. "I-"

"Stop talking." Sasuke pushed his shoulder harshly. Sasuke sighed. Naruto, even if he did not show it or desired to admit it aloud, was his friend - no his best friend! He appreciated Naruto for being by his side through it all, even when Sasuke did not want him there. He was not going to let Naruto's little "attraction" for Hinata ruin this. However, he was not going to let Naruto take away the mother of his childre, either.

"We can share her." Sasuke whispered lowly, so low he wished Naruto did not hear him.

Naruto's head snapped up to looked at the Uchiha. "S-share- are you serious?" Naruto knew better than anyone that Sasuke Uchiha did not like to share with anyone.

Sasuke squeezed his shoulder. "I am willing to share her with you. Only if she wants." said Sasuke. "If she does not wish to do so then we will not and you will not come near her."

Naruto was shocked. He was unable to bring up words. Was Sasuke actually willing to share Hinata with him?

"No one is to know about this." Sasuke assured Naruto. "Not about me or Hinata or about all three of us."

Naruto nodded. He still did not believe what Sasuke was saying.

"You can only have her while I am there."

A nod.

"Even after you have her, you'll go back to Sakura and Hinata will remain mines."

Another nod.

Sasuke took his hand off of the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto spoke up for the first time after hearing Sasuke's words. "Are you...are you really going to let me have her?"

Sasuke smirked, shaking his head.


	13. Chapter XIII

Make Me Forget

Chapter XIII

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me :(

 **Warning:** Chapter 13 wins award for being a mess in my story. Forgive me.

Tenten and Hinata had decided to spend the day together after they sparred. Tenten had found this as a release from the loneliness she felt. Yes, she had Lee to hang with. However, she desired girl friends. Ino and Sakura were her friends, yet they were not as close as they were to each other. Besides, Ino had her job at Yamanaka flowers and Sakura had hers at Konoha's Hospital, so their agendas were different. However, Hinata always seemed to be free when you needed her. Though she knew Hinata was not always free to spar or to hang, she would constantly make time for her friends, and for that, Tenten loved her.

First, they had decided to get lunch at Yakiniku Q, talking and laughing about their day and week overall. Hinata adored this with Tenten. Tenten was an easy person to talk to about anything there was to talk about. Tenten did not judge, though she teased. Tenten reminded her of Neji in a way she spoke. It seemed that before Neji's passing, some of Neji's way of speech rubbed off on her. Hinata was not affected, though. She found it cute. Hinata knew the slight feelings Tenten had for her cousin and how she felt when she knew her feelings would not come true when Neji had perished.

Now, Hinata was laying on her back, her eyes on the boring white ceiling with a grin on her lips. She was happy. Today was a good day for Hinata. Though she still remembered the tension at the Dango shop with Ino and Sakura and what she had learned about Naruto. In all truth, she wanted to apologize to Sakura until she could not speak anymore. It was her fault for not sensing Naruto's chakra and noticing him before. She could have covered her body a little more so NAruto would have not seen.

Hinata sighed, sitting up on her bed _. "At least Sakura-chan is not angry with me."_ An angry Sakura was not what Hinata wanted. Sakura was her friend, and though Hinata was enraged for a slight second upon realizing that Naruto would never be hers, she was happy that Sakura and Naruto found their happiness in each other. Now, she did not want to be the one to ruin it.

Hinata snapped her head to her window when she heard a loud, pecking noise. "Huh?"

Hinata strolled to her window, her eyes widening when she seen a hawk outside her window. The hawk resembled a normal hawk, however, this hawk was much larger in size to any other hawk Hinata has seen. His color was brown, though darker areas had been along his back, wings and tail. The hawk also had dark markings around it's eyes, as well having red markings along the sides of it's beak.

Hinata slid her open upon and stared at the hawk. She stood her head outside the window and pet the hawk's beak, smiling at the hawk. The hawk then opened it's beak, placing a scroll inside Hinata's hand. "For me?" he asked, not expecting for the hawk to nod it's head. "Oh...thank you." Hinata nodded her head at the hawk.

The hawk flapped it's giant wings and began to fly away from the Hyūga Compound. Hinata watched it leave. _"I wonder if anyone seen him come."_

Hinata looked down at the scroll the hawk gave her. "I wonder what this is."

Hinata opened the scroll. A tiny key fell from inside and onto the floor. It dropped against the hardwood floor, making it ring throughout her room. "Huh? A key?"

Hinata picked the key from the floor, examining it. It was a simple key, however, it was a gold color that had the Uchiha crest in the middle of it. "Sasuke-kun? This must be Sasuke-kun's key." she then looked towards the vacant sky where the hawk had flew through, now long gone. "And that must have been Sasuke-kun's hawk."

Hinata was excited. She had not heard from Sasuke-kun since that day she kissed him. And though it had not been long, it has been long enough since they have gotten together with their relationship. Hinata began to open the scroll. "Sasuke-kun must not be mad at me, after all."

Hinata began to read the scroll.

 _"Hyūga,_

 _I will be returning home tomorrow night from the mission._

 _I gave you a key to the compound, do not loose it. It's yours._

 _When I return, I will be expecting you and a meal._

It was not a lot, and Sasuke did not show his compassion, but for Hinata is was enough. At least he had the time to write her.

Hinata twirled the key in her hand, simpering to herself. "A key to Sasuke-kun's house." Hinata put the scroll on her nightstand, as well as the key. She had plans on what she was going to do tomorrow night.

* * *

Shikamaru had been laying on meadow, his head laid behind his left arm, staring up at the night sky. He brought his right arm up, a small bud between his fingers. He lifted the cigarette to his lips, inhaling in the addicting nicotine. Then, he exhaled, the smoke lazily floating in the air before disappearing and replaced more smoke.

Shikamaru never cared for smoking. When his former, now deceased, sensei smoked around them, he was not bothered as much as Ino or even Kurenai was. No, it did not bother him at all. Not even when his father would drink and would have to take the alcohol away from him. However, he did not need to worry about that anymore.

Shikamaru sighed, and then inhaled more smoke.

* * *

"I'll be seeing you, Sakura!" Ino waved at her friend, who waved back, and then made her way to her house.

It had been a long day at Konoha hospital and she was exhausted. She had been strolling down the dim-lit street of Konoha, making her way back home. It was not everyday she had to train newly Konohan medics like Sakura had to, and after doing so just for a few hours Ino could say that she found Sakura amazing. Sakura trained new medics day after day and she never seemed as drained as Ino was at this moment.

"That would be the last time I do that." Ino sighed, combing her fingers through her long, golden locks.

Her eyes darted to the grassy training field where the former Team Ten would train together. Her eyes darkened when she seen a puff of smoke slither through the air for a mere second before disappearing. She did not need to adjust her eyes through to see who it was smoking while laying down and looking up at the stars. There was only one person who did that and it was Shikamaru.

Sighing, she made her way towards him, her eyes set in a glare. _"How many times did I tell him to stop?"_ To Ino, Shikamaru was selfish. It was no secret that Ino loved and cared for him and Choji, and after Asume died, it deepened. She made a promise to their sensei that she would look out for them and with Shikamaru smoking constantly, Ino felt as if she was failing her promise to Asuma.

Once she reached her lazy former teammate and friend, she snatched the cigarette from between his fingers and through it on the floor. She proceeded to stomp on it.

Shikamaru sighed. He was comfortable, honestly. Laying there without a care in the world. Of course, he knew that when he got too comfortable, something, anything, would come and ruin his peace. Like many times before when he was a boy in the academy, or a genin with his team, even a chunin walking through the streets of Konoha, it was Ino that ruined it.

"What are you doing?" Ino snapped at the lazy jōnin.

Shikamaru grunted, his lifted himself up into the sitting position. He continued to star up at the night sky. "Well, Ino, I was relaxing." he said. "Then you came and did what you always do, you troublesome girl."

Ino felt an ache in her heart. _"Troublesome?"_ Ino frowned at Shikamaru. How could he think of her as "troublesome"? All she has done has been for both him and Choji. How could he not appreciate that she was just caring for him. "You're so selfish." Ino spat at him, her eyes becoming watery.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino. His eyes widen. _"Oh great, she's about to cry."_ Shikamaru moaned. He then stood forward to Ino with hands in his pockets. "Ino-"

"Shut up!" She hissed at him, folding her arms and turning herself away from Shikamaru. She had been seconds away from sobbing and did not want Shikamaru to see. It made her feel weak to cry in front on anyone, especially Shikamaru. "How can you be so self-centered?! All you care about is yourself!"

"Ino..." Shikamaru stared at the blond kunoichi that stood forward to him. He then sighed. He knew Ino cared for him just as much as he care for her. In a way, he knew he was being selfish in not thinking of his health and the aftermath of smoking, but he could not help it. Smoking was a reminder to him. "You're overreacting."

Ino opened her mouth to argue, but was hushed by Shikamaru. "Smoking reminds me of him." Shikamaru removed his eyes from Ino. He was never the one to confess his feelings to anyone, but would rather keep them bottled up and wait until they were forgotten.

Ino's rage seem to fade as she now understood the jōnin. She hummed. "That's why I don't want you to do that. It reminds me of him, too..."

"You never pestered Asuma-sensei about his smoking." said Shikamaru, stepping away from the blonde.

"That's because he was our sensei." said Ino, frowning at him. "Besides, I know he had to hear it from the third and Kurenai, me doing it too would just be annoyance."

Shikamaru snorted. "So you decided to be an annoyance to me?" he proceeded to pull out a pack of cigarette's. He took out one, lifting it to his lips.

Ino growled. She snatched the small bud from his lips. At this, Shikamaru glared. "Ino, stop that." He was becoming annoyed by Ino's presence.

"No!" She threw the bud aside. She then stomped towards him. "Smoking is not good for your health!"

"I do not care, Ino. Obviously..." grunted Shikamaru as he glared lazily at Ino.

"Well I do! I do love you, you know!" she yelled.

Shikamaru snorted again. He turned away from Ino, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. He knew what Ino had meant by "loving him". However, she had never actually admit to loving him aloud, so of course he would get this way. "Troublesome little girl." he murmured.

Ino stepped closer to the Nara boy. She grabbed his elbow, shaking him slightly. "I mean it, Shikamaru. You and Choji are my friends. I do love you both and I do not wish to see you harmed."

"Tch." Shikamaru pushed Ino's hand away. He did not need this. "I will be fine, Ino."

Shikamaru began walking away without a care in the world. No one lives forever, so if he would to die by smoking a cigarette, then so be it.

Ino frowned. _"Why does he have to be so..."_ Ino sprinted towards Shikamaru. She hugged him from behind, something she had never done before. She heard Shikamaru gasp, and also felt his tense between her touch. She buried her face into Shikamaru's jōnin jacket, feeling the tears now streaming down her cheeks and ruining the hind. _"Why do you have to breakdown in front of him?!"_

Shikamaru was frozen. Had he ever been hugged like this by Ino? If he did, he did not remember. Ino was not the one to show much affection to him. In her academy and genin days, he affection had always been towards Sasuke Uchicha and to the Uchiha only. Now, she showed her affection towards Sai, but never would she admit it him. However, Shikamaru knew what Ino felt for the emotionless ninja.

"I'm not-" Ino sniffled, shaking her head against his jōnin jacket. "I'm not going to let another person that I love coffin rest on my mind. " Ino chocked out.

Now Shikamaru remembered. Not only did she miss their sensei, but her father as well. Both she and him had lost their fathers in the war, and Ino still resides on it. She had been pained to believe that her fathers death was her doing, even if she did not do anything wrong. Deep, she knew it was not.

Shikamaru lowered his head. "Ino...troublesome female..." He took out his pack, lifted a cigarette to him lips and lit it. He took a breath and then puffed it out, watching it dissolve in the air. He felt Ino lift her head and release her arms from his waist.

"Nothing I say would stop you." She sighed. "How could I be so stupid to believe that you would stop that habit for me." she snorted. Ino shook her head, snickering at herself. She was foolish.

Shikamaru turned to his former teammate. He kneed down to her. He breathed in more smoke. He watched Ino's sapphire eyes sadden. He blew out the smoke in her face. Her eyes squinted as she coughed.

Ino growled when the smoke dissolved. Her eyes opened and glared at Shikamaru. "How dare you-"

Shikamaru hushed Ino by placing his lips upon hers. Shikamaru himself did not know what he was doing. However, he knew that a quiet Ino was an Ino at her best. To him, at least.

Ino's eyes widen at she felt Shikamaru's lips upon hers. She stood frozen, unable to push him away from her. _"What was he doing? Why is he doing this?"_ Ino's mind began to spin.

Shikamaru removed his lips from the gasping blond. He smirked slightly. He put out the cigarette and threw it aside, now having no use for it. His lips kissed Ino once more, pulling her closer to him. Shikamaru still did not know what he was doing. Ino did not wish for him to smoke, so he would not. "Shika, w-what are you-"

"Be quiet." he hushed, kissing her jawline. "I'm not smoking."

 _"He has a point."_ Ino sighed. She did not know anything about this side of Shikamaru. The lazy ninja never showed any sign of feeling attracted towards her and any girl at that. He seemed asexual to her. _"There was Temari..."_ But he did not even seem to be attracted to Temari. No, Shikamaru did not seem to be attracted towards anyone and if he was attracted to the Kazekage's sister, than he had a good way at disclosing it. To her, Shikamaru was just an asexual individual.

Shikamaru grasped her hips roughly, sliding her beneath him. He now proceeded to kiss her neck, trailing kisses all over. Ino shivered at the touch of his lips. She had never been in this situation before so it had been a weird sensation to her. Plus, it was Shikamaru she was doing this with!

 _"As long as he does not smoke..."_ Ino thought, as Shikamaru kisses trailed to her collarbones. _"As long as he does not smoke, I'll be his cigarette."_

* * *

Sasuke looked through the photos he had of Hinata for what seemed like the 100th time today. He missed her body beneath him. Staring at these photographs of her was killing him. His pants were tight now, and if he continued he was going to burst. Her curves were so luscious. He craved for Hinata. To him, it had been so long since he traced Hinata's curves and feel her bosoms. It had been a long time since he had kissed her neck and lick between her thighs. _"Hime..."_

Had he really expect himself to share her with Naruto? No, that was impossible. He cannot. Hinata was his and his alone, so sharing her would be difficult.

But, this was Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend since childhood. He would never admit that he...loved? Adored? Appreciated? Whatever it was it did not matter. He did trust Naruto with the objects he had and the secrets & information he had to keep.

 _"Hinata's not an object."_ She was a woman. His woman. No, she did not know that she was to be the mother of his children yet, but she will know soon. It was unlike Sasuke to share someone that would to be his woman with another man.

 _"Naruto is not just any other man."_

Sasuke sighed. He stacked the photographs together and hid them. Naruto was expecting for him to share Hinata. How? Sasuke had no idea. He had to remember Hinata was the innocent, pure type. She had loosen up around him, however, Naruto was a different story.

"Teme?!"

 _"Speak of the devil."_

Sasuke turned towards the blond, a scowl on his face. "What do you want?"

Naruto frowned. _"He's in one of his moods."_ He stood in front of his friend, head tilted. _"Maybe confessing my attraction to Hinata was a bad idea..."_

"It's pretty fucked up." Sasuke spoke, his eyes lingering on an uncomfortable Naruto. "She really loved you all this time."

Sasuke was not the one to be pressed on a situation. If the tables were turned and it was another woman who had loved Naruto all this time like Hinata has, then no he would not be this way. However, he has grown to - dare he say -care for the Hyūga's feelings even if she did not realize it. Even if he himself did not display them to her, he cared.

"I know-"

"You know and yet you ignored her feelings?" asked Sasuke, his eyes set in a glare. "You are married and now you realize you are attracted to her?"

"I didn't expect it to happen it just did!" Naruto argued, raising his voice at the Uchiha. "And what about you? As if you ever showed any feelings towards Hinata!"

Sasuke snorted. "I am not about to argue with the uneducated." He pushed passed Naruto.

Naruto growled. He punched the Uchiha's shoulders as he walked by. "You can't talk down to me about feeling something as if she is your woman?!"

Sasuke came to a halt. He turned to the blond, his eyes wide with his now activated sharingan. _"As if she's my woman?"_ Hinata was his woman! Did she realize it? No, she has not. But that was besides the point. Sasuke knew that deep down in that heart that was still admiring the idiotic blond, that she felt something for the dark Uchiha, too. He just had to get the dobe out of the way. "Please." snorted Sasuke. "Hinata has been my woman ever since I realized she loved you." he blurted out.

Naruto's eyes widen. "What is that suppose to mean?!" Naruto was now angry. _"He had all these girls and yet he wanted the one that did not love him?"_

"I wanted Hinata because she did not want me like the other girls did. She wanted you." Sasuke confessed. "It was like a challenge. That was why I agreed to pleasure her. Hinata was perfect, She was not a loud mouth like Ino or Sakura and she was not boyishly boring like Tenten was."

Naruto took what Sasuke had to say in. Then, he smiled. "So you wanted her because I had her?" Naruto taunted. He chuckled when Sasuke growled.

"You never _had_ her." Sasuke clarified. "If you did have her like you claim you have then she would have not been in _my_ bed pleasuring _me_ or wearing _my_ shirt while cooking for _me_!"

Both ninjas knew that this argument was childish. They were arguing over a kunoichi that could possibly end up not wanting either of them. Sasuke even had his sharingan activated as if he was ready to do something to the blonde. But, Hinata was worth the argument.

"So?" Naruto shrugged. He began to laugh.

Sasuke glared at the laughing blond. _"So? So what? What is that fool laughing about?!"_

"If _you_ had her like _you_ claimed _you_ did then why did she have to go to _you_ to forget about _me_?" asked Naruto. "I bet she even thinks about me the whole time."

It had happen so fast. Naruto did not have a chance to dodge Sasuke's punch to his nose before it was too late. He knew that his statement was childish. This whole argument about Hinata was childish! Yet, they were both determined ninja's that loved to win at everything.

"If she was thinking about you then she would have not screamed my name!" Sasuke sneered, crossing his arms. "She does not want you anymore, you fool."

Naruto chuckled. He wiped his nose with the back of his hands. _"We're fighting over a girl. This is so unlike us"_ Naruto stood straighter "We'll see about that, teme."

With that, he walked out of Sasuke's room, glaring at the ground.

Sasuke snorted. _"We'll see who Hinata wants more."_

* * *

Shikamaru had Ino trapped beneath him. His left hand hold her wrists above them while his right hand cupped her breast. His lips trailed kisses down her neck, making sure his tongue licked over her sweet spot.

Shikamaru had oftenfound himself daydreaming about Ino. It had started when they were genin. Ino being the only girl he grew accustomed to, he felt a liking towards her. Though she was annoying like all the females in Konoha was, she was still beautiful to look at. Especially when she hit puberty. He breast had got larger as did her ass, while her waist got smaller. Ino had not noticed when Shikamaru would stare at her, but he did. A lot.

However, Ino was not the only kunoichi his eyes set upon. It was also Tenten and Sakura, even Hinata from time to time. However, Tenten had a much muscular look unlike Sakura's and Hinata's fragile look, though he still watched her because he was a man. Sakura was thin. Almost too thin that he barely watched her. Hinata on the other hand was curvy. He had been able to catch a glimpse of Hinata without that jacket she wore and was no disappointed. She had grown throughout the years, outmatching all the other female kunoichi's in Konoha.

Still, Hinata was too curvy for his liking's and Ino had been just right for him.

He smirked. _"Just right."_

He took his left hand away from her wrist and began to lift her shirt, his cool hands now squeezing both of her breast.

Ino moaned at the feeling. She felt Shikamaru unclasp her bra, sending it across the grassy training field. Ino sighed. _"I'm going to have to find that later..."_

"If I cannot smoke, I am going to have to take a nights worth." Shikamaru whispered. His tongue flickered out of his mouth on onto her exposed nipples.

Ino moaned. She pushed her head back onto the grass. Her hands played with Shikamaru's ponytail. She could say being in this situation was weird for her. Shikamaru was her teammate. She would tell the truth and say that she had imagined her and Shikamaru like this, however, she had also imagined them being married. He was not the only one, either. She imagined herself wed to Choji and Naruto, Sasuke, of course, and even Neji and Lee. It was a different story that she was not acting on it with the lazy Nara.

He began to undress her, pushing down her work pants. Shikamaru had no where to be now besides his own home. No, he would stay here and get his nights worth of smoking. Little did Ino know, Shikamaru smoked the most at night.

 **(Yes, I like ShikaTema, but ShikaIno came first in my mind)**


	14. Chapter XIV

Make Me Forget

Chapter XIV

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto not mines.

 **Warning:** Crack and a bad chapter. Sorry.

Hinata had clenched the coal colored shirt she had worn only a few nights ago to her chest. She had been trailing towards her destination - the Uchiha compound - when she had encountered a certain coral haired medic strolling her way with her eyes adverted to the ground.

Hinata came to a halt while her eyes stared at Sakura. Even when Sakura's emerald eyes glanced up at her and flashed a soft smile her way, she knew Sakura was far from content. Clenching the Uchiha's shirt tighter to her chest, Hinata bit her lip. Hinata consistently had a guilty conscience about almost everything that involved her. Noticing Sakura's sadden eyes made Hinata want to beg for the medic's forgiveness.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata bowed to the medic.

Sakura nodded her head to Hinata. She smile slightly at the Hyūga, though it was fake. She could not bring herself to look at Hinata for a great deal of time before feeling insecure. Though the Haruno knew Hinata was not at fault, the insecurity was still intact. Hyūga Hinata was a beautiful and strong kunoichi and soon to be head of the Hyūga clan. To Sakura, she was nothing but a high level medic and Naruto's wife.

"Are you alright?" Hinata's soft voice came to Sakura's ears.

Nodding, Sakura replied, "I am."

It soon became silent. Both kunoichi's were uncomfortable in this situation. Usually, Sakura was talkative and cheery. Visualizing a depressed, sadden and hurt Sakura was what Hinata was not consume to. Hinata did not like this side of Sakura at all.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gasped slightly, her mouth agape. Her eyes stared at Hinata's eyes who had been adverted down to her feet. Sakura hummed, she too looked away. _"Hinata...you're too kind."_

"I will be ok, Hinata." Sakura assured the kunoichi. "You are not at fault."

Hinata stared at Sakura. She could still see the pain and hurt in Sakura's grassy eyes.

"I should be going." said Sakura. She placed a hand on Hinata's shoulders. "I will be seeing you, Hinata."

Hinata nodded, a grin forming on her lips.

Sakura sighed. She took her hand off Hinata's shoulder, her eyes now on the dark fabric in Hinata's arms. "Is that your's?" asked Sakura, pointing her chin towards the shirt.

Hinata felt her ear get hot. She shook her head. "N-no." she said. "It belongs to Kiba-kun. He let me borrow it when we spar earlier today."

Hinatas stomach began to churn. She did not like to lie, especially to her friends. However, could she tell Sakura about her and Sasuke? Would Sakura be angry with her and Sasuke's relationship - if you could even call their pleasuring sessions that. Hinata was positive that, even if Sakura was married to Naruto and loved him like she claimed she did, she would still be hurt that one of her friends had been involved with the man she loved.

"Kiba's, huh?" Sakura smirked, mischief rolling their way into her emerald orbs.

Hinata had been confused as to what Sakura had said. That was until she seen Sakura's smirk and her raise of eyebrows. Shaking her head, Hinata opened her mouth to protest. "I-It's not like that. Kiba-kun and I are just friends!"

Sakura chuckled. It had been a while since she had a good laugh. Even if it was not a full out laughing session, it was still a soft chuckle that brighten her night. "I am only joking, Hinata. You still have that blush from when we were genin."

Hinata stayed silent. It was not the primary time Hinata had been teased about a boy and her being involved. It had constantly been Kiba or Shino, Naruto from times when the person knew she admired him. Biting her lip, she began to wonder about Sakura and Naruto. The medic had never seem to love the blonde in any way besides a good friend.

"Sakura?" question Hinata. "W-when did you realize you were in love with Naruto-kun?"

Sakura tilted her head. She stared at Hinata for a second before sighing. "I do not know." she admitted. "My love has always been for Sasuke-kun for as long as I could remember."

Hinata frowned. _"Sakura-chan still loves Sasuke-kun, I'm sure."_ She tilted her head to the ground.

"But, I believe my love for Sasuke was not true love." Sakura admitted. "I loved him deeply- like a best friend. I met Sasuke back in the Academy days, Hinata. He was so cool and cute." Hinata noticed Sakura's eyes shinning when she reminisced. "But I loved Sasuke-kun, but I was not in love with him. It was like an obsession, honestly. If anything, I was shallow and self-centered."

Hinata stared at the medic, her eyes wide.

"In the academy, I had low self-esteem and all I ever wanted was Sasuke to like me. Even after becoming genin and being on the same team as him and Naruto, my love was Sasuke was never actual love. I knew nothing about Sasuke's past with his clan and it resulted in him finding me annoying when I spoke so freely about Naruto's lack of parents or pleads for just one date with him were always turned down." Sakura sighed. "I was burden to Team 7. Sasuke and Naruto did most of it all-"

"You're a strong, kunoichi, Sakura-chan." Hinata interrupted. She did not need to hear Sakura downgrade herself for Sasuke or Naruto. "I am sorry for asking you this, Sakura-chan. I should be going now." Hinata bowed to the medic.

Sakura nodded. She watched the Hyūga girl trail down the street, her head down and dark tresses covering her face. Sakura herself did the same, making her way to the home she shared with Naruto.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Uchiha compound, Hinata felt her nerves come to her. She was at Sasuke's house now. She had Saskue's shirt in her arms. She had Sasuke's key in her hands. It all seem so surreal. So rushed. She herself had not expect to get this far with Sasuke.

Bringing the key into the lock, she twisted it, unlocking the main door. It creaked opened loudly as she slowly walked in. She took off her sandals, placing them neatly aside. Her eyes darted all around her until they found a switch.

"This house is big for only one."

Though, Hinata knew it would be not be so quiet and lonesome for long. Sasuke had admit that he was searching for a woman to have his children. Hinata could not imagine Sasuke as a fatherly type. She could see the Uchiha somewhat like her father, stern and serious. However, deeply, she knew Sasuke would cherish them.

She smiled.

Making her way inside the kitchen, she turned anoher switch. She flushed at the memories of herself cooking lunch for Sasuke days ago after pleasuring one another. She touched her cheeks when flashbacks of the kiss she gave to Sasuke before departing came to her mind. Hinata was glad that he was not angered with her. Well, she had a assumption that he was not. If he was, he would not be expecting her and a meal.

Hinata beamed. "I'll make his favorite!" Hinata bounced towards the counter.

Then she froze.

She knew almost nothing about Sasuke Uchiha outside of pleasuring.

* * *

"You...you want me to do what to Hinata?" Naruto raised his eyebrows and gasped at Sasuke.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto with a smirk on his lips. They had been making their way back to Konoha when Sasuke had interrupted the silence. Naruto's brow knitted together. _"He seems too calm."_ Naruto had been positive that he had heard his teammate wrong, He had to. Naruto Uzumaki did not hear Sasuke Uchiha say that he was allow to take Hinata any way he liked.

"This is a lie. A trap. A ruse!" Naruto mumbled, shaking his head.

Naruto knew, even when yesterday Sasuke had said he will share Hinata with him, Naruto was not sure it was true. Sasuke was not the one to share material things with him, so sharing a woman with his would probably be out of the question.

Sasuke snorted. "You told me you wanted her and now you think I am telling a lie?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto growled. "I do want Hinata but-"

"You're espoused to a woman already and should not fuck another?" Sasuke taunted, tilting his head. He then shrugged at Naruto's deadly glare. "Tch. Just a thought."

"Teme...what exactly are you thinking?" Naruto asked, his glared gone. "Are you actually willing to let me have Hinata?"

Naruto heart began to pound while he waited for Sasuke's answer. Just the thought of Hinata beneath him while he fucked her was what he had been looking forward to since he had seen her at the lake. Even the though of Hinata just touching him in any way was what he craved.

"You want her." Sasuke stated. "She once wanted you, too."

Naruto gulped. He should have gave Hinata a straight answer.

"I am willing to share her with you." Sasuke spoke. "You're loyal and trustworthy. It does not bother me to share my woman with you."

 _"His woman."_ Naruto grunted upon hearing that.

Sasuke decided to ignore Naruto's grunt. It was no secret that Hinata was his woman and his woman only. He also knew Hinata still had _that_ feeling for the blonde idiot. He will let Naruto take Hinata - only with her consent - and be on his way back to Sakura. _"But I will be damned if I let that idiot take the mother of my children away from me."_

"As long as I am there."

Naruto gulped again. He had found it hard to find a breath in this situation. It was so damn awkward to him. Sasuke had never seem interested in any female and now here they were discussing this about Hinata. _Hyūga Hinata!_ Naruto exhaled the breath he did not know he had inhaled.

"Like a threesome?" stuttered out the blonde ninja. He tilted his head towards the side. "Me, you and Hinata?"

Naruto's pants began to feel tight at the thought of him _and_ Sasuke taking Hinata. The pure, innocent and shy Hyūga Hinata being fucked by him and Sasuke. Naruto groaned, he shivered slightly at the thought. _"Kami, please."_

"Yes. Did you honestly think I will leave you and Hinata alone?" Sasuke began to chuckle. "You're not that idiotic, dobe. If you want her than I will be there, as well."

Naruto nodded. He did not care anymore. Either if Sasuke was there with him and happened to fucked Hinata just as hard as him or being in another room or even in the sidelines while he did it did not bother him. Truthfully, all he wanted was Hinata at this moment.

"She likes it rough." Sasuke whispered. He smirked at the jerk of Naruto's head to his. "I realized that when she was screaming for _me_."

Naruto did not fail to hear how Sasuke had said the word 'me', but he did not care. All he could care about now was Hinata.

"Rough?" huskily, Naruto managed to whispered out, eyes burning into Sasuke's eyes, searching for any hint of false accusations.

Sasuke nodded. He strolled closer to Naruto. "She likes to beg." he whispered. "Kami, those eyes begs with her."

Naruto had continued his journey back to Konoha, leaving Sasuke behind.

Smirking, Sasuke ran after him. "She will stay at the compound tonight."

"So she should be there when we arrive?" asked Naruto. He searched the sky for any sign of time. They had been only an hour away to say the least now.

"Hn. Of course."

Naruto began to sprint faster, not bother to wait for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. He hummed. _"Bastard."_

* * *

Hinata was a mess.

She knew nothing of Sasuke's liking.

However, she knew that he did not have a sweet tooth.

She discovered that when she had been a genin stalking Team 7 - Naruto mostly - and Sasuke had declined one of Sakura's request for a date. He had stated that he did not like sweets.

She knew nothing of what he preferred to eat or drink.

Or what he preferred to do - besides train and pleasure her.

So when Hinata had realized this, she began to panic.

 _"What if I make a cuisine he does not like? What if he is allergic?"_

Hinata groaned. The Hyūga considered asking Sakura on what Sasuke's liking. Though, she then remembered that her and Sasuke was still in secret. Asking Sakura a question like this will raise questions she was not ready to answer. No, that would be a bad idea.

So she made everything and anything.

Tomato Onigiri like before had been first.

Korokke had been second.

Third was teriyaki and at last, miso soup.

"This is such a mess." Hinata pouted, crossing her arms. She just hoped Sasuke liked it all.

* * *

"Do not report to Kakashi." said Sasuke.

Both ninjas had been at least half an hour away from Konoha. They had been sprinting on full speed while in their thoughts until now.

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto, turning his head to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared his way. "Well will take the Hyūga tonight, dobe!" Sasuke hissed lowly. "We will report to Kakashi after we are done. You will also go back to Sakura."

Naruto stayed silent upon hearing his wife's name. He frowned to himself. _"Sakura..."_

Hinata sat on the silk bed sheets. She traced her fingers on them. Grinning to herself at the flood of memories of her and Sasuke on this bed.

She had placed his shirt on his nightstand when she arrived. Biting her lip, she took it off and onto her lap.

"Sasuke-kun liked this shirt on me."

Unzipping the bulky jacket she had worn today and throwing it aside along with her bra and replaced it with the Uchiha's coal colored shirt. She took off her trousers, as well, throwing them with her jacket.

Hinata laid back into Sasuke's bed, her head placed on the many pillows. She giggled. _"Sasuke-kun does not seem to be a soft pillow type."_

* * *

"We're here." Naruto panted.

Sasuke snorted, not adverting his eyes away from the ground.

Both ninjas had to sneak inside Konoha to not be seized by Konoha's ANBU.

Sasuke had decided to stay silent.

So had Naruto.

Both Ninjas had one concern on their minds.

Hinata.

* * *

 _"Hyūga. Have you ever touched yourself?"_

Hinata groaned, arching her back slightly.

 _"Try."_

Hinata began to feel moist between her legs. She flushed. Sasuke had not even came yet and the heiress was a mess now. She had the urge to touch herself like Sasuke taught her. Hinata had not yet touched herself since Sasuke had left for his missions with Naruto. Touching herself had been embarrassing to her. Never had she ever did such things until she got herself involved with Sasuke.

 _"So pure...start there. Circular motions..."_

Hinata opened her legs, her fingers slowly touching her laced underwear she had worn for this occasion - though she knew it would only be ripped off when she seen Sasuke, however, the thought of dressing for him made this all better.

She moaned when she did as Sasuke had told her before.

Circular motions.

She moaned once more.

Her underwear were soaked now.

Also, they were not giving her the pleasure she needed.

So she discarded them and began to touch herself, moaning and gasping Sasuke's name as if he had been the one touching her.

* * *

Sasuke opened his door, frowning at the creaking. He left it open, not bothering to wait for Naruto. He knew the dobe will follow.

His eyes turned to the kitchen in hopes in finding Hinata at the dinning table. He frowned when he had not. Instead, he had seen the meal he had demanded he wanted.

Sasuke smirked. _"She's here."_

He strolled towards the table and grabbed a single onigiri and did not hesitate to chew onto it. It had been the same onigiri she had made for him before - tomato.

"Did Hinata make this?" asked Naruto, eyeing the food on the dinning table.

Sasuke nodded, biting into the onigiri hungrily.

Naruto raised his hand to grab an onigiri, but was halt when Sasuke smacked his hand away.

"You bastard, why'd-"

"You are not here to eat my food, dobe!" Sasuke hissed lowly. He pushed the rest of the onigiri in his mouth, chewed it roughly and then swallowed.

In all truth, Sasuke did not want Naruto tasting Hinata's food because he had been afraid...no, Sasuke was not afraid. He was...alarmed? Yes. Alarmed and concerned that Naruto will love Hinata's cooking and then decide that he loved her, also. _"No, I will be damned!"_

Sasuke trailed down the hall to his room. He noticed that the door had been half opened. His brows furrowed. _"I closed that before I left."_ Sasuke smirked. There was no doubt Hinata was in there.

"Sa-sasuke!" A moan came from behind the door.

Sasuke came.

He cursed at his lack of resistance. That moan of his name was Hinata's no doubt. Sasuke had memorized the way Hinata moaned his name before he left for his mission. Kami, it was memorized after the first time she moaned his name in such a way.

Sasuke slid the door open slightly, his eyes widen at the sight of the Hyūga touching herself while _moaning_ his name. _"Kami, she's even wearing my shirt."_

Sasuke gulped.

Naruto gasp behind him, eyes wide.

Sasuke snorted. _"I forgot the dobe was here."_

"Sasuke-kunnn..." another moan erupted from Hinata's throat.

Sasuke smirked. This was pure bliss. Hinata, _his_ woman, had been pleasuring herself while thinking of _him_. Yes, this was bliss.

The Uchiha turned toward the Uzumaki with his signature smirk. "Who's name is she moaning, dobe?" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto growled. "Yours." he admitted. _"Not for long."_

"Take her." said Sasuke, nudging Naruto towards her.

"N-Now?" Naruto panicked. "Shouldn't we ask first?"

"Tch. No." Sasuke nudged Naruto harder. "Hurry up. Have your way. Shes already horny, dobe. She will not deny you." assured Sasuke, waving his hand in the air towards Hinata.

Naruto gulped. He pushed the door open, making his way towards Hinata.

Tent in his pants, Naruto groaned. Watching Hinata touch herself had made his crazed for her. Her eyes had been closed with her mouth agape.

"Hinata..." he whispered her name, his eyes turning towards Sasuke. It was as if he had been waiting for Sasuke to attack him, stating that it had been a trap.

Sasuke nodded his head, eyes boring into his.

Naruto turned back to Hinata, stalking closer to her.

* * *

Hinata began to rub herself harder and faster. Sasuke's name had found their way out of her mouth.

All Hinata could understand was that she craved for Sasuke now.

Craved for he hand to touch her.

For his fingers to trace her.

Hinata yelped when her moan had been silent with a pair of warm lips kissing hers.

 _"Sasuke."_

She had not bother to open her eyes, knowing the Sasuke had finally came home.

Her legs that had been spread wide open had clenched around Sasuke's waist, drawing him closer to her.

His lips began to kiss down her jawline to her neck. "S-Sasuke-kun-"

Hinata moaned. _"I missed you, Sasuke-kun."_

"Hinata..."

Hinata's eyes shot open upon hearing a high, raspy voice. Her eyes had expected to see the dark and rippled rinnegan eyes with the dark hair she loved to grip but instead had seen the beryl colored eyes and blonde hair.

"N-Naruto-kun?"


	15. Chapter XV

Make Me Forget

Chapter XV

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto not mines.

 **Warning:** Crack + Bad chapter

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's heart began to pound in her chest. She had felt the kisses on her jawline that Naruto had been doing. She also felt his breath tickling her neck as he pant. Hinata's pearl eyes widen at the man on top of her. She was frozen. When had Naruto arrived? If he was here, so was Sasuke

Hinata's heart began to stop for a sligt second. _"Sasuke."_ She had felt a great remorse by being beneath Naruto now. She had been betraying Sasuke in a way. _"I'm in Sasuke-kun's bed!"_

"N-naruto-kun, sto-"

Hinata had been interrupted when Naruto bit her collarbone. She yelped. She was uncomfortable in this position with Naruto. Naruto. A married man. The man that had married her friend.

Hinata's vision began to blur. She could feel her face growing hot with embarrasment. She was ashamed of herself. In a way, she was at fault for allowing Naruto to see her naked at the lake when she could have sensed his chakra.

Hinata had a wave of emotions come through her. Though Hinata's distress turned to rage within seconds. She had never let such rage get to her since the war had ended years ago. Naruto had the authority. He bounced on her while she was at her weakest point! the worst part was that Naruto assumed that she would go along with it without giving a permission.

Without noticing when it had happened, Hinata had her byakugan activated, witnessing his tenketsu points and the massive amount of chakra flowing through him. It was at no secrecy that Naruto Uzumaki was a powerful ninja and soon-to-be Hokage, but like Sasuke, Naruto could still be defeated.

Without realizing, Hinata brought her fingers her hands up and struck Naruto in the right of his ribs twice. The blonde ninja gasp, pushing himself away himself away from the embarrassed Hyūga. "Hinata-"

Hinata did not need to hear Naruto's excuse. She was angry with him and herself, as well. She sent Naruto two more strikes to his left ribs, earning more gasp from the blonde.

 _"Four palms!"_ Hinata had now brought her palms forward to strike Naruto in his stomach, more grunts releasing from his lips.

 _"Eight palms!"_

Hinata had not once came to mind that she would have to defend herself from Naruto. For years, she loved Naruto and admired him for afar. She even risked her life for intervening with the brawl between Pein and Naruto - that being the least.

Hinata felt something wet slide down her cheek. _"I'm a fool."_

 _"Sixteen palms!"_

With another sixteen strikes, Naruto had been laded out on the Uchiha's floor.

Hinata, byakugan deactivated and tears down her cheeks. She brought the dark silk covers around her, hiding herself from all. Her hands clenched the covers tightly throughout her, her eyes no able to seek out the hurt Uzumaki on the Uchiha's floor.

"H-Hinata..."

To say that Naruto was surprise was an understatement. He was shocked - astonished! Naruto understood Hinata's feelings for him, and though he did not comprehend her feelings for him when they were genin or when she had jumped into the brawl with him and Pein and fault along side him in the war, he did not fully understand until he had been told and seen for himself weeks before his wedding. However, it was delayed.

Now, here he laid, his chakra points locked because Hinata had panicked. _"I should have asked first."_

Naruto did not fully understand the situation he was in. He understood that Hinata hated him as much - or more, posisibly way more - as Sakura did.

"Hinata, I'm-"

"I-I'm not a whore, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sasuke had watched from beyond the door. He could say that, no, he did not actually want for Naruto to have sex with Hinata.

No, he did actually agree with the threesome. He would never share his woman with anyone. In fact, it took him all Sasuke had to not stop Naruto from kissing Hinata, especially when he seen the droplet that came from her eyes.

Naruto had been correct when he said this was a trap. It was, in a way. Sasuke was jealous. He would admit it mentally that he had been jealous of Naruto's attraction towards Hinata. He could not let Naruto take the only woman that he could picture as a mother of his - future - children.

However, he need to see how this would turn out. Call him an asshole, because he was. He had no right to decide what Hinata want or did not want, it was her decision.

But, if she decided that she did want Naruto, he would not dwell and be angry. Though, he would halt their actions if it had continued because, honestly, the only man that was to fuck Hinata on his bed will be him. It was no lie that those feelings she harvested for the blonde were still there til this day. Sasuke - in his mind, at least - put his need before HInata, even if it was as shitty as it seems.

 _"But she did not allow him."_

Sasuke had grinned. It was not his typical smirk he always showed, nor was it a wide smile. He was glad that Hinata had decided to not go further with Naruto's actions.

He was proud.

He had not seen Hinata so skilled before since the war. It had been nothing special, he had seen this style before - Hakke Sanjūni Shō - but watching Hinata perform this on the dobe was priceless.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was an asshole.

But he would rather be an asshole and have Hinata by his side, with _their_ children in the future than be noble man, risk Hinata loving the dobe more than she did and possibly not having the desire to return to him. No, he refused.

"I-I'm not a whore, Naruto-kun." Hinata's soft voice trembled. "Did you think I would allow this to go on?"

Sasuke heard Naruto grunt. the blond ninja lifted himself from the floor, a look of guilt and regret drawn on his face. "No, Hinata! Of course I do not think that!" Naruto began to ramble on about how he really did respect her for who she was and stuttered out apologies after the next, mostly how he had been an idiot to think he could have someone like Hinata.

Sasuke grunted. He slid the door open wider, making his presence known. Both pearl and indigo eyes snapped to him. Hinata's eyes seem to scream for help, and Sasuke complied. "Get out."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Sasuke-"

"Get. Out." Sasuke said slowly, his eyes glaring daggers at the blonde.

Naruto had sat silent. _"So this was some sort of a trap."_

Naruto sighed, mentally cursing at himself. He stood, his eyes to Hinata. His hurt sunk in his chest when he had seen the look in her eyes. It was pure fear and sadness - such sadness he had not seen since the death of Neji.

Naruto hated himself. He did. First, he hurt Sakura - his wife, the woman who he sworn he would love until the day he perished. He hurt her by being an idiot, and now, he had been positive his marriage was officially gone. He let his lust cloud his love for his wife, and his friendship for Hinata.

"Hinata," he spoke, his voice low with regret. "Forgive me."

And with that, he left, leaving the Uchiha and the Hyūga behind.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

It had been a simple question.

And it was obvious.

"Yes." Sakura answered back. "This is my home."

Ino rolled her eyes at her friend. "It is the home you share with Naruto." Ino corrected. "He should be home by tomorrow, won't he? Are you ready to see him?"

Sakura was not even sure herself. She had thought of this many times before. While she worked she had thought of seeing Naruto's face, while she walked to and from work, or when she talked with Ino. When she had her conversation with Hinata, all she could think about was what would happen when Naruto returned. It was no secret that she was still hurt and angry with her husband. But Naruto was just that - her husband. She needed to speak with him in the end.

"It doesn't matter if I am ready, Ino. Naruto and I need to speak about...us." said Sakura, nodding her head to her blonde friend and pouting her lips.

"I understands that Sakura, but are you ready to face him? What if you're not and you blackout?"

Sakura sighed. She combed her fingers through her hair. "That will not happen, Ino. I need to discuss everything with Naruto. I want to know the truth."

The Haruno - legally Uzumaki - was determined to achieve answers. She had not questioned Hinata as to why Naruto would be fantasizing about her while with his wife, it would have been more embarrassingly awkward for the both of them if she had after she had admit to Hinata what Naruto has done.

"I deserve answers, Ino."

Ino groaned, but nodded. All in all, Ino was worried for her friend. Sakura had deserved to be happy for once, especially after all these years she waited, chased and loved Sasuke - a man that only hurt and humiliated her love. Once Naruto had came into the picture, Ino had been sure in their relationship, especially since Naruto had been the one loving Sakura for as long as she herself loved Sasuke.

Ino felt a headache coming. It always came when she though about Sakura and Naruto, or Team 7 in general. They had been the most complicated team in the rookie 9. And she did not want to think about any teams, because when she did, she would always think about hers.

* * *

Naruto rummaged through his pants pocket, looking for his keys. Once he had encountered them, he roughly slide it through the slot and went to unlock the door. He slid it open and walked inside, slamming the door behind him. He threw his key on to the side table, not bothering to give it another look.

"Naruto."

Naruto froze. He had came into his living room and froze upon hearing the voice of his wife speaking to him. _"She's here."_

But, Naruto knew that just because Sakura had been in their house did not mean that she was to be staying with him and forgive him like it was nothing - knowing all he's done and _tried_ to do. He would not be angry if he turned and seen her with her clothes packed.

So he did. He was ready to face his reality.

Naruto turned to the voice of his wife, his eyes immediately searching for her packed bags.

He saw none.

And at this, his heart sped up.

"I am an asshole." He spoke aloud.

* * *

Sasuke had strolled slowly towards Hinata, his eyes not leaving her tear stained cheeks. She had stopped crying when she had seen Naruto departure. She had no long shiver and sobbing silently to herself.

Sasuke regretted this. If he would have know Hinata would have reacted this way, he would he never had Naruto do such thing to his woman.

"My woman." he said aloud, sitting upon his futon besides her.

He tilted his head.

 _"My woman."_ Hinata was his woman, now. And though Hinata was no sure herself that she belong to him, she did. Even if she did not want to admit it to herself or anyone else, she was. Yet, he had a horrible way of showing it by what he has done. He could see that Hinata was not going to trust Naruto around her. _"Good."_

"Forgive me, Sasuke-kun." mumbled Hinata, her head held low.

Sasuke furrowed his brows at her. _"Why is she apologizing?"_

"I have betrayed you in a way-"

Sasuke snorted. _"She's too kind and foolish."_ He scooted himself closer to Hinata, his eyes set on hers. "Shut up." he interrupted her. Honestly, Sasuke came to an idea. Hyūga Hinata was overly kind and naïve.

Hinata froze. Her mouth snap shut. Her hand sank lower.

Sasuke groaned. _"Now she assumes she is actually at fault."_ Sasuke brought his hand up, his fingers tracing the tear stains. "I'm not mad."

Hinata's head snapped up to watch Sasukes expression. It happened so fast that Sasuke was sure she would have whiplash by the end of it. He chuckled internally.

"B-But, Naruto-"

"Enough about the dobe." Sasuke interrupted, his hand lowered to his side. "Forget about him. I seen you cooked."

Hinata nodded her head slowly. _"He's not angry?"_

"Let's eat."

* * *

Naruto had not fail to notice the blonde stood next to Sakura. He was not surprised in the least to say. Sakura and Ino, though once enemies, shared secrets all the time. So, no, Naruto was no surprised. Even when he seen her glare.

"Ino." he nodded his head.

Ino had not replied, nor did she give him any recognition. _"Yet, what did I expect?"_

The three stood in silent. Awkwardly silent. Naruto scratched the back of his head. He was tired of this silence, even if it was just a moment of it.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Sakura frowned. _"Am I?"_ All in truth, she had not thought that far yet. She did not want to leave Naruto. It was in perfect and honest truth that she loved Naruto more than she loved him before.

"Please don't leave me, Sakura." Naruto pleaded. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry, Sakura."

Naruto rambled again.

He apologized.

He pleaded for forgiveness.

He pleaded for Sakura to hear him out.

A mess. That's what he was. An absolute mess.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed at her husband. His pleads were becoming annoying. "Just-why'd you-... are you cheating on me? With Hinata?"

Sakura knew she should have not asked but the medic could not help herself. In reality, she should have trusted Hinata, for she was not the type to sleep with another woman's husband. Hinata did not seem to be the one to sleep with anyone if she did not love them - which is why she asked.

Naruto sighed. _"I almost did."_ He sat down on the divan, motioning for Sakura - and Ino, who seemed to be enjoying the scene and probably wished she had some popcorn - to join him on the divan across from them. They did. "I did not cheat on you with Hinata."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Then why-"

"I seen her naked."

* * *

Hinata had sat across from Sasuke. They both had been sitting in silent for almost five minutes. Sasuke had been eating peacefully, his eyes on the Hyūga woman across from him. Hinata had took a few bites of the food she had made for him, uncomfortable. She could feel his eyes staring into her as if they had been staring right into her soul. "How was your mission?" asked Hinata nervously.

"Fine."

They were silent again. It was not like the comfortable silent they would endure after their pleasuring. This silent had been hard to come around to.

"Forgive me if you do not like anything."

Sasuke snickered. "There you go again." he spoke, shaking his head. "You do not need to apologize to me for all you do that is assume wrong."

Hinata nodded, peparing to apologize yet again but manage to stop herself.

Then, the heiress realized. She had not apologized for the unexpected kiss she had given to Sasuke.

She watched him stand, preparing to make his way to get himself a drink when Hinata had spoke. "F-forgive me, Sausuke-kun!" Hinata had lifted her head higher to stare at the confused Uchiha. "I know you do not like when I apologize but forgive me for the other night when I kissed you! I do not understand what had came over me and I apologize-"

Sasuke had snorted, shook his head and decided to shut her up.

By placing his lips on hers.

It had not been a heavy make out session or a minute kiss. It had lasted for five seconds the least, but for Sasuke it had been enough to shut the heiress mouth.

Releasing Hinata's lips, Sasuke smirked before making his way to his fridge for a drink. He was not bothered with the kiss Hinata had given him. He would never admit it aloud to her, but he was satisfied with the kiss she had gave to him out of all the shinobi they knew and all of the villagers in the village. It made him feel superior.

His kiss to Hinata was to show her that he had not be anger with her at all.

That, and to stop her from her pointless apologies.

"I missed you." the Hyūga admitted as Sasuke brought out the pitcher of water and began to serve himself. Sasuke turned, not bothering to stop himself from spilling the water all over.

The Uchiha watched her.

She was not lying.

And at this, his heart began to beat faster.

Though, it was not because of her words. He was sure of it.

Or so he wanted to believe.

* * *

Naruto admit to all that had happen.

Except what had happen minutes before he arrived home with Hinata and Sasuke.

But that had not been important. Naruto had been trying to get his wife back, not turn her away.

Sakura had felt worse than before. " _He seen Hinata. He saw what I cannot compare to."_

"I do not want this to ruin our marriage." said Naruto. "I want us to be together."

He dug through his pocket, taking out the ring Sakura had threw at him nights ago. "Will you take it back?"

Sakura stared at the ring.

Naruto panicked. "I can get a new ring?" he suggested. "This ring would just remind you of how I fucked p. Of course it would. I'll get a new ring - a better one! It will be a new beginning-"

"It's fine." Sakura said. She took the ring from Naruto. "I like this one."

Naruto watched Sakura hesitate on placing the ring on her finger. Though, she did in the end.

Sakura gave Naruto a smile.

The blonde ninja did not need to be a genius to notice it was a fake one.

"What do I need to do?" asked Naruto. He had sounded so desperate. Never had Sakura heard Naruto so...depressed. "What do I have to do to make you forgive me, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes darted to Ino's. The blonde haired kunoichi's eyes caught hers on the way.

"Couples therapy." Ino suggested.

Sakura grimaced. "No." she spoke. "I do not need anyone knowing my problems with my husband."

Ino snickered. "It's a little too late for that." she mumbled beneath her breath.

Naruto stood, a look of accomplishment on his face. "Therapy it is!" he looked to Ino. "You would be our therapist, Ino."

"What?" Sakura hissed. "That?"

"What's wrong with me, _Sakura_?" hissed right back.

Before anything can turn into something else - something Naruto did not want nor need - he stopped them. "Ino already knows about everything, Sakura. She would be the perfect Therapist for us, don't you think?" Naruto suggested. "She has not told anyone already, so it should be fine."

Sakura sighed, the nodded.

Ino simpered.

Naruto tilted his head. He was sure this would be a long day.

* * *

"Thank you." Sasuke mumbled, as he had finished his meal.

It was low, but Hinata had managed to hear, and at that she smiled. "You're welcome."

She stood, grabbing the platters from the table and taking them to the sink to wash.

Sasuke watched her. She still wore his shirt.

At that his lip twitched. Memories at what she had been doing before him and Naruto had came flashed through his mind.

He got up, walked towards her, and trailed his hand up her exposed leg.

Hinata had made a grunt as Sasuke began to press himself on her. She moved against him slowly.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?" Sasuke asked, enjoying the slow massage Hinata had been giving his clothes member with her butt.

"Myself." Hinata had mumbled. She had not be in control of her own words now. She had said what came to her mind. And although she had only touched herself once since Sasuke left - which was interrupted by Naruto - the word 'myself' still seem to make it's way out.

Sasuke groaned. "Did you think of me?" he asked. He knew the answer, but if was satisfying having her admit it.

Hinata nodded, licking her lips. She continued to rub herself against him. Her inner self had told her that she still needed to be cautious for what had happened with Naruto, but she could not bring herself to be so. Sasuke made he feel safe in a way.

Hinata turned, now facing Sasuke.

Their eyes met.

Hinata's hand trialed down Sasuke's torso and onto the hem of his pants.

"Can I ask for a favor, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata innocently.

Sasuke groaned, he knew her innocent eyes had been a act. He knew that once she had looked at him with those eyes that he had to do what she needed. And if she didn't - she will soon enough. "What do you need?"

Hinata had never touched a cock before, so feeling Sasuke's through his pants had surprised her. Mostly on how hard it had been.

"I want to be stronger."

* * *

 **Honestly, I did intend to make a threesome between Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata but while I was writing the ending of chapter 14, I decided against it. (Plus no one liked the idea of a threesome)**

 **I am not trying to make Naruto or Sasuke assholes for this story, it just seems that way for now.**

 **Also, some had messaged me and asked if there are going to be Sasuhina babies because of my summary, and honestly, I'm not so sure. I first wanted this story to be full of other couples and not only Sasuhina and thus their ids as well. However, Sasuhina is what I have been focused on so I'll just stick with them.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	16. Chapter XVI

Make Me Forget

Chapter XVI

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; you guys already knew that.

 **Warning:** Crack and a fast chapter. (I am not the one to write a story that has the main characters wait until the 20th chapter to do anything {sexual pleasuring/realize they love one another} when the story itself has 25 chapters over all.)

* * *

Hiashi Hyūga was no fool when it came to his clan. The Hyūga head knew it all when it came to the whole of his clan - main or branch. He had the byakugan - the all seeing white eye - for a reason. It had been for him to not only see everything outside in the world that he was descend to see, but also the secrets that were held within the Hyūga clan.

Espionage is what it was. Though, Hiashi did not give himself the hindrance. He had to make himself responsible for any act that happened in the main or branch house.

So upon realizing Hinata - his shy elder daughter - had been training with the Uchiha - the only survivor of the Uchiha clan and a former traitor of Konoha - he had been suspicious as to why. Hinata was - no is - a shy individual. She only ever trained with those two comrades of hers, the Inuzuka or the Aburame, or it had been with Neji. But since his passing, she had on only sparred with Hanabi.

Hiashi was skeptical to say the least. He had been like any other father there was when he had come to realize his daughter - young or of age - had been with a boy. Though Hiashi did not show his adoration for his daughter like other fathers had, he did love them dearly. And also like all fathers, he did not want the Uchiha near his Hinata.

 _"Sharingan vs. Byakugan."_ Hiashi was not sure if it had been a lie or the truth when Hinata had stated that her and the Uchiha were sparring. But, it was Hinata. Hinata did not lie to anyone - let alone him.

So he believed her. Hinata was not one of those girls who would constantly flirt around with the opposite sex - especially an Uchiha, he taught her better than that. He had faith and trust in his elder daughter. Hinata had been sparring with the Uchiha to become stronger for him.

Hiashi's lip twitched slightly. He believed in his daughter. He had trust in her.

However, it was the Uchiha boy he did not trust.

* * *

It had been a month since Sasuke had returned from his mission from Kumogakure with Naruto.

A month since Naruto fallen into his trap.

A month since he fully realized that Hinata belonged to him.

Within that month Sasuke had heard little from the blonde ninja and his wife. When he had seen Sakura, she had been dashing towards Konoha's hospital without giving anyone much of a glance. Though, he did notice the golden ring on her finger as she did.

Naruto was another story, however. He had not seen him since the day at his compound. Sasuke felt guilty for what he has done to his friend - for ten seconds.

Sasuke snorted. This had been a lesson for Naruto. The blonde ninja had gained a lot of popularity - especially from the females of Konoha and around the Shinobi world - ever since the war, and upon gaining that he had realized he could have whatever he wanted.

No, Sasuke was not stating Naruto was a horrible man, but they were friends in a way, and friends they were, Sasuke made sure Naruto did not get ahead of himself any longer.

It was a fucked up way to have the blonde comprehend it, especially with a scarred Hinata, but in the end, Sasuke was sure he did it.

Sasuke had been sat, waiting for the Hyūga to arrive for their training sessions. _"She's late."_ Sasuke realized, his scowl deepening in his face. _"It was her who had desired to become stronger."_

For whatever reason, Sasuke did not dwell on it. He knew Hinata would show in the end. It would just be a little late. And at that, Sasuke would have to punish her.

He smirked, images of Hinata flowing freely in his mind.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shook his head. His eyes darting to to figure who had spoke his name.

 _"Hime."_

He stood, his eyes staring at the Hyūga who stod before him. He had been ready to scold her for being late, and stating if she had not been serious about becoming stronger than she should have not bothered to waste his time.

But, he had seen the look on her face and her uncomfortable body language.

Hinata's eyes had been cast to the ground, not being able to look him in the eye. Her two index fingers had been pressed together like they always had when the heiress had been nervous for whatever reason. She no longer stood confident like he had wasted three weeks teaching her how to. Sasuke frowned at this.

"What did I tell you?" Sasuke snapped lowly to her. The Uchiha made his way towards the heiress, grasped her wrist and held it in his hand tightly.

Hinata yelp, her posture straightening, her eyes darting to look him into his and the breath she had been holding in was exhaled. "Forgive me-"

Sasuke groaned. They had been working on her apologizing, as well. "Stop that. "He interrupted her. He brought her closer to him. _"What had happened to her that she had become such a wreck?"_

"Sasuke-kun-" Hinata had began, her blush already on her cheeks, ears and neck.

Sasuke dropped his hand from her wrist and came to flick her forehead hard - harder than he had before.

Hinata pouted, her hands coming to massage to pain he had inflicted. _"Why does he always do that?"_

Sasuke's hand traced Hinata's jawline, his eyes following his fingers as they did so. He then traced her lips with his thumb, adoring the fact as when he did, her breath hitched. _"Hime...so beautiful."_

His fingers brushed against her hair, moving it away from her face. "Stop being so nervous." commanded Sasuke lowly. "Straighten up, Hyūga."

Hinata did so. She sighed. "Can I..." Hinata came to a pause. Her cheeks flushed, she pouted.

"Stiffen your lips. What are you so anxious about?" Sasuke began to grow annoyed with the Hyūga.

"Can I get a kiss?" asked Hinata in a whisper.

Sasuke had managed to hear her for the fact he had been listening closely. He could feel the heat against her skin and her heart pounding from her chest. His lips twitches a few times at her. "A what?" he teased.

Hinata had stopped herself from pouting. "A-A kiss?" she asked again, unaware of Sasuke's teasing.

"You need to ask for a kiss from me, _hime_?" Sasuke loved to tease the Hyūga. Mostly because she made it easy for him to do so when she blushed, stuttered or turned away.

Hinata had opened her mouth to speak but had been interrupted by Sasuke's lips upon hers. She moaned, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke released his lips from hers, much to Hinata's dismay. He had done this only to kiss her once more. He continued to do this - tease Hinata, that was - until the Hyūga had grown tired of his acts. She brought her lips onto Sasuke's and made sure he did not move by burring her hand into his dark tresses.

Sasuke moaned at her boldness. He adored when Hinata decided to be dominant. It made the shy heiress seem so seductive to the Uchiha. Not many woman could make Sasuke feel aroused as she did - and for that, there was a part of him that despised her for it - maybe 2%, on account of the fact the other 98% cherished her deeply.

Sasuke hand gripped Hinata's hair. He pulled the dark man roughly, having the heiress yelp at the sudden impact on her hair. Her ghostly eyes darted to Sasuke's dark ones. She moaned viewing the lust in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke wasted no time. He had his chance now. He pushed his tongue inside Hinata's, his tongue daring hers to fight back with his.

And her tongue did.

Hinata had not been experienced in kissing, let alone making out. She had only seen such things in romance movies she had been dragged to with Ino and Sakura from time to time, or in books her sister would tease her with, but never had Hinata acted them out.

Until now.

With Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha made Hinata - with her consent - do a lot of elements she had not yet done with a man besides him. So to say she was surprised by this would be a lie.

Both Uchiha and Hyūga's tongue seem to fight for dominance. Sasuke had been displaying her on to kiss him properly.

Sasuke had removed his hand from within her hair and brought it onto her lower back, so low it nearly touched her buttocks.

Hinata groaned slightly at the way his fingers glided their way down her spin and rested on her.

To the Uchiha and the Hyūga, this was bliss - pure bliss. It was as if nothing could stop them at this moment.

"Ahem."

Or so they thought they could not be stopped.

Hinata's cheeks flushed crimson once more. She froze, removing her lips from Sasuke's.

Sasuke too removed himself from Hinata upon hearing the light "ahem" coming from the intruder. His eyes darted towards the sound.

"Hinata-sama." Kō Hyūga, a member of the Hyūga main house and Hinata's former caretaker. His white eyes - like all Hyūga's - had been pupil-less to say the least, but it screamed murder at the sole Uchiha. His nose, like other Hyūga's in the main house, was broad and well-defined. His arms stood crossed over the dark charcoal kimono he had been dressed in.

"K-K-Kō-san." Hinata stuttered, dashing away from Sasuke, her eyes now on the ground like it had been anterior to his arrival. Her hands clenched into small fists and she had brought them up to her face, hiding the crimson on her cheeks.

Kō did not look at the heiress, but instead kept his eyes onto the Uchiha. His frown deepened as he stared at Sasuke. _"How dare he touch Hinata-sama!"_ Kō had been ready to attack the Uchiha, and would have if it had not been for Hinata who had been there to remind him of what he had came here to do.

Kō's eyes darted towards Hinata. He gave her a warm smile. "Hiashi-sama wishes to see you and the Uchiha."

Sasuke snored at Kō's sudden mood change. Though, he understood why. _"Who could look at my hime with a killer intent?"_

Hinata nodded her head. "F-forgive me, Kō-san. I have forgotten that I came here to do so." she bowed to Kō, who shook his head and assured her that she was not at fault.

Hinata had been informed by her father that she was to bring Sasuke in when she was to see him for training. It ha been the reason why she was late upon arriving to their normal training spot by the lake - away from everyone - and why she had been seconds away from an anxiety attack.

Sasuke had always made Hinata forget certain aspects of her life when she was around him. Upon her arrival, she had not even been with him for a full minute until she had forgotten why she came to him in a request for him to see her father.

Hinata sighed. She gave Sasuke a look that begged for his forgiveness - even when she was not a fault.

Sasuke shrugged. _"Hiashi Hyūga cannot be that bad."_

* * *

Sasuke had been right.

Hiashi Hyūga had not been as bad as Sasuke thought he would.

He was worst.

When Sasuke had arrived, he could feel the cold environment that was the Hyūga main house. First, he had to be glared at by almost every branch family member that had seen him next to the heiress, but he chose to ignore them. What had been bad was that he had a feeling they were watching him even when he was inside the main house.

Now, he stood forward Hiashi Hyūga and the Hyūga elders. The elders had not spoke to them, only glared. Their glares had lifted towards Hinata as well but came back to the Uchiha when Hiashi had demanded her to bring them tea. Squeaking, Hinata nodded, bowed and left the room as fast as she could, giving Sasuke a knowing look. _"Good luck."_ was what it seemed like.

* * *

Hiashi Hyūga, sitting on his knees - like all Hyūga's in the clan were to do in clan meeting - his hands laid in his lap and head faced froward, had been staring at the Uchiha for what seemed liked years. His stare had been a stern glare - like he gave to all who faced him.

No, the Hyūga head was not predicting that the Uchiha boy would cower at his intense glare like his elder daughter would when he sent his eyes her way. However, he did expect to view any sign of emotion. Much to his dismay, he did not get any from the Uchiha.

Hiashi's eyes watched the Uchiha stand straight forward to him, his eyes - one dark coal colored while the other had been his rinnegan - staring right into the pupil-less eyes of the head of the main Hyūga household. The Uchiha stood tall, his shoulders back with his head held high. _"He is accustom to this."_

Sasuke Uchiha had not moved a muscle since he had laid his eyes on the Hyūga. Why would he? He was not afraid as to what the head had to say to him. It could not have been anything atrocious or unacceptable that concerned Hinata for if it had, he was sure that the Hyūga's would have done more than delivering him to the head of the Hyūga main house.

"Uchiha." Hiashi cleared his through. He turned slightly to look at the elders that sat slightly behind him. He then turned his eyes back to Sasuke.

"Hyūga-sama." Sasuke spoke, bowing slightly. In all truth, he did not find the need to bow to Hiashi, but, he did however. _"It would not be wise to disrespect the grandfather of my children."_

"You seem courageous to be here, Uchiha." said Hiashi. "Do you know the reason I send for you?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "With all do respect, Hyūga-sama, I came from a clan that had been similar from the Hyūga, and before their downfall my father had been a man like you." Sasuke answered, his tone emotionless as his facial expression. "I assume I have been lead here due to the Hyūga?"

Sasuke had refused to call Hinata by her name. He did not need Hiashi going to conclusions if Sasuke had said Hinata's name in a certain manner. A moan perhaps.

Hiashi's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. "By 'Hyūga" I am sure you are referring to my eldest daughter Hinata. That is her name, Uchiha, and I would appreciate it if you would use it."

Sasuke could seen the veins on the head's neck and forehead forming. He suppressed a smirk. "Of course." was all Sasuke had said, his eyes not leaving the frustrated Hyūga.

Hiashi had opened hiss mouth to speak, probably send the Uchiha a smart remark, but a knock had sound on the wooden slide door. Soon, it slid open, revealing an anxious Hinata with a silver tray in her hands. A teapot and a few tea cups had been placed on the tray with a cube of sugar and spoons. "Otō-san." Hinata bowed her head at her father.

Sasuke eyes adverted to her. He noticed she had changed her attire to an all white kimono. He was sure it had the Hyūga clan symbol knitted on her back like the Uchiha symbol would always be on his. However, Sasuke had take note that soon the Hyūga symbol would no longer be on her back, but the Uchiha Symbol.

"Come." Hiashi said. He had not observed Hinata as she strolled towards them. However, he did examine the Uchiha's facial expressions, body language and eyes.

Hiashi took note. The Uchiha's eyes followed his daughter like a hawk, and by the way they did, he was positive Hinata as well took note and had bright red by now.

Hiashi also took note the way Sasuke's eyes had watched his daughter. It had not been the same way Sasuke Uchiha watched anyone - not even the people closest to him. No, Hiashi knew this look. It had been a possessive look.

* * *

Hinata trembled as she strolled her way to her father, the elders and Sasuke. She could feel herself get flushed once she felt Sasuke's eyes follow her. Gulping, Hinata glanced at him but soon regretted it.

The look in his eyes made her flush harder. She adverted her eyes to her father, bowed, then placed the tray on the ground forward him. She fixed her father is tea - two cubes of sugar and only one swirl with the spoon, she's grown to remember the way her father preferred his tea. "Your tea, Otō-san." whispered Hinata, bowing her head as she placed the tea in his hands.

Hiashi nodded her way. His eyes still on Sasuke, he asked, "And would the Uchiha prefer some tea?"

Sasuke nodded his head, but did not reply. His eyes watched Hinata trail towards him, her hands shaking slightly. Kneeling, Hinata gave him her confused and curious eyes. Sasuke gulped.

"W-would you like sugar, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke nodded, watching her place the cube of sugar in his tea cup and mix it with the spoon. "Your tea, Sasuke-kun." she bowed before him like she had for her father and held out the cup of tea to him.

Sasuke took the tea from Hinata, his fingers brushing hers only slightly, but enough for the Hyūga heiress to blush and turned away from him in a trembling mess nevertheless. This made Sasuke's lip twitch.

"You can leave, Hinata." Hiashi spoke after he downed his tea.

Hinata did as she was told, not bothering to give Sasuke another look.

* * *

Kō Hyūga adored Hinata - the heiress of the Hyūga clan. He watched her grow into a beautiful woman and a powerful kunoichi. He had been by her side - as did Neji - when she needed them.

Therefore, when he had seen the Uchiha on Hinata, he was mortified. How dare the Uchiha placed his hands on HInata - the heiress of the Hyūga Clan?! Who did Uchiha Sasuke think he was to do such thing?! Hinata had been bright red when he had seen them, and Sasuke had that smug looked on his face. Kō had been seconds from attacking the young Uchiha, but had not for the simple fact Hinata was there; he did not need the Heiress to see that side of him.

"That foolish Uchiha!" Kō's fist clenched then un-clenched. "Why would be put his filthy hands on HInata-sama?! What gave him the right?"

Kō straighten his back, lifted his head high and removed his disgusted filled emotion and expression he had for the Uchiha and replaced it with the emotionless expression all Hyūga's had to display.

"Hinata-sama!" Kō bowed.

Hinata bowed as well. She had made it her mission to leave the Hyūga main house for a while and get some air.

"Hinata-sama! Wait, please."

Hinata turned, her brows furrowed. "Yes, Kō-san?"

Kō sighed. How could he ask the heiress anything without making her faint like she usually would?

"Kō-san? You wished to speak with me now?"

Kō nodded. "Hinata-sama, please be truthful when I ask you of this but... the Uchiha...is he harming you in any way?"

Hinata froze. Her head tilted to her right as her eyes squinted. "Kō-san...I-I-"

"You are a kind person, Hinata-sama. You do not need defend him."

Hinata began to shake her head. _"Sasuke-kun would never hurt me."_ The heiress backed herself away from Kō. "Kō-san, p-please-"

"Hinata-sama! I seen the way his impure hands touched you! He was harassing you, was he not?!" Kō's voice risen. "His lips were on you, as well, Hinata-sama! How dare he-"

Hinata kept shaking her head. She did not have the need to listen to this.

"If I would have not arrived he would have continued-"

 _"And I would have let him."_ Of course, Hinata did not voice her thoughts aloud. How could she? Kō had been worried that Sasuke was harassing her while in all truth, he had been doing the opposite.

"-Kami knows what else he would have done!" Kō had nearly shouted.

Eyes wide, he began to bow, apologizing to Hinata for shouting.

"Kō-san, p-please. I am fine. I would not allow anything to happen that will not be allowed."

Kō resisted the urge to ask what exactly she had meant by "not allowing anything to happen that will not be allowed". He had not be sure of himself now. _"Had Hinata-sama allow that Uchiha to touch her in such an obscene way?"_ No, Kō refused to believe it. Their heiress was pure, innocent.

"You are right, Hinata-sama. Forgive me. I have formed you out to be a weakling and you are not." Kō bowed. "But please, if the Uchiha ever hurts you...forces you to do anything you do not wish to do, you would tell me, will you?"

Hinata's heart ached. She felt a great remorse in leaving Kō concerned. She began to wonder what happened if she confessed to Kō about her and Sasuke's relationship. Would it be different? She was not sure and did not want to find out.

"Thank you, Kō-san." Hinata bowed. "I promise I-I will come to you if I am ever in any trouble."

* * *

"Why have you set eyes on my daughter?"

It had been a simple question, yet Sasuke did not exactly comprehend what Hiashi was vexing. _"Why have I set eyes on the Hyūga?"_

In all truth, Sasuke did not know himself. He did not know when he had "set his eyes" on Hinata, he just knew that whenever he did, he did not intend to cast them somewhere else.

"I do not understand the question." Sasuke spoke.

Several elders snorted and began to whisper among themselves. Sasuke's frowned deepened at that.

"I ask, why have you decide to train my daughter?" Hiashi spoke. As he spoke, he spoke each word slowly as if the Uchiha forward him was an idiot.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, it had not been my intention to train Hinata to become stronger. I wanted her body at first, I am not going to lie. Then, I became slightly obsessed and possessive over her, as well. She is the mother of my children, the least I can do is do what she asks." was what Sasuke wanted to say to Hiashi and the elders, but he did not dare. Mostly because he did not need to make a horrible first impression with the Hyūga's and Hinata's reputation as a heiress might have been on the line.

"She was so damn annoying." Sasuke spoke. "All she ever did was stutter and follow that dobe of a ninja, Naruto." Sasuke swallowed, inhaling and exhaling a dew times. "She was a mess when I had seen her at the matrimony. She admired Naruto for so long and it devastated her to see him marry another woman."

"You pitied her?" asked a Hyūga elder.

"In a way, yes." spoke Sasuke. In all truth, in the beginning, he did pity Hinata. Though, only for a second. Once he seen her abilities as a kunoichi and her innocence as a woman of their age, his pity left him.

"I despised the way she stutter-" at Naruto, Sasuke only adored when she stuttered for him in pleasure and only him. "I despised the way she carried herself with lack of confidence. So I decided to train her. I had a desire to see what the Sharingan and the Byakugan would do if they would fight against each other-" though Sasuke was more curious as to what the Sharingan and the Byakugan would hold if a child would possess both eyes. "the Hyūga, Hinata, agreed."

"And what do you get out of this?" another elder asked. "What are you hoping to gain?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but had been interrupted by Hiashi Hyūga himself.

"My daughter in your bed?"

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut. The room was now quiet and never had Sasuke hated white eyes.

* * *

"Hinata-sama." came a voice from outside her bedroom door. It was Kimiko.

Hinata groaned. No, she did not have anything against Kimiko.

She had needed her time alone, and now, every Hyūga had been making that difficult for her.

"Y-yes, Kimiko-san?" asked Hinata, sliding her bedroom door open a tad.

"There is a visitor for you."

A visitor? For her?

Her friends would barely visit her at her house so who could have been visiting her now of all times?

"May I ask who?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kimiko said, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Hinata's expression changed, Kimiko noticed.

Usually, when anyone would mention the blond ninja, Hinata would blush furiously. Now, Kimiko noticed the frightened glint in the heiress eyes. "Hinata-sama? Are you well?"

Hinata nodded her head, giving Kimiko a nervous laugh. "A-Ano, I am well, Kimikko-san." stuttered Hinata. "It's just, I am not feeling too well to see him now."

Kimiko followed Hinata with her eyes. "Are you ill, Hinata-sama? I can ask the cooks to prepare you some soup-"

"I'm fine." Hinata assured. "I-I'm just feeling a little dizzy is all. I would like to lay down. E-excuse me, Kimiko-san."

Kimiko watched Hinata bow her head before sliding her door close.

Kimiko was not convinced that Hinata was fine.

* * *

"Are you willing to answer the question, Uchiha?" asked Hiashi, who had was growing impatient by the second. "You are a man after all, Uchiha."

"Hinata is a Hyūga, and like all Hyūga females she's an attractive one, wouldn't you say, Uchiha?" pressed an elder.

Sasuke gulped. He knew what they were doing. They were hoping to get an reaction out of him. Too bad that they were not getting one from him.

"I do not want her." Sasuke lied. He did want her; in every way possible.

"That's not what your eyes were implying." retorted Hiashi.

"Forgive me, _Hyuūga-sama_ , for my eyes like to wander on those who are appealing." Sasuke snapped. He did not miss the glare Hiashi have given him. _"Hn. That is what he wanted me to say."_ Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again. "It is like you have said, I am a man."

Sasuke then hissed. "I do have self control, my mother did raise me better than what you are implying while she was alive!"

"So you have not slept with Hinata?" an elder asked.

"Of course he has not!" spoke Hiashi. He stood to his feet. "Hinata would never allow a man to touch her in any way before marriage! She is a heiress to the Hyūga! She knows better than to be a whore!"

Sasuke watched Hiashi argue with the elders on this before dismissing them with a single hand movement.

Hiashi turned to Sasuke. "You may leave, Uchiha." he said. "I am not in any way apologetic towards you if I had hurt little feelings you do have, Uchiha. But if you ever have a daughter yourself, you would understand as to why I question you."

Sasuke nodded. _"I'm sure Hinata and I are bound to have a daughter one day."_ He stood, bowed to the elders and the head, then made his way out.

* * *

"Hinata-sama is ill, Uzumaki-san." said Kimiko, upon arriving back to the blond ninja.

Naruto frowned. The last he has seen Hinata has been the day he and Sasuke returned from his mission and his mind clouded his thoughts and actions.

He would admit that he still felt his attraction towards Hinata - but after noticing the fear in her eyes because of _him_ of all people - made him not want to act on it any longer.

His marriage with Sakura was still on the line and even when he told her half of the truth ( only about witnessing a nude Hinata ) came home early every night to be by her side, more than before and even agreed to 'therapy' with Ino, it did not make his marriage sunshine and rainbows.

Naruto sighed. "Oh, ok then." he said to the Hyūga. "Thank you."

"Is all well, Uzumaki-san?" asked Kimiko when she had noticed the disappointed look on his face.

Naruto chuckled a bit, but anyone could tell it was a fake laugh. "I'm alright, Hyūga-chan. I just need to speak with Hinata. Ever since my marriage with Sakura-san we both drifted apart..." Naruto's head dropped. "I do not want the past to ruin our friendship."

Kimiko's eyes sadden slightly. It was unlike the Hyūga's to show emotion, but Kimiko and a handful of other Hyūga - Hinata included - showed their emotions intensely. "I understand, Uzumaki-san. When she is feeling well, I will send her your way."

Naruto flashed a fake smile. He sent his thanks to Kimiko who nodded. He then strolled his way out of the Hyūga Compound with a grim expression on his face.

* * *

"Uchiha."

Kō had stood frozen as a statue when the Uchiha came from the meeting area. When he had seen Sasuke, his eyes darkened. His blood boiled when he seen the Uchiha's smudged look. "Stay away from,Hinata-sama."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised his brows."Is there any particular reason as to why I should?"

Kō growled. "You have been taking advantage of her all this time, haven't you?!"

Sasuke snorted. What he and Hinata were doing in there alone time were far from anyone business. Not only that, but it had been far from harassment or "taking advantage" as the Hyūga put it, as well.

"What the Hyūga and I do during our training is none of your concern." said Sasuke. _"I have enough of these Hyūga's."_

"It becomes my business when your lustful thoughts becomes reality and goes to an innocent heiress of the Hyūga clan!" Kō nearly shouted.

Sasuke's eyes stared into Kō's. "My _"lustful thoughts"_ for the Hyūga are my concern. And if I wish to act out of them then I have the right to do so. Move."

Sasuke pushed passed Kō roughly. He had already been fed up with Hiashi and the elders assumptions, he did not need another annoying Hyūga on his back.

He made his way down the hall to Hinata's room. He could sense her chakra - which was flooded with anxiety.

Upon arriving at her door, her slide it open, but not before checking to see if anyone had been near.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata has gasped. She had been sitting on her bed, heading in her hands when he arrived. "What did Otō-san ask of you? Are you al-"

Sasuke interrupted the heiress by placing his lips on hers. _"Kami, I missed her lips."_ It has not been long in reality. But for Sasuke, it had been _too_ long. Conversing with the elders and her father had drained him to say the least. There had been many words left unsaid by the Uchiha.

"You looked so innocent giving tea, hime." said Sasuke, taking his lips from her. He freed his hand from her waist - though he did not reminisce placing it there - and slid the door closed, making sure it had been locked as well.

"S-Sasuke-kun, we should not-"

"They're already questioning our sexual activity." stated Sasuke, pushing Hinata on the bed anterior to them. "I do not sense anyone around."

Hinata bit her lip. She knew that this was risky for her and Sasuke.

 _"What if we get caught?"_

 _"What if someone walked in on us. The door is locked but a lock does not halt any Hyūga."_

"Calm down."Sasuke whispered, trailing his hand down her kimono, untying it.

To the Uchiha, to pleasure the heiress in _her_ bed, while in the Hyūga compound with hundreds of white all seeing eyes _probably_ watching them was a haste. It made Sasuke want Hinata so much more than he ever did. The Uchiha was not sure why he insisted on pleasuring Hinata here of all places for they could be caught and the consequences on Hinata would be severe. But he did not have the care in the world for that. _"If she is disown as a Hyūga, she can join me as an Uchiha."_

"Stop." Hinata commanded, pushing Sasuke's hand away.

Sasuke removed his hand from Hinata's waist - _"didn't I remove my hand from there?"_ , but of course, whenever he was with Hinata, his hand had a mind of his own. _"She's never denied me before."_

Hinata had shoved Sasuke back onto her bed and crawl on top of him, removing her kimono in the process. Sasuke smirked as he watched her. "Decided to be dominant, hime?"

The Heiress flushed, bringing her head down to kiss Sasuke on his lips lightly. She then kissed across his jawline then soon down his neck. While she did this, she had been trembling.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked. He did not miss her trembling against him, and his concern began - though in Sasuke's mind, he had not been concerned, just curious.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I never did anything like this."

Sasuke snorted. "You kissed my scars before I left for the mission, Hyūga." Did she not remember? How could she forget when she had been naked against him and kissed down his body. He had never seen a bold Hinata like that.

Hinata shook her head. She traced her fingers down his side, pushing herself away from Sasuke and towards his lower half.

Sasuke stared at her confused. "What are you planning?"

The heiress did not answer him, but instead placed her hand his already harden length.

Sasuke flinched. "Stop-"

"Please, Sasuke-kun." Hinata spoke. "Y-You always pleasure me. It's not fair."

Sasuke gulped. Staring into the eyes of Hinata while she had her hand on his covered length and pleaded to pleasure him sent him on the edge.

"I am no good in..um...sucking-"

"Stop talking!" Sasuke hissed. He shook his head to get rid of the flush that was erupting from his neck. _"Kami, she's talking like that again."_

"You can teach me how to s-suck to your liking, Sasuke-kun."

 _"I came."_ Sasuke growled to himself. "You do not...are-are you sure?"

Sasuke could not resist her anymore. Hinata was insisting a blowjob and he knew he should resist, but he did not know how long he could wait now.

Hinata nodded eagerly.

"You do not need to do it." Sasuke assured. "You are not obligated to pleasure me."

"N-Neither are you, Saskue-kun."

Sasuke sighed. _"She's right."_ He did not have to pleasure her like it had been at first. However, pleasuring her like he did was worth it and he enjoyed every second of it to say the least.

Sasuke nodded his head. Unable to speak, he watched as Hinata shakily pushed down his pants. Her eyes glanced up at his several times to check if she had been doing it right. At his nod, Hinata continued until his length had been fully revealed.

 _"I do not think I'll get use to seeing Sasuke's..."_

Hinata inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes adverted to Sasuke for help.

"I know you like sweet things." Sasuke mumbled to her. "Think of it as a lollipop."

And she did.

Without hesitation, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and began to suck on the tip of Sasuke's length. Twirling her tongue, she began to suck harder and faster on the tip as if had been a lollipop she enjoyed sucking rom the beginning and did not want to remove from her mouth.

Sasuke suppressed a moan. She was inexperienced in some parts, but he preferred her this way. It proved to him that she has not been with any other man and that is they way Sasuke wanted. Besides, a blowjob was a blowjob - it was good even when it's bad.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke's eyes slightly open, staring straight at her.

"Go further." Sasuke murmured, pushing Hinata's head down on his length.

Hinata gagged at the sudden thrust but continued to suck nevertheless. _"It's for Sasuke-kun..."_ Her tongue trailed across his length, feeling the veins pulsing against it.

The heiress felt Sasuke push her head down further and began to thrust inside her mouth a few times, earning a few low gagging noises from her.

Sasuke had his eyes closed now, his head back while his mouth moaned Hinata's name lowly so she would not hear for his pride was in the way.

His hands hand clenched her hair roughly, making it his mission to not release her from his length until he got his release - which he was seconds away from.

"Hmmph." Hinata moaned from the Uchiha's length. Sasuke had her controlled her movement. He roughly moved her head, bringing her crashing down on his length, back up towards his tip, then down again.

"Hime..." Sasuke grunted, buckling his hips. _"She feels so nice."_

Sasuke continued to bring Hinata down on roughly down on him. He opened his eyes to look at the woman below him. Their eyes met and did not break apart, not even when he seen the watery look in Hinata's eyes. He had thought of releasing her head, but her tongue had ran across his length, and as soon as she did, he shoved her even harder until he felt himself release.

Hinata mentally sighed in relief when she felt Sasuke release her head.

However, she did not know what to do when she tasted salty liquid in her mouth and running down her throat.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed. He removed his length from her mouth. _"I was suppose to pull out..."_ He then sighed _. "but she felt too good..."_

Hinata stared up at Sasuke before gulping down the salty liquid.

Sasuke eyes widen. "Foolish Hyūga, what are you doing?!"

Hinata licked her lips, squinting her eyes.

"You swallowed it...!" Sasuke gasp. In all truth, he had expected her to spit it out in disgust - and if she did he would have not blamed her, either. He did not want her to absorb it and feel sick afterwards. But... he did not know why, but witnessing Hinata swallow his cum made him want her mouth on his length again.

"W-Wasn't I suppose to?" Hinata asked, pouting. "D-Did I do something wrong?" She began to feel apprehensive as she viewed Sasuke. She was inexperienced to as what she was suppose to do in a situation such as this, so she did what she thought she was suppose to do and she _swallowed_ it.

Sasuke covered his length. And while doing so, he shook his head and chuckled at her. "Stupid, Hyūga." he said.

He brought his hand up and waved at her, signaling for Hinata to come closer to him and when she did, he taped her forehead.

Hinata had expected a hard flick like he always had and had been astonished when she had not felt anything but a soft tap.

"Huh-"

"I will be expecting you tomorrow at our current training area." said Sasuke, lifting himself from Hinata's futon.

Hinata nodded her head eagarly, her too carrying herself off her futon and tying her kimino closed as she did.

Sasuke unlocked the slide door, slid it open then strolled out. "If you are still willing to get stronger, I will be expecting you tomorrow sharp." he said, his eyes on Hinata.

Hinata nodded once more. "I understand, Sasuke-kun."

She watched Sasuke make his way down the quiet halls of the Hyūga main house.

She did understand.

She understood that Sasuke needed to make things clear for her and to Kō who had been hidden at a corner down the hall from Hinata's room. Sasuke had sensed his presence while he had flicked Hinata's forehead, and upon leaving, he had to fool Kō into believing that he and the heiress were just conversing.

It worked.


	17. Chapter XVII

Make Me Forget

Chapter XVII

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mines nor will it ever be.

 **Warning:** Crackships - I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible to satiate your guys wants, sorry if I cannot do so.

Saying he was nervous would be an understatement, but not only that, a lie. Ino and Sakura had been sitting across from him on his couch, both staring what seem to be deep into his soul. He gulped several times at this. "So Naruto, this was your idea." said the blond Kunoichi, nodding her head at Naruto's silence.

Sakura had sat besides Naruto for only a mere second and then had sat went across of him to her friend. Her head was low as she watched Naruto silently.

"Naruto are you willing to go through with this?" Ino asked.

Nodding, Naruto adverted his eyes to Sakura. "If it's to save our marriage."

Sakura's emerald orbs cast themselves from Naruto's and onto the wall behind him as it has been more interesting than the ninja she married.

Naruto sighed, well of course he could not be mad at Sakura for disliking him at the moment. She was embarrassed that she had to go through counseling session with Ino out of all people. Sakura had been the one to figure that her life with Naruto - or any other husband she might have had - would be simple and loving one. She had been wrong.

"Naruto, I am just going to cut the crap and come out and ask, why Hinata? After all this time?" Ino asked, her head tilting towards her right to Sakura.

Naruto gulped, as did Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi was not ready to face the truth from her husband, and who could blame her? Everyone knew of Hinata's feelings for the blonde hero, and even though Naruto had not returned them, there was no doubt that there was a possibility that he might have. Hyūga Hinata was a beautifully charming kunoichi that came from a well-respected and strong clan. _"Who wouldn't want Hinata."_

"She's beautiful." Naruto confessed lowly, his eyes now cast to the hardwood floor.

Sakura blinked a few times, nodding her head lightly. "She is." she agreed with her husband, though the pink haired medic had not meant to voice her opinion to her husband or best friend.

"Beauty is what attracted you to her?" asked Ino.

Naruto shook his head, disgusted at the fact that Ino thought he only wanted Hinata for her beauty. "Hinata is one of my closest friends and I would never use her for her...beauty." Naruto choked on the last word, now disgusted with himself. _"I did use her."_ Naruto cursed at himself, ashamed. Now that he fully understood that he was a bastard.

"Hinata loved you since even before we became Genin, Naruto." stated Ino, her eyes wide with annoyance. "Hell, she might even still love you and you're telling me that after all this time you feel attracted to her but not because of her beauty?"

Sakura watched her husband, curious to his response just as much as Ino was.

Naruto lifted his eyes to look at the blonde woman forward to him. He lifted a brow. "What are you implying, Ino?" asked Naruto. "It sounds as if you are stating that Hinata would not be valuable without her beauty."

Ino sucked her teeth. _"Typical of Naruto to turn the tables on me."_ Ino crossed legs and arms, sat back on Naruto's couch and furrowed her brows. "So tell me Naruto, what do _you_ feel for Hinata."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I love her." he said.

Then regretted it.

Sakura's breathe hitched and Ino's eyes widen like a bowl of his favorite Ramen. Before either one of them had the chance to accuse him of anything, he fixed his words smoothly. "I love you, too, Ino. And Tenten, and all of my friends I had made throughout my lifetime. Especially you, Sakura, you're my wife."

"Nice save." Ino scoffed to herself.

"She had been there for me even when I have not known. Though she had not voiced herself to me, she still loved me from afar." said Naruto, his eyes now on the wall past Ino and Sakura. Though,his eyes did not bother to watch the white wall, but instead he dozed into a cloud of flashbacks. "She even endangered herself for me when Pein attacked and did not have a care for her well being when she dived in to save me. No, Ino, her beauty is just a bonus."

* * *

Hyūga Hinata sat on the cold meadow floor, her eyes closed and her legs crossed native style while her hands had been placed upon her knees. The young kunoichi had been inhaling and exhaling a few times, a soft grin plastered on her lips. She listened to the sound of the wind and the birds chirping happily in the background. The sun beam down upon her, as if letting her know that it was now noon and that she has been sitting silently for hours on end.

Hinata opened her eyes, blinking several times when her eyes burned at the sudden sunlight. She exhaled the breathe she had not knew she inhaled then smiled. "Hello, Ten-Ten-san." she spoke softly.

Hinata turned to see the brown haired kunoichi standing before her, kneeling down to the girls level and smiling brightly. Hinata scanned her. She never seen Ten-Ten without her two buns neatly placed on both side of her head and large scroll on her back, and she did not care to see her any other way for Ten-Ten was Ten-Ten to her, the tomboyish comrade of her deceased cousin, Neji, and friend of hers.

"Hey, Hinata." Ten-ten bowed her head at the Hyūga heiress and stood forward. "Meditating, I see?" she asked.

"Yes." Hinata nodded. "It's required in the Hyūga household to relax the mind and body at times."

"I see." Ten-ten spoke softly, eyeing Hinata.

Hinata then stood, brushing off the hind of her pants. She shivered as the windy breeze tickled her bottom.

"It's been a while since we hanged." spoke Ten-Ten.

"It has. I've been busy." Hinata began to go through all that happened in the past month and thought, her being with Sasuke, was a busy month. Especially when her father decided he wanted to meet with the Uchiha. Hinata had not spoke to Sasuke since, and though it has not been that long, probably a day or two, but for her it has been long enough. Longer than she wanted of expected.

"Want to have some lunch?" asked Ten-Ten to Hinata.

"I wouldn't mind."

Nodding, Ten-ten smirked. "Your stutter is decreasing by the day, Hinata. What motivated you to stop?"

Hinata could feel her neck becoming hot. _"Sasuke-kun."_ No matter who she was with, what she was doing or discussing about - either ideas, politics or everyday activities - Uchiha Sasuke always came to mind. It had been Sasuke who had told her - no, _demanded_ , her to stop her stuttering with his constant ass slapping. (And though Hinata felt pleasured by it, she would not come to admit it to herself).

"I-It sounds so childish of me to stutter, Ten-ten-san."

Ten-Ten chuckled. She missed Hinata.

* * *

"Sakura, what do you think of Hinata and Naruto?" said Ino, her eyes furrowed to the pink haired medic.

Naruto sighed to himself, laying back on his couch. _"I had to choose Ino out of all people. What in the hell kind of counseling session is this...?!"_

Sakura gulped at the sudden tension. "What do I think of her?" she asked. Why did it matter? Were the not here to analyze what Naruto thought of her. In Sakura's opinion, her reaction towards the beautiful Hyūga did not matter.

"Mhm." Ino hummed, eyes glistening at the gossip she knew she wanted.

"Oh, well um," Sakura gulped. There was no point in holding back. "I envy her."

Naruto's ears perked up at that, as did Ino's.

"Hinata was born a heiress into the Hyūga Clan - one of the strongest and well-respected clan's in Konoha along with the Uchiha's. She's possess the byakugan, one of the three great dōjutsu's, and had her own special techniques. What did _I_ have?" Sakura bit her lip slightly. "As we all grown, Hinata had gotten more beautiful and more attention from everyone that had ignored her years before. She gained so much attention that I felt insecure whenever I was around her."

"You were jealous." stated Ino.

Sakura nodded. "I was." she admitted. "Even though some of the guys at Konoha looked my way, it never lingered as it did for Hinata or even you Ino."

Ino nodded, ignoring the 'even you' part. She understood Sakura's insecurities. Hinata had blossomed from the cute, shy little genin that watched Naruto silently from afar to a beautiful young woman that did the exact same thing, but now had the courage to speak up to the blond hero. _"Let's not forget her breasts..."_ Ino thought, her mind going on to the melons that were Hinata breasts she had seen bare for the first time at the hot springs.

Naruto felt his throat swell up. His hands began to get sweaty, as well. He pitied his wife; he did. Hinata was a beauty, and if he was a female he too would be jealous of the Hyūga heiress. However, Sakura was a delicacy, as well with Ino and Ten-Ten. And though he would never let Shikamaru know, Temari was, too. But this was not about who was attractive and not, this was about how Naruto made Sakura - his wife and the woman he devoted himself to - feel insecure and less of a woman.

"Ok," Ino Yamanaka sighed. "I believe that I should ask this. But Sakura, do you want a divorce?"

* * *

Ten-Ten and Hinata stepped inside Yakiniku Q, one of the many places in Konoha that the Konoha 11 adored to grab a bite at. Both kunoichi's sat crossed leg down on the green cushions and placed their hands atop of the table. The restaurant had wide windows that allowed the sun to shine through it and radiate throughout the restaurant. Not many were in Yakiniku Q today but that was expected for it was a weekday and all would usually come on a weekend.

"How's training, Ten-Ten-san?" asked Hinata.

"It's good! Great actually. I could ask the same of you. You seemed pretty determined in just meditation."

"It relaxes me, I suppose."

Ten-Ten watched as Hinata ordered her food from the waiter that had asked them, and also place the meat on the grill. One would think Hinata would be the spoiled heiress that could not do anything for herself. Ten-Ten, if she would have not know Hinata personally, would have thought so, as well. (Hinata being a heiress to a well-respected clan and what not, who wouldn't?) But no, Hinata learned from a young age to take care of herself. It reminded her so much of Neji that it made her eyes water slightly. She grinned to herself softly. Hinata was like Neji, and she was grateful to Kami that he at least had someone that reminded her of one of the men she loved.

"Can I asked you a personally question, Hinata?" asked Ten-Ten suddenly.

Hinata looked up from the negi tanshio she was preparing for the both of them and eyed Ten-Ten's chocolate eyes that shown with seriousness and curiosity.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh, well, um," Ten-Ten stuttered. "Do you still love Naruto?"

Hinata froze like a corpse. She could feel the color draining from her skin. Did she still love Naruto? He was now a married man to one of her close friends. He was training to become the new Hokage of Konohakagure and also the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War who was loved by many. However, he was also the man who was willing to be unfaithful to his wife - her close friend and the woman who he had been chasing after for years on end - to lay with her just for one night.

Hinata shook her head.

"No?" Ten-Ten asked. "So suddenly?"

"I cannot love someone who is not mines, Ten-Ten-san. Him and Sakura are a beautiful couple."

Ten-Ten noticed Hinata's uneasiness and felt compelled to know what was wrong with her Hinata-chan.

"Did anything happen between you and Naruto? Maybe you and Sakura?"

"W-Why do you ask?" stuttered Hinata. She flipped the negi tanshio, making it sizzle when it hit the burning grill.

"You always blush when Naruto is mentioned. And you always call him Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata knew that Ten-Ten was right. The Hyūga was sure that her and Naruto could possibly never be the same again. Hinata was not entirely sure if she was fine with that. How could she stop caring for someone after just one incident?

"I-I...Um," Hinata gulped. _"How can I explain myself?"_

"Do you have your eyes on someone else?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed at Ten-Ten's question. Images of Sasuke ran through her mind.

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Naruto's mind began to go wild. Did Sakura want to divorce him? Did she not love him anymore.

Naruto's heart began to beat faster outside his chest. "Sakura-"

"No." Sakura interrupted.

"No?" Both Ino and Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. She turned her eyes towards Naruto for what seemed like the first time. She smiled weakly at him and Naruto notice that it was not her usually cheery smile.

"It was a mistake, Naruto...Ino. He did not mean to say her name. It means nothing."

Naruto's closed her mouth that he had not known was agape. He felt ashamed of himself.

"Well, is that all, Naruto?" Ino asked. She whipped her head towards Naruto, pony tail flipping in the back of her.

"What do you mean, Ino?" asked Naruto, his eyes darkened. He was now growing tired of Ino's sneaky remarks.

Ino furrowed her brows and rolled her eyes. _"Sakura may believe him but I do not!"_ She knew Naruto did something and she wanted Naruto to know that she knew without stating it aloud. "Did something else happen beside you _moaning_ her name?"

Naruto's hand balled into fists. "Did I say anything else happened, Yamanaka?"

"No you didn't, but just because you didn't _say it_ does not mean you didn't do anything else, _Uzumaki_."

The tension between the two blondes grew. Sakura began to grow tense herself. She needed to stop this before it grew. "I think this is enough for now, Ino, don't you think? It's already noon and remember Ten-Ten invited us to Yakiniku Q for lunch."

Ino snickered but nodded her head none-of-the-less. She lifted herself from the couch and made her way to the door. "We should do this same time tomorrow. I'll wait for you outside, forehead."

Sakura glared at Ino as she walked outside her door, making sure she slammed it hard enough to leave a message.

Naruto sighed. _"I could barely handle a day with Ino! Why did I agree to this?"_ He turned to Sakura and sighed, his hand behind his head. "I was hoping you and I could spend the day together but uh...I guess that can wait until tomorrow."

Sakura's head shot up. "I can cancel-"

"No!" Naruto interrupted her. He seen the disappointed look in Sakura's emerald eye. "I want you to be with your friends, Sakura-chan. You barely get to see them being a medic and all. I don't want to make it seem like I'm hoarding you, you know?"

Sakura nodding. She gave Naruto a fake smile.

"We can have dinner late on tonight, ok?" Naruto offered, giving her a wide grin. "And I promise it won't be Rāmen!"

The pink haired kunoichi giggled at that. She nodded. "I'll see you later then, Naruto."

The Uzumaki nodded his head. "Can I..Can I, um...get a hug?"

Sakura did not nod her head or make any sign of approval. Instead, she dived herself into Naruto's arms.

Now did Naruto understand how much his wife had change because of his actions.

* * *

"Ino and Sakura are coming, as well." said Ten-Ten suddenly.

Hinata chocked on her negi tashio. She picked up her drink and downed it rapidly. _"Sakura-chan is coming?"_

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Ten-Ten asked worriedly.

Nodding her head furiously, Hinata began to giggle nervously. "I-I was just surprise that is all. I-I h-have not seen them in s-so long. I-I'm excited."

Though Ten-Ten did not dwell on Hinata's sudden stutter of the mention of Sakura and Ino, she knew an entity was wrong with Hinata.

"Yeah, I asked them to come yesterday. You know, us girls never see each other anymore."

Hinata nodded.

"I hope that's ok with you, Hinata?"

"O-oh it's fine."

That was a lie.

How could Hinata face Sakura and not break down crying? The Hyūga felt remorseful at what she has done (or not do) with Naruto. In Hinata's mind, she had led Naruto on into thinking she wanted him when it was the exact opposite now.

"Great!" Ten-Ten cheered, clapping her hands together.

 _"Great..."_

* * *

Sasuke, dripped in sweat over the beaming sun, breathe hitched in his throat and hair ravaged in all places set his signature scowl as is eyes glared daggers at the annoying blond forward him. Sasuke, upon realizing Naruto had arrived, threw his sword behind his back and stood straight. He had not seen the blond in over a month and honestly did not intend to come across him until he absolutely have to. And now, he did not need to.

"Sasuke." Naruto spoke, emotions lacking.

Sasuke snickered at that. Naruto almost never called Sasuke by name unless what he needed the said Uchiha for was a serious manner.

"Let's spar." Naruto offered, fire in his eyes.

Usually, Sasuke would be the first to attack. The chance in sparring with Naruto would be a good one, especially when he needed a skilled opponent. But now, however, Sasuke did not need Naruto distracting him for what was important now.

Seeing Hinata.

Before Sasuke had the chance to snicker at the blond and turn on his heels, Naruto managed to land a punch on the Uchiha's scowling cheek, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke would had been flying into the tree if he did not halt his surprise and figure out who the hell he was - Uchiha Sasuke- and sent an attack towards Naruto himself - chidori.

 _"Who in the hell did the dobe think he was attacking me in such a way?!"_

Sasuke was furious as he attack Naruto just as furiously as his anger.

However, she knew he was not the only angered one.

The blonde Uzumaki had been avoiding his blows with ease, only getting hit a few times.

"What is the matter with you, dobe!" Sasuke screamed when Naruto threw a rasengan at him without hesitation (which Sasuke dodged).

"What do you mean "Whats the matter?" You're whats the matter!" Naruto screamed back, now attacking the Uchiha with punches.

Sasuke landed a punch in Naruto's gut. "I have not the idea on what you are talking about."

Sasuke did have an idea. It was probably about him tricking him about having Hinata. _"Oh well."_

"You know exactly what I am talking about you bastard, you tricked me!"

The Uchiha and the Uzumaki were now in a heated battle, both determined to win.

"I am not a fault that you are an idiot." said Sasuke. "You, a married man, were willing to sleep with a woman like she was some whore? What is the matter with _you_?"

"Stop bringing that up! I know what I did was wrong."

He landed a punch on Sasuke's chin.

"Then why in the hell were you willing to treat her as a whore?!"

Sasuke landed a punch on Naruto's jaw.

"Because you allowed me to!"

 _KICK!_

"You should have know that I out of all people will not share my woman!"

 _SLAM!_

"She's not even your woman!"

Sasuke drew his katana, his eyes now spinning into his sharingan. "But she is."

Naruto's grit his teeth. He flew away from Sasuke. "Tell her." he said.

Sasuke tilted his head.

"Tell her why I did what I did, Sasuke, she deserves to know."

Sasuke snickered. "Fuck off."

He placed his katana behind his back and began to walk away. "This pathetic battle is over, dobe."

He heard Naruto jump on the group abaft of him but paid him no mind.

"She deserves to know that her _man_ was the one that set her up as a whore!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke whipped himself around to look at the blond Uzumaki. Both men were furiously glaring at one another. "I did not set my woman up as a whore! Did you honestly expect for me to sit back and watch you take the mother of my children away from me?!" Sasuke yelled, his sharingan now activated once more (though he never knew when exactly he deactivated it). "You have your own wife, you ungrateful idiot, go fill her up with your load!"

Naruto watched in awe at Sasuke. His best friend never defended a woman before in front of him, so to say that the Uzumaki was surprise would be correct. He studied Sasuke's breathing, the murderous look in his eyes and his clenched fist. _"Sasuke is ready to **kill** me for Hinata."_

"You love her..." Naruto scoffed, shaking his head. "Thought I would never see the day Uchiha Sasuke would love someone other than himself, let alone a woman."

Sasuke snickered. He opened his mouth to retort back but the future Hokage interrupted him. "I will not intervene with your love life or 'the mother of your children' but if you do not tell her then I will, Sasuke, and you know I will."

"Just leave it alone, dobe, and it will go away with time." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Telling Hinata was the last thing he wanted to do. Naruto telling Hinata would be worse.

"I will not...I will not have Hinata despise me eternally, Sasuke. You can tell her the truth on why I jumped her, or I can tell her."

Sasuke began to feel anxious."She won't believe you. Hinata won't even talk to you, dobe."

Naruto shrugged. "When there's a will there's a way." he replied. "I want to thank you, though, Sasuke. You made me realize that I actually do love Sakura and even though Hinata-chan is attractive, I will not act on what my body wants." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke groaned loudly. "Fuck." he cursed.

* * *

"Hey Hinata!Ten-Ten!" Ino said cheerily as she sat next to Ten-Ten and across from the Hyūga.

"Hello, Hinata. Hey Ten-Ten." Sakura spoke lowly, sitting next to Hinata, though not as close as she usually would. Ten-Ten noticed, as did Hinata.

"We ordered for you guys. I hope thats fine." said Ten-Ten.

Ino nodded as did Sakura. It took no time for the table to grow quiet. Only the sound of slight chewing could be heard. To Ino, she was dying to get out of the silence.

Hinata glanced at Sakura's face just in time when Sakura had glanced at Hinata. Both kunoichi's blushed then looked away.

Ten-Ten noticed that too.

"How is everything?" Ten-Ten asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Ino?"

Ino began to go on about her days at the flower shop and some of her days at Konoha Hospital. Hinata began to ignore the Yamanaka girl and turn towards Sakura. "H-Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up from the meat she had been poking at to Hinata. She gave her a fake grin. "Hello."

"Is everything okay with you and Naruto?"

 _"Why would she ask."_ Sakura thought. "It's...going along fine."

Hinata nodded. She gulped down her water. "I am glad to hear that, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah..."

The bell to the restaurant door rang and the girls heard footsteps. Coming towards them was Shikamaru and Choji.

Seeing Shikamaru, Ino felt sick. She had not spoke to the Nara in over a month (since the time they had sex) and neither of them bothered to speak to one another. To Ino, she knew Shikamaru thought nothing of it besides a quick pleasure session. And honestly, it did not matter to her much.

"Hey, guys!" said Choji, sitting on the green cushions. "Mind if we join?"

Hinata grinned softly at him and Shikamaru. Choji's eating habits were so adorable to her.

Ino shrugged, Sakura did the same while Ten-Ten nodded her head.

Shikamaru sat across from Ino. He glanced at her, making sure he nodded his head before grabbing a plate of food. _"Damn Choji for wanting to come her now."_ He was not planning on seeing Ino until he absolutely had to. Now definitely was not the time.

Ino's nose crinkled up at the smell of smoke. _"Shikamaru no doubt..."_ She rolled her eyes. Will he ever learn?

Choji began to eat loudly, while Ino pushed away her food, coughing a few times. Sakura began to drink the water she had been served slowly, looking around her surroundings. Shikamaru watched Ino closely while Ten-Ten watch the scene in front of her.

"Are you ok, Ino?" asked Shikamaru lazily, his eyes, just as lazy as his tone, scanned her facial expressions.

Ino nodded her head, but coughed a few times.

"A-are you sure, Ino-chan?" asked Hinata, growing worried for her friend.

Ino nodded, but placed her hand over her mouth. She then stood, running towards the direction of the restroom.

Choji halted his chewing for a moment to watch his comrade run away. "Do you think she'll eat that?" he asked.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. "I wonder if she's sick."

Sakura began to gag. All eyes were now on her.

"Sakura-"

Ten-Ten was interrupted by Sakura reenacting Ino's exact movements and running towards the rest room.

"I wonder whats wrong with them." said Ten-Ten. She shrugged.

"Well they don't eat." said Choji. "So when they do, of course they'll be sick."

Hinata watched the direction both girls ran to. She was not so convinced they were sick by the food.

"Hm..." Shikamaru murmured to himself. _"Are they sick? Is Ino sick?"_ He never seen Ino sick to the point she had to vomit. His mind began to think of one other thing on his mind that could possibly be wrong with Ino (and Sakura) but did not bother to dwell on it. He shrugged and bit into his meat. "How troublesome."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been busy with school work and working and all, but I'll try to update like I use to. Forgive me guys and please enjoy the chapter. :) It may not have been a good one but I would say it's decent, right? Also, sorry there's no SasuHina in this chapter. :( The next they will be reunited for sure!**


	18. Chapter XVIII

Make Me Forget

Chapter XVIII

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mines, it never will be either, sadly. Maybe Sasuke would have ended with Hinata if it was... hmmm

 **Warning:** Crackships...everywhere... and a poorly written chapter.

* * *

Sakura wiped the vomit waste from her lips, her eyebrows knitted together as she tasted the disgusting taste from her lips. In the stall besides her, Ino was still hurling out vomit, grunting and moaning at curses after the other. Sakura huddled over the sink, her eyes watching her reflection in the wall mirror.

"I look terrible." She moaned to herself. She honestly did look terrible. Dark rims were begging to circle around her eyes. Her skin was pale and her pink hair - the hair that she took care of. Nourished, healthy hair that Naruto just loved to stroke his finger through had been falling out in patches.

"Sakura..." Sakura heard Ino grunt before hearing flushing of the toilet. Through the mirror, she watched Ino straighten herself out and make her way to the sink next to her. "I feel so sick and..."

"You don't know where it came from." Sakura finished her sentence for her.

Ino nodded. "I mean, I do. But, I don't. It came after I seen you run off."

 _"Cheap excuse."_

Ino washed her face, shivering as the cold water hit her skin. _"What's wrong with me."_ Ino could not remember the last time she vomited or let along felt sick. She was always a healthy person, as well. She made sure she ate healthy, trained daily - but no too much - slept well, the usual. Now, all of a sudden, Ino felt sick and she needed a reason as to why in the hell.

"I-Ino-san.." A soft stuttering voice interrupted Ino and Sakura's thoughts.

Hinata came strutting in, her arms crossed close to her chest. "Are you two alright?" she asked.

Ino shook her head roughly. "Oh no, I just vomited all that I've ate-"

"Salad and useless fruit isn't much, don't you think, Ino?" another voice came in.

Ten-Ten.

Ino rolled her teal colored eyes at the bun haired kunoichi. She then scoffed. "Its called living a healthy lifestyle, Ten-Ten, you would not know anything of it."

Ten-Ten chuckled. "Healthy, right, that is why you ran to the bathroom to vomit all of those," Ten-Ten lifted her hands and made quotations marks with her fingers, "healthy foods."

"I consume nothing but the healthiest! Even my hair-"

"You have split ends, Ino." Ten-Ten interrupted. She then turned to Sakura. "Are both of you alright? Choji and Shikamaru were worried at your sudden leave."

Ino glared at Ten-Ten before turning to the mirror. "We're fine." she lied. She was not fine, not one bit.

"I'm sorry, our lunch was ruined because of this." said Sakura, her eyes downcast towards the floor.

Hinata watched the expression of the emerald eyes medic who stood before her. She noticed the way Sakura hunched over when Hinata came around her, or when her eyes would wander around the area, hoping to look anywhere but at the Hyūga.

"It's fine," said Ten-Ten. "Choji damn near ate all of your food anyways."

Sakura chuckled slightly. "That's our Choji. I don't blame him, I wasn't in much an appetite."

"Are you eating well, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked slowly.

Sakura's eyes looked towards Hinata. She nodded, but haven't spoken a word.

"Is Shikamaru still there?" Ino suddenly asked.

Ten-Ten nodded. "He said he wouldn't leave until he knew you both were fine. It's weird to see Shikamaru show interest in anything."

Ino bit her lip. In all honesty, she was scared - no terrified to see Shikamaru. The Nara was no idiot when it came to Ino. He could read the blond like an open book. Even if Ino did not know what exactly was wrong with herself, Nara Shikamaru sure as hell would.

Ino sighed. "My head is killing me."

"Well...so much for catching up." Ten-Ten spoke.

"There's still a little time for us to catch up." Hinata spoke.

"In a bathroom?" asked Sakura.

"Why not? It's been a long time since we've been together."

Soon, the girls crowded around one another, explaining their lives. Ten-Ten had explained how she trained with Lee and Gai-sensei over the past month (and also explained how nothing changed between the two). Ino had explained, once again, her healthy habits, how she trained and meditated by her self and work at the flower shop has been slow. The next one was Sakura, who gave a fake smile to them all (though all three of the girls knew it was fake, especially Ino and Hinata) and explained her "happy" marriage with the future Hokage (and once again, the three girls weren't so convinced).

"What about you, Nata?" asked Ino, her eyes now wide as her upcoming smile.

It was no secret Ino loved to gossip. If there was a secret, Ino knew. A rumor, Ino knew. Blackmail, she knew that too. Ino was not the one to keep them to herself, either. Of course, Hinata telling them, especially Ino, about her and Sasuke ( and trust me, she did want to tell _someone_ ) was something she needed to think about thoroughly.

"M-Me?" Hinata flushed.

Ino smirked. "Oooh, there has to be something with that blush!" the blond teased. "Is it...a lover?"

Hinata flushed redder.

Sakura furrowed her brows. _"Hinata's obviously found someone...who?"_ Sakura, after marrying Naruto, prayed that Hinata found someone else - maybe even better - than Naruto. Now, she was just prayer to Kami it was not Naruto.

"N-No one." the Hyūga stuttered out.

Ten-Ten watched Hinata closely, her eyes darkening at the blush Hinata had on her cheeks and neck. She knew someone had been there to make Hinata blush in such way, and Ten-Ten herself did not like it. She wanted to be the one to make Hinata happy. To Ten-Ten, Hinata was so much like Neji and yet, still herself - Hinata.

"Do we know him, Hinata?" Sakura asked. She was curious now. It had to be someone that was making Hinata this way.

"Or her?" Ino smirked.

"N-N-No!" she stuttered. "I-I'm not a lesbi-ian."

Sakura chuckled, as did Ino.

Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes. "Do we know him?" she asked.

There was no point in Hinata trying to hide it anymore. She nodded her head.

"We do?" Sakura asked, shocked. "Um...Kiba?"

Hinata shook her head.

Ino widened her eyes at the white-eyed female. "Please don't tell me it's Shino!"

Sakura bit he inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing at Ino's disgust.

Hinata shook her head again at this.

"Who else is there, Hinata? Shika-"

Ino had cut off Ten-Ten by adding her own comment. "Shikamaru finds dating "too troublesome" so it's not him. Choji is in love with food as always so it isn't him either." Ino then proceeded to flip her hair. "I know those two like the back of my hand."

Hinata bit her lip at the stares she was getting. _"Tell them...just tell them."_

Hinata had opened her lips to talk but had been interrupted by loud banging on the door. All four kunoichi's leaped at the at the sudden bang.

"Are you guys ok?" came a voice behind the door.

"Is that Naruto?" Ten-Ten asked. She turned towards Sakura. "Did you call for him?"

Sakura shook her head. She strolled towards the restroom door and opened it, revealing her husband.

"Naruto-"

"Shikamaru called for me when he noticed you were in here too long. He said you and Ino ran off in here. Is everything alright?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Food poisoning." she shrugged - though she did not know for sure.

Naruto nodded. "I see." he darted his eyes in the scenery behind his wife. He nodded towards Ino and Ten-Ten but his eyes lingered on Hinata. Upon realizing that blue eyes were watching her, Hinata turned her head slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Ten-Ten.

"We should get going." said Ino.

Everyone nodded. The tension had began to get awkward as soon as Naruto came.

"The whole gang is here." said Naruto, smiling cheekily.

"What do you mean "the whole"?" asked Ino. "Who the hell else is here?"

"Well, Kiba and Akamaru is here. Shino is, too, but he's just sitting in the corner so he doesn't count." Naruto's eyes glanced towards Hinata. "And Sasuke..."

 _"Sasuke-kun's here..."_ Hinata eyes bolted around the room as if trying to get a glimpse of the Uchiha.

Naruto scoffed. _"That is his woman."_

* * *

Sasuke did not want to sit here and wait for the Hyūga. He did not even know as to why he came in this kami forsaken restaurant. He needed to see the woman before the idiotic blonde did and it needed to be soon. He had sensed her chakra out ( and had been disappointed when he sensed Sakura's and Ino's, also ). Upon his arrival, he had seen Naruto already there conversing with Shikamaru. He gave Naruto no attention but decided to stand and wait for Hinata.

 _"How dare he threaten me."_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto walk off further into Yakiniku Q's. _"I have to do nothing."_

Did he think Hinata deserved to know the truth? Yes. Did he think Hinata deserved to know the truth about why he told Naruto to do what he did? No. It was not important and at the end Hinata did not need to know the reason.

He scoffed. "The Hyūga would still be mines no matter what."

 _"Then tell her."_ His inner self said.

He shook his head. That was the last thing he needed to do.

 _"Are you afraid?"_

"No." He spoke sternly.

 _"Then tell her the truth or the dobe will."_

Sasuke grunted. "Like hell he will. I won't even let him near my woman!"

* * *

"They whole gang really is here, huh?" Ino spoke, a soft smile placed on her lips upon the scenery of the former Rookie Nine.

"It has been so long since we've been together, man!" Kiba spoke - more like barked in Ino's ears - in excitement.

Shikamaru scoffed. "As if we did not see each other at Naruto's wedding, right. Or on short missions."

Kiba's eyes glared at the Nara genius. "Naruto's wedding was like what, two or three months ago?" he questioned, rolling his eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged. He did not care for when he last met up with the former Rookie Nine, it did not interest him the slightest.

Shikamaru turned his eyes towards Ino. "Are you leaving?" he asked the blonde.

Ino shrugged, looking towards her pink haired friend who was already seated besides her husband - and though looked uncomfortable - also looked as if she did not want to leave without her husband - and by the looks of it, was at no time ready to leave. "I guess she's staying..."

"I asked if you were staying Ino, not Sakura. She is Naruto's responsibility."

Ino frowned at that. "And I'm your responsibility?" she snapped lowly at the Nara.

Shikamaru sighed. Ino's outburst were to be expected every five to ten minutes and the Nara had been expecting it. Ino was the one to not seem to depend on anyone but herself.

"Yes." Shikamaru spoke smoothly. "You're my comrade, after all."

Ino stared at Shikamaru for a split second before turning her head and scoffing. "As if." she mumbled to herself. She strutted over to the table that the Rookie 9 was now occupying and sat down rather grumpily. She was then accompanied by Shikamaru who sat besides her smoothly and grabbed a dish teriyaki and began munching on it.

"Can you move over?" Ino whispered harshly to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grunted, move over an inch and continued eating his dish. He was in no mood to deal with Ino's attitude and Ino was in the exact same position.

* * *

"Shino are you going to eat or just sulk?" Kiba grunted towards the quiet Aburame.

Shino grunted out a response. He grabbed a small dish of rice and began to eat quietly.

Hinata smiled softly at this. Her eyes darted off to Sasuke who had sat a while ago next to her. Neither of the two spoken, much to Hinata's dismay. In all honestly, the Uchiha hasn't even glanced her way or even _touched_ her in any way which was a lot for the both of them.

 _"Sasuke-kun..."_ Hinata frowned at the Uchiha. Her face cast downwards into her lap. _"Did I make him angry?"_ Of course she did, why else would Sasuke be angry with her?

Sasuke grunted. It was the tenth time her felt those ghostly eyes on him but he did not blame her. Hinata was use to Sasuke affection, either it be publicly or privately. When he had sat down besides the Hyūga, he had not stuttered a word to her, touched her in anyway that he desired to right now or even gave her a glance she was pleading for at this moment.

Sasuke sighed. He did not want to be here, and Kiba knew this.

"Leave then." Kiba spoke to the Uchiha, nose flaring. _"It's like we're not even worth his time!"_

"K-Kiba-kun, please-"

Hinata had been interrupted by a rough hand gripping her thigh. She gasped at the hand and turned her eyes towards Sasuke. He shook his head slightly at her and then moved his eyes towards the angry Inuzuka. He stared at Kiba while he picked up a dish of salted beef tongue and began to eat silently.

This only made Kiba more furious. If it was one thing he hated more than ungrateful people was those who chose to ignore him.

"Hey-"

"Who invited this dog and told him to sit at the table?" asked Sasuke, eyes roaming around the room.

Ino snickered while Sakura groaned. Shikamaru stared at the two with a bored expression, but even he would agree that this was about to get interesting. Choji began to munch on his food roughly as he watched what Kiba would do next. Naruto sighed as did Shino. Ten-Ten grunted and rolled her eyes.

"We can never-"

Ten-Ten was interrupted by a yell and a bang. Kiba had bang his fist on the table and stood. "Who invited this good-for-nothing, ungrateful excuse of a human being?!"

Sasuke snorted. "Beings are allowed inside a restaurant, dog."

"You're not even wanted." Kiba hissed. "You betray us all and expect to be welcomed back so easily? Just leave Sasuke and do not come back."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. He dropped his chopsticks and opened his mouth to end Kiba's life with a single sentence but had been stopped by Hinata who clenched onto his left arm.

"Please don't leave, Sasuke-kun." she spoke softly, so softly that only Sasuke had heard. And Kiba, but barely, thanks to his canine ears.

The table grew quiet.

Choji began to chew on his food furiously now.

Shikamaru stared at the three of his associates with interest at this moment.

Ino and Sakura gasped at the two dark haired ninjas.

TenTen's eyes darkened.

Naruto snorted. He proceeded by taking a sip of his water.

Shino grunted behind his jacket and watch Hinata closely.

Sasuke would have smirked at Hinata and then the rest of the table that probably had their mouth gaps, but he did not. No, Sasuke Uchiha would not give them the satisfaction of them thinking that him and Hinata had something going on - though the did - he did not want them to think poorly of Hinata. Surely, they would think he and Hinata were only together sexual - and though they were now, did not mean she was not to bare his children - she was.

No, instead of smirking, Sasuke Uchiha gripped her cheek softly, softer than Naruto and Sakura had ever seen Sasuke grip anything. His thumb began to trace the outline of her lips. He grunted and suppressed his smirk when he witnessed the blush creeping up to Hinata's pale cheeks.

"You bastard, get your-"

Kiba had been interrupted by Naruto who had lifted a hand and shook his head. Kiba furrowed his brows at the blond future hokage. Naruto shook his head again.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke spoke to no one in particular. "I will be taking the Hyūga with me."

Sasuke grasped Hinata's forearm and yanked her off her feet and almost crashing into him.

Shino stood up after them. "Hinata do you want to go with him?" he asked.

Shino knew Hinata's facial expressions more than anyone else's, and by the relaxed expression the Hyūga gave him, the Aburame knew that she trusted Sasuke with her life at this moment, much to his suprise. He nodded and then sat down at the table.

Ino gasped, turning her head towards Ten-Ten and Sakura. "Hinata and Sasuke..."

"No," Sakura spoke, shaking her head. "Hinata is _not_ Sasuke's type."

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. The brown haired ninja did not want to believe that Hinata and Sasuke was an item, but she also did not want anyone to disrespect Hinata in a way. She snorted. "And who is Sasuke's type? You, Sakura?" Ten-Ten began to snicker. "It's hilarious that you're jealous with a husband."

Sakura whipped her head to Ten-Ten. "I am not jealous of Hinata!"

That was a lie. Sakura would admit that she was jealous of Hinata - just not aloud. After preceiving the sound of her husband moaning the Hyūga heiress' name and now witnessing her with her childhood crush, Sakura could say she was damn jealous.

Ten-Ten snorted and said nothing.

Shikamaru's eyes turned towards Ino besides him. "Still _in love_ with Sasuke?" he snickered.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Never."

Shikamaru hummed but said nothing. It was obvious that Ino had gotten of her little crush on Sasuke a few months after his departure of Konoha when they were genin, and him a chunin then. Sakura on the other had, had been dwelling up until she and Naruto had gotten together.

Hinata felt like dying right then and there in the spot. She was not expecting this at all. What exactly was she and Sasuke? They just pleasure one another from time to time. They were nothing but that in his eyes she would say. But what was this? This whole scene he created now.

"Where are you taking her, Uchiha?" Kiba yelled after them.

"Is it any of you concern?" Sasuke retorted back.

"It is when you take my comrade some where against her will!"

Shikamaru snickered at this. "Does it look against her will, Kiba?" It was no secret now that the Hyūga and the Uchiha had something going on. It was also no secret that she was willing to go with Sasuke at this point.

Sasuke grunted and turned to walk away. "I think I have the right to be leaving with the mother of my children!"

And with that, Sasuke yanked Hinata after him, leaving everyone - even Naruto - speechless at this point.

Hinata gasped. She knew she was going to hear an ear-full when she seen them again.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun-"

Hnata tripped over her feet for what seemed to be the tenth time as that strolled out of the restaurant and down towards the path to the Uchiha's compound.

"Sasuke-kun, slow down-"

Hinata - once again - tripped over her feet and almost landed flat on her face if it had been for Sasuke catching hr just in time.

He grinned down at her slightly. "Keep up, hime." he whispered to her.

Hinata shivered. She began to shake her head. "Y-You made a scene at the restaurant, Sasuke-kun."

THe Uchiha shrugged. "They were annoying. And besides, they were trying to prevent you from leaving with me."

Hinata bit her lip, nodded and carried on walking with the Uchiha. She did not want to ask him was he serious about what he meant back at Yakiniku Q's. She did not want Sasuke to think she was looking forward into having his children (and even though, having a child with Sasuke would not seem bad...) Hinata shook her head roughly. "No, no children..." She had to become heiress before anything else.

"What was that, hime?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing, Sasuke-kun." she spoke. "Are we going back to your compound."

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been meandering around Konoha and back to their household. Sakura could not get the image of Hinata and Sasuke out of her head now. She held her arms crossed against her chest as she and Nauto walked, in deep though. _"Hinata again..."_ she thought. _"What does Hinata have..._ _"_

 _"Besides big breast, ass and a curvy body?" Inner Sakura asked._

 _"But still, there has to be more than Hinata then a nice body."_ There was no secret that Hinata had a nice body, better than Ino's, Sakura's and Ten-Ten's. Ten-Ten's body had been a bit more muscular than Ino's and Sakura, but still a fit body never-the-less. Ino's body had been more breast than anything else, and her hips slightly wide, not as Hinata's, but just right for men to stare. Sakura on the other hand had always been skinny from her genin years to now. Her breast had grown slightly, but not a much as she wanted like Ten-Ten, Hinata and Ino's had when they reached of age. However, Sakura had never complained until now.

 _"She's good at what she does..."_ Inner Sakura spoke.

"What does that mean?" Sakura groaned.

"What does what mean?" Ask Naruto, glancing at his wife. "Is everything alright?"

Sakura had been taken out of her thoughts. She nodded at Naruto and smile slightly.

Naruto did not seem convince in the least. He knew what her thoughts consist of - Sasuke and Hinata. There was no doubt that Sakura wanted to know what had been going on with the Uchiha and Hyūga.

"They're together." Naruto said smoothly. "Hinata and teme-"

"Together?" she gasped, coming to a halt. "What do you mean together, Naruto, for how long?"

"Woah, woah, Sakura, calm down." Naruto grasped her shoulders. He shook her lightly. "I-I, I don't know."

Naruto knew exactly how long its been since Sasuke and Hinata "been together" if they were even that now. But it was not his business to say the least. No, Sasuke was not planning on letting everyone know about him and Hinata, Naruto was not as dumb as he seemed, he knew that Sasuke was not expecting to tell everyone about them. And Naruto sure as hell was positive that Hinata did not want anyone to know either.

"Why-why her?" asked Sakura. "Why Hinata?"

"Why not Hinata?" asked Naruto. He tilted his head. "Why Hinata and why not you?"

Sakura shook her head and groaned. "That's not what I-"

"Whatever, it's alright." Naruto interrupted her. "I don't know why, either. Maybe he loves her."

Sakura snickered. "He doesn't." she said. "Have you seen Hinata's body? Thats why he wants her."

Sakura looked up at Naruto and frowned. "Of course you have seen it..."

Naruto's hand fell limp to his side. "Sasuke's not like that." he spoke, choosing to ignore Sakura's comment. "He wouldn't just take advantage of Hinata like that."

Sakura began to walk again, as did Naruto.

"I'm not saying that exactly...it's just, he said they were having kids together! Sasuke is probably using her to get the byakugan and-"

"You sound ridiculous!" Naruto snapped. He was tired of hearing Sakura talk so bad of Sasuke as if she had not been in love with him for years. "Sasuke has his reason for choosing Hinata and not you, Sakura, obviously."

Sakura held back her gasp. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," Naruto scratched his head. "Let's get home, Sakura-"

"No!" Sakura shouted. "Tell me what you were trying to say."

Naruto sighed. He closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead. "Sakura-chan please-"

"Tell me, Naruto!"

Naruto's hand began to scratch his forehead furiously now. "You're jealous of Hinata, that's all! You envy what Hinata has - Sasuke, and I am sick of pretending that you love me when it's obvious you still love him!" Naruto shouted. "Why did you even marry me, Sakura?"

"Are you- are you serious?"

Naruto nodded. "I am. You never shown any interest in me before, Sakura. Now all of a sudden a year ago you did?"

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing right now. She began to laugh. "You're an idiot." she said to her husband. "I'm leaving."

"Answer me, Sakura. DO you still love him? Are you jealous of Hinata? She is all you and Ino talk about. I pretend to not hear it but I do, Sakura-chan, I hear it every time. I see the look in your eyes when you talk about Hinata. I seen the look you gave her and Sasuke today-"

"What is the point of all this?" Sakura nearly shouted. "Can we just go home?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm done, Sakura." he said to the pink haired kunoichi. "I can't deal with this anymore. You don't love me after what I did to you, Sakura, and I am sorry. But you let Hinata control every aspect of your life and not even she knows it!"

"What are you saying, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I-I think we should-"

"No..."

"Sakura-chan please, I think you and I should just...take it easy. Slow. A break." he said. "I am not telling you to leave the house, Sakura, you can stay, I'll eave."

"Naruto-"

"I love you, ok, Sakura. But...you need to forget about Hinata and maybe so do I." Naruto whispered. "And until we both can, I think we should just take a break for a while."

* * *

Sasuke had brought Hinata inside the compound, and had seated her on his bed. Hinata gulped. She had not been in Sasuke bed for a while now and she did not know what to expect now. She watched Sasuke nod at her before rummaging through his top dresser drawer. She watched him, wondering if he was going to pull out a condom any moment now.

Hinata began to sweat. She never had gone this far with anyone and she was not yet sure if she was ready to go all the way with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I-'m..I don't think I'm ready!" she said, closing her eyes, afraid of seeing the disappointed look in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke turned to the small Hyūga on his bed, eyes closed and lip nearly bleeding from how hard she had been biting it. He chuckled. "Ready for what, hime?"

Hinata opened her eyes at Sasuke. She felt herself blush as she seen a small box in his hands and not an box of condoms as she would have expected.

"What did you think we were going to do?" Sasuke hummed, furrowing his brows.

Hinata shook her head. Only she would think the worst...or best...no worst. She did not know.

Sasuke shook his head at the small Hyūga female in front of him. He strolled towards her and flicked her forehead. "Idiot." he spoke softly.

Hinata rubbed her forehead and frowned. She glanced at Sasuke as he sat next to her. She watched him open the small, wooden box he held in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked.

Sasuke handed it to her. "One of the items that survived Pein's attack on Konoha."

Hinata looked down at the wooden box - a jewelry box. Many ruby's, emeralds and diamonds had been sitting inside. "How?"

"It had been protected with a shield of chakra." said Saskue, shrugging. "It was my mothers."

Hinata mouth opened as she stared at the box. "O-Oh."

"Yeah...it hasn't been opened since she placed her wedding her ring in it the night she died."

Hinata felt her throat tighten. "O-O-Ohhh."

Sasuke's finger wrapped around a necklace with the Uchiha crest hanging on it. The Uchiha fan - the top red part - had been crimson colored ruby. The bottom fan had been glistening with diamonds. "My father had got this custom made for mother on their anniversary."

Hinata's eyes began to water slightly. "It's beautiful."

"It was my mothers favorite gift my father gave to her." Sasuke said.

"I understand why."

Sasuke unhooked the necklace from the hole and looked at Hinata. "Try it on." he whispered.

"W-Wha?"

"Try. It. On." Sasuke whispered through his teeth. Hinata stood silent.

Sasuke began to grown impatient. He was not use to this - any of this and Hinata was growing his last nerve.

He yanked her neck towards him and placed the necklace around it by himself.

"But that belongs to your mother, Sasuke-"

"Hn..." Sasuke claps the hook onto the hole. He then pushed Hinata away from him and stared at the necklace around her neck. "Perfect. Keep it."

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "N-No, this belongs to your mother."

"I said keep it safe." Sasuke interrupted her fit and clenched her chin, making the Hyūga pearly white eyes stare up at his coal ones.

Hinata did not utter a word to Sasuke, but instead nodded.

Sasuke, too, nodded. He closed the box. "All of it."

"Sasuke-kun, but-"

Sasuke shushed her. "Go home." he said.

Hinata sighed. _"I can never get an answer out of him."_

Sasuke un-clenched her chin and sat back.

Hinata frowned. "Can I?"

"Can you..."

THe Hyūga bit her lip. "Can I...get a kiss?" she asked, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at the heiress, but placed his lips on hers never-the-less.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for this bad chapter and the long wait for this bad chapter. There will be more. When? I'm not sure.**


	19. Chapter XIX

Make Me Forget

Chapter XIX

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mines nor will it ever :(

 **Warning:** The usual, crackships and all...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he packed few of his belongings and placed them inside the small duffle bag and had prepared for his leave. He had not gave a glance at Sakura, who now sat on their bed, head down in her hands sniffling from time to time. Naruto tried to ignore it all, but found it quite hard to do so. He sighed, straightened his shoulders and left out the bedroom door and soon out the front door, leaving a bawling Sakura.

Naruto had not exactly decided where he was to stay for a while. Sasuke was already out of the question - he did not need to get into anymore altercations with the Uchiha male about Hinata, and it was best that the Uchiha and the Uzumaki stay clear from one another until the time was right. Naruto other option before packing his bags and leaving was to just stay home, but it was too late for that now, too, as he was already strolling down the dirty road. Kakashi was the next, but that was also out of the question. He did not want nor need his Sensei trying to get into his personal life now.

"Motel it is." sighed Naruto, turning on his heels and making his way towards Konoha's motel just on the outskirts of Konohagakure.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino walked side by side in complete silence. Both could say that though the lunch from today was not an utter mess - it was still a mess in the end. However, Ino could not wish for better friends. And though Shikamaru would not openly admit it, he would not replace his friend, either.

Shikamaru glanced at the quiet blond besides him. He raised a brow. _"Something's on her mind."_ he thought. Shikamaru knew Ino more than anyone else - besides Choji. Shikamaru knew when Ino was lying (she would suddenly become very serious instead of her loud and bubbly self) and he also knew when she had a lot on her mind (she would become silent instead of her loud, cheery self).

"What are you thinking about." asked Shikamaru as he strolled with her arms behind his neck, his eyes now on the clouds.

"Nothing."

"Hmph." he moaned. "I know you better than that, Ino."

Ino grunted but stayed quiet.

Shikamaru glared at the clouds boringly. "Troublesome..."

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and casts his eyes towards Ino, who had stopped a few few ahead of him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Me? Fine."

Ino bit her lip. In all honesty, she did not know what was going on. Her lower abdomen began to cramp as she walked, her stomach rumbled from time to time, and at moments, she felt either hungry, sick or seconds from vomiting.

"Lie again, Ino." said Shikamaru.

"I-" Ino's cerulean eyes left Shikamaru's coal-colored ones to look behind him at a light post. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel so sick, honestly."

"Sick how."

"Like...like...I want to puke so bad at moments but I also want to eat sooo much." Ino confessed. She shook her head. "I've never been like this while dieting-"

Shikamaru groaned. "Dieting, Ino? Your body is nice enough."

Ino's cheeks began to redden at Shikamaru's comment. She was not sure if the Nara genius had mean to compliment her, and she was not going to ask either.

"You're sick now because you choose to eat those damn carrots like some type of rabbit. Troublesome female, I always have to look after you." Shikamaru grumbled to himself. He began walking again.

Ino's eyes glared after the uninterested male she had been meandering with. "I do not need for you or anyone to look after me!" she snapped. "I can look after myself just fine!"

"Obviously not, because if you could you would not be sick, Ino." the Nara retorted.

Ino stomped her foot and shouted in frustration. "And my diets keeps me healthy and in shape!"

"You look the same you always did without that diet."

Ino frowned. She was use to these bickering with Shikamaru, and also knew that bickering with the Nara was like bickering with a stone wall - pointless.

"Whatever," she sighed. "I'm leaving."

"I'll walk you."

"I don't need you to."

"I never asked what you needed."

 _"Pointless bickering again."_ Inner Ino thought.

Ino decided it would be best to let her comrade just walk her back to the house she had atop of the flower shop she and her mother owns. The faster she got home, the faster she could get rid of Shikamaru and find out just what the hell was wrong with her.

"If something was wrong, Ino, would you tell me."

Ino's eyes turned towards Shikamaru. _"He does look concern."_ Inner Ino said. _"And Shikamaru almost never looks concern..."_

"Yeah..." Ino nodded up to him.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Kiba roared. "Sasuke is taking advantage of Hinata."

"Did Hinata say that?" Shino, calmly, asks.

Kiba rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the Aburame male. "Of course she can't, Shino, she was basically dragged out Yakiniku Q's by that bastard!" Kiba accused, throwing his arms in the air. "Sasuke must be forcing himself on her."

"Hinata is strong, she can handle herself." stated Shino, walking calmly behind Kiba, watching as his bettle walked across his finger.

"Ugh, Shino, it seems like you do not care at all! Am I the only one that cares for 'Nata's safety?"

"I do." spoke Ten-Ten, who had been quiet since they left Yakiniku Q's.

Kiba's eyes lightened. "You see, Shino! Ten-Ten see's it, too!"

"But...she did leave willingly." murmured Ten-Ten sadly.

"She did." said Shino, nodding. He knew that Hinata would have spoken up if she did not wish to leave with the Uchiha, and since she has not, it was in no way Shino had the right to tell her not to leave with him.

Kiba groaned and cussed a few swear words at them but decided to stay quiet.

"Still, Sasuke is bad for Hinata." spoke Ten-Ten. "They're such opposites."

Shino lifted his shades higher up his noses. "Opposites attract."

"So you're implying that Hinata and Sasuke are good for one another?"

Shino shrugged. He lifted his finger and examined his beetle as if it was speaking to him in a way. Shino nodded his head. "I do not exactly like Hinata with Sasuke." he spoke. "However, it is not of our concern. Why? Because Hinata obviously see's something in Sasuke that we do not. It's like a Yin-Yang. There's the good - Hinata - the Bad - Sasuke, and the good in the Bad, Hinata is the good in Sasuke's bad, and the bad in the good - Sasuke being the bad in HInata's good."

Kiba rolled his eyes, yawning. "You talk too damn much." he said.

Ten-Ten snickered, as did Kiba. Soon the two was full out laughing.

Shino groaned. _"Idiots."_

* * *

"See you, Shikamaru." Ino said, in hopes that the Nara - who was considered a genius - would get the message and leave as she was already at her home.

Shikamaru snatched her wrist tightly and pulled the blond Yamanaka back towards him. "Why do you not want me around."

Ino pushed Shikamaru away from her. "I want to be alone, stupid, don't take it personal."

Shikamaru glared at Ino. "You _never_ want to be alone."

"Yeah, well, now I do!"

"What's going on, Ino."

"I. Want. To. Be. Alone." Ino hissed through her teeth.

"That's too damn bad." Shikamaru yawned out. He walked passed Ino and inside the open door of Yamanaka flowers and through the back door to her apartment.

Ino's eyes widen at the Nara. _"The nerve of this idiot!"_ Inner Ino shouted after him. Ino slammed the door of Yamanaka flowers closed, turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', locked it and went to make sure that Shikamaru did not get too comfortable inside her home.

Shikamaru sat on the yellow couch that stood center of Ino's living room when said girl stormed in.

"Get out."

Shikamaru sighed. _"Why is she so...so troublesome?"_ Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Forward that attitude somewhere else, Ino, I am in no mood."

"You're in my house!" Ino screamed on the top of her lungs.

Shikamaru groaned loudly, opened his eyes and glared at the blond woman forward him. "Why are you screaming?!"

"Because you're so- so annoying!" Ino screamed louder, this time her voice cracking and tears spilling out of her eyes.

 _"No...No...don't cry..."_ Shikamaru thought but was already too late. Ino's eyes began to water rapidly. Shikamaru sighed. _"All of this because I sat down?"_

"Why...c-can'tt you just l-leave me alone!" Ino hiccuped a few times before wiping her tears.

Shikamaru stood up, faced the blond female and grabbed her shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "And I am done taking that fine shit for an answer."

Ino shook her head. Her tears suddenly stopped. "I don't know."

* * *

Hinata traced the outlining of the sparkling Uchiha necklace that once belong to Sasuke's mother, but now laid around her neck. She had not expected to get anything - besides pleasure and affection - from Sasuke. (Even though he had said this necklace was to just be kept safe, Hinata was not so sure). Though, why would? Sasuke himself admitted that it had been bounded by at strong Chakra to survive all these years, including the attack Pein inflicted, surely with or without Hinata, his mothers jewelry would survive greatly.

"S-sparkly." Hinata smiled softly at the sparkling jewelry that sat inside the small, wooden box that had not been touched for years. Hinata picked up a large diamond ring that caught her eye. She gasped. The ring band had been solid laced with medium sized diamonds, sparkling in the light. Towards the top of the rind (towards the main diamond Hinata noticed) were two larger diamonds on both sides, sparkling as bright as the smaller ones. What caught Hinata's eyes was the large Diamond that sat in the top middle of the rest. "It's so beautiful."

 _"It must be Sasuke-kuns mothers ring...her wedding ring."_ Hinata thought, beaming. "These must be thousands of dollars of diamonds..."

Now, being a heiress of the Hyūga, Hinata have been introduced to nice jewelry, however, the Hyūga clan did not believe in flaunt petty jewelry that did nothing to them. It was material items that could possibly be stolen or lost as fast as they were bought. Hinata never bothered with the jewelry until this moment it seemed.

 _"I wonder if Sasuke-kun would be angered if I tried it on..."_

There was no doubt that Hinata had been dying to try on the diamond ring and admire it on her finger - even if it was only to be for a second and not even her ring in the first place.

Hinata slid the finger onto her left ring finger, beaming harder when she seen the way it looked on her. Her pearl eyes widen and her mouth opened to gasp at it. "It must have look so nice on Sasuke-kun's mother..."

Hinata had not remembered what Sasuke's mother - Mikoto - looked like. She, like Sasuke, was young when she had died and had only met the woman once with a meeting between the Uchiha and the Hyūga clan. Mikoto has smiled warmly at her (which was something the rest of the clan - including the young Sasuke then - had not. Hinata cherished it.)

A knock on her door made her jump slightly. "Hinata-sama." came the stern voice of Kō said through the door.

Hinata sighed, calmed her beating heart and responded. "Y-yes?"

"You have a visitor." said Kō.

Hinata furrowed her brows. "A visitor?"

Hinata sighed. She prayed that it was not Naruto here to see her again. She had a hard time avoiding him at Yakiniku Q's. The heiress felt his glances that the Uzumaki would send her and it made her uneasy. No, Hinata did not want to treat Naruto this way forever, however, for now, she needed to for her own sake.

Activating her byakugan, Hinata seen past her door to see Kō waiting somewhat patiently and besides him stood Ten-Ten.

Sighing, deactivating her dōjutsu, Hinata stood and went to slide open her door. "Ten-Ten." she exhaled.

Ten-Ten nodded towards the Hyūga heiress but said nothing.

"Hinata-sama." Kō nodded his head. "Your day has been well?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Kō-san. Has yours?"

Kō nodded his head stiffly.

"Come in, Ten-Ten."

Ten-Ten passed Kō and entered Hinata's bedroom. Kō bowed his head and took his leave.

Hinata slid the door close. She then turned towards Ten-Ten. "Hello."

"Hello." Ten-Ten replied.

Hinata sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and laid her hands neatly in her lap. "Is there anything on your mind?" she asked.

Ten-Ten scoffed. "You know whats on my mind, Nata." she spoke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Ten-Ten nodded. "You and Sasuke are on everyone's mind."

Hinata bit her lip. She hated being the centered of attention. But what did she expect to be after her little incident with Sasuke earlier today?

Hinata sighed softly. "Y-you're wondering what's going o-on, Ten-Ten?"

Ten-Ten sat besides the Hyūga who she noticed was becoming a stuttering mess. She laid a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Are you dating, Sasuke?"

* * *

Sakura swallowed the last bit of water she had been in her cup a few seconds ago. She had just swallowed an asprin. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and shook her head, laughing bitterly at herself. Dark rims circled her eyes. Her emerald eyes that once shown so lividly had now been bloodshot red. "What have I done to myself?" she asked herself.

 _"You let Hinata get to you."_ Inner Sakura said.

"I did." she admitted. "She...ruined my marriage."

Sakura was convinced that Hinata had ruined her marriage. She was convinced that she took her husband away from her fingertips. The pink haired female was positive that Naruto was with Hinata or Sasuke now, admitting to her, or him, that their marriage was on a "break" and that he could do whatever he wanted now.

"He hates me." Sakura sobbed loudly. But she couldn't cry. No, Sakura was loss of tears. She had cried herself tear-less. Now all Sakura wanted to do was attack those who caused her marriage harm.

 _"You cannot be mad at Hinata..."_ Inner Sakura scolded.

"She...She took my husband!" Sakura yelled at herself.

 _"You took the man she loved for years."_ Inner Sakura yelled back.

Sakura gasped, clenching her stomach. She did take Naruto from Naruto, and better yet, have not even considered Hinata's feelings. Sakura had not gave Hinata much though, or her feelings.

 _"You could have had the audacity to tell Hinata of you and Naruto...or even ask if she still loved him."_

"Stop it..." Sakura shook her head. No, she did not wish to hear the truth.

 _"Hinata did not take Naruto, you drove him away..."_

"NO!" Sakura dropped the glass cup, flinching when it shattered on the hardwood floor. "She even took Sasuke..."

 _"Sasuke was never yours to begin with."_ Inner Sakura snorted. _"Are you jealous of their relationship?"_

"Never!" hissed Sakura.

 _"I believe you are. Sasuke found someone that is not you."_

"How would you know?!" Sakura screamed, slamming her hands against the wall. "You don't know me!"

 _"I am **you.** "_

Sakura stood frozen in the middle of her restroom. She stared at the mess that was herself in the mirror, hair a mess, skin pale and eyes bloodshot. "What's wrong with you, Sakura?"

* * *

"You're not dating him?" Ten-Ten asked, her face openly shown disgust and discomfort after she listened to Hinata explained her and Sasuke's situation.

Hinata shook her head no, her head low. "I'm sorry, Ten-Ten-san."

"Huh?" Ten-Ten murmured. "How come?"

"You think I am a whore-"

"Oh no!" Ten-Ten grabbed both of Hinata hands and held them tightly in her owns. "Of course I don't think that! It's just...I wish you chose someone other than Sasuke..."

Hinata sighed. "Of course.." she spoke. She knew confessing to Ten-Ten would only get her judged by the one ninja she considered a friend.

Ten-Ten opened her mouth to speak and assure Hinata that it was perfectly fine to be sexual active with a man she truested (however, she was seconds away to let Hinata hear her opinion of Sasuke not being that man) but was interrupted when she felt something sharp cut her palm. Ten-Ten's eyes went downwards onto Hinata hands and searched for what cut her.

Ten-Ten gasped. The brown haired kunoichi caught her eyes on the ring around Hinata left ring finger and seen the large diamond ring that had been sharp enough - she did not even know how - to cut her. "I-Is that a ring?" Ten-Ten asked, raising her voice slightly.

Hinata's heart began to beat out of her chest."O-Oh, y-yes-"

"Sasuke Uchiha proposed to you?" Ten-Ten gasped, not believing her eyes.

Hinata shook her head. "O-Of course n-"

"And you said yes..." Ten-Ten's heart began to break. _"No..."_ She shook her head, releasing Hinata's hands.

"Ten-Ten, p-please l-l-listen."

Ten-Ten stood. "It's alright, if you did Hin-"

"I-I didn't!" Hinata shouted softly. "I-I mean, S-Sasuke-kun did not p-propose. It's b-belongs to his m-mother."

"His mother?" Ten-Ten asked, titling her head. She was relieved that Hinata and Sasuke was not to be wed.

The Hyūga nodded. "H-he wanted me to keep it safe."

Ten-Ten snickered. _"You're so naïve, Nata."_ But, to say the least, a large weight have been lifted off her chest by just realizing that Hinata was not to be wed. Ten-Ten sighed. "Oh thank Kami!"

Hinata frowned. She looked down at the ring on her finger that she has forgotten all about. "Is it that bad that Sasuke would want to marry me...?"

"Oh no no no no, Nata, course not but...It's Sasuke Uchiha..."

Hinata did not completely understand what Ten-Ten was trying to say, but left it alone. Instead she beamed. "It's a beautiful, ring, yes?" she asked softly.

Ten-Ten sighed, smiled back at the heiress and nodded. _"Hinata...you're so cute."_

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he gripped his length, moving it up and down. His head laid back against his pillows, eyes closed. His eyes manage to think of the heiress. All the way from the soft black tresses that laid atop of her hair that he wished to grip tightly to her knees that he wished to see her on one day. Sasuke groaned as he thought of Hinata in such way. She wasn't just a simply fuck - she was the mother of the future Uchiha children that he would bless Konoha with.

Sasuke grunted as he began to move his hand faster. Yes, Sasuke felt that masturbating was below him, but he refused to sleep with another woman when he had already experienced Hinata. Hinata was one of a kind woman that he craved now. No, he was never going onto another woman - not even when he had Hinata.

Sasuke grunted when he felt himself release. He soon felt disgusted with himself, however. This was beneath him!

"I need to see the Hyūga." Sasuke spoke aloud. He could have had her when she was here, however, the girl was already red when she had thought he was ready to sleep with her earlier, she was not ready and Sasuke was in no way going to force her into sexual relations. No, he cared for her - even if he didn't want to admit it aloud or to himself.

Sasuke stood and cleaned himself off, dressed and made his way out of his compound, ready to see the Hyūga now. He needed her now, even if it was her touching him, _licking_ him...hell, even _looking_ at her with her eyes would satisfy him and send him over the edge.

Sasuke could feel himself becoming hard at just the thought of Hinata looking at him like she always does with those eyes.

Gulping, Sasuke began to walk faster towards the Hyūga compound. True, it was suicide and homicide to go to a heiress' home just to get a release when the Clan had the All Seeing Eye dōjutsu and could see exactly what he and their heiress were doing in their room. However, to Sasuke, this was a rush. It sent him over the edge that they could be caught at any moment, and he knew it sent Hinata that way too. He smirked at the memory of Hinata and him a few nights ago in her bed room. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. _"Hime..."_

 ** _A/N: Ok, so a quick chapter but not much Sasuhina as I wanted...*Sigh* Promise they'll be in the next chapter._**


	20. Chapter XX

Make Me Forget

Chapter XX

Rated M

 **New SasuHina Story (Skip if not interested):**

 **Summary:**

 **It was Seduction.**

 **Seduce.**

 **There was no one who could do what he - Sasuke - could do, and trust me, the young Uchiha knew that.**

 **He took advantage of that fact. "How do you expect these girls to act when they close their eyes and dig their nails into my back" he had said one day, arrogantly.**

 **Every girl wanted him except Hinata Hyūga.**

 **And after a dare that has been given to her by her friends, she was determined to seduce the arrogant Uchiha before Christmas break.**

 **"Don't fall in love...he has that affect." Sakura had warned.**

 **"And only seduction." commanded Tenten. "No _sex_."**

 **"Tsk. Nata is a big girl. She knows what she _wants_ to do and _has_ to do." Ino spoke up, winking Hinata's way.**

 **The Hyūga gulped.  
**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the brow eyes of the small kunoichi in front of him. Tenten stood forward Hinata, her eyes sent in a glare his way as he stood tall, not cowering at the ninja. He scoffed. Did Tenten really think that she could scare him? Him? Sasuke Uchiha. He scoffed once more.

"Uchiha." Tenten spoke.

"Hn." he moaned back.

Tenten growled. She knew Sasuke was not the one for greetings, but the least he can go is acknowledge his "friends" more. Then she snickered. " _Sasuke does not have any friends as he would say."_

"I don't like you." Tenten spat.

"Hinata does." Sasuke retorted as quickly as possibly. He wanted to laugh when he seen the surprised and maybe even hurt look on TenTen's face. "Why in the hell should I possibly care what you or those other fools think?"

It was true. Sasuke did not care what anyone in Konoha thought. He knew that there was bound to be talk about him and Hinata soon enough, but he did not bring himself to care. Why should he? The people of Konoha were not going to pay the dues he owed, the food that went in his mouth, the clothes that were laid on his back and the compound he lived in. Hell, even if they did, he was Sasuke Uchiha and he just didn't give a damn.

Tenten turned towards Hinata. She furrowed her brows. "Why?" she asked.

Hinata felt like a child. A child that has been questioned on why they ate a cookie before supper when they have been told not to. Did Tenten expect her to give a direct answer? Of course, she liked Sasuke. She has grown fond of the Uchiha. But she was not sure if she liked Sasuke for who he was or just liked what he does to her and how she treats her (and only her).

"I-I...don't know." Hinata whispered.

Tenten sighed. She did not know what was going on with Hinata. She listened with patience as Hinata told her (sexual) story of her and Sasuke, and from her understanding, Hinata was not in love with Sasuke - just the pleasure she was given by him. But why now? Why not say she did not love him - hell even like him?! "She doesn't love you." Tenten said to Sasuke, arms crossed over her chest. "If Hinata wont admit it then I will."

"TenTen-san-"

"I never spoken on loving her." Sasuke spoke over the soft voice of Hinata. "I never spoken of her loving me, as well."

Hinata's mouth closed. She did not know why, but Sasuke's words seemed to stab her right into her heart.

"Then why are you so persistent on having kids with her?"

Sasuke looked passed TenTen and towards Hinata. He would never admit it aloud, but she looked...beautiful? Her hair laid on her shoulders and her eyes full of innocence and curiosity. Sasuke smirked. He examined her from head to toe, but his eyes lingered on her hand. Her finger to be exact. She had been wearing his mothers wedding ring, the one his father wasted so much on just to make to her liking. His breathe had got caught into his throat as he seen it on her.

Sasuke began to walk. He pushed Tenten - harder than what he intended - and grabbed Hinata's wrist, lifting it up to his eyes to examine his mothers ring on her finger.

"H-Hey-"

Sasuke interrupted Tenten with a flick of his hand, dismissing her altogether. "You're wearing my mothers ring." he spoke.

"Oh!" Hinata felt herself blush. She was. And she had forgotten to take it off. She felt ashamed of herself. All Sasuke had asked her to do was keep it safe and she went of and started wearing jewelry that didn't even belong to her. Sasuke was probably fuming on the inside at the sight of her wearing his deceased mothers ring. "I-I'm sorry..." An apologize was all she can say. She released herself from Sasuke's hold and began to take he ring off.

"No." he murmured. Sasuke had grabbed her hand, pushing the ring back into place.

Tenten watched the two before her eyes, completely disgusted. _"This is a way into tricking Hinata into marriage."_ Tenten was sure of it. Why else would he not allow her to take it off or even give to to her in he first place.

"I'm leaving." Tenten spoke, the disgust laced in her voice.

Hinata's gaze on Sasuke had stopped and went onto Tenten. "Tenten-chan, wai-"

"It is fine. Hina, it's ok." Tenten flashed Hinata a fake smile that didn't fool anyone in the room. She bowed towards Hinata and pushed passed Sasuke and out towards the slide-in-door. "Be safe." she spoke, before sliding it closed. Hinata could heard her footsteps walk down the quiet hall until they were completely silent.

* * *

Ino sighed, she began to shake her head. What was wrong with her? She never experienced such mood swings before in her life and honestly, she was scared. She did not know as to why she did not want Shikamaru around her or why she burst into tears one second just to be completely confused and dry-eyes. "I'm...sorry?" she spoke softly to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood silently, watching the blond female in front of him. His bored expression never left his face but he was beyond curious. It was obvious that she was upset about something that he could not quite put his finger on, however, he was determined to find out what was bothering his long time comrade. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. Another thing she didn't know.

"You should see Tsunade." suggested Shikamaru.

"No, I'm fine."

"You are not." said Shikamaru. "Mood swings...vomiting..."

Shikamaru began to piece the puzzles together. _"Mood swings and vomiting..."_ Shikamaru gave Ino a look over. "Are you pregnant, Ino?"

* * *

"Have she grown stronger and more skilled?'" asked Hiashi to Kō. "Of course training with the Uchiha should increase her stamina and skill some bit."

Kō bowed to the head of the house before looking Hiashi into his eyes respectfully. He had been called down by Hiashi himself for a meeting held by the head and the Elders. He stood in the middle away from them while they sat on their knees, hands on their thighs.

 _"Why am I expected to say?"_ Kō questioned to himself. He remembered the incident that happened between the Uchiha and the heiress when he caught the Uchiha taking advantage of the heiress. Of course, he could not mention that to Hiashi. Oh no no no, Hiashi would be angered and an angered Hiashi was a bad sight. No, Kō was not saving the Uchiha - he was saving his precious heiress. If Hiashi would to find out about the incident, he would be angered at Hinata for not addressing to him about said incident.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama has improved greatly in skill and stamina." Kō replied.

Kō seen the slight smile on Hiashi's stern face before it went back to his signature emotionless structure.

"Is that so..." Hiashia hummed. "I will have to see this."

Kō nodded to Hiashi, gulping. "Is that all, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi nodded and dismissed the young Hyūga with a wave of his hand, watching him leave.

"Do you honestly think she has improved?" one elder asked.

"It is Sasuke Uchiha after all." another elder spoke,

* * *

Naruto sat on the creaky bed of the motel that was located in the outskirts of Konohakagure. It was nothing special. A small bed located in the middle of the room while a small tv stand with a boxed television sat across from his bed. On the far right was a small bathroom - even smaller than his bedroom - that was probably infested with roaches or the sorts. In all honesty, Naruto did not want to be here. His desire was to be at home laying in his bed or on his couch watching the flat televsion screen he had bought with his money - the money he earned greatly. But no, he could not do so. He did not wish to see Sakura at this moment. He was disappointed in her attitude towards the Sasuke and Hinata situation and her reaction towards it.

"Ha...she still loves him." Naruto shook his head and chuckled.

It was no secret now that Sakura still loved Sasuke. Naruto was tired of this. Tired of fighting for Sakura's affection. In a way, it was alsways Sasuke that won in the end. No matter what Naruto said or done or tried to do, it was always Sasuke Uchiha - the man who ignored and disrespected and hurt her emotionally, physically, mentally and verbally. "But of course, it is always Sasuke."

Naruto's mind drifted to Hinata. Naruto wanted Hinata more than ever to talk to him so he can explain why he did what he has done to her. The moment he could talk to Hinata, he would also have to explain that it was Sasuke who had tricked him this entire time into thinking she was willing. (And Naruto would also take the blame. He was a complete idiot into thinking that Hinata, little ol' shy Hinata, was willing into something to spontaneous as that).

"I'll tell her all about Sasuke!" said Naruto, lifting himself off the creak bed. "I'm sure he hasn't even told her himself."

There was no secret that Sasuke possessed feelings for Hinata. Naruto could see it even if Sasuke could not see it himself. The Uzumaki knew that this "mother of my child" act was more than just that. He was growing accustomed to Hinata being around him and soon that accustom would be love.

Naruto, being the friend that he was, was happy for Sasuke. He has finally found someone that he liked. However, he was not happy that Sasuke was getting Naruto out of the way in the most lowest way possible. No, he would tell Hinata the truth. He knew Sasuke has not in fear that it would ruin his relationship with Hinata. Though, having Hinata trust him was all he wanted and did not care if in ruined Sasuke's relationship with her or not.

* * *

Sakura decided that the only way to get through to herself was to apologize.

To Hinata.

For everything, honestly. For thinking so lowly of Hinata when it wasn't her fault. Hinata did not steal her husband from her, oh no, she lost her husband to the beauty Hinata held, but it was Naruto who has fallen. Completely nothing to do with Hinata in this situation.

After Sakura's outburst alone in her house had scared her. Inner her had been talking to her and she had not even known it! Sakura sounded and thought she was crazy. Crazy about being a complete mess and being so insecure of herself.

Sakura sighed. "I'm going to apologize now. Hinata must be home." she spoke to herself.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, smiling fake. She would go there, apologize for her actions, and when she knew Hinata would be confused, she would explain everything there was to explain to Hinata.

"And then Naruto will be coming back to me and loving me again..."

It was selfish.

Her apology was not as real as she wanted it to be.

She just wanted her husband back and she was willing to do anything to have him.

* * *

"Can I put it in?" panted Sasuke softly against Hinata's neck.

"W-What?" Hinata moaned.

She did not even know how she gotten into this with Sasuke. All she was apologizing for wearing his mothers jewelry and that it would be best if he took then back with them when he had kissed her suddenly. Hinata's face had flushed and of course, like if kissing Sasuke was a routine of hers, she kissed him back. And then there was Sasuke breaking the kiss to kiss her jawline, her neck and collarbone. He was being rushed and wild with her (not like Sasuke was ever gentle for long). But this was different, Hinata felt like Sasuke wanted her more than before - all of her. His hands had grabbed her hips and had pushed her on her bed. He laid besides Hinata, his hands trailing down between her legs.

 _"S-Sasuke-kun-"_ she remembered stuttering before feeling the sudden sensation of Sasuke rubbing her from atop of her clothing.

Sasuke had wrapped right around her waist, pushing her closer to him while his left began to rub her between her legs. His lock eyes with Hinata while he did so. There was always something in Hinata's eyes while he pleasure her. Something that told him that she belong to him - body and soul. Sasuke craved it.

 _"Pull your pants down, Hime."_ Sasuke had murmured to her but had wasted no time in pushing them down himself. Hinata did not go to end his action but instead went to spread her legs when her pants were off.

Sasuke had touched Hinata on her clit, almost moaning when he felt the wet sensation. He had closed his eyes and ,oved his lips towards Hinata, kissing her lips (which also by Hinata's memory, turned into a make-out session she did not know she knew how to do).

Sasuke's fingers had caressed her clit, sending Hinata into a state of bliss. However, caressing lovingly did not stay for long until Sasuke was massaging her clit with full force and speed. What did Hinata expect? It was Sasuke after all - but just because he was going faster and harder did not mean it took her out in her blissful state.

Hinata began moaning aloud when Sasuke's fingered had entered her. Her hands grabbed Sasuke's hand, trying to end is pumping session. She was close to her high and did not want to get it all over Sasuke's fingers (again).

 _"It's ok...it's ok..."_ Sasuke had murmured. He had pushed her hands away and continued pumping, enjoying the swishing sound it made as he did. His pants were already tight and waiting for a release - his release being inside Hinata this time. _"You're wet, Hime."_ he had whispered against her hot neck, sending kisses and bite down it.

Hinata had nodded her hand but instead of responding back with an answer, she moaned his name.

That moan sent Sasuke over the edge. He wanted Hinata and he wanted her now. He - Sasuke Uchiha - had never wanted a female as much as he wanted Hinata. Hinata was a different course meal he desired to have and desired as soon as possible. He pumped harder, loving the way her walls clenched around his two fingers and the sticky substance that was released when she reached her high.

 _"Kami, Hime..."_ Sasuke had bit hard on her neck, but made sure it was not hard enough to leave marks on her. There was no need, he already knew who she belonged to. "Can I put it in?" Sasuke panted.

"W-What?" Hinata moaned.

And this is how she got here in this situation.

"Can I put it in?" Sasuked asked again, this time his question coming out in a deep moan.

"P-Put...what in?" Hinata had a clue what Sasuke wanted to "put in" but was hoping it was another finger.

"You know what, Hinata." said Sasuke, opening his eyes to look at her. "Just a couple thrusts."

"I-I-I don't k-know." stuttered Hinata.

She never had sex before. She was inexperienced to the max. Sex with her would be a waste of Sasuke's time.

Hinata's heart began to beat faster and tears whelmed into her eyes. She closed her legs and pushed Sasuke's hand away slightly. "I-I don't know how..."

Sasuke kissed her lips, ending her speech. He could honestly care less if she knew how to or not. It was completely fine if she did not, she could learn in a few. In the meantime, all he wanted was Hinata - inexperienced and all.

"It's fine. I'll go slow." Sasuke assured.

Hinata stayed quiet, blinking her tears away. She gulped as she looked at Sasuke. _"I can trust him."_ she said to herself. _"He never tried to hurt me before."_

"Do you...have protection?" Hinata found herself asking. She watched Sasuke nod. "Ok...then."

Sasuke lifted himself away from Hinata to grab the condom that was inside is pocket. He always came prepared to situations like this. He pushed his pants and underwear off far enough to reveal his harden length. He ripped the condom wrapping off and glanced at Hinata. "It will hurt but it will be fine." he assured her. He pushed the condom down on his length and adjusted himself.

Hinata watched, unsure of her part in any of this.

Sasuke pushed Hinata's legs apart and positioned himself on her entrance. He gripped her legs and pushed himself in.

* * *

"Hinata I am sorry for hating you internally - no!" Sakura hissed.

She had been on her way to the Hyūga compound to apologize to Hinata and decided that she needed a way to actually apologize to her. How could she possibly come out and apologize to Hinata and state that she has been jealous and envious towards her all this time? There was no way she could possibly to that, honestly. For all she knows, Hinata could be confused as to this whole situation and completely oblivious towards Sakura's feelings towards her.

Sakura sighed. She was almost to the compound and did not even know how to break it to her. "I wish Naruto was here." she confessed aloud.

She missed her husband dearly. It has not been long but Naruto's presence was greater than his absence. His smile or his goofy laughs and his energy altogether was missed. Naruto made their home loud and livid and now that he Uzumaki has packed his belongings and left, their homes was tedious and silent. There was nothing there to live for anymore.

"Oh well." sighed Sakura. "Naruto will be back. He always comes back."

Sakura smiled to herself. She was right. This was Naruto and Naruto always came back to her and she knew that he will come sooner or later. _"I hope sooner than later."_

Sakura walked upon the steps of the Hyūga compound and went to knock on the main slid door.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata hissed. "C-Can you go slow?" she pleaded.

Sasuke nodded. He was barely inside her and she was moaning and hissing for him to either slow down or be gentle. Sasuke expected nothing else from a virgin, though. She was overly tight but there was something about her tightness. Sasuke adored it. He never had sex with a virgin - there was something about having the chance to be the first one that have sex with his Hime sent him over the edge and made him want Hinata more.

Hinata was squirming beneath him but stayed quiet. She turned her face away from Sasuke, hiding herself (and the tears that was falling) behind her hair. She knew sex would hurt, but never thought the pain would be this much and this long for the pain to subside.

"I'm going all the way in now." warned Sasuke, begining to push himself further inside her, moaning aloud as he managed to move _somewhat_ inside her before Hinata squirmed and pushed and hissed at him to go slower.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." said Hinata.

Sasuke nodded but proceeded to go slower. "Not a problem..."

Sasuke was beginning to go further inside her when the Hinata's slid door slid open. Both of the intimate parties stop in there tracks and looked towards the intruder.

There, at her door, Hinata noticed the wide, shocked eyes of Kō and the shocked, hurt filled eyes of Sakura.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll like to think this chapter in acceptable for you guys and I hoped you like it. Not what I expected it to be but it will have to do for now. More to come soon, guys. I'll love to hear your thoughts, as well.


	21. Chapter XXI

Make Me Forget

Chapter XXI

Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mines but if it was - less fighting and more drama.

* * *

"And you've came to see Hinata-sama?" asked Kō Hyūga, raising his brows at the pink-haired female. He was wondering what was up with the heiress that almost all her friends had come to see her.

"Yes, Hyūgan-san." Sakura bowed politely.

"Hmmm." Kō hummed.

Sakura stared at the pale eyes that reminded her of both Hinata and Neji. She sighed. Oh how she hated staring into those ghostly eyes that could basically see through your soul. "May I?" she asked again.

"Are your intentions well?" asked Kō.

"Huh?" Sakura hummed. Where her intentions well? Well of course they were! All she needed to do was apologize for what she has done - or been thinking about doing. Sakura would admit - at first she hated Hinata for a second, but her hatred subsided to envy. Now she understood. "But oh course!"

Kō nodded his head. Though he did not believe her, he knew that only a fool would come into the Hyūga household in attempt to harm the heiress - and Sakura was no fool. (Though, he did once call her a foolish cooze when he seen thather love for Sasuke has no demolished when he had returned to the village).

"Come." Kō spoke, allowing the pink haired cooze to enter through the slide-in door. "Follow me." he ordered.

He walked softly down the once silent hallway. It had been interrupted with the loud footsteps of that Haruno girl. Kō groaned, but remained quiet. She was a guessed and had to be treated with respect. However, he disliked the Haruno female. One, because she "loved" the Uchiha boy and had been obsessed with the young man for quite some time now. The second being she was annoying - always too loud or chatty. The third being was because she married Uzumaki Naruto. Kō himself knew the feelings his heiress held for the blond Uzumaki idiot as much as the Haruno girl and the rest of the village knew, as well. When he read the invitation that has been given out to everyone in the village (due to Naruto throwing a load of them in the sky, shouting that everyone was invited and also giving out shadow clones and delivering them personally to villagers) he was disgusted. Disgusted and sadden to see the look on his heiress face.

Kō gathered himself out of his thoughts as he arrived at the heiress' door. "Here we are." he spoke, raising his arm to knock.

"I'll just go -"

"No." Kō spoke. "We must knock."

Sakura's eyes turned into a glare. "I am her friend! Nata would not be angered at all!"

Kō eyes darked at the girls tone. The Hyūga male already disliked her for, but how dare she step foot onto Hyūga land and disrespect him - and man far beyond her age. (Not so far, but far enough). "I get the idea, Haruno-san, that in your clan...excuse me, I apologize, you do not have a clan...in your home, you do not knock on doors. However, I must also apologize that us Hyūga's show respect and knock before entering."

Sakura stood silent, mouth agape and blood boiling. _"H-How dare he..?!"_ She was furious. How could he say something like that as if he knew her or her family personally. Had it been that serious? It was a simple knock that could do not harm if they decided to knock or barge in. _"It is not like Hinata has a life...all she does is sit home all day!"_ Inner Sakura snapped.

Sakura decided that she did not need to listen to Kō or any Hyūga at that.

Sakura pushed passed Kō and slid the door open herself, revealing a sight she had not want to see.

Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

"Of course not." Ino scoffed a Shikamaru. "Get out." she snapped.

Shikamaru sighed. He shook his head. He had been expecting this reaction from her. "Why couldn't you be?"

"C'mon Shika! Me? Pregnant?" Ino began to laugh. "That's absurd!"

"Is it?" he asked, his eyes - though shown boredom, he was actually quite interested. He knew Ino was one to flirt with guys, but never took it too far. She was the one the show what she had too, but not too much. And she never let just anyone touch her, only a certain few. Those being the Rookie 9 and Sai, maybe a few family members and friends outside their group but no one could touch Ino and not expect an earful.

'"Uh huh." nodded Ino. "Guys are annoying."

"Sai isn't?" Shikamaru asked. "You and him have been hanging around together a lot."

Ino turned her eyes to look at the Nara. "Sai?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Why not?"

"Because Sai has been MIA for how long?" she began to count the weeks. "After Naruto's and foreheads wedding he has been gone."

Shikamaru shrugged. He honestly did not care about Sai.

"You could be pregnant and Sai-"

"Get out!" Ino snapped again.

After all these years of dealing with Ino and her sudden lashes, Shikamaru was not fazed by her scream. Instead, he sighed and shook his head. "Troublesome...bothersome woman."

"Whatever." Ino snickered. "To be a genius you sound soooo dumb right now!"

"I seen Sai and you together at Naruto's wedding." Shikamaru spoke back, staring past Ino and a the ticking clock that hanged on her wall. I read one thirty. Too early for clouds to be in the sky. "You too were close if I must say, Ino. Both somewhat tipsy-"

Shikamaru expected many things from Ino.

Except for the slap that was coming.

 _SLAP!_

"Get out!" _SLAP!_ "Get out!" _SLAP!_ "Get out!"

Shikamaru had been able to dodge the last palm with ease. "Calm down-"

"You think you know so much about me when you know nothing!" Ino snapped. "I am not pregnant and definitely not pregnant by Sai, either!"

Ino had nothing against Sai. She though his art was interest and thought he was a cool yet dull person, as well. A little too straightforward with what he would say but a cool person from time to time. She had grown a liking for Sai but did not force herself upon him like she has done to Sasuke. That would only leave her in a horrible situation (like Sakura and Sasuke now...)

Shikamaru groaned. "I'll leave." he said, not wanting anymore sudden attacks by the girl.

He made himself out, but not before stopping and speaking one last time. "Take care of yourself , Ino. Eat. Your body is fine and it always has been." he spoke, a bored tone laced in his voice. "It's not about you anymore...it's about the baby."

* * *

"H-Hinata-sama!" Kō's voice came to a shout as he seen the sight before him. He pushed Sakura rather roughly out of the way, not caring that she feel right onto the floor. "You take your filthy hands off of Hinata-sama, Uchiha!" he yelled.

"Fuck..." Sasuke cursed beneath his breath. He grasped Hinata white conforter - that he noticed thathad been as white as her eyes - and covered her with it. He quickly took himself out of Hinata and pushed his pants up around his waist. He gave one last look at Hinata before standing. "I will take my leave."

"Oh no you will not!" Kō shouted. "You cannot have your way with Hinata and leave! You took advantage of our the heiress!"

Kimiko Hyūga, who had heard the commotion a few rooms down, had ran inside the heiress' room, as well. She had been confused to see a bawling pink haired female on the ground of Hinata's room, but thought nothing of it. However, her eyes had widen to see an angry Kō - who everyone knows to be a relaxed person - and a terrified Hinata with no one other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. _"Oh no..."_ she thought.

"I did nothing of the sort." Sasuke snickered, glaring at Kō.

Activating his dōjutsu, Kō growled at the Uchiha survivor. "I will kill you myself!"

Activating his own dōjutsu, Sasuke found this as a threat and a challenge.

Hinata had been unable to speak at this situation. She had been caught in the act by Sasuke. She felt her eye water and there was no time before her tears spilled. She was a whore. A disappointment to her clan and as a heiress. Now that Kō had seen her and Sasuke - and Kimiko - she was sure she was going to be disowned by her father and be homeless. She would be hated by the villages for being with relations with Sasuke. And Sasuke...after this she was sure he would want nothing to do with her.

"S-Stop..." she chocked out. Her throat was in pain. She could not speak. She could barely breathe.

Kimiko noticed Hinata's face turn red and the tears falling like waterfalls down her eyes. "Kō stop. Let's not do anything that will be regretted."

"He stole Hinata-sama's inoccence!" Kō argued. "Without that, then who is she?"

Hinata's tear only fell faster. _"Kō-san is right...without my innocence then who am I as a lady and a heiress...even a wife."_

Kimiko shook her head. "Kō you are causing a commotion. Surely, Hiashi-sama himself will come and see Hinata in this state. You know what would happen to her..."

Sasuke was the first to deactivate his dōjutsu. His eyes looked at a upset Hinata. Never have a girls tears made him want to die.

Kō had deactivated his Byakugan second, his eyes still on the Uchiha, however. "You are right." he spoke. "We need to get Hinata together."

Kimiko nodded. She made her way to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, let me show you to the washroom." she spoke. "You need to calm down and breathe...do not get so worked up. Please."

Hinata's tears slowly calmed and her breathing began to go back to normal. It was refreshing to fell the air go through her lungs.

"Come now, Hinata-sama, let's get you cleaned up."

Hinata held her comforter closed to her, already feeling exposed.

"You, come with us, as well." ordered Kimiko harshly towards Sakura. She knew exactly who the pink haired female was and who her husband was, as well.

Sakura nodded, but did not speak. She stood, her legs wobbly. She was shivering and her dramatic bawling had stopped.

Sasuke scoffed. He rolled his eyes. _"Why is that foolish girl even wasting her tears?"_ Sasuke felt no pity for her. Unlike Hinata, Sasuke did not feel the need to pity her. After all these years and she still "loved" him? After all the pain he caused her and she still had "feelings" for him. It was disgraceful, honestly.

"Uchiha." Kō spoke as the three females left the room. "You and I need to talk."

* * *

Sakura washed her face with cold water and soup. As did Hinata. It felt refreshing on her hot face. As she wiped away the liquid from her face with a cloth Kimiko have given her, she began to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red again, just like minutes before she had decided to arrive at Hinata's. "Big mistake." she murmured to herself.

"Why are you here?" asked Kimiko to Sakura.

Sakura looked passed her reflection and to Kimiko through the mirror. "I-I came to speak with Hinata."

Kimiko scoffed. "We have been here for almost ten minutes and you have not uttered a single word to Hinata-sama."

Sakura moved her emerald orbs to Hinata, who had been silent next to her. "I...I know. I am just...so...sad?"

Hinata's head snapped to Sakura. Her heart instantly began to break. "Sakura...Forgive-"

"No!" Kimiko snapped.

Hinata, startled at how Kimiko, a woman who never raised her voice, did just that. She never head Kimiko raise her voice at anyone let along herself.

"Do not apologize Hinata." Kimiko ordered. "After what she has put your through...don't you dare!"

"W-What have I done?" asked Sakura. The emerald green eyed girl turned around and tilted her head.

Kimiko scoffed. She could not believe what she was hearing. She could not believe how could Sakura could be so dumb. "Do not act like you do not know, girl." said Kimiko, her eyes shown outrage.

Hinata began to feel her heart skip beats. "K-K-Kimiko-san-"

"You knew what Hinata-sama felt for that Uzumaki boy and you go and take him from her! You skipped and went right on with marriage without even considering Hinata's feelings once! You did not even have the audacity to talk to her about it before _and_ after being wed to that blond idiot!"

Sakura was silent. She had opened her mouth several times but could not muster and words to speak.

"And now you are here for whatever reason and see the one you claim to have no feelings for and bawl your pathetic eyes out when you realize he is not your but Hinata's? You should be ashamed."

* * *

"Uchiha. Explain yourself."

Sasuke scoffed. "I do not have to explain myself to no soul."

He backed away from the Hyūga, seconds from making his leave.

"You took our heiress innocence away..."

Sasuke's eyes lowered to the bed where he had been with Hinata. He would admit that he had not been in her long or far enough to take her virginity, but it was indeed painful for someone as tight as like Hinata to experience being stretched out.

He would also admit that seeing those tears made him want to die a slow death. Never had he ever felt such pain inside himself seeing a female - hell, another human being cry. He was not the one to show emotion or even care. But Hinata's face still had been lingering in his thoughts. She was crying because of him.

"Now her husband will not want her-"

"I did not take it." Sasuke spoke, his voice deep and low. "She is still a virgin."

Kō felt a sudden relief to know that they have came in time to stop the Uchiha from deflowering the heiress. "Thank Kami..." he said. "Now she can be wed to a perfect husband-"

"No." Sasuke demanded.

"No what, Uchiha?" Kō spat.

"She will not be wed to anyone you Hyūga's choose for her." Sasuke demanded, his eyes in a dark glare.

"Us Hyūga want to best for our heiress and know what the best is."

"Obviously not." Sasuke said, his intentions unknown. "She will choose whatever husband she wants."

"And is that you, Uchiha?" asked Kō. Of course it will not. Hiashi and the elders will never allow an Uchiha and a Hyūga to mix. He would not stand for that, either! Hinata did not love the Uchiha, she has only been with the Uchiha for training and he goes and takes advantage of her! Kō was shaking with rage. "She does not love you, Uchiha. She wants and needs to become stronger, thus coming to you. You have taken advantage our our heiress and should be ashamed. Who are you to decide what our clan does as tradition...as if she will ever be wed to you."

Sasuke stood silent, nodding silently at Kō. He made his way towards the open window where he came in from. "She may not choose to wish to marry me, and that is alright, Hyūga. However..." Sasuke turned towards Kō, halfway out the window. "Her children will be Uchiha's."

* * *

"I...I.." Sakura was speechless. What could she say? Kimiko was right about her. She had no right to be angered with Hinata. She was jealous because Hinata had something she did not.

"Come say what you needed to Hinata-sama then leave." demanded Kimiko.

Sakura nodded. She turned towards Hinata but quickly regretted it. _"I have no right to be angry at her...at Hinata..."_

"Sakura-chan...it is ok, there is no need to feel sad-"

Sakura began to sob again. She couldn't do it. She could not face Hinata, not now after what she has been thinking or saying about her. She turned towards Kimiko and shook her head and quickly left out the door and out of the Hyūga compound.

Kimiko scoffed. _"Cannot even face her own fears. Or reality."_

"Kim-miko-san...you should have not done that." Hinata spoke, voice soft. "It is not her fault she possess feelings."

"Feelings for someone that is not her own husband, Hinata-sama, is her fault and it is wrong. If she was just to play with Uzumaki Naruto's heart then what was the point in wedding him? You could have been his."

Hinata did not want to think of Naruto anymore. After the incident at Sasuke's house, she could say for sure that she was completely over him. But not only that, she could say she had feelings for Sasuke Uchiha. She gasped.

She had feelings for Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Sakura." Sasuke said, his voice monotone. "You look a mess."

 _"Then again, when isn't she?"_

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned. He had ran into the running female and instead of leaving her in his dust, he had stopped to make sure she did not die at the rough impact. He did not need an angry Naruto now.

"I will be on my way." Sasuke spoke, walking away as fast as he could.

"Why Hinata?" Sakura asked after him.

Sasuke stopped and groaned loudly. "Sakura, not now. I do no have time for this now!"

"But...why her? Out of all girls why her-"

"And not you?" shouted Sasuke. "It is because you are a nuisance, Sakura. You do not know when to stop chasing. I is not that I prefer someone like Hinata, I do not prefer someone like you. I would take Ino before you, or Tenten. Hinata caught my eyes, however, and I will stick to her." he said, rather rudely. "You have Naruto, stay with him."

Sakura felt the tears coming to Sasuke's rant. Her chest tighten. "He, might...leave me." she spoke.

Sasuke snorted. "I wonder why. I told him not to go after nuisance's."

Sakura gulped. She shook her head. Sasuke really hated her.

"I only went for Naruto...in hopes that I will have you."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "That was dumb. And selfish of you." he said. "You took away Hinata's love for Naruto for your own need, everyone in the Rookie 9 knew her dumb feelings for the idiot. You took away Naruto's feelings played with it in hopes of someone who could care less about you."

He watched Sakura's eyes fall as did her head.

"I am leaving. I expect you to not address me with those dumb statement of yours or your presence at all."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Sakura behind with nothing but pity, guilt and loneliness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter,. I'm proud I managed to do it a lot earlier than I usually do. Also like o state that this chapter is somewhat good. :) Enjoy


	22. Chapter XXII

Make Me Forget

Chapter XXII

Rated R

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto yet y'all knew this.

* * *

Sakura could say that she never felt so lonely in her life. As she strolled in the path of her home (a vacant home without Naruto) she began to think what has gone wrong in her life for it to spiral like this. Naruto was gone somewhere, completely ignoring her presence all together. Sasuke hated her, she was sure of it at this moment. Ino, who seemed to be her only best friend, was gone, as well, she had her own problems to deal with. There was Hinata, but she honestly did not want to see her now. The pain would just come back if she did.

"How could she have both of them?" Sakura asked herself aloud. It took Sakura herself years to even get Sasuke in a decent conversation and Hinata comes and gets him _into bed_?!

What did Hinata have that she did not? What could she do that Sakura could not? All these years Sakura had been on the top. The top of her class in their Genin years. She had made it to Genin, beating Ino (something Hinata has failed to do) and even made it to Jōnin after the war. She became a medic that had been trained by one of the Densetsu no Sannin - Tsunade - and had been praised and envied. She did not understand why Sasuke had not grown to love her throughout the years.

"I-I..." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. Maybe she was not good enough for Sasuke. She was no Hyūga, she knew Hinata and the rest of her clan had possessed great power. Not only power, but beauty. All females of the Hyūga clan possessed curvaceous figures, creamy skin that had been flawless and spotless of any wrinkles or acne's of any sort. Their hair had been either pitch black, midnight blue, or a light brown (either of the three had been perfect on the possessor). "Of course..." Sakura moaned.

She was sure that beauty was not what Sasuke cared about. It was the strength Hinata possessed. True, that Hinata was not the strongest, but with Hyūga going through her veins, if that would to be mixed with Uchiha blood, a child of the two would bound to be perfect.

"Money." Sakura stated, her eyes on straight forward as she spoke. The Uchiha and the Hyūga were the richest of all Konoha, that she knew. Being the oldest clan their was, old money was passed through generations after the next. "With money comes power...and with power comes glory."

It made sense now. It was not that Sasuke loved Hinata - of course he didn't. It was the faith of the Uchiha clan and it rest between his fingers. Sasuke was no fool, he needed a clan that was strong and how would he do that if he did not mix with the purest of strongest of clan.

Sakura then smiled. "Of course...of course..."

* * *

Hinata stayed silent as Kō and Kimiko argued with on another. Her cheeks had been bright red at some of the commentary they had being saying. But in all honesty, she was embarrassed. She was ashamed of herself that she had been caught in such a situation. Being a heiress, she was to stay true to herself for her husband - and Sasuke was not. True, she did wear his mothers ring but that meant nothing. There was no proposal or agreement into marriage with the Uchiha.

"We have to inform Hiashi-sama of the Uchiha's betrayal-"

"No!" Kimiko hissed, interrupting Kō altogether.

Hinata flinched at Kimiko's sudden shout.

"Kō-san, if you inform Hiashi-sama then Hinata-sama will be _disowned_." warned Kimiko.

Hinata began to breathe heavy. Her eyes began to water and she shook her head. She cannot be disowned by her clan - not after she has worked so hard to prove she was worth to even be acknowledged by her elders and father. How could she be so stupid to as let Sasuke come so close to her? How could she be so idiotic to even allow Sasuke her body after that time at the lake.

"K-K-K-Kō-s-s-san." Hinata hiccuped, tears now down her cheeks.

Kimiko gasped as Kō quickly made is way towards the heiress. "Hinata-sama, calm yourself." he assured her. "It is the Uchiha who is at fault-"

"N-No!" Hinata shouted through her tears. She began to shake her head. That was the last thing she wanted anyone to know. It was not Sasuke's fault that she allowed him into her body. She wanted him in any way she could get and to betray his trust and state that it was his fault was cruel.

"Hinata-sama! You do not need to protect the Uchiha scum!" Kō was appalled. He was sure that the heiress was frightened of the Uchiha that she was willing to lie to save him.

"Kō, stop-"

"No, Kimiko-san, the Uchiha was caught taking advantage-"

"I-I wanted him to!" Hinata shouted through them. Though, even when he shouted to them and made themselves heard, she felt so small and outspoken.

The look on Kō's face upon realizing the truth made Hinata's heart shatter. The look of betrayal washed through the Hyūga's eyes. He began to talk, but stopped himself. He shook his head and turned to leave the room, leaving a stressed Kimiko and a sobbing and heart broken Hinata.

* * *

It had been a month since the incident in Hinata's bedroom.

A month since Kō had spoken to Hinata.

A month since Sasuke had made himself known to anyone but Hinata (though, he did use his Mangekyou Sharingan, so he was positive Hinata thought it was just a dream, who knows).

A month since Sakura had spoken to Sasuke and Hinata.

A month since Naruto had gone his separate ways with his wife. He had not made himself known to anyone but Kakashi and seemed perfectly fine with it.

Though, no one knew that this would be a month full or surprises.

* * *

Sasuke, after last months encounter, could not bring himself to approach Hinata. No, not after how he embarrassed her before her caretakers eyes. It was not so that Sasuke was afraid to show himself around the Hyūga clan - for he was not. It was for Hinata's sake that he laid so low to now even visit her at their secret location by the lake. He knew she needed her time, even if Hinata did visit the lake everyday in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Uchiha, though Sasuke made sure to keep his chakra low and out of sight from the Byukugan he had still been there, watching her from afar.

Though, what Sasuke could not manage to look at was the pained expression on Hinata's face and the hurt look in her pearl eyes every time she came and did not see the Uchiha. Was he avoiding her? Did he not want anything to do with her anymore after they have been caught? Hinata was not sure where Sasuke has gone or why he has not even sent notice of his whereabouts are that he was at least alright and in good condition wherever he may be.

 _"It was a break,"_ Sasuke thought to himself every time he seen the Hyūga as she came to their spot, _"and she needs it."_

Though of course Sasuke was not perfectly sure if this break (without her consent) was a good idea. In his mind it seemed to be. After his conversation with Kō, he was sure that the Hyūga caretaker was bound to tell Hiashi. And a side of Sasuke was wishing, almost hoping, that he , he knew Hinata would be disowned. He knew that she would be frowned upon of and would have her trust seized from her clan but he did not care. (He cared for Hinata - yes, and her feelings, but not of her Clan). And it was all true...there was a part of him that wanted Hinata to be disowned from her Clan, because if she did then she would no longer be a Hyūga.

"No...she would come for me..." Sasuke thought aloud. He was more than positive that if she was to be disowned that her first attempt was to stay with Sasuke himself and at that thought, Sasuke was livid. It was not about the sex or the seduction she gave off. It was her presence that Sasuke craved more than anything. "...and be an Uchiha."

* * *

Kō did not know what to do.

Or what to think.

Or expect.

But he did know that to avoid Hinata-sama altogether until he can manage to understand why in the world she would let the Uchiha do such thing to her purely, innocent body. Now Kō was no fool. He did know that Hinata was a woman now and she desired to explore and experiment but he wished that it would have been anyone but the infamous Uchiha himself. The Uchiha and the Hyūga clan never once associated with one another unless it was a dire need. Neither of the clan reproduced outside of their clan, either, so to say that there was a chance of a mix of the Sharingan and the Byakugan scared Kō shitless.

"I need to go to Hiashi-sama." Kō thought, but then he realized. He could not. Sure, Hiashi-sama was bound to assure that the Uchiha would not come close to the heiress - Hinata-sama - again. But once Hiashi found out the full truth - that Hinata allowed to be touched in such way while unwed - she would be disowned. No, that was something Kō did not wish for Hinata-sama. He loved the heiress more than anything. He has grown to care for ever since the day he has been committed as her caretaker - as Kimiko-san, as well.

And though Kō was furious at her for the sole reason being that she chose the Uchiha, he respected her enough to respect her privacy. Yes, he hated what she was doing with the Uchiha, but Kimiko was the one that talked to him into no explaining a soul to the Hyūga head. And at last, he has not. And he was sure he would come to regret it.

* * *

Hinata had strolled through the village, her eyes on her feet as she walked. Her mind had been on no one other than Sasuke himself. She had wondered if she would ever see the Uchiha again after what has happen nearly a month ago. In her mind, Sasuke had grown to hate her. They had no spoken or even had a glimpse of one another and that fact had drove Hinata crazy. She has grown accustomed to his company, so upon realize that the Uchiha was not there for her any longer had been heartbreaking. However, she knew she could not dwell on this fact. If Sasuke wish to not see her then she would respect his wishes. Of course, she would miss him dearly, but did she expect for him to stay by her side?

"Yes." Hinata moaned quietly to herself, her head down as she walked down the path to meet up with Tenten for lunch.

It had been humid out when Hinata had got back from meditating. She had received a call from Tenten asking is she would like do go out for lunch and of course, Hinata agreed. It has been so long since she and Tenten had spoke. She had remembered the look of disgust on Tenten's face when she realized that she and Sasuke had been an "item" and how she basically ran away - a month, the same time when she last saw Sasuke.

Hinata heard muffled laughs that caused her to stop in her tracks. Don't the dry tracks had been a blond and a pink haired kunoichi's. Ino and Sakura had been smiling and laughing (though, Hinata could see the force laughter) as they walked towards her. Both females had not yet noticed Hinata,this gave her a moment of silence to look them over.

Ino's eyes had looked tired. They had dark rings around her bright blue eyes that once use to shine so brightly. Now they looked tired and dull. Hinata, by a single glance, could tell that the Yamanaka was unhealthy. From the looks of it had seem that the Yamanaka had not eaten properly in weeks. Her hair, that always had been healthy and well-kept, had now been dull, un-kept and slightly damaged. Hinata had never seen Ino, a beauty, in such state.

Sakura's pink hair had been just as un-kept as Ino's, if not, worse. Her eyes had shown signs or pain and had also had dark rings around them, as well. Her emerald orbs had red and puffy, as if she had been sobbing this whole month. The pink haired female seemed paler than usual. Sakura's usual glowing appearance had been as dull as ever.

Hinata's eyes could not believe what they were seeing. Ino and Sakura...so dull and broken? So un-kept? So unhealthy...?She blinked a few times before standing straighter upon realizing that her spot had been blown and both kunoichi's could now see her.

"Hinata..." Ino trailed off. It has been so long since she had seen the Hyūga heiress, not as long as she expected, but long enough. And Ino could also say she was jealous. Hinata seemed to be glowing. Her hair seemed to be richer and healthier and overall, she seemed healthy. Something Ino was not.

"H-hello." Hinata sighed, already feeling the awkward tension.

Sakura's eyes stared at Hinata, already feeling the jealous going throughout her body. Hinata had been glowing, she admit. She seemed...happy. And healthy. It could have been a product of Sasuke's well doing...

"It has been a while." Ino admitted, a smile erupting, though face, a smile none-of-the-less.

Hinata nodded, as did Sakura. Hinata had opened her mouth to speak when she felt a sudden rush of chakra go through her. Even though it had been faint, it had been there for Hinata to feel. Hinata began to hum as she scanned the area for any intruder.

"Where are you planning on going?" Ino asked Hinata after a moment of awkward silence.

Hinata's eyes had stopped scanning for the unknown chakra to look at Ino. "T-To lunch." she spoke. "With Tenten."

Ino nodded understandingly while Hinata's eyes began to scan again. The chakra had been close enough to detect but faint to detect with the untrained eyes. With this, Hinata activated her byakugan and had scanned the area once more, looking for the chakra. Her eyes then looked towards a wide eyes Ino and a baffled Sakura and she gasped.

Hinata then deactivated her dōjutsu and smiled softly. "Oh..of course." she spoke. Her hands lifted up slightly. "It's a boy."

* * *

Tenten had arrived at Ichiraku's just in time too see Hinata, Tenten and Sakura sit down. She smiled towards them, but her smile had been fake. She had wanted nothing more then to have Hinata solely for lunch and did not desire a repeat of last months lunch that ended with everyone and their mother at their table. And of course, the last person she also wanted to see was the Uchiha, and with her luck, Tenten knew she just might get a glimpse of the Uchiha survivor today. "Hinata.." Tenten's voice hanged.

"Tenten!" Hinata smiled warmly. "Ino-san and Sakura-san has come to join us."

Tenten nodded and chuckled. "I see..." her eyes trailed at the blue and green eyed females. They both looked a mess. "Are you two ok?"

Sakura was the first to respond. "Of course we are...we are better than ok. We're pregnant!"

Tenten's eyes widen at the new facts she was giving. She sat on the stool next to Ino that had been vacant. "You are what?"

Sakura smiled for what seemed to be the first time in weeks. The smile had been sincere, as well, the first sincere smile she had shown in a long time. "Naruto and I are pregnant!" she laughed with glee that made a smile creep onto Hinata's face. In all honesty, Hinata was filled with intense happiness when her eyes laid on a gleeful Sakura - it has been a long time since she had.

"Oh- um, wow that's great, really." Tenten admitted. She had been shocked to see a pregnant Sakura. (Of course she knew the Haruno-Uzumaki would want to have her own family one day, but Tenten did not know it would be so soon). "What's wrong, Ino?" Tenten then had asked as her bronze colored eyes made their way to the sulking blond Yamanaka.

Ino, upon hearing her name, blinked a few times and shook her head. She looked around at her comrades who had been awarding her with looks of concern. Ino's head was spinning. She could not believe the news she had collected from Hinata. Sakura was not the only one pregnant - she was, as well. And that fact alone frightened her greatly. No wonder her hair was falling out and her skin was pale and unhealthy. No wonder she had a big appetite but threw up her food constantly. She was _pregnant._.. **pregnant**.

Suddenly, Ino began to sob loudly. Hinata's eyes widen at the blond while Sakura gasped. Tenten sat awkwardly as she stared at the sobbing Yamanaka. "Ino, what's-" Sakura began, but had been interrupted by Ino herself.

"I do not want to be pregnant." Ino admitted, hiccuping through her speech. Tears had been streaming down her eyes and onto her chin.

"Oh, Ino..."

Hinata watched the situation play out with Sakura and Ino and felt her heart tingle with grief and remorse. Maybe if she would have not told Ino that she was expecting a child then maybe the blond would have been fine. But of course, Ino had to know that she had been pregnant. Her weight had changed drastically and she had gained a few pounds, but still seemed too thin and bony. Ino needed to know that she was with child, because if not, she would be hurting herself and the unborn child.

"Who is the father?" Tenten asked after Ino's waterworks had halted.

Ino hiccuped. She could not bear to have anyone's eyes on her - not even her comrades. Ino began to shake her head. "It doesn't matter."she quickly brought the statement to a close.

"It does matter, Ino," said Sakura as she knitted her brows. "You are pregnant now. It is not about you anymore it's about the baby."

"And who says I want this baby?!" Ino shouted, having eyes widen at her statement.

"A-Are you going to...to...terminate the p-pregnancy, Ino-chan." Hinata asked quietly to the Yamanaka. Hinata did not believe in terminating an unborn child that did not have the chance to live their life. In the Hyūga clan, it was considered a sin to do so. Even if a Hyūga was to have a child outside their clan, termination of an unborn child would not be accepted.

Sighing, Ino shook her head. "I do not think I can." she spoke honestly. "It's a part of me...me and Sai."

* * *

The lunch went by quickly. To Sakura, it was just as quick as she wanted. To find out she was pregnant was a relief. Now she had a way to get Naruto back into her life.

Now, of course, this was not a way of trapping Naruto. She was happy that she was expecting a child with her husband. Was she expecting one so soon? No, she was not. However, all that has happened has happened for a reason and for it was great. Now, all she had to do was tell Naruto.

Sakura had trailed down the dirt trail where she knew she was bound to find Naruto training with Kakashi and at moments, Sasuke. As she seen her husband sparring with Sasuke, a smile had crept onto her lips. It has been a month since she had seen Naruto and it was no lie she missed him and his comfort he has given to her. It has been so long since Sakura had felt Naruto's embrace at night while they slept together in their bed and seen his waam smile when she closed her eyes to sleep and opened them when she woke up - too long, it felt like an eternity.

"Sakura," Kakashi called for her as she made herself known. Naruto had paused his attack and moved his eyes towards the pink haired female - his wife. It had been the first time in weeks since he had seen her and honestly, he was still not ready. "what has made you stop by for a visit?" Kakashi then asked.

Sakura bowed to Kakashi before nodding to Sasuke (who was not looking at her, but still, it was the thought that counts). Sasuke had his back towards the Haruno-Uzumaki, not in the mood for any of her bullshit. Did Sasuke come to the conclusion why Sakura was here? No. And frankly, he did not care either way.

"I have came to talk with Naruto." said Sakura, smiling at her husband. "It's good news, don't worry." she giggled quietly to herself.'

Naruto stared at Sakura. Her smile was wide and bright, it had seemed sincere. Her appearance had lightened up slightly, though Naruto could tell something was other mind besides the "good news" she claimed she had. Naruto did miss his wife, it was no lie in that. However, having to have an endless battle with Sasuke (a man who did not give a damn about no one but himself - and Hinata, apparently) was tiring. If Sakura did not love him in the way she claimed to, then there is no need in brawling for her.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, what is it?" Naruto grunted, but he was all ears.

Sakura hesitated as her eyes looked around at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"It's ok, we are all a team, aren't we?" Naruto encouraged. He was not yet ready to be alone with Sakura.

Sakura nodded and her wide smile made its way back onto her lips. "I'm...we're..." Sakura coughed. "I'm pregnant."

And by the look in Naruto's eyes, Sakura could say she had Naruto right where she wanted him.

* * *

Now, Sasuke was never the one to be jealous.

However, upon listening onto Sakura and Naruto's conversation and realizing that the annoying pink haired Haruno-Uzumaki was with child, Sasuke could say he was not thrilled. No, he did not care for Naruto's unborn child for it was not his. However, the look on Naruto's face as Sakura admitted to being with child and the way the blond had touched her gut had made Sasuke realize that he did not have the desire to wait for a child of his own. He wished to have a heir to the Uchiha clan as soon as he could.

Sasuke left the training grounds as fast as possible. He could not stand there and watch Naruto's eye brighten as he touched his wife stomach or the way Kakashi cooed and congratulated them on their child. In all truth, Sasuke did not care for the unborn Uzumaki child - all he did care about was forming his own child with Hinata.

 _"Hinata..."_ Sasuke thought as he sprung from tree to tree. He was sure that by now Hinata despised him and did not want anything to do with him for the simple fact that he has ignored her for so long. However, it had been for her own good and Hinata would have to see the bright side in all of this mess. Surely, her housekeepers (whatever the hell their names were) did not inform Hiashi of Hinata's and Sasuke's time at the Hyūga compound nearly a month ago, for if they had, Hinata would surely not be part of the Hyūga clan let alone a heiress.

Sasuke landed his feet on the bare ground and began to walk. As he did he strolled down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the glances and the look of disgust as he did so. The people of Konoha and their hatred for him did not concern him in the slightest. Little did those people know was that he was the reason they had still been alive and breathing this very day.

"Sasuke?" a voice questioned from behind him. Sasuke did not have to turn to know who it had been.

"Ino." Sasuke retorted, though did not halt his trail down the street. He knew that Ino's slight crush for him had stopped when he left Konoha, however, that did not mean he had the desire to speak with her.

"Wait!" Ino called after him. She ran with the little energy she could to catch up with the Uchiha. And when she did she clasped his cloak.

Sasuke grunted, stopped in his tracks but did not turn to face the Yamanaka.

Ino had been panting for breath. _"Stupid of me to run while pregnant."_ she cursed at herself. "Sorry to bother you Sasuke but-"

"Whatever you have to say is of no concern to me." Sasuke growled. He was in no mood for Ino's gossip.

Ino growled right back. "Well I was worried about Hinata!"

Sasuke, upon hearing Hinata's name, spun around and faced Ino. He grasped her wrist tightly and brought her closer so that their eyes had been gazing into one another. "What's wrong with Hinata?"

Ino had gasped and fought for her freedom but was to no avail. "Let go of me-"

Sasuke repeated his question, tightening his grasped onto Ino's wrist.

"Ok,ok!" Ino sighed. "It's just...she told us that she has not seen you in over a month and she seems so lost without you." said Ino, still fighting for freedom from Sasuke's hold on her wrist. "She even said she missed you and I know how it feels to miss someone so I would like it better if you would let go of my wrist and go see Hinata!"

Sasuke, finally, let go of Ino's wrist. Sighing in relief, Ino rubbed said wrist and glared at Sasuke. "Asshole." she murmured to herself.

"Where is Hinata?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Ino shrugged. "She was with Tenten when I last saw her. You're on your own now, buddy."

Ino had turned to walk away. Sasuke eyed her down before speaking. "Congratulations on the pregnancy." Sasuke had said smugly, a smirk on his lips. And with that, he turned and was on his way as Ino stood wide eyes and mouth wide open at the nerve of the Uchiha.

* * *

"Wow. I can understand Sakura being pregnant, she and Naruto are married but _Ino_?" Tenten shook her head as she spoke to Hinata. "I never thought I would see the day that Ino Yamanaka would be pregnant."

Hinata nodded but smiled warmly. "She would be a good mother." she said. "Both of them."

Tenten shrugged. "Eh, you're probably right, Hinata. But it is still a shocker."

Hinata nodded and casted her eyes up to the clouds and began to watch them. She and Tenten had been seated on a bench for a few minutes after their lunch at Ichiraku's.

"Have you spoken to Sasuke?" asked Tenten curiously.

Hinata shook her head. "The last time I saw him was when I saw you at the compound."

Tenten's eyes widen. _"Asshole..."_ she thought. She was more then positive that they had sex that day and she was even more positive that Sasuke left after he has gotten what he wanted from the heiress. "So he think he can just hit it-"

"We didn't...do that." Hinata quickly told Tenten, calming the pigtail haired girl down. "at least...n-not fully."

Tenten sighed in relief. She was glad that Hinata had not given up her innocence and decided to let her slide once she heard "fully". "What happened then?"

Hinata had told Tenten it all. How she and Sasuke had been caught by Kō and Kimiko - and Sakura, of course. How embarrassing it had felt when she had been caught in such a predicament with the Uchiha survivor and how that was the last time she has seen Sasuke since.

"So he is angered that he did not get to finsh." scoffed Tenten while she rolled her eyes. "Men...they only want one thing."

Hinata frowned. She cast her eyes on her lap. She shrugged. "I don't know, Tenten-san. Sasuke always seemed so different."

"They always do, Hinata. They treat you like royalty until they get what they want." Tenten spatted. "They always do." she then murmured to herself.

Hinata was not sure if Tenten knew such things from experience or knowledge, but Hinata was not about to find out. Instead, she shook her head slightly.

"I think you should stay away from Sasuke." said Tenten. And she sounded serious.

"But-"

"Listen, Nata, he is no good for you. And you heard the way he talks about you when we were at Yakiniku Q's. He treats you like an object instead of a woman."

Tenten's word drilled into Hinata's mind as she spoke so ill of Sasuke. Was Tenten right? Did Sasuke not care enough about her to just leave and not return. She knew for a fact that he has not been on any missions lately, and if he had it would be small ones around the village. So what has possessed Sasuke to just ignore her. Maybe Tenten was right...maybe Sasuke did only think of her as an object for his own pleasure. At that though Hinata's heart began to sink.

"-plus he is a traitor and you yourself being a heiress cannot associate yourself around him. He's-"

"If I did not know any better I would say you are jealous." spoke a sinister voice that Hinata knew so well.

"Sasuke-kun?!" She had gasped and turned towards the voice.

It had indeed been Sasuke Uchiha himself, dressed in his usual dark attire. As Hinata stared at the Uchiha, the Uchiha did the same. To the heiress, it had been so long since she had laid eyes on the Uchiha that once she did she ran into his arms.

That had brought a frown on Tenten's lips and a smirk upon Sasuke's.

"W-Where have you been, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata has asked once she released herself from his embrace.

Sasuke grunted and only pulled Hinata closer to him. He did not want to admit it but he missed her scent and her warmth of love she sent out to all that had been near.

Tenten scoffed. She shook her head and stood. Of course Sasuke would always come and ruin her time with Hinata. It never failed. However, she never knew Hinata would be such an idiot into falling for the Uchiha's trick after a month of ignorance. Tenten began to sprint away from Hinata and Sasuke, ignoring Hinata's calls for her altogether. It was at that moment that Tenten knew that she was done with Hinata.

Hinata frowned when Tenten ignored her calls. "Oh..." But she turned to Sasuke and smiled slightly.

Sasuke's lip twitched but he did not allow a smile to form. "Why have you been gone?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke traced her jaw with his index finger. "You needed some time without me." he spoke. "I did not wish to have you in stress."

Hinata scoffed mentally. She had been stressing without the Uchiha with her. However, she had been glad he cared about her. "I'm sorry-"

"All is well." Sasuke interrupted. "How have you been?"

Hinata had told Sasuke all that has happened in the last month. How Kō had also stopped speaking with her but had swore to not tell her father - Hiashi. How she had went to their spot everyday in hopes of speaking with him. How she had trained herself non-stop to improve her skills for her father. And lastly how Sakura and Ino had been pregnant and she had seen in with her own byakugan eyes.

"You can see a child with your dōjutsu?" asked Sasuke curiously.

Hinata nodded. "I can sense the chakra. If it is powerful enough, that is. If I activate the Byakugan then I would most likely be able to see it."

Sauske hummed. _"Then she would be able to see our child."_ Sasuke was sure a child of Uchiha and Hyūga blood was bound to be powerful. At the thought of a child with so much power made Sasuke's skin tingle. He hummed.

"Sasuke-kun?" said Hinata. Her signature blush had came back onto her skin. Sasuke knew she had a request. He hummed his response once more. "Can I...can we...try again?"

It took Sasuke a few moment to figure out what Hinata had been insisting.

"Are you confident?" Sasuke asked. He did not like to see a sobbing Hinata. He did not know why but it made him want to die. Seeing Hinata crying reminded him when his mother would cry when he had been a mere child.

Hinata nodded. She moved closer to Sasuke. "I...miss you." she murmured against his skin. "And I want to try again. A-At your home."

Sasuke grunted. It has been too long since Sasuke had touched Hinata. He craved for her attention once more. Who was he to deny such a beautiful

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I would gladly admit that after all this time of not updating, this was a lousy update. Though I hope you guys did enjoy the little update I've done and keep reading until the end.**


	23. Chapter XXIII

Make Me Forget

Chapter XXII

Rated M

* * *

"W-Why are y-you not looking at me?" whispered Hinata lowly to the Uchiha next to her.

"I...apologize?" Sasuke commented, more like asked to the heiress next to himself. He had his back towards her and sat on the edge of the bed while Hinata laid on the other side, obviously staring at his back.

"It's...alright." Hinata sighed, her eyes lowered. Her cheeks had been tear stained and she could say she was beyond embarrassed.

"Then why were you sobbing?" asked Sasuke, after a while of silence.

Hinata clicked her tongue; she had not known what she was to say. The silence in the air said it all. Sasuke sighed and placed his head in his hands. Hinata held the comforter closer to her naked body. She squeezed her legs closed tightly. Yes, they did have sex - but with Hinata's consent. Hinata would not say that having sex would be pleasant the first time of committing intercourse. But, she always thought that she would lose her virginity to her husband on their wedding night. Obviously, that had not happen, however, she did not feel like it was necessary to cry over her virtue that was already gone.

"I-It hurt." Hinata admitted after a while. She watched Sasuke move off the bed.

"I apologize." said Sasuke. He gathered his clothing and made his way out of the bedroom.

"W-Where are you going?" Hinata sat up on the bed. Sasuke did not answer but instead closed the door lightly. Hinata took in the dim room, only lit with the vanilla scented candle that Sasuke had lit before they engaged in their sexual encounters. She laid on the satin pillow and felt her heart break slowly.

Sasuke, in the now steam bathroom, opened the clear shower door and closed it behind him. He let the burning water come onto his skin and hair. His mind raced as he stood in the shower. His mind went to earlier today when Hinata had offered herself to him. Sasuke knew right then and there that their relationship had gotten closer and more trusting. However, when he seen Hinata's tears stream down her face and the pained look on said face, he felt as if he had kicked a puppy. He was guilty. It had been his fault. He never had the desire to hurt Hinata and upon realizing that he had, he could not bring himself to look at her or even himself.

 _'I am an idiot.'_ Sasuke thought. He brought the soap and washed his body. He felt dirty with himself and what he had done his hime. No, it was not as if he had forced himself upon the heiress. However, it felt as if he had. The tears had been fastened in his brain. The hurt in her eyes, the redness on her skin, the pain fixed on her face...Sasuke could not bring himself to look her way. He could barely bring himself to touch her after they had sex, as well.

Sasuke was afraid. Sasuke would admit for the first time in years that he was afraid of losing someone else. After the downfall of his clan, he refused to let anyone in besides Naruto and maybe Sakura as his friends. But Hinata had been different. No, she had not been obsessed with him when they were children or even early teens, but that only made Sasuke admiration for her grow intensely now.

Sasuke washed the soap off his body. He grunted. _'Hime...'_

* * *

It was the next day and Hinata had not seen or heard from Sasuke since. After he had left the room, she did hear the shower on for hours, but she never heard said shower turn off for she had fallen asleep in the satin bed sheets. When she awoken, the sun had been shining through the open windows and onto her face. Hinata stood up and moaned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. "S-Sasuke-kun?" she called for he Uchiha but did not receive an answer.

Hinata moaned yet again. She turned to Sasuke's side of the bed and tilted her head. There had been a cream velvet towel folded on the bed. Next to it had been a pair of her clothes, though she was not sure how Sasuke had gotten inside her room at the Hyūga Manor to get the clothing, but that was a conversation for another time - whenever Sasuke was to arrive.

Hinata had seen a small note atop of her clothing. She picked it up and her eyes scanned on the letter. It was simple, not a lot but it had been effective.

 _'Okarada o taisetsu ni_

 _keigu, Sasuke'_

Hinata felt herself smiling, only softly. She placed the letter down on the beside table and took the soft, velvet towel into her hands as well as her clothing on the bed. She made her way down the hall, tiptoeing slowly, scared that if she got too comfortable something - anything - would come out and ruin her moment. When she finally found the bathroom, she closed the door, not bothering to lock it. She placed her towel on the rack and her clothes on the counters besides the large mirror and couples sink. She then proceeded to open the showers door and turn on the water, waited until it turned hot to go inside and wash her body.

Hinata felt different. Losing her virginity felt like she lost a piece of herself, but she did not cry anymore. No, all her tears had dried up hours ago. Having a pressure thrust inside of you was something she was not expecting to be so painful - however, she promised herself that she would not dwell on it any longer. She just hoped that Sasuke would come around and actually take a glimpse her way instead of the actuality of being ashamed of himself for doing something that she agreed to do.

Hinata decided to wash her hair. The long tresses stuck to her skin as the water came from atop of her from the shower head. She closed her eyes and scrubbed the substances in her hair. Her mind then drifted to the fact that Sasuke was indeed not in his manor and she was all alone. She had not realized that until now that she decided to stay the night and not go home. How would she face Kō or Kimiko? What if her father realized that she was indeed not home and be angered whenever she did decide to make an appearance.

 _'Don't worry about that now.'_ thought Hinata. She washed her body and quickly got out. She dried her hair and then proceeded to finger comb it before drying her wet body and proceed to dress.

Once dressed, she strolled out of the bathroom and soon found herself inside the quiet kitchen. She noticed the sole plate in the middle of the dark marble counter top. Cinnamon rolls sat on the plate and Hinata found herself nearly squealing when she seen them. She made her way and picked up the cinnamon roll, noticing that they were surprisingly warm. She wondered when exactly had Sasuke placed them there. She shrugged, and bit into the cinnamon roll and moaning at the warmness inside her mouth.

* * *

"May I asked why you are here?" asked Kurenai Yūhi. She placed the little girl that she placed on her hips down on the ground to run around the small apartment which she lived in.

Sasuke sighed to himself. It was as if he reached rock bottom. He did not known himself as to what was the reason he was here but maybe, as he spoke to Hinata's former sensei, that he could learn himself as to why he was there.

"I wish to speak with you." said Sasuke. "About...Hinata."

Kurenai furrowed her brows. Without thinking twice, she opened the door wider and nodded her head for the Uchiha to come inside. As he did, she lead him towards the sitting room. "What is it about Hinata you would like to address?"

Sasuke took a seat across from Kurenai. He sat, still unsure why he was there and what he decided to speak of to Kurenai. "Hinata and I have become intimate." Sasuke confessed.

Kurenai widen her eyes. She had not been in the spotlight of Konoha or even decided to bring herself out in the gossiping world of Konoha. However, her former Team 8 constantly visited her and Mirai whenever they got the chance to. Hinata was like an older sister to Mirai and would always play or keep an eye on her on any occasion. But, when she and Hinata spoke, Hinata never brought up the fact that she and Sasuke were on speaking turns let along intimate. Kurenai admits that she would often tease Hinata and would speak about her and Naruto dating and having a life together just to see the cute flush on her cheeks.

But, the last time Hinata had visited and she had did what she always did and teased the heiress, the blush did not come onto her cheeks. A more like cringe did, and though Kurenai did not notice before, she sure as hell noticed now. The sensei stood straighter and nodded her head. "What do you mean...intimate?" asked Kurenai.

Sasuke was never the one to kiss and tell, so to speak about it now with Kureani none-of-the-less was completely embarrassing. He straightened his shoulders before clearing his throat and speaking. "We had sex." he admitted.

Kurenai stared at the Uchiha in surprise. "Did she consent to sleeping with you?" was her first question upon hearing the confession.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared towards Kurenai. "I am not a rapist." he spat at her. "It was actually her idea to have sex."

"Uh..." Kurenai shook her head. "Hinata came out and asked _you_ to have sex with _her_?"

Kurenai refused to believe the words the Uchiha was saying. All these years she had mentored Hinata, she had showed no signs of having any type of feelings towards the Uchiha. All her adoration had been towards the blonde Uzumaki. What changed?

"I can see that you do not believe me. But do you honestly believe that _my hime_ would be following that fool of a wannabe Hokage around until she dropped dead?" Sasuke hissed. "After all, he is married and expecting a child on the way."

Kurenai's eyes widen. "Sakura is pregnant? Already?" she gasped. Then nodded. "Good for them."

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever." he said. "The point is that Hinata and I are together."

Kurenai nodded again. _'He's the possessive type.'_ she thought. She knew by the way he spoke of Naruto so little and how he called Hinata his without a car that he was not the one to give up on someone so easily. But it had been somewhat of a surprise to see the Uchiha himself come all this way from his compound to her small apartment in the middle of the village to admit that he and Hinata were... _something._

"Is there any reason why you are here telling me this and not Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

Sasuke scoffed. "Trust me. I am a very private person when it comes to things such as this but...I...I do not know how to treat a woman."

Kurenai stared at Sasuke. Then she laughed.

Sasuke groaned. He felt the tips of his ears heat up. "Coming here was a mistake." He stood, but Kurenai grabbed his shirt.

"Sit down." Kurenai said. "And explain to me."

Sasuke did sit, but not without scoffing, rolling his eyes and clenching his fists. "My mother has been the only woman in my life that mattered to me. She died while I was young and I have been raised alone. Not having a mother in my life, no one taught me how to treat a woman. The right way - not just in a sexual manner."

Kurenai sat surprised at Sasuke's confession. "You're serious. About Hinata." she told him.

Sasuke nodded. "We have been together for months now. Yesterday was our...first time _together_."

Kurenai nodded.

Sasuke felt sweat on his hands. He was nervous now. "My heart had not been broken since I seen my parents lifeless bodies on the ground at the Uchiha Compound decades ago. Yesterday, when I seen her cry, that changed."

Kurenai knew Sasuke was having trouble admitted this to her. Sasuke had the persona that having feelings were not his style. A cold, black heart was something he radiated whenever he was in the spotlight. He was deemed heartless and uncaring in the eyes of others. Now, seeing him sitting in her sitting room with nothing but the truth - Kurenai knew that Sasuke was not what others thought he was.

"I could not even bring myself to look at her after we were done. I know that must seem like a selfish way to handle things but the look on her face was painful to watch." Sasuke sat in silence, now wondering if Hinata was awake or if she was indeed already at her home. "I am not even sure why I am here now, to be honest."

"It's alright. Thank you for coming to me."

Sasuke looked at Kurenai. "I want her to be happy." he granted.

Kurenai chuckled. "All these confessions sound so painful for you." she joked.

Sasuke chuckled a little to himself as well. "I do not usually confess to anyone how I am in love with a girl - let a lone a Hyūga."

Kurenai knitted her brows and tilted her head.

Sasuke froze in his spot. He was hoping Kurenai had not heard the four letter word that slipped from his lips.

"You're in love with Hinata?"

* * *

"Why in the hell are we here so early in the damn morning, Ino?" asked Kiba, who had still been half asleep on the grass.

Ino groaned, but decided to ignore the Inuzuka all together. She had called all of her closest friends to all meet her at the training grounds.

"Well, aren't we all here?" asked Sai, looking around in the group of friends.

"Hinata is not here..." Shino pointed out, pushing his dark round shades back onto his eyes.

Ino hummed. She frowned. "I called her this morning. Kimiko said she was asleep and would tell her whenever she awoke."

"Hinata is always awake early." Shino noted. He too hummed.

Sakura rolled her eyes unknowingly. It was incredible how, suddenly, everyone was worried about Hinata. She was always the black sheep out of their group of friends. The ugly duckling. What has changed? The size of her breast and the length of her hair made her become higher in importance than everyone else? Sakura groaned and shook her head. "We can start without Hinata, can't we?" asked Sakura sweetly.

Next to her, Naruto grabbed her hands. "We can wait a few more moments to see if she arrives, Sakura."

Sakura nodded but smiled her fake smile. In all honesty, she no longer wanted Hinata to be around her or her husband. Having Hinata around posed a threat for her and her family, and she knew that Naruto knew that. However, Naruto - being the future Hokage - would not banish anyone who he thought was a friend of his. Much to his wife dismay.

"Oh! Hinata!" Ino suddenly called, her voice coming out into a squeal. "Over here!"

Hinata had indeed been walking down the road towards her home when she had been spotted by Ino. In all truth, Hinata had not known why in the world her friends were gathered together at the training grounds, but when Ino yelled her name loudly and motioned her over, she knew she was about to find out.

"I am so glad you have came!" Ino called.

"I never knew you were the one to sleep in." Kiba teased.

Hinata flushed and nodded her head.

Tenten scoffed and crossed her arms. She knew exactly where Hinata was and what she was doing. But, she stayed quiet and instead turned the other cheek.

"Now that we are all here what is this youthful surprise?" Lee asked, having more energy than the rest.

Ino looked towards Sai. "Well," she spoke.

Sai smiled warmly. However, it was a creepy smile whenever he did happen to raise his cheeks and show his teeth. "We _both_ have great news."

Shikamaru, who had been quiet for a while now, knitted his brows and actually decided to pay attention for once. "Oh?" he asked. He crossed his arms.

Ino glared his way for a second before nodding her head excitedly.

"Are you two getting married?" asked Lee. He jumped up in joy. "Oh wow, I never knew you two were together-"

"Shut up, you Idiot!" Sakura hissed. She gave him a death stare.

"We're not getting married just yet." said Sai. He stood and brought Ino into an embrace. "But,"

"We're having a baby!" Ino squealed.

Choji, who had been munching on his bag of salted chips, coughed.

Shikamaru hummed and turned his face away.

Hinata smiled. Though she already knew, it was exciting to hear it again from Ino who seemed so happy about being with child.

Tenten chuckled a little bit but smile none-of-the-less.

Lee, again, jumped in joy and declared that this child will be as youthful as it's mother.

"Oh wow, you too, Ino?" asked Naruto. He laughed. "What a coincidence."

Eyes went to the blonde Uzumaki.

"Wait, does that mean-" Lee gasped, his eyes widen. "You and Sakura are expecting a child, as well?!"

Sakura stood and nodded. Her smiles had been genuine this time, however, cunning. As everyone surrounded her and congratulated her on the child she was with, her eyes went onto Hinata, who stood back in the shadows. Finally, it was her time to shine and the spotlight to be off of Hinata.

"Baby fever is in the air." Kiba joked, but smiled at the two girls none-of-the-less.

Hinata watched from afar. She had already knew of the news of the two girls before they even knew themselves. Her being here was completely useless and she needed to be home before someone was to figure out that she had not came home the night prior.

So the heiress decided to leave. She turned while everyone's eyes and attention was elsewhere. She had to get home before her father realized, even if it was for a mere second. After that, she had to see where Sasuke had run off to and she had to see if he was indeed alright and why he had left when she needed him the most.

Sakura smirked when she saw Hinata leave the premises. Her anger and distrust for Hinata was still present, and ever he jealousy. Hinata had always been an outsider, what was suppose to change?

* * *

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded his head to Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded. She had took it upon herself to walk into the village while she spoke to Sasuke. Mirai had been running ahead of her, her tiny legs not taking her that far.

"So you and Hinata...I never thought I would see the two of you together." Kurenai admitted.

Sasuke glanced around the village. "Neither have I. But...she understands me."

Kurenai shook her head. It was still a shock to see her Hinata with someone without Naruto. True, it did seem like a dream that Hinata was with someone that was not the Uzumaki, but that someone being an Uchiha - Sasuke Uchiha at that - was a shocker. But, she loved Hinata, and if she did decide to choose the Uchiha, Hinata had Kurenai's blessing.

"Just do not break her heart." Kurenai spoken. "Naruto and Sakura did that already."

Sasuke chuckled. "Do not blame the dobe and the annoying pink haired girl. They are the reason we are together now."

Kurenai took a glimpse at the Uchiha. She waited for him to continue.

"And I do not intend of letting her go any time soon."

 _'What a fool in love. An unknown love.'_

Looking forwards, Kurenai smiled. Hinata, with her head down, was making her way towards them.

Mirai ran towards her with a wide toothless smile. "Nata!" she had yelled to her.

The small child wrapped her arms around Hinata's legs, very toned and lovely legs, Sasuke mind drifted, and the child pulled her towards her mother.

"Mirai!" Hinata yelped. _'That must mean Kurenai is not far behind.'_

Her eyes trailed forward to see her former Sensei.

And Sasuke.

Wait.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called to him, her eyes laced with confusion.

Sasuke nodded towards her. His eyes on the ground to the child o her legs. It was still tough to see Hinata after their encounter last night, even though she did not blame Sasuke for the pain of losing her virginity, he did blame himself. "Hinata..." his words trialed off.

"Kurenai-sensei, w-what is going on?" asked Hinata. She picked up Mirai and walked towards them.

"I could ask the same for you, Hinata." Kurenai gave the young woman a knowing look in her eye

Hinata widen her eyes and felt her skin flush with red. " _Ohhh_..."

Kurenai felt like laughing at the awkwardness of the two teenagers. If anything, it made her feel like when her and Asuma were teenagers themselves and a young couple much like these two.

"Though it comes to me as a surprise." Kurenai teased. "Not like it means anything, but you have my blessing."

Hinata nodded, unable to speak. She could barely breathe let alone talk to her sensei. She was beyond embarrassed. She was unsure of her and Sasuke's relationship, if they were even in a relationship to begin with. Whatever this was, Hinata did not know. She was confused, beyond confused.

"Come on, Mirai, say by to Nata." Kurenai said and lifted the child in her own arms.

"Bye-Bye!" called Mirai as Kurenai walked off. "Bye-Bye Sake." said Mirai as she waved to Sasuke as well. Sasuke's lip pulled into a small, almost unnoticeable smirk.

Now, Sasuke and Hinata stood alone in the dirt village road. Hinata stared at Sasuke's face while his eyes stared behind her at the trees.

"E-Everyone's at the training grounds. Celebrating Sakura and Ino's pregnancy."

"Seem legit. Feel sorry for Naruto and..."

"Sai." Hinata said. "Though I do not remember them ever being together." Hinata giggled.

"It's going to hell for the next 9 months. Let's hope they can handle it." Sasuke said. He smirked.

"Thank you for the cinnamon rolls." Hinata thanked him. "They were delicious."

"I have been told you had a sweet tooth." Sasuke took his eyes off the distance of Konoha and finally looked at the heiress below him. "Forgive me. For leaving you when you were in need of me."

"I-It's alright."Hinata assured. "You're here now."

"I see you got the clothing Kimiko dropped off."

Hinata tilted her head. "Kimiko?"

Sasuke nodded. "I called her and when she swore that she would kill me if I did anything to you that you did not like..." Sasuke trailed off. "But she was willing. She did help a lot. Even brought over the cinnamon rolls and told me they were your favorite."

Hinata beamed. "I appreciate it."

Sasuke hummed. He looked down at the heiress. "You should get home. So Kimiko knows you are alright."

Hinata nodded. She moved a little closer to the Uchiha. "C-Can I...get-"

Sasuke placed his lips upon hers before she could finish her sentence. _'Foolish hime.'_

* * *

 **A/N: It has been forever since I update, however, another chapter is here. It seems like a filler chapter but I will be trying to update sooner than months later! Review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter XXIV

Make Me Forget

Chapter XXIV

Rated M

A/N: This chapter would be mostly flashbacks that jumps from scene to scene just so you know, though the scenes are easy to catch

* * *

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sasuke, as he kissed down Hinata's neck. When she had informed Sasuke that she was ready to continue their relationship to the next level, and at his home, he was thrilled to say the least. Being with Hinata fully was what he wanted since the beginning._

 _Hinata nodded. She did not bother to speak, but instead she brought her lips to Sasukes, who was more than willing to kiss her back. Their kissing turned intense. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pushed the jacket he had been wearing off, and then went to the hem of his shirt, tugging lightly. Sasuke ripped of his shirt, only breaking their kiss for a second. His hands roamed Hinata's body as he did._

 _"Take your pants off." Hinata whispered in a soft voice. She pouted a little when Sasuke chuckled at her innocent pout and overall approach. But, he did as she told him to do and took his pants off, leaving him in his boxer underwear while Hinata too laid in her bra and underwear._

 _Sasuke's hands lowered to her waist and without a reaction, Hinata opened her legs. She shivered when she felt Sasuke's fingers - middle and ring - and began to rub gently. There was something about pleasuring Hinata. Something about having his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit - either clothed or bare - and watching her squirm beneath him - even if they decided to kiss dominantly, maybe even passionately or stared into one another eyes and not speaking a word for their eyes spoke for themselves._

 _Sasuke removed his lips from Hinata and breathed heavily. He watched the heiress close her eyes and tilt her head to the side, hiding her face with a slight flush on her cheeks. Sasuke did not care and continued to watch her. She was beautifully pure. Knowing that Hinata was untouched and had been without no one else but him made the Uchiha want her more. Virginity was not the best you could give to someone you were interested in, there was trust and honesty and also love and care and Sasuke knew Hinata had them all._

 _Sasuke proceeded to move Hinata's underwear to the side and touch her wet, pulsing clit. Sasuke moaned with Hinata as he rubbed in circular motions. Pleasuring Hinata was as if he was pleasuring himself in a way. Seeing her moan and twitch whenever she felt the pleasurable sensation._

 _Hinata moaned again as Sasuke's speed on rubbing her clit became faster. She could hear Sasuke's heavy breathing on top of her and could feel his eyes glazing at her. She opened her own eyes and stared into his, moaning loudly when she felt a finger enter her, then two and began to pump. "Does it feel good, hime?" Sasuke whispered down to her. He lowered his head and began to kiss her neck._

 _Hinata nodded. She stuttered a few unknown words. Sasuke began to pump harder, feeling her walls tighten around him and felt the juices coming out of her and coming onto his wrists as he did. "S-Sasuke-k-kun..."_

 _Sasuke moaned. He lifted his lips from her neck and looked into her eyes. His lips were a breathe a way from her own and had been tempting to kiss her. "Yes, hime?" Sasuke asked._

 _Hinata stayed quiet and instead continued to fidget and moan. Her legs opened wider, twitching whenever Sasuke hit a spot that has not been hit yet._

 _Hinata grabbed Sasuke's wrist tightly, her eyes struggling to open. "S-Sasuke, I-I..."_

 _"Do not stop me." Sasuke order, pumping his fingers harder inside her. When he heard Hinata's loud groan, he could feel his own wetness inside her underwear. "Shit..."_

* * *

 _After Sasuke was able to get himself out of his shower - which was only because the hot water had ran cold - he dressed himself and returned to his room. He knew he was not to return to his bed, however, he had a desire to see Hinata before he would leave for the guest bedroom across the hall to his own. When he opened the door and seen the heiress fast asleep, his guilty subsided for what seem to be seconds before his eyes seen the tear stains that seemed as though they had been tattooed to her face._

 _Sasuke glided himself closer to Hinata. He did so softly and slowly, making sure not to disturb and wake the sleeping heiress. He hovered above her sleeping form, watching her chest rise and fall in a sync fashion. She looked peaceful, as if nothing happened and as if she had not cried nearly an hour before she fallen._

 _Sasuke took his eyes away from Hinata. He knew if he did not leave now he would not be able to any time soon. He wandered out of the room and closed the door quietly. He then strolled down the hallway inside the guest bedroom, closing the door and went towards the bed. He was exhausted, but his mind did not allow him to sleep for the tears in Hinata eyes as he thrust inside of her lingered into his mind._

 _Sasuke closed his eyes and signed. A woman's tears had never hurt him before since the tears of his mother when she had thought his father had fallen in a mission, only to find out he had been fine by severely injured. Sasuke did not feel much pain. Emotionally pain that was. Physical pain seemed to come his way constantly, but that was nothing a few healing and medical help could not fix. No, watching someone you cared about sob in front of your eyes and not knowing what to do hurt him badly, more than anything his brother had done to him._

 _The Uchiha male pushed the covers over his head and tried to go to sleep, but was to no avail._

* * *

 _"I-...w-want you."_

 _Sasuke stared at Hinata and though her heard her, he did not stop. "Yeah?"_

 _Hinata nodded. She continued to moan how much she wanted Sasuke until the point he was not able to control himself anymore. He took his fingers out of her and brought his lips upon Hinata's kissing her gently. "I want you, too."_

 _Hinata's hands went onto the hem of his underwear. She dipped her hand inside and felt Sasuke's harden length. She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke, her eyes on Sasuke much like when his eyes were on hers. She watched his eyes close and his head lower. His mouth opened and moaned huskily._

 _Sasuke was having a hard time hovering over the heiress, his legs began to shake below him. Hinata noticed this. She pushed Sasuke off of her and ripped the boxers off of him, his length coming straight up. Her hand, again, wrapped around his length. Her hand began to stroke faster, loving the deep breaths and curses Sasuke was unknowingly saying._

 _"Can you suck it?" Sasuke asked suddenly. One eye - his left - opened and looked at Hinata._

 _The heiress hummed, but did as she was asked. Her tongue wrapped itself around the tip of Sasuke's length, as she began to suck solely on the tip, ducking, sliding and slurping._

 _Sasuke felt as if he had died and went to heaven, surprisingly. For Hinata to be such a beginner, someone so inexperience and pure she knew how to suck. The sound of her slurping could be heard through the Uchiha's room. Hinata's mouth began to open wider as she sucked his full length, gagging a few times but proceeded to continue none-of-the-less._

 _Sasuke's hand lifted and laid itself onto Hinata's hair, pushing her down on his length more. Hinata sucked harder, the slurping noises only getting louder. Her head bobbed and weaved as she sucked._

 _"Fuuuck." Sasuke moaned, twitching and fidgeting as he felt his high. "Get off."_

 _Hinata looked up at his confused. She moved away from him, wiping her mouth and knitting her brows. "W-Why-"_

 _"I want you." Sasuke moaned to her. He moved himself closer to her and flipped them over. Sasuke's hand went to her back and unclasped her bra, having her breast hang out. Sasuke's hand massaged said breast, as well as sucking and nibbling. "I want you so much."_

 _Hinata moaned as Sasuke's tongue flicked over her nipple while he massaged the other. "I-I'm ready." she said.  
_

 _Sasuke watched her for a second. "Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes serious._

 _Hinata nodded. She bit her lip as she watch Sasuke move away for her and search for something inside his bedside drawers. He returned with a square, plastic wrap. **'A condom.'** Hinata thought. She never seen one up close, much to her embarrassment._

* * *

 _ **'How could you be an idiot?'** Sasuked asked himself. **'She was a virgin, of course it would hurt.'**_

 _Sasuke could not bring himself to sleep. Not while he knew what pain he had caused to the heiress sleeping soundlessly in her room. And though he knew he had caused pain to many females - the fangirls that chased him for years, Ino and Sakura being one of them. Even Sakura herself, who had "loved" him for longer than any other fangirl he had. When he had nearly killed her with his bare hands, he did not feel anything. When she had confessed to him that she "loved" him and will continue for as long as she lived, he still did not simply care. Her tears did not phase him as much as Hinata's had and that proved something he was not willing to admit._

 _ **'How am I going to face her tomorrow?'** he asked himself, turning to his right side. All he could see when he thought of her was the tears on her face. He could not physically face her at the moment and he had no desire to. **'Don't ignore her for a month, either. Idiot.'** Sasuke did not intend to ignore her for that long. Her pain would not last a month - or so he hoped - and he was expecting to face her within this week, but whenever was fine. _

_Sasuke lifted himself from his guest bed. There was no use in try to sleep. He could not. He made his way out of the room, down the hall and soon found himself walking towards the Hyūga mansion at the late of the night. When he did arrive, he had made it his mission to not get caught. He walked past the gates, jumping up them and towards the branch family homes. He knew where exactly Kimkio slept her head at night. He made it upon himself to knock only once and raised his chakra so she could feel and see the intense chakra outside her door before he hidden it once more._

 _The door swung open and Kimiko's eyes darken with rage. She activated her byakugan and glared at him. "What are **you** doing here?"_

 _"Do not be so offensive, Kimiko, I am here for Hinata." Sasuke said, and wondered if this was the right idea. "She is at my home and I need clothing for her."_

 _"What did you do?" Kimiko stepped closer, her already wide eyes seem to widen more._

 _Sasuke sighed. He took his eyes away from her and stared at the floor. "I think you have an idea, Kimiko-san..."_

 _Kimiko widen her eyes. Deactivating her dōjutsu, she hissed towards the teenager. "How could you."_

 _"I am not here to argue or debate for my position. I simple ask for your help." Sasuke spoke. Now, he looked her in the eye with nothing but seriousness. "I do not want to wake up and seem as if I left her cold and alone."_

 _Kimiko, though furious at the Uchiha for stealing the innocent of her heiress, knew that his intentions were good and whatever Hinata chose to do was her business. It was Kimiko's job to make sure Kō and Hiashi-sama did not find out or hell would break loose. She nodded. "Fine."_

 _Sasuke too nodded his head. "Thank you." Sasuke said._

 _"So...what are you planning to do now, Uchiha?" Kimiko spat. "You deflowered the heiress of the Hyūga clan, and now she does not have that for any future husband who wishes to take her hand."_

 _Sasuke, who had already turned and was ready to leave, glared at her. He continued to let the servant rant, however._

 _"You took her virginity to just throw her away like nothing, Uchiha? What was your point?"_

 _Sasuke stayed silent again._

 _"Answer me!" Kimiko hissed lowly, trying not to bring any attention towards her and the intruder._

 _"I think you should get the clothing I have asked of you politely, Kimiko-san. I would also like for you to not speak to me as if I am any other man in Konoha or in the world at that for I am not. I am Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and one an avenger and I would like the be treated as such."_

 _Kimiko stood in shock. Her mouth opened in a wide 'o' and stayed in her silence._

 _Sasuke continued. "Hinata is nothing but a slave here, either way. I will make it my duty to get her out of a clan that does not care about their own. She will no longer be a Hyūga, but will take my hand in matrimony and be by my side in becoming an Uchiha. Our children will be of the Uchiha clan and I will stop at nothing to assure of that."_

* * *

 _Hinata watched as Sasuke opened the condom and place the rubber on his length. He looked into her ghostly eyes before hovering over her. "We don't have to do this." he said. He was compliant. Sasuke was like any other man, he did love sex but he was not the one to force it upon any female. From a young age his mother had taught him to be polite to the opposite sex, do not force them on things they do not wish to do and consider their opinion (though the young Sasuke thought that only applied to a game a tag that he would play with the children before his clan had been massacred)._

 _Hinata nodded. "I-I am." she stuttered. She opened her legs wider and waited._

 _Sasuke took his eyes away from Hinata and began to thrust towards Hinata's opening, feeling the wetness already. He would say that it had been a challenge. Hinata being a virgin, she was tight. The tightest he had ever had, though, she **was** a virgin. _

_Hinata held her breathe as Sasuke began to go it. She squirmed beneath Sasuke. "C-Can you be g-gentle, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata breathed out, her face in a scrunch._

 _Sasuke nodded, but began to thrust himself more in. Hinata gasped and closed her eyes, trying to think the pain away. She turned her head to the side and felt the tears already coming out her eyelids._

 _Sasuke moaned. His mouth opened in a grunt. He began to rock his hips inside her, the tight sensation around his length and the wetness radiating as he thrust both in and out drove him insane._

 _Hinata whimpered quietly, so quietly that Sasuke did not hear. She knew this. She did not want to ruin anything for Sasuke. She knew Sasuke had been waiting for the sexual encounter between the both of them and only crying aloud would be ruining it. She bit her tongue hard, but the tears fell anyways._

 _Sasuke's eyes closed as he continued to rock his hips towards Hinata, feeling the war and moist insides of her was a sensation he did not want to release himself from. His hands laid on her hips while he did he thrust, nails digging into her skin. "Hime...you feel so good..." Sasuke moaned out, opening his eyes into a squint and looking at her face._

 _When the Uchiha seen a tear, he felt his heart pound. He quickly removed himself from Hinata and knitted his brows in confusion. "W-What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked._

 _Hinata shook her head and sniffled. "K-keep g-g-going." she had said, her hands coming up to rub away the tears from her eyes._

 _"You're crying...did I...hurt you?" Sasuke asked. Mentally, Sasuke slapped himself. **'Of course you did.'** Sasuke stared at the tears on her eyes and the hurt laced on her face. _

_"I-I'm sorry-"_

 _Sasuke shook his head. He looked down at the blood on the condom and the blood on the sheets. He was unable to speak. The Uchiha grabbed Hinata's legs and closed them. "We're done." he told her._

 _Hinata's eyes opened. "But-"_

 _Sasuke took of the condom and threw it at the nearest trash can, the small round one next to his bed, and he sat at the edge of said bed and sighed. "I...apologize?"_

* * *

 _Sasuke had walked down towards his compound, holding Hinata's clothing in one hand and the box of cinnamon rolls in the other. Kimiko had told him how they were Hinata's favorite. Sasuke could say he was satisfied overall. He had gotten what he wanted from Kimiko and got something for Hinata sweet for Hinata in the end. And to see the look on Kimiko's face was priceless._

 _When Sasuke walked through the door, he placed the box of cinnamon rolls down on the table, separating them and placing them on a plate in the middle of the counter. He then took himself inside his bathroom to grab an extra velvet towel and brought it inside his bedroom. Silently, he placed the clothing on his bed next the the towel. He stared at the sleeping girl for a moment. He had never seen Hinata so peaceful, yet again, he had not taken Hinata for him just yet for his mothers rings was not yet on her finger._

 _His mind began to wander to the thought of the two of them being parents. Sasuke would not lie. Whenever he did have his own child, he would be terrified. He had never held a baby in his years of living. He was afraid of holding the child to tight or not tight enough. He was frightened that if he rocked the baby too fast or too hard the baby would no longer be alive. Being a father in his mind was petrifying, but worth it whenever he did get to see his first born child in his arms. **'This is why I need someone as soft as Hinata.'**_

 _Sasuke grunted. When did he become so soft? Never had he ever thought of having a family with someone. He thought of reviving the Uchiha clan but never did he thought of raising kids himself alongside a wife. Not until now. Sasuke shook his head. Hinata was an influence on him and it was not a bad one, but a different one. A better one._

 _Sasuke grabbed a stray piece of paper and found a pen, as well. He scribbled on the paper and placed it on Hinata's clothing. He leaned back and took one last look of Hinata before leaving out the door and out of his own compound and soon found himself at the training grounds._

 _'Okarada o taisetsu ni_

 _keigu, Sasuke'_

 _'Take care of yourself_

 _yours truly, Sasuke'_

* * *

"Hinata-sama!" Kimiko shouted at her, dropping the tray of tea she had been carrying to come to the heiress' side. "Are you alright?" Kimiko's eyes stared her up and down, and when she had she noticed she had worn the clothing Sasuke had came to collect the following hours.

Hinata nodded. She, warmly, smiled. Hinata got proceeded to walk past Kimiko. Kimiko knew something was off with the heiress as she followed her inside the Hyūga main house manor. "Hinata-sama...you and Sasuke..."

"Thank you for the cinnamon rolls, Kimiko-san, they were delicious." Hinata dodge the question she knew was coming. She kept walking towards her fathers office, feeling Kimiko walking close behind her.

"You are welcome, Hinata-sama, however-"

Hinata came to her fathers office door. She then turned and cast her eyes at Kimiko. "Excuse me, Kimiko-san, I have to see my father."

"No, Hinata-sama!" Kimiko hissed lowly, making sure Hiashi-sama could not hear them from the outside. "We need to talk. What has possessed you to lower your standards and sleep with anyone before your marriage? Especially, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata flinched at the harshness of Kimiko's voice. She had never in her life heard Kimiko speak with her with such distaste and venom. "K-Kimiko-"

"No, Hinata-sama. I have always loved and supported your decisions. Even when you were head over heals with Uzumaki Naruto, someone who had never took notice into you, I supported you. Now, Hinata-sama, I cannot."

Hinata stared at Kimiko, her eyes widen with shock. She was beyond surprised by the words Kimiko had decided to display. "W-Well why not?" asked Hinata. "Y-You knew I had been i-involved with someone before, y-you just d-did not know it was S-Sasuke-kun. H-How is it different?"

Kimiko sighed and shook her head. "Hinata-sama, please-"

"Y-you did not care that I w-was being a whore as long I-I am not b-being a whore for an Uchiha." Hinata stated, her voice low and husky. She stared into Kimiko's eyes and could not believe the words she had heard Kimiko say. All these years she would admit that Kimiko had been by her side whenever she needed her, even when her own families members had bashed her. However, she would no longer let her relatives control any aspects of her life. "You do not know Sasuke-kun for whohe truly is. None of you do...you just know what the elders and my father had told you about him. "

Kimiko shook her head. She did felt something in her heart, but she ignored it. This was tough love that she was giving to Hinata and nothing more. She had gone through so much defending the heiress, so for her being surprised that she had disagreed with her for the first time was something Kimiko did not take lightly. "Your virtue could have been a gift for youe husband, Hinata-sama. You did not think he was to marry you?"

Hinata stood in silence. Her silence was enough to make Kimiko gasped once more. "You have." she nodded.

Hinata turned and knocked on her father's office door. "I-I have to report to my father now, Kimiko-san, Now p-please leave."

Kimiko waited until Hinata was granted permission inside and slide the door closed behind her before walking away and shaking her head.

* * *

It had been late noon when Naruto had been walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen and the only thing he could think of was the fact that his wife was with child. To say the least, he was excited. When he was a young boy living alone in the apartment the Hokage provided for him made him want to give the world to the unborn fetus still growing within his wife. However, he felt a slight guilt within his heart. When Sakura had came to him and addressed that she was pregnant, the blond had been deciding if he wished to see if he actually desired to stay with the woman he loved for years or leave the relationship and try to remain friends.

 _'I cannot leave her now.'_ Naruto though, sighing. All he ever wanted as a child growing up and having no one was the fact that he did not have anyone and desired someone to spend his time with. He wanted nothing more than to have both of his parents together and raise him and feel the love of having two parents that loved one another. And he did indeed love Sakura and he always will, but he was not in love with her. Not anymore.

"Sasuke." he said, as a figure past him. "Was not expecting to see ya."

Sasuke turned himself. He smirked towards the blond. "Likewise." he said.

The two stood in silence and when no one said anything, Naruto decided to. "Did you tell Hinata the truth?" he asked. The last thing Naruto wanted as for Hinata to despise him forever for something that was not completely his fault.

"You know the answer to that question, idiot." Sasuke hissed. "Stop worrying about what my woman thinks about you and worry about your own and the child she is carrying."

Naruto groaned. "You know?" he asked. He started to walk, motioning Sasuke to follow him. "The guys are meeting up for Ramen. You should come with."

Sasuke said nothing, but did walk with Naruto to Ichiraku's. Maybe food would get his mind off of Hinata and the earlier events. Even if he did happen to see her before he met up with Naruto and when she had claimed herself that she was alright and everything between the was, the Uchiha was still skeptical. He did not wish to hurt the woman he cared about. It was like the time he had disappointed his mother when he had lied to her when he was a young boy. The look in her eyes reminded her like the ones of his mothers.

"Naruto, hey." said Kiba, the Inuzuka noticing the two men walking towards the Ramen Shop. "And Sasuke..."

Sasuke grunted. He knew he was not yet wanted by the Inuzuka but he also knew that he could not care less. Naruto sat next to Kiba while Sasuke too his own seat next to Shikamaru, someone who did not annoy him as the rest did.

After everything ordered and awaited their food, they began to talk among themselves. "I cannot believe Ino is pregnant." said Choji, his stomach growling with the lack of food.

Shikamaru grunted. "Yeah..." was all he said while he leaned back in his seat.

"Who knew she and Sai were together, though." said Naruto. "I never even seen them go out on a date, let alone sleep together."

Sasuke scoffed, but stayed silent.

"I am having a hard time believing that Sakura is pregnant." Shino spoke with a mono-tuned voice. "She was quite determined when she said she would never become a mother."

"True that. Do you think she is ready to become a mother, Naruto?" Kiba asked, taking a glimpse at the future Hokage.

Naruto frowned. "Of course she would. Why wouldn't she not?"

Lee, who had been silent up until now, raised his brows. "For one, she is selfish." he admitted.

Naruto flipped his head towards Lee. "No she isn't." he hissed, his voice low.

"I agree." said Sasuke, for the first time. "She does not care about anyone else but herself. She is not ready to become a mother."

Naruto growled. "Said the guy that cares about himself and only himself." he shouted.

"Naruto, let's not do this here." Sasuke warned. He picked up the tea that had been placed in front of him a few minutes before and proceeded to drink. Well, before Naruto knocked it out of his hand and sent it flying across the shop.

"I am sick and tired of you waltzing around here like you are better than anyone else. What gives you the right to talk bad of my wife-"

Sasuke stood and made sure when he spoke he would be speaking nothing but the truth - or so help him Kami. "Firstly, you idiot, your wife is nothing but selfish and thinks no one but herself. As you should know, she does not love you and if she did she would not have came to me and said so herself." Sasuke dug into his pockets and brought out his wallet. "Maybe if you would have thought about who you should be marrying before going off and marrying the girl who has not looked your way until I strictly told her I as not in love with her annoying ass then maybe...bringing a child into this world would not be the best."

Sasuke brought out cash and placed it upon the table. "Though, I do not care. You can ruin your life yourself, while me and my own wife can live our owns." Sasuke close the wallet and placed it back inside his wallet. "Food is on me."

Wide eyes and snickers followed the Uchiha out of the ramen shop. Naruto sat frozen as he let Sasuke's word process.

"Well..." Lee said awkwardly.

"Did the Uchiha just say..." Kiba began.

"That he is marrying Hinata? He has." Shino continued.

* * *

Sakura sat at her vanity mirror, brushing her hair as she whistled a tune. She could not believe that she was carrying a child, a product of her and Naruto. She felt proud of herself knowing that she stepped out her comfort zone and have a child when she had state countless times that she would not.

But of course, she was happy overall. Hinata was no longer in the limelight. When Sasuke had stated that he and Hinata were "together", their group of friends only spoke about the two. It annoyed Sakura greatly that Hinata, who was nothing but a black sheep like she had stated before, was talked about. Sakura was the wife of the future Hokage. She was one of the main fighters in the Shinobi World War. She was a powerful kunoichi, why would she not be recognized.

Sakura got out of her thoughts when she heard the front door slam close. She smiled to herself. _'It's daddy.'_ she thought to herself for her baby as she stood and walk towards the door. Naruto had been walking up the stairs when she arrived at her bedroom door. Her smile turned to a frown. "Naruto..." he trailed off when she noticed the furious look in his eyes.

Naruto came forward her and pushed her inside the room. "Tell me the truth, Sakura." Naruto hissed. "Do you love me?"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows and gave Naruto a look of confusion. "Where is this coming from?"

Naruto snickered. "Sasuke told me that you admitted to still being in love with him. Is that true?"

Sakura gulped. She stayed silent. How could Sasuke do this to her? Especially knowing that Naruto would be furious with her and possibly leave her in the dust.

By his wife's silence, Naruto raised his voice. "Is that true, Sakura?"

"Don't yell at me!" Sakura raised her own voice. She crossed her arms. "I do not want to believe Sasuke told you that."

Naruto stared at Sakura, his eyes rolling.

Ok, Sakura knew for a fact that Sasuke told her husband, but she was not going to admit that Sakura, after all the years of nothing but hurt and rejection, still had her feelings for Sasuke. Yes, she did love Naruto but not in love with him as she was with Sasuke. Knowing that she could not have the Uchiha but could have an Uzumaki was something she took advantage of. She had married Naruto in hopes that she could grow to love him like she had for Sasuke. But that had not gone as plan. _'Because of Hinata.'_ she thought bitterly. She had been fine with Sasuke being alone and she had Naruto to love. But, knowing Sasuke had someone else while she married Naruto was something she did not want for him.

"Come on Sakura, you cannot possibly think I will believe that." Naruto shook his head. He was tired of dealing with constant and obvious lies Sakura's. He thought that when they got married, things would change. Sakura would become more understand and caring towards him. He would have guessed that she would cease her feelings for the uncaring Uchiha and come to love someone that loved her for years.

"I do think that, Naruto. I come to think that you have developed feelings for Hinata."

' _Yes, I am playing that card.'_ Sakura though, mentally giving herself a slap on the back.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please." he had said. He then rolled his eyes. "You know I love you and only you but I cannot say you feel the same."

Sakura uncrossed her arms and stomped her left foot. "I am _not_ having this conversation with you."

Sakura turned and moved towards the bed. She was ready to take a nap either way, and now she definitely needed one.

"Do not get into that bed." Naruto hissed at her.

"I'm tired!" Sakura hissed right back.

Naruto nodded. He went towards the bed and grabbed Sakura's pillows and the comforter and gave it to her. "Fine. Get the rest of your stuff and stay with your parents. Or Ino, however. I do not care."

Sakura gasped with her mouth wide open. "You..you cannot be serious, Naruto."

Naruto snickered. "I am dead serious." he said. He was not completely done with her shit. "Now that you told me your answer that Sasuke was right, I want you to get out of my house."

Sakura followed Naruto down the stairs, shouting at him. "This is my house just as it is yours!"

"No, this is a house built for a husband and a loving wife. You do not belong here." Naruto seethed.

"Oh, I get it. It's built for Hinata." Sakura's voice cracked.

Naruto furrowed his brows. He then sighed. He was tired of constantly hearing Hinata's name at situations like this. In all honesty, the only time he had thought of Hinata was when he seen the angered look in her eyes when she attack him off of her, as she had the right to. He was not angry at Hinata for attacking him, he was mad at himself for letting his body get the best of him. But, having his wife constantly speak of Hinata with nothing but venom in her voice and as well as jealousy was tiring.

"I do not wish to be with Hinata, Sakura. That is why I married _you_." Naruto shouted. His nerves was rising. He could feel his veins popping. "I will continue to love you but I will not continue to deal with you. You cannot stay here, but I will not put you out without knowing you were in good hands. Your parents offered to take you back."

Sakura shook her head, but she understood. She dropped the pillow and comforter at Naruto's feet and made her way towards the front door. "You do not need to take me back. I want a divorce."

"You're overreacting, Sakura-"

"The baby is not yours. I want a divorce."

Naruto watched his wife, or ex-wife, wander out the front door and towards her home, not bothering to close said door.


	25. Chapter XXV

Make Me Forget

Chapter XXV

Rated M

* * *

 _Hinata stood in confusion as she watched Sasuke, across from her, staring at her with a pleading look in his eyes. He had been standing at the Konoha gates, the wind blowing around them both moved their hair as they had their staring match. Hinata shook her head. She looked away from Sasuke's dark eyes, her own porcelain eyes now on the small bump of her stomach, as well as he hand. "N-No." she had told Sasuke, who eyes now lowered to the small bump, his eyes lingering. "I-I cannot leave w-with you."_

 _Sasuke nodded, even if Hinata had not seen him do so. "I know." he said, his eyes never leaving the heiress' stomach. She was with child - his child - and there had been something about the small bump on her stomach that made his face soften. He had yet to touch Hinata's stomach, afraid that if he had, he would hurt her and the unborn child._

 _Hinata looked up at Sasuke, seeing the disappointed and possibly hurt look in his eyes. "I-I..." Hinata inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I cannot leave the village with you. I have a family here, Sasuke-kun." she told him softly, as if she would hurt him if she did not explain it to him in the softest way possible. "I...I...I'm not Sakura."_

 _"You are not." Sasuke broke his silence. "She would have came with me."_

 _Hinata felt her heart sting at that. She rubbed her stomach again, and prepared to turn around and walk away, back to her home and back with her clan. Of course, her clan had not always been the best. They were strict and most of the time rude, but their intentions meant well. Kimiko had been by her side since it has been revealed that the heiress had been indeed pregnant, and though she and Kō disapproved of her wrongdoing and choices, they loved her. "I cannot leave with you Sasuke-kun. I c-cannot raise a child with no home and constantly on the run. Konoha is my home, S-Sasuke-kun and I am not leaving."_

 _As Hinata walked with her hand on her stomach, Sasuke watched her back. He watched her leave him, the father of her child, behind at the Konoha gates. He watched her go back to her clan, a clan that has wronged her so many times, yet a clan that she had belonged in since she herself had been brought into this world. She was loyal to them - her family. And Sasuke knew what he was about to do. It was at this moment, that he knew that he did indeed love her._

* * *

Ino stood, her hair freshly washed and her body cleansed, at her mirror when she got out of her shower. She stared at her reflection, sighing. Three days had passed since she had gathered everyone around n the park and announced her pregnancy and she could not believe how stressed and tired she was. She could not sleep, the sickness would always come to her. She never understood why it was 'morning sickness' when the sickness would come all day around. She shook her head. She would never understand how she let herself be in this situation. Her mother was as excited as ever to be a grandmother and started to prepare a nursery at her home for whenever the baby would come over, something Ino not done in her own home.

"Ino, are you alright?" asked Sakura from the other side of the door. Ino had almost forgot that Sakura had arrived earlier that day to say that she and Naruto were most likely going to get a divorce. The Haruno also stated that she had been with her parents for two days now.

"I'm fine, Sakura." Ino called back, but she wasn't. Her hair stuck to her and droplets dripped onto her clothes and floor around her. She barely dried her hair, which was not waist length, too long for her at the moment.

Ino dipped inside her drawers until she found scissors. She sighed and blinked a few times. She always thought of having a family of her own one day, when she was old enough to actually care for a child. She wanted to marry first, then have a child a year later, then maybe another. She wished to live in a single family home and care for her children while her husband provided for them financially. Now, she could not, for she was truly a single mother and Sai was a friend helping her with her embarrassment.

Ino opened the door and yelled, "Sakura!"

The pink haired female ducked around the corner and furrowed her brows. "Huh?" she asked, and her eyes went to the scissors in Ino's hand.

"Cut my hair." Ino commanded, a look of seriousness in her eyes.

Sakura stood in shock. She shook her hair. "Ino, you're not thinking clearly."

Ino scoffed and turned back into the bathroom. "I surely am thinking clearing, than you." she said. She placed the scissors on the counter. "Cut it off, now."

Sakura rolled her eyes and followed the blonde inside the bathroom. "You ever only cut your hair once in your life, why again now?" the emerald eyed girl asked.

"Sakura, I'm pregnant." Ino hissed to the girl behind her, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. "I have enough priorities to think about then just some useless locks that will grow back in time."

Sakura started at the glaring girl, an unsure look on her face.

"Fine, if you won't cut it off, then I will." Ino hissed. She grabbed the scissors in her hand and wrapped her long, golden locks around the other hand she had and proceeded to chop off all she had. Sakura gasped as she watched the hair fall on the ground.

Ino had cut her hair to her shoulders, though some parts were uneven. She had been too frustrated to cut her hair evenly or to even worry about doing it in that way. She no longer cared how she presented herself, let Sakura think she was crazy. She was sure herself that she was.

"I-Ino..." Sakura gasped, as she looked at the now short-haired blond friend of hers.

"Sai is not the father, billboard brow." Ino said suddenly out of no where. She cleaned up the hair she recently cut. "I asked him - more like begged him to go through with it."

Ino walked out the bathroom to throw away the hair in the trash. Sakura followed suit. "What do you mean he isn't the father? You made an announcement to all our friends!" Sakura could not believe her ears, it was like Ino was going through what she and Naruto had nearly two days ago. Though Sakura knew who her baby fathers truly was, Ino was not so sure. Or so she thought.

A knock sounded on the front door. Sakura looked towards it. "Who could that be." she mumbled.

"Coming!" Ino yelled, she turned back towards Sakura. "Sai is not the father, idiot." Ino hissed, her frustration showing on her face.

"Then, who else-"

"Shikamaru is."

* * *

The same day Sakura had left her husband at their house shocked and heartbroken at the news - though a lie - she has given him was the same day she realized that she was right back where she started. At her parents house. The same, single family home that stayed in the heart of the hidden leaf village, too crowded for her mature liking. Her father had sighed when he seen his daughter enter the house and slam the door right behind her. Her mother had ran towards her daughter room after Sakura and tried to talk to her, but was no avail.

Sakura did not want to speak. She did not want to be here, either. But what choice did she have? Naruto would surely not want her any longer now that she had lied to him and said he was not the father of their child. He was. Of course he was, Sakura had not slept with anyone else. She was not the one to be unfaithful. She truly did love Naruto when she married him, but to say that she was in love with him would be a lie.

No, she married Naruto because he loved her. She loved him like she loved her parents. Like she would love a sibling if she had one. But no, she never loved Naruto like a wife should love her husband. Her love had been for Sasuke and Sasuke only, and when he returned to Konoha and chose to ignore her existence all together was when Sakura knew that she had to marry someone who never gave up upon her. Someone who she knew would love her even if the feelings were not mutually. She had to marry someone who was willing to marry her, and that had been only one person - Naruto.

Hinata, she did have a guilty conscience when she chose to marry Naruto. She knew more than anyone how Hinata loved Naruto, but Sakura had to think of herself. Naruto did not consider Hinata's feeling one bit, and the emerald eyed girl did not want to be alone for the rest of her life. She knew Hinata was bound to marry someone, she was not ugly, and even if she could not, her father would arrange something for her.

No, Sakura did not always hate Hinata. She was confused as to why in the world Sasuke, someone she has proved her love many times to, chose Hinata, someone who only looked and devoted herself to one man for what seemed like decades. She was beyond confused and angered that Sasuke did not consider her but Hinata, a shy Hyūga that barely stood for herself.

Sakura rubbed her temples as she sat on her bed, her door locked after her mom left in a huff. She did not need to talk to her mother, she would not understand what in the world was going on in her life right now. She sighed. "I need..." she stopped herself. She was not sure what she needed.

Her mind began to drift to Hinata and wondered what she and Sasuke were doing right now. Sakura groaned. "There's no way Sasuke loves her."

 _'Of course not, why would he?'_ Inner Sakura asked, snickering.

"I know that much." Sakura said, laying down and staring at the ceiling. "He just wants children."

 _'And after Hinata gives him a child, he would be sure to leave.'_ Inne Sakura cackled. _'Poor Hinata, you seen the look on her face?'_

Sakura giggled with her inner self. "She thinks Sasuke is in love with her."

 _'Of course he isn't. Why would he want someone like her?'_

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows. Though, her bloodline is powerful, imagine a child with both eyes."

Inner Sakura scoffed. _'True, but she'll be affected after child birth. Do you believe she would be able to give birth and survive?'_

Sakura widen her eyes. She quickly sat up on her bed and gasped. "Of...course not." she said, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

Hinata was not expecting to see Sakura the next day as she had been on a morning stroll. She had not been expecting for the smiling girl to walk up next to her and keep walking with her with a smile on her lips and her eyes bright, no hint of annoyance. Hinata gulped. "Sakura-san?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Hinata?" asked Sakura, her bubbly demeanor radiating throughout herself. "How'd you been?" she asked.

Hinata knitted her brows. Now, she knew that Sakura had felt a way towards her and Hinata also knew why she did, as well. Ever since the Naruto situation, Sakura's intention had been ill. Hinata never conversed with Sakura about how the pink haired girl had been treating her lately. Hinata felt the vibes whenever she went around Sakura while their group of friends got together, so for said girl to be here had been weird. She had wondered if she came around and settled any differences they had, in her mind at least.

"I have been fine." Hinata nodded her head. "How are-"

"I left Naruto." said Sakura, interrupting Hinata all together.

Sakura scanned Hinata's face for an expression that would let her know that she had her feelings for the blond Uzumaki. Sakura received nothing but wide eyes. She mentally sighed. "He no longer loves me." she told Hinata, shrugging her shoulders. "It's hard having to deal with this, especially being pregnant and all."

Hinata watched Sakura talk. The green eyed girl did not seem as if she had been hurt. When Hinata heard her discussing her and Naruto's problems, she had been expecting tears. Instead, Sakura shrugged her shoulders and even giggled a few times. Hinata did not understand her situation, but she knew something was not right in Sakura's state of mind.

"Aren't you sad?" asked Hinata. Sakura's eyes seem to shine just as bright that they always had been whenever she was with great joy. Her giggles had been genuine and not fake. Her demeanor seemed to become brighter as if she was glowing. She was. Uzumaki Sakura was glowing, and this confused the heiress.

Sakura giggled again. "I am." she told Hinata, but that was not enough to convince her. "But you cannot dwell on a man forever."

* * *

"So...how's Hinata?" asked a bored Naruto. He and Sasuke agreed to meet one another at the training grounds to spar a while, but it was to no avail. After one attempt, they both landed on their asses. It had been obvious that Naruto had something on his mind - Sakura - and Sasuke had his mind clogged, as well - Hinata. The both could no longer spar and decided to sit on the grass and stare around, their minds wandering.

Sasuke turned his head to the Uzumaki and glared.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm asking civilly." he assured Sasuke. "I haven't had the chance to talk to her."

"Not like she wants to." Sasuke snapped at him.

"That's your fault, bastard!" Naruto shot back.

"Typical perverts. Always blame other people for their actions." Sasuke replied smoothly. He dust off his shoulders while Naruto sighed.

"Alright, whatever." he shrugged. "I'll explain myself sooner or later, rather if you tell her or not."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ' _On my dead body.'_ He thought to himself. He did not need Hinata knowing that he had planned on Naruto doing what he has done. Not only was it to see if she had truly wanted him - Uchiha Sasuke - and only him, but if she had finally gotten over Naruto. And she had. It was his plan to have Naruto out of the picture. After he had seen the pictures he had taken of Hinata, he wanted nothing but to kill the Uzumaki. He did not deserve someone so gentle and caring. No, Hinata was his and he would not be having someone like Naruto running after her - the idiot would never stop.

"Sakura said I am not the father." Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke adverted his eyes to the Uzumaki at the news. He stayed silent. Naruto's face lack any expression, something he learned from Sasuke himself. But by the clenched fists, the Uchiha knew the news had affected him.

"After she said I was not the father, she left. And declared a divorce."

'What a bitch.' Sasuke thought. He let his mind gather the information. No, he was not the one to give compliments easy or say a good word for people - but Sakura was never the one to sleep around. He knew this, even if had not been around her long. She had been chasing one man for years, then got married to a man that chased her for years just to open her legs for a random person? No, that was not Sakura.

"You believe that, dobe?" Sasuke scoffed.

* * *

Hinata knitted a brow. "Not even the father of your children?" she asked the emerald eyed girl softly.

Sakura stared at Hinata. She tilted her head. "Enough about me. How are you and Sasuke?" Sakura smiled, and it had seem as if Sakura was actually her friend again. As if Sakura had not spent weeks letting her jealousy get the best of their friendship and let her heart hate the heiress of the Hyuga clan. No, she would no longer hate Hinata. It was not her fault Sasuke wanted her just for strength of a child. Sasuke could not possibly be in love with Hinata - he only wanted a child with a dojutsu as powerful as a Hyuga and an Uchiha can get. _'Poor Hinata...'_ she thought. _'...thinking Sasuke really loves her.'_

"M-Me and S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stuttered, feeling the blush coming on her cheeks.

Sakura giggled. Inner Sakura tsked and shook her head. _"I know that look...a fool in love."_ Sakura nudged the heiress. "Did you guys...do it?"

Hinata felt herself go redder. Flashbacks of Sasuke kissing down her body, touching her curves and being gentle came to her mind. She shook her head.

"No?" asked Sakura. "He hasn't pounced on you yet?"

Hinata could barely form words. She had not told anyone of her and Sasuke's one time sexual encounter, but she knew Kurenai and Kimiko knew via Sasuke. She did not feel comfortable expressing her sex life - with what little she had - with anyone. Kami, it was embarrassing discussing it with Sasuke. He always found ways to tease her about how loud she moaned or how red she was. No, she would not be in that situation again.

"Well, have you ever...sucked it?" Sakura smirked, and by Hinata's guilty expression, she yelped. "You did! Who knew you were naughty behind closed doors." Sakura teased, giggling.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "W-W-Well, I-I..."

"It's alright, Hinata. No need to tell me." Upon walking for a while, the two sat on a bench and talked. To Sakura, she would no longer lie, it was refreshing catching up with Hinata. She has forgotten how funny and sweet the heiress was, but of course, her jealousy let her get the best of the situation. But now that she understood Sasuke's intentions, she could no longer hold her grudge to the innocent Hinata.

"Have you two ever french kissed? I bet you have!" Sakura giggled. "Naruto's is sooo sloppy, though! Yuck!"

Hinata tilted her head. "F-French kiss?"

* * *

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What do you-"

"She doesn't love you, idiot." Sasuke told him."

Sasuke and Naruto began to walk in the dirt trail. "I have come to realize that. That she doesn't love me, I mean."

"Though I have told you this many times, dobe." Sasuke replied, not as if he cared. But Naruto smirked. He knew Sasuke did care, because if he didn't, the Uchiha would not be listening to relationship problems coming from him.

"Whatever you say." Naruto chuckle. "So...are you still a desert?"

Sasuke glared at the blond. Naruto laughed hard, then harder at Sasuke's light blush. "So you haven't had sex?"

"Why in the hell is that your concern?" Sasuke snapped at the Uzumaki. His nostrils flared.

Naruto felt tears coming. "It isn't. But you always called me a desert but now you're one!" the Uzumaki clenched his stomach. "Oh how the tables have turned."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please, Sakura is now longer opening her legs for you."

Naruto's laughter died down and he looked at the ground. "Yeah..." he moaned, already missing the pink haired girl.

Sasuke's mind wandered to Hinata. The mentioning of sex had him remember the night they had indeed had sex and though she was uncomfortable, she did admit it to be somewhat of a nice experience. Sasuke could see her laying beneath him, staring up with those innocent eyes that she had no idea it made his knee's weak.

"And you call me a pervert?" Naruto scoffed, smirking at the Uchiha. "But you're openly thinking about having sex with her, aren't you?"

Sasuke hissed, but before he could say anything, Naruto yelped. "Is that..."

* * *

"I can teach you how, Hinata." Sakura said to her. Sakura sat closer to the heiress and smiled.

Hinata felt herself blush harder. "N-N-No-"

"Stop it!" Sakura giggled. She grabbed Hinata's face and planted a kiss on the frighten and embarrassed girl's lip.

Hinata widen her eyes. She had barely kissed any men, let along a woman. Sakra's lips, however, were soft. Hinata tasted strawberry lip gloss - exactly what Sakura would always wear. When Sakura departed her lips from Hinata's, the white eyes girl stood quiet, but her eyes were wide. Wider than they ever been. Sakura laughed. "That was a regular kiss." she whispered. "Now, we have to use our tongues."

Hinata went to shook her head but Sakura went back into the kiss, opening Hinata's mouth - only Kami knows how. Hinata cringed when she felt Sakura's slippery tongue on hers, dancing around and fighting it seemed. But, after what seem like five minutes, Hinata got the hang of it. Her and Sakura's tongue wrapped around one another and soon Hinata found herself closing her eyes like Sakura had, she inched closer to the pink haired girl with her tongue in her mouth. She had not know when she had been bold enough to sit in the middle of Konohakagure's park and kiss one of her friends, but she had. Neither did she expect for Sakura to grab her hands to place them on her hips to rub, while Sakura's own hands been on Hinata's thighs.

It was weird. Hinata never kissed a woman in her life, but it felt nice. She was comfortable with the Uzumaki - or Haruno - to be kissing, well french kissing her. That was until they were interrupted.

"S-Sakura?"came a gasped from behind them.

Both Sakura and Hinata yelped and moved away from one another. With wide eyes, Sakura looked behind Sakura and felt like a deer meeting it's prey. There stood Naruto, eyes wide, mouth agape and a blush on his cheeks and Sasuke, eyes wide, a blush on his cheeks like the blonde and what both girls noticed, a bulges in their pants. While Sakura smirked, Hinata felt like hiding.

"W-What are you...are you two-" Naruto could not hide his surprise when he seen the two females kissing and touching. It was as if his dream had came true.

"I-I-I..." Hinata shook her head and looked at Sasuke.

"I was teaching Hinata how to kiss." Sakura cackled.

Sasuke scoffed. "She's never kissed me like that. Is there something you need to tell me, hime." Sasuke gave HInata a knowing look. The heiress knew she would never live this down. She shook her head.

Sakura stood. "I'll see you late, Hinata." she simpered.

Hinata nodded and watched as Sakura walked away, Naruto after her question just what the hell the both of them were doing.

Sasuke sat next to an embarrassed Hinata. He smirked. "Was the sex that horrid?" he joked, almost laughing himself at Hinata's horrified expression.

* * *

 **A/N: Not a long or good chapter, however it's decent. I would update as soon as I can, until I do, review and tell me your thoughts. :)**


	26. Chapter XXVI

Make Me Forget

Chapter XXVI

Rated M

* * *

Hinata could feel her embarrassment rising by the second. When Sasuke had teased her, she had to confess (mentally) to be surprised. Sasuke was the possessive type; what was considered to be his was his (and Hinata was no idiot, she knew Sasuke had already claimed her as his partner). But why had he not been agered with Sakura? She, after all, kissed her. _'Who am I to judge?_ ' Hinata thought, shaking her head. She sat at her desk and sighed. _'I allowed Sakura-san to kiss... **french kiss** me.'_

Hinata smacked her forehead at how stupid she was being with Sakura. Sure, having a simple conversation with her would have been great to reconnect. Showing their tongue's in one another's mouths? Not so much. And doing something scandalous such as that in public? Hinata was lucky that it was Sasuke and Naruto who had found them and not a random villager or even one of her clan member's. She would never hear the end of it.

Hinata leaned back in her seat. She began to wonder where Sasuke had scurried off to after he had walked her to her compound. He had stated that he would return shortly, after he handled whatever business he had that needed to be handled. She shrugged. She did not need Sasuke to be around her all the time for she knew both of them desired space. But she did miss him. Over the last months, she had grown accustom to the Uchiha constantly visiting her whenever he found the need to and her doing the same and the heiress could even come to say that she has grown dependent on the Uchiha, some she knew her clan would never accept.

Hinata thought about her future if she did stay with Sasuke. Would her father become enraged and disown her from the clan? That was the highest possibility. Not many members - especially woman - in the Hyuga clan had the chance to marry for love. To be assure that the byakugan lived strong, the Hyuga clan partnered with distant clan members. However, since the byakugan was a strong genetic trait, most of the main families for generations had been arranged with wealthy family members of other villages. That had been a fear of Hinata's since she was a child. Though the heiress had her own childish fantasies of marrying Naruto and becoming a housewife and raise their children while he worked, possibly as a Hokage (she did believe in his own dreams) and they would live happily ever after.

"What a fool I was." Hinata whispered delicately. Honestly, out of all of everything the heiress could dream about, she dreamed of being a wife to a man that hasn't looked her way twice when she had been head over heels in love with him. "I wonder if Sasuke and I..." Hinata shook her head. She was sure that Sasuke had not thought of ever placing a ring on her finger (though his mother's ring was beautiful) and only thought of being with her for he wanted to have a heir. No she did not think that the only reason Sasuke wanted her was for that, but marriage? Sasuke did not seem to be the marriage type.

Hinata placed her hands on her desk and lifted herself up. She needed not to let the thought of marriage consume her mind at this moment. What she did desire was another chance with Sasuke.

Sexually.

Hinata felt herself blush at the thought of herself of requesting another sexual act of Sasuke. Her first time was rough, but Sasuke had made her feel comfortable afterwards, and she was pleased. 'But I do want to try again.' she thought to herself.

So this is how Hinata found herself searching deep inside her dresser drawers to look for that special lingerie Ino had bought for her.

* * *

"What the hell are you planning?" Sasuke hissed at Sakura, causing the pink haired girl to flinch. She took a few steps back when she seen the menacing look in his eyes. Her heart was pounding as Sasuke glared her way.

Sasuke, after seeing Sakura having her tongue down Hinata's throat, would admit that he was aroused. As any man would be when he seen two females kissing and touching. He was a man and he had needs and desires like the next. What he did not like that it was Sakura. He knew how conniving the pink haired girl was when she wanted her way and it frustrated him not knowing what she was planning. After Sakura had left with Naruto, he had stayed with Hinata and even made slight jokes and teases, but he was not pleased. He was not alright with Sakura touching and kissing Hinata - his Hinata. There was a problem that he needed to solve himself.

"Sasuke." she sighed in relief. "What's wrong?" she asked and began to touch his shoulder.

Sasuke, harshly, pushed her hand away and sneered. "Don't ever touch me." he spat. "Now tell me what the hell you have in your mind?"

Sakura frowned. She felt her heart sting when Sasuke pushed her away. She was confused. _'Why is he acting like this?'_ Inner Sakura thought. "I-I have nothing on my-"

"Don't lie to me!" Sasuke shouted. He grabbed her arms and brought her in closer, his fingernails digging into her skin. Sakura yelped. Her face began to squirm in a pain-filled expression.

"You're hurting me..." Sakura moaned. She tried to break free from the Uchiha's grasps, but he did not bulge.

"Tell me what you are doing with Hinata." he demanded, his eyes dark as coal. It seemed to be darker whenever he was angered.

Sakura finally pushed the Uchiha away after several attempts. She rubbed her arms and glanced at the ground. "I know you don't love her..." she admitted to Sasuke. "You just want a powerful heir to the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke stared at the Haruno girl. Was she serious? Did she really think that Sasuke held no type of feelings for Hinata and only wanted a heir? Sighing, Sasuke turned away from her. "I do not have time for idiotic statements." he groaned, wondering why he even bothered to to confront her. He had to known that her action and reasons was nothing but stupid and petty and he did not wish to partake in any of it.

"I know you only want a heir with the Shanigan and the Byakugan!" Sakura called after Sasuke, and when he quicken his pace, she began to run after him, still shouting. "And child like that would be powerful to Konoha, and even to the Uchiha clan!"

Sasuke halted his tracks, turned and sneered, "You're a nuisance!"

Sakura stopped not far behind him, her eyes widen. She had opened her mouth to talk but was silenced by Sasuke.

"Do you actually believe that I will ever waste my time with you and your miserable life?" he hissed, eyes flaring. "I will never love you, Sakura. If you have any intelligence in you, you would go back to that idiotic fool of a husband you have and raise that child." Sasuke pointed to Sakura's stomach.

Sakura felt the tears stream down her face. She watched Sasuke - so angry and annoyed - hover of her and continue to shout.

"I do...l...love...Hinata...and she will be the mother of my children and together we will raise them. Did you really think I would leave her for you?" Sasuke began to laugh manically. "Leave me...and mines alone, Sakura. Go back to Naruto...or do whatever you want. Just stay the hell away from me."

* * *

Sakura slowly kicked her feet in the clear water, her eyes on the sky before her. Sasuke's word seem to reply in her mind none stop. Tear stains had been visible on her cheeks, but she would no longer dwell on the fact that she lost the one person that she loved. She began to kick her feet in the water when her mind drifted to Naruto, someone who had returned the love Sasuke refused to and even gifted her with a child. It confused her greatly as to why she could not come to forget Sasuke, and Hinata...and everyone else that had no value importance behind.

"Here you are."

 _'Naruto.'_ Sakura thought. She had not turned to face him, for she could not.

Naruto sat next to his wife, crossing his legs so that his feet would not reach the water. He did not speak to her, only sat with her in complete silence. They both stared at a flying creature, flying above them. A kijibato. The bird flew forward them, ducking in the water every few times just to play. Little to both of the spouses, they smiled. Together. They had not realized that they had been staring at the bird for almost twenty minutes, eyeing it's beauty and watching it fly around before them. It was quite - nothing could be heard around them besides the flapping of the flying bird that hovered over the water.

Sakura no longer felt sadden by the fact that a certain Uchiha did not love her. Watching the bird made her realize this. It made her feel at peace.

But how? How could a simple bird that did nothing make her come to her senses that she was not loved by the one she loved for years?

Sakura turned to her husband. Naruto had been staring at the same species. His eyes lightened whenever the bird flew farther away from the lake to only return. She smiled at the sight. This world - it was a mess. The war had ended, sure, but that did not mean thousands had lost their lives. Children had lost their fathers, or mothers and sometimes both. Yes, the way was over but the pain it left would last for years.

However...staring at Naruto made her remember why she had married him in the beginning. He was beautiful. He was kind. He was loving. He loved her. And she...she loved him too. She had not stared at Naruto so lovingly since the war...since the time she'd thought she would lose one of her best friends as he tried to save the people around him, people who thought he was an ugly beast before they knew just who he was.

"Beauty...is the eye of the beholder." Sakura said. Staring at Naruto took an extra thirty minutes of her time, but she did not care.

"What?" Naruto asked, turned to her to furrow his brow.

Sakura shook her head and smiled softly. "Naruto...I want to go away." she admitted.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, his eyes scanning her owns for any hints.

"Away from Konohakagure." she told him truthfully. "You and I together."

* * *

Hinata placed the Onigiri on a round, white plate as Sasuke had walked through the door and slammed it behind him. He had sensed Hinata miles away from his home and was pleased that he had given her a key to his compound. As he took off his black shinobi sandals, he strolled into the kitchen where he found his hime placing plates of onigiri and slice tomatoes. He felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards as he heard her hum and even sway her hips slightly. He breathed in the smell of seasoning and spices that Hinata would use whenever she cooked for the both of them. It was refreshing to have someone make his meals. Canned food was becoming tiring and even effected his weight...

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata had a smile on her lips. She bowed at the sight of the tall Uchiha staring at her. "Moshi moshi..." she trailed off.

Sasuke nodded his head. "You've cooked." he stated the obvious. "Is there a reason you're here?"

Hinata frowned. Suddenly, she felt out of place. "U-Um, n-no-"

Sasuke took a seat and motioned for her to sit across from him. "You can come whenever, Hinata." she silenced her. "I gave you a key for that reason."

Sasuke grabbed his chopsticks and began to dig inside Hinata's dish. He felt a shiver down his spine and goosebumps rise up his arm as the hair stood up. Hinata's cooking always had that effect on him, especially when he was as hungry as he was now.

Hinata sat across from him and, as well, began eating. Her mind thought out plans and ideas of how in the world she was going to ask Sasuke if they could have a second chance in sex. But how? She could not just ask him suddenly while he was eating. By the way he scarfed down his tomatoes like a dog, she could tell he had been starving. _'He's probably tired.'_

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked when Hinata's eyes had been on him for longer than it usually did.

Sasuke seen the heiress's cheeks redden, and knew it had to be something. "N-Nothing." Hinata replied.

Sasuke tilted his head. "By the flush cheeks and the stutter, I know it's something." he placed his last tomato slice in his mouth and stared bullets into the woman across from him. "Tell me." he demanded.

Hinata shook her head. "Y-You're probably tired-"

"If you need anything just ask." Sasuke interrupted.

"It's n-not important..." Hinata was embarrassed to come out and say that she wanted to have sex.

Sasuke placed his chopsticks on the table beside's his plate. He stood and went to Hinata. He placed his hand on her shoulders and lifted her to stand. He activated his Sharingan, staring deeply into her eyes.

As if it was instinct or as if Sasuke was demanding a challenge, Hinata activated her byakugan, the white veins on her eyes pulsing when she stared into Sasuke's eternal mangekyo sharingan, the straight tomoe seem to be flashing as they faced off.

Suddenly, Sasuke smirked. "When did you get start getting tough?" he teased.

Hinata felt herself come to grin. She deactivated her dojutsu. As did Sasuke.

"Now, what is on your mind?" he asked.

Hinata sighed. She bit her lip. Would it be wise to bring that up in the conversation? What if Sasuke was not ready yet? He had not touched her in few days. He kept his distance whenever she had went in to kiss him and had not touched her, either. Her being adapt to Sasuke always touching and kissing her where it was just right, she never had to ask.

Sasuke stiffen when he felt Hinata's hands on his chest. She stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him, which Sasuke allowed, though still stiff. Hinata brought herself closer to the Uchiha, deepening the kiss and pressing herself up on him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke broke their kiss to ask.

Hinata hummed. She took a few step backs and stared at her hands. "I-I...want you.." she confessed, feeling her ears heat up.

Sasuke shook his head. He could feel his bulge coming and the girl hadn't said much but claim her want and needs. "Don't." Sasuke managed to slither out through gritted teeth.

Hinata pouted. She felt her heart pound. Now, this was embarrassing. "Was I...b-bad the last time?"

 _'Of course I was...that's why Sasuke-kun doesn't want to be with me again...'_

Sasuke shook his head, sighing. _'Great you offended her.'_ he thought to himself, mentally punching himself. "I...you...were good." he assured her. It wasn't a lie. She did _feel_ good, but it did not feel good for _her_. Since he seen the tears come out of her eyes and the pained expression on her face, he could not bring himself to see it again. He had no desire to.

"Then why-"

"I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke interrupted. He groaned. He wanted her, he did. He wanted her for days now, but if he had to make her whimper and cry while he had her, then he would rather not.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. She heard about sex from Ino and Sakura (before Sakura had gotten weird) and they all had stated that sex would always hurt the first time you did it, but after a while it'll feel good. Hinata longed to feel good. "C-Can we try, again?" she pleaded, her eyes doing what they always did when Hinata wished to have her way.

"Hime, I-" Sasuke had stopped his words when Hinata began to unzip her jacket, those pasty eyes on his when he did. Sasuke's eyes trailed down on the exposed skin and the lace that Hinata worn. _'The same navy lace she worn the first time...'_

Sasuke gulped.

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's voice was as asoft as ever. If not, softer, if that was possible.

At Hinata's exposed skin, Sasuke cracked. At her pleading eyes, he broke his own promise to her.

Sasuke grasped Hinata's hips and brought her closer to him, his lips going straight to her exposed neck, missing the scent of lavender.

* * *

"You're leaving?" asked Kakashi, his head tilted to the side as he stared at the blond ninja before him. "You're my successor."

Naruto nodded. He was aware that he had been in training to become the next hokage after Kakashi. However, he was a husband first and soon to be father. He had to tell Kakashi his decision to leave the village with his wife, but he promised his old sensei on his life that he would return one day, maybe when the child would be the early age of 2. He wanted to raise his child in the place he had been raised in, as well. But for now, Konoha was not the environment Naruto and Sakura needed to care for their unborn child.

"Was this your idea? Or Sakura's?" asked Kakashi. He knew his former students and knew that Naruto would never want to leave the village he fault so hard to prove himself behind.

"It's mutual." replied Naruto. He sighed. Behind Kakashi's desk had been a full view of Konoha beneath them, and also the view of the Hokage Rock, a place where many of his pranks took place. But then, he was a child. Now, a man and a known hero, he imagined his face being stoned on the rock like he had envisioned since he was a child.

"So you're stopping your training?"

Kakashi stood as Naruto laughed. "Of course not." he grinned. "But I need to spend more time with Sakura, She is my wife after all."

Kakashi nodded his head. He understood, he did. But did Naruto really have to leave the village to pay more attention to his wife? "Wouldn't that cause more attention? You're notoriously know around the nation, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. He had not thought that one out. Over the years, after to have to prove himself to those who judge him countless time, he had finally had become the hero instead of the boy who had a tailed beast inside of him. Still, that only made the attention he had greater - especially with the female population. Though the girls in Konoha had grown use to seeing him around all the time, whenever he traveled outside the village was another story. Woman would always stop and ask for autographs or pictures, even asked if he was seeing someone (but he knew that they seen the ring on his finger). Children would run up to him, as well, and would state that he was their hero and they desired to be just like him when they grow up.

Shrugging, Naruto replied, "That's not going to stop me." Smiling widely at his old sensei and current hokage, Naruto waved. "I'll find a place, Kakashi-sensei! And don't worry, Sakura and I would be back!"

And with that, Naruto ran out the office, with Kakashi only rolling his eyes behind at how excited the man was, almost like a child.

* * *

Sasuke would have never thought he would have a hard time.

Here he was, hovering over Hinata - the woman who had insinuated sex with him - and he had been deeply ashamed.

Now, it did not start here, of course. After he had kissed Hinata's neck, he made his way to her chest. He placed the woman on his breakfast table while his hands began to caress her. Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head and moans came to erupt through his lips. Her hands were on his shoulders, squeezing whenever Sasuke bit down on her flesh to leave love bites.

Sasuke could no longer wait. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Not having her in any way for the few days he had distant himself from her made him desire her more - if possible. The Uchiha grabbed the jacket that had been hanging from Hinata's shoulders and ripped it off and threw it to the side. The hem of her pants were next, and once they were tore off by the avenger, their fate laid next to her abandoned jacket.

"Sasuke-k-kun..." Hinata moaned, her skin flushed and bruised with love bites (but Sasuke knew better, for the sake of Hinata, he left the bites hidden).

Sasuke groaned. He paused his ravishing and went to stare down at the woman before him. Hinata was beautiful, and it was not because she had given herself to him. But one of the reason she had been beautiful to him was because she chose him while others (besides Ino and Sakura, and even Tenten, but they had been acquainted with him for years) were far to scare to even approach him. Hinata challenged him when others wouldn't dare to (and the dobe certainly did not count). Most importantly, when she seen him, she did not see a traitor or a man that lost his way because of the downfall of his clan. She saw him as a man that she wished to be with and that was it.

"A-Are you alright?" Hinata stuttered. Her eyes fluttered opened to see Sasuke staring at her, a gleam in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "Impatient, hime?" teased Sasuke.

Hinata moaned while Sasuke smirked. He dipped his head down to kiss her lips. His hands rubbed her breast, suddenly feeling tiny in size by her huge greatly massive breast. Sasuke dipped his hands behind the lace to feel her exposed breast, nipples harden. He removed his lips from Hinata's to bring his tongue to suck on her nipples while her gave the other attention, rubbing them. It was bliss - to touch Hinata's breast. It brought his back to the time that he first touched a girls chest, though, of course, said girl bosom's weren't as nice as Hinata's. However, as he felt Hinata's breast - soft and radiating with warmth, he knew that it was by far the softest thing he felt. Nothing on his body was as soft as her breasts, and nothing that he ever felt had been nearly as soft, either.

Sasuke just loved breast - especially hers.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata pouted.

Sasuke hummed and smirked. "Yes, hime?" the Uchiha asked.

"I-I...want y-you." Hinata felt her body get hot.

Sasuke felt his bulge get bigger and his pants tighten. It happened whenever Hinata seemed to open her mouth and say absolutely anything. His bulge had a mind of it's own.

"Yeah?" Sasuke moaned, shaking his head slowly.

Hinata nodded. She was indeed needy now.

Sasuke understood. "Wrap your legs around me." he said through gritted teeth. He wanted her too.

Hinata did as she was told. When her legs had been wrapped around Sasuke's, the Uchiha grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her up against him. Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought Sasuke into a slow kiss. Slow but passionate.

Sasuke dipped up his stairs, not giving his bulge any reason to deflate. He felt Hinata's breast bounce against his chest when he jogged up each step. Sasuke moaned.

When atop of the stairs, Sasuke dashed into his bedroom and placed the small girl on his silk sheets. He sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "We can stop."

"But...we're on the bed." Hinata frowned.

Sasuke gave a dry chuckle. "I am aware." he told her. The Uchiha reached down to push away a strand of hair. "And you're nearly naked..."

Sasuke's eyes roamed Hinata's body. Nothing on her seem imperfect. Hyuga Hinata was truly a work of art carved by Kami himself, Sasuke was sure of it. A little bit of light shown through Sasuke's cracked curtains. It illuminated onto Hinata, making her pearl eyes seem much lighter. Her hair had the blue hue it always had whenever light was shown. Sasuke stared at her in awe. She was beautiful. "You can say no whenever you want." he whispered, his voice husky and low.

"B-But...what if...y-you're..." Hinata lowered her eyes to Sasuke's bulge.

"I have a hand." Sasuke shrugged. "I never let myself down."

Hinata laughed and adverted her eyes from his bulge to his eyes. He was honest. Sincere. Hinata appreciated it immensely.

"Now," Sasuke coughed. "Do you want to do this?"

Hinata watched Sasuke for a few moments, studying his expression. "D-Do you?"

Sasuke gave Hinata a scowl. "That is not what I asked."

"I know but-"

"Do not do anything based on what you think I want." Sasuke told her.

Hinata nodded. She sat on Sasuke's bed and gave a sullen look. "I-I don't want to..."

 _'Then why did you insist.'_ Sasuke thought, but he didn't ask. He was sure he knew the answer. She was doing it for him. Hinata was willing to endure pain again because she knew he wished to have sex again, (and he did, but he wasn't a beast. He could wait until she was ready, even if it took years).

Sasuke nodded. "That's alright." he pushed himself away from Hinata.

"W-Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke turned and gave her a knowing look. "I _never_ let myself down, hime."

Hinata flushed bright red when Sasuke went across the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick chapter, I know. But hey, it's something!**


End file.
